


Being Human

by IronHawk_238



Category: Alien - The Movies, Naruto
Genre: Alien Biology, Assassination Attempt(s), Baby Kakashi, Becoming Parents, Biting, Blood and Violence, Bottom Kakashi, Caring Minato, Character Death, Chuunin Exams, Danzou Shimura caused the Third shinobi War, Danzou makes a mistake, Don´t mess with a Xenomorph!, Evil Shimura Danzou, Explosives, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hatchlings, Human Experimentation, In Public, Injured Kakashi, Injured Minato, Jinchuuriki Minato, Jinchuuriki Naruto - Freeform, Kakashi Hatake vs. Danzou Shimura, Kakashi and Minato have feelings for each other, Kannabikyo Bridge, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Minato Namikaze becomes hokage, Minato Namikaze is changing, Minato Namikaze seals the Kyuubi, Minato and Kakashi meeting each other for the first time, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, Nohara Rin Lives, Obito is a tease, Obito loves to cuddle, Pakkun loves little Kakashi, Peace, Pregnancy, Protective Minato, Protective Sakumo, Raising children, Rin and Obito get to know Scar, Rin and Obito got to know about Kakashi´s and Minato´s relationship, Rough Sex, Sakumo is a protecting father, Shapeshifting, Teamwork, Tenzo was never a member of the ROOT unit, Top minato, Tsunade always find out the truth, Tsunade´s advice, Uchiha Obito Lives, Xenomorph-Queen, alien/human hybrid, blood transfusion with consequences, first training, hatake Kakashi is changing, healing process, long journey, meeting other hybrids, reptile-like appearance, saving the Xenomorphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 91,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Kakashi Hatake knows how it feels to be different. The people avoided him because of his questionable past. But one day he met someone accepting him the way he is. Someone who´ll change his life forever...





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human experiments and a lot of pain...

There was blood everywhere. The air was filled with its copper taste and occasional screams of pain. Sakumo Hatake stared at the dead body laying on the big operation table right in front of him: it was a young woman with black hair and green eyes, her stomach cut open like a useless piece of flesh. But his eyes were focussed on her beautiful features in horror - it was his own wife who had been got kidnapped a few months ago. „No, that can´t be“, he whispered disbelieving staring at her still handsome face. Even the death couldn´t destroy her beauty. A shinobi from Sunagakure approached him carefully. He realized immediately what was going on. „Did you know her?“, he asked quietly. Unable to answer he nodded before he added hoarsely: „She´s my wife.“

The shinobi from Sunagakure took off his cloak to cover her badly maltreated body. „Come on. She´s dead, you can´t help her anymore.“ - „She was pregnant“, Sakumo declared with tears in his eyes and looked at the other man. „Where´s my child? What had they done to the baby?“, his voice broke. The Suna nin shook his head. „I don´t know. But her body is still warm. She couldn´t be dead for long. Maybe the child is still here.“ Sakumo sent him a hopeful look. Straightening his posture he took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second and opened them again. With an determined expression on his face he followed the other shinobi leaving the room where his wife had been killed by some mad scientists.

He thought he had been ready for the horror he had to face in the next hours - but he was wrong. The next room seemed to be a cabinet of horror: they had been conserved their failures like trophies. The shinobi were surrounded by hundreds of deformed children, half human and half alien. For years they had tried to find out what this people were doing behind closed doors. The Kage´s of the hidden villages had suspected something like this but the truth was worse - a crossing of a human and the world´s most feared monster, an Xenomorph. A lean black skinned creatures with long arms and legs. The clawed fingers were deadly weapons. But the worst part was the blood, it was pure acid.

They had wanted to create the perfect weapon, a creature they could control. After the failed experiments of controlling a pure blooded alien they had crossed another border: using a living person to create a hybrid. The human part was the key to control their new weapon. Sakumo passed hundreds of terribly deformed children. Apparently they only used unborn children they could still manipulate genetically and the results were horrible creatures, more like an alien than human. One of the tanks caught Sakumo´s attention and he stepped forward to take a closer look at the little boy. It was a grotesque sight: he seemed to be cut halfway through. One side was perfectly human and the other one looked like a fully developed Xenomorph, even the typical long black tail with its razor sharp edges was visible.

This boy could have been a normal life but this sick people took that away from him. „How could someone do such terrible things?“, he heard a stifled cry and turned around. It was a young kunoichi who stared at a distorted girl who didn´t even look human anymore. She wasn´t either human nor alien. Looking at the child Sakumo realized this gruesome creatures had been unviable. The alien body and human anatomy had been incompatible. Suddenly he was afraid of finding his own child. What if it was deformed like the this children? What if it wasn´t viable? Shaking his head Sakumo pushed this thoughts away. When the child would have been a failure like the others they would have been brought him here to conserve the body like all the others.

Sakumo placed one hand on the kunoichi´s shoulder squeezing it gently. The young woman swiped her tears away with the back of her hand and smiled thankfully at him. They left this cabinet of horror as fast as they could. When the door fell shut behind them they took a deep breath before continuing their search for survivors. The laboratory building was a giant labyrinth. It wasn´t easy to keep the overview in this darkness but somehow he found his way to the floor where the human guinea pigs were held captive. A lot of medical shinobi were already there freeing the prisoners and checking on them. They were a lot of young women who had been used to bear new hybrids. They were crying desperately begging the healers to get rid of this terrible creatures. The medics promised them to perform an abortion as soon as they would be back in Konoha. The women cried again - this time in relieve.

After seeing the great amount of failures in this room Sakumo understood their worries. He could only imagine what they had been going through. Sakumo decided to help freeing this people. There were countless doors lining the long floor and behind them the victims of a handful misguided scientists were waiting to get free. Right behind the first door Sakumo found a little girl. She must be three years old or maybe younger and she was trying to hide her left arm from his sight but the jounin catched a short glimpse of shimmering black skin and clawed fingers. Carefully he kneeled down and offered her his hand. „It´s okay. You don´t have to hide from me. I´ve seen what this people had done to the other children. But you´re safe now. We are here to help you“, he continued talking to the girl until she began to believe him. Slowly she turned towards him looking him in the eyes. „Do you really want to help me?“, she asked hopefully and Sakumo smiled. „Yes, I´m here to help you“, he repeated gently.

Finally the little girl approached him slowly still hiding her deformed arm under the long sleeve of her jacket. As she reached him Sakumo placed one hand on her left arm feeling the bony but strong appendage under the thin fabric. The girl flinched under his tender touch but didn´t say anything. He must be the first adult she got to know who didn´t want to hurt her. After a while she relaxed. Carefully Sakumo pushed up the sleeve of her jacket to take a closer look at her deformed arm. It looked exactly like the arm of a grown Xenomorph. The jounin looked up after covering her arm again. „Hey, I want you to listen carefully, okay?“, Sakumo looked her in the eyes and the girl nodded. „Whatever the people say about that“, he gestured at her arm, „You´re not a monster, you´re a survivor. Don´t forget that.“ The girl nodded again and smiled thankfully at him.

After he made sure she was taking care of he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. What had this people done to his newborn child?! Ikkaku Umino appeared next to him interrupting his dark thoughts. „Sakumo?“, he placed one hand on his shoulder and Sakumo looked at him, „I think we´ve found something you may be interested in.“ Sakumo noticed Ikkaku was smiling. What had they found? What made him so happy? Confused he followed the chunin through endless floors until they reached a giant double door. Ikkaku sent him a knowing glance before opening the double door. Together they entered the illuminated room filled with dozens of cribs. In all of them he saw newborn babies. Some of them looked older than others but they seemed fine.

He turned back to Ikkaku who was still smiling. „What is that?“, he asked reverently. This place was completely different to the cold prison cells and horrible operation rooms. „And who are this children?“ Ikkaku smiled again. „Can´t you see it? These children are not terribly deformed like the others we´ve found earlier. The medics had examined them: apparently they have only slight deformations, nothing serious. But there´s something else…“ The chunin gestured at another shinobi who lifted up one baby carefully and joined them. „Look at him, Sakumo“, Ikkaku said with a warm smile and Sakumo did it. His eyes widened in disbelieve as he realized what he saw - it was a newborn baby, not even a few hours old. But there was something else that made his eyes tear up. „This can´t be true“, he whispered and his voice broke.

Ikkaku watched Sakumo taking the newborn baby from the other shinobi. He was still smiling. „It´s your son, Sakumo. In contrary to the other children he looks completely human. There are no physical deformations“, the chunin explained. Sakumo couldn´t be happier - his son was alive and unharmed. He couldn´t look away from the little baby boy in his arms. The baby had silver white hair and grey eyes, the typical characteristics of the Hatake family. „He has the eyes of his mother“, he declared in a tearful voice. „He needs a name, Sakumo“, Ikkaku insisted and the white haired jounin nodded. He remembered his wife saying she wanted to name their child after her grandfather who had been killed in the last Great Shinobi War between the hidden villages. Finally he looked down at the baby boy and said with tears in his eyes: „Kakashi. His name is Kakashi.“

Ikkaku nodded. „That´s a good name“, he said. Without another word he guided Sakumo out of the building and left the reunited family alone. The jounin´s whole attention were focussed on his who made gurgling noises smiling at his father. A cold voice brought him back to reality and he looked up. „Ah, you´ve found our precious baby boy“, the man scoffed. It was one of the scientists who was responsible for this gruesome human experiments. The shinobi holding him in place wanted to pull him away but Sakumo stopped him. „No, it´s okay. I want to talk to him“, the other shinobi nodded still holding the man in place. Sakumo stepped forward. „What had you done to him?“, he wanted to know, „What did you do to my son?“ The scientist grinned as if he got mad. „What we did to him? The question is what you has done to him? Humans are weak, they´re wasting their talents. But they have so much potential to be more. We were using this potential to create the perfect human. Strong, powerful and invincible. That´s the reason we decided to merge an Xenomorph´s DNA with our own incorrect genes.“ The man looked at the baby boy Sakumo was craddling in his arms. „And he´s the first perfect result after years of failure. You saw them, right? This inhuman creatures. Many of them hadn´t been viable and the surviving children had to be examined properly to find out what we had done wrong.“ Sakumo stared at him furiously without a word pulling his son closer to his body. As if he wanted to protect the child against this man´s madness.

Turning away from him Sakumo left him behind and the other shinobi pulled the screaming scientist with him. „You don´t even know what he´s capable of! He´s a born killer and you can´t change that! Why are you protecting him?!“ - „He´s my son and I would do everything for him“, the jounin murmured more to himself. Looking down at Kakashi he swore to himself he would never let him down. Pressing his finger against the baby boys palm his small fingers closed around Sakumo´s. It was very sad that his wife wasn´t able to see this little miracle. He didn´t care what other people would say about Kakashi and his suspicious past, he would always love him. And the people who took his mother from him would never see the daylight again.

The united shinobi forces needed hours to clear the whole laboratory building. Finally they had freed hundreds of abducted women and children, their tormentors had been taken prisoners and the evidences had been perpetuated intently. When everything was cleared some shinobi went inside again with dozens of boxes filled with letter bombs. After a few hours they returned with empty hands and Sakumo knew what would be coming next. A grim smile appeared on his lips as the first bombs went off. The building broke down inch by inch until there were only smoking remains left, the fire consumed everything. Sakumo Hatake smiled satisfied and watched the wreckage burn down slowly with a sleeping Kakashi cradled in his arms.


	2. A Special Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakumo don´t know what do when he notices something strange about his son. And there is only one person who would be able to answer his questions...

Sakumo Hatake was relieved as he saw the familiar wall around Konohagakure protecting the village against every threat from the outside world. Smiling down at the baby boy in his arms he said quietly: „We´re home, Kakashi.“ The child made a gurgling sound and reached out to his father with his small hands. Sakumo chuckled amused. „You´re so cute. Do you know that?“, he couldn´t look away from his newfound son. For months he had lived in the belief he had lost his beloved wife. But she had left him a last gift - their son Kakashi. He didn´t care that the boy wasn´t human. He still was his son.

They arrived at the gate where Tsunade was already waiting for the newcomers. She turned to a medic standing behind her and said something to him. The healer approached Sakumo slowly. He smiled at the wiggling baby before he looked up at the silver haired jounin. „Tsunade wants to see you“, he declared in a steady voice. Sakumo nodded. He watched the man talking to the medics escorting the scared women and children they had rescued. Taking a deep breath Sakumo turned to Tsunade who looked expectantly at him. he tightened his grip around the baby cradled in his arms. After they had leveled the laboratory to the ground they had sent a message to Konoha about the mission details - and Kakashi´s existence. And now Tsunade wanted to know if the boy was a danger to the village. 

Sakumo went over to her holding onto his son as if the boy was his anchor. As soon as he got to Tsunade the Sannin looked at Kakashi smiling gently. „Sakumo, I see you´re not alone. I guess that´s your son. Am I right?“ Sakumo agreed and added with a smile: „His name is Kakashi.“ She looked at the baby with a dreamy glance. It reminded Sakumo that she never had the chance to start her own family. Her partner had been badly injured during a mission a few years ago. He had died in her arms and she couldn´t do anything about it - Tsunade had to watch him die. Apparently the sight of Kakashi reminded her of her loss.

Finally Tsunade placed two fingers on the baby boy´s forehead, closed her eyes and channeled her chakra to check every inch of the small bundle Sakumo was holding. Sakumo watched her intently looking for any sign of a reaction. Tsunade seemed to sense his tension and opened her eyes again. „Don´t worry, Sakumo. As far as I can tell you he´s completely healthy. No saliences.“ Sakumo relaxed at her declaration and smiled relieved. „But he´s an human-alien-hybrid. How will that effect him, Tsunade? What if the people won´t accept him the way he is? I mean there are rumours already about him not being human.“ The Sannin had to agree with him. She knew from experience how cruel the people could be against someone like Kakashi Hatake, someone who was different. Sighing Tsunade pulled back his hand and sending Sakumo a serious glance as she said: „Whatever it is this people had done to him it has changed him in a way I can´t evaluate right now. But what I know for sure is that he isn´t a danger to others yet. We have to watch his development carefully. In the meantime I´ll try to find out as much as possible about the Xenomorphs and their abilities. All I got to know about them ist hat they were perfect killers with unique abilities. That´s all.“

Sakumo nodded smiling happily. Just as he wanted to turn around to leave Tsunade stopped him. „If you notice something strange in his physical development or behaviour you´ll contact me immediately.“ The white haired jounin agreed with a nod. Tsunade watched him leaving and smiled wistfully at the sight of the reunited small family. At least one of them was happy. Noticing dozens of young pregnant women who wanted to get rid of the horrible creatures they had been forced to bear. Taking a deep breath Tsunade approached them, she was determined to do her best to help this young girls and deformed children. „This will be a long night“, she thought bitterly.

On his way to the Hatake compound where his family had been living for years Sakumo noticed the suspicious glances of passers-by. Instinctively he tried to shield Kakashi against their disapproval and hurried to reach the compound´s safety. As soon as the door fell shut behind them Sakumo exhaled in relieve. He looked down at his son who had fallen asleep after Tsunade had finished her check-up. Apparently the long journey had exhausted him more than Sakumo had thought. The jounin entered the big house and placed the sleeping boy on his bed still wrapped in his warm baby blanket. All of a sudden he realized how lonely his home had been after his wife had been kidnapped. He took off his vest and forehead protector and placed them on a chair in the corner of his bedroom. Turning back to his bed he smiled at the sight of the sleeping baby boy. Kakashi looked even smaller laying there. He was the most beautiful baby Sakumo had ever seen. After changing into a simple t-shirt and clean underpants the jounin slipped into bed right next to Kakashi. He watched the boy´s peaceful features until the sleep overwhelmed him.

In the following days he bought everything he needed to take care of a newborn baby: pampers, clothes and milk powder for babies. During the time he did the shopping Ikkaku Umino took care of Kakashi. Ikkaku was one of his oldest friends and the only one who wasn´t afraid of the boy. Sakumo noticed the people were still looking at him suspiciously, even when Kakashi wasn´t with him. He was hoping that someday the people would change their mind. He found everything he needed and headed home immediately. Ikkaku was already waiting for him with a laughing Kakashi on his arms. He seemed to recognize his father at the second Sakumo had stepped in. „How did you do that, Kakashi?“, Sakumo asked his son smiling softly, „As soon as someone enters a room you seem to know who it is.“ Kakashi gurgled happily as if he agreed with his father.

Sakumo sent Ikkaku a questioning look. „Is that normal for a boy at his young age?“, he wanted to know but his friend just shrugged his shoulders. „I don´t know. Maybe you should talk to Tsunade. Didn´t you tell me she wanted you to contact her as soon as you notice something strange?“ Sakumo nodded. „You´re right, Ikkaku. I should talk to her.“ Right after the chunin had left he summoned Pakkun and sent him to Tsunade with a message. The dog returned only minutes later. „Tsunade will be here in an hour maybe“, the dog declared. All of a sudden he hesitated and looked questioningly at Sakumo. „Could we play with him?“, he asked curiously and his tail wagged eagerly. Sakumo chuckled amused. „You always tell me your a ninken, not a dog. And now you ask me if you can play with Kakashi like a dog would do it?“ Pakkun shrugged as if he didn´t care. „Even a ninken wants to be a dog sometimes.“  
Sakumo smiled and layed Kakashi on the bed gently. The boy gurgled happily as Pakkun joined him on the bed sniffing at him curiously. The silver haired jounin watched the heartwarming scene before summoning the rest of the pack of ninken. During Sakumo was waiting for Tsunade´s arrival he watched Bull - a big muscular bulldog - licking the baby´s face tenderly. It was incredible how gentle this giant could be. The other ninken´s fascination was similar to Pakkun´s and Bull´s. They took their places all around Kakashi like a pack protecting their offsprings. Apparently they had accepted Kakashi as the new heir of the Hatake bloodline. „A good start“, Sakumo thought, „One day they´ll be his ninken too.“ The thought of a grown Kakashi discussing with Pakkun let him laugh quietly. He knew how difficult the little pug could be.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality. Apparently Tsunade had arrived at the compound. Knowing Kakashi was safe with his ninken Sakumo went to the door opening it. Tsunade was standing in front of him. She looked at him with a serious expression. „Pakkun said you wanted to talk to me.“ The silver haired jounin nodded. „Yeah, I´ve noticed something strange in Kakashi´s behaviour“, he declared and stepped aside to let the Sannin in. After closing the door Sakumo felt Tsunade´s questing eyes on him. „Okay, what´s wrong?“, she asked straightforward. „That´s the Tsunade I know“, he thought with a small smile before turning to her. „It seems as if Kakashi knows exactly who´s entering the room and if he´s a danger or not. Even when he can´t see the person“, Sakumo explained the situation. Tsunade smiled knowingly. She had imagined something like this after she had found out that Xenomorphs were completely blind. They didn´t even had eyes.

She told Sakumo about her discovery. The jounin listened intently to her and had to agree with her at the end. Their scent and hearing were typical for them. It made them the perfect killer, no matter what time it was. Thanks to their incredible senses the aliens were able to locate their victims even when it was completely dark. It was obvious Kakashi had inherited this abilities. A valuable advantage for a future shinobi. „Does that mean it´s nothing we have to worry about?“, Sakumo wanted to know and Tsunade agreed. „Yes, everything´s alright. Can I see the boy? I´ve read about some interesting facts about this creatures and I want to check if Kakashi is showing some of this chracteristics.“ The silver haired jounin guided the healer into the bedroom where Pakkun and his pack were still situated around the wiggling and laughing baby boy. As soon as Sakumo entered the room Kakashi gurgled happily and looked at his father. Sakumo knew this sound - his son only made this noise when he recognized someone he liked. When Tsunade followed him inside the boy went still and just watched her intently.

Tsunade noticed the difference of Kakashi´s reaction towards her and smiled gently. „Good boy, Kakashi. Don´t trust someone you´ve never met before“, she said softly as she approached the baby surrounded by tail-wagging ninken. It was Pakkun who noticed the Sannin. „Hi, Tsunade! Isn´t he cute?“, the pug asked her with big puppy eyes. Apparently the ninken loved the youngest Hatake, as if the little boy was one of them. „May I, Pakkun? I just want to see if he´s okay“, Tsunade smiled at Pakkun. They watched the Sannin carefully as she lifted the boy up. Slowly the tension left the little boy´s body and Kakashi sent her a happy smile. „You are the cutest baby I´ve ever seen, Kakashi. Do you know you´re a little miracle?“, Tsunade asked softly and the baby reached out to her. Sakumo watched Tsunade and his son interacting with each other. Kakashi seemed to realize the Sannin wasn´t a threat and warmed up to the woman holding her. Taking a closer look at the boy´s fingernails she noticed the thick structure and sharp edges. The similarity with the razor sharp claws of the Xenomorph was obvious. „You´re indeed a special child, Kakashi“, the healer said smiling gently.

Sakumo watched Tsunade placing the baby boy on the bed again, right in the middle of the waiting ninken. With a last glance at Kakashi she turned towards Sakumo Hatake. „He´s fine, Sakumo. I´m surprised how fast he´s growing, apparently another side effect of the gentic manipulation. I´ve read a lot about Xenomorphs in the last weeks and their fast physical development. And his fingernails are much thicker and sharper than usual but I think it won´t be difficult to hide that properly. Gloves could be the perfect solution.“ Sakumo scratched the back of his head as he asked in an uncertain voice: „As far as I know this aliens had one remarkable characteristic they used to keep their balance and attack their victims at the same time. You can´t hide such a prominent tail.“ Tsunade sent him an amused glance. „Don´t worry, Sakumo. If he hadn´t developed a tail yet it won´t become a permanent characteristic like his fingernails or his perfect senses“, she declared and she noticed the worry on Sakumo´s face disappear at her reassuring words.

„Thank you for your help, Tsunade“, Sakumo said and added desperately, „I love my son but I still don´t know how this genetic manipulations has changed him.“ Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture squeezing it encouragingly. „You´re the father of the most incredible child I´ve ever seen and you´re strong. And right now you need to be strong for your son. Kakashi needs you, Sakumo. Do you understand?“ The jounin noticed the determination in the Sannin´s eyes. Thinking about it Sakumo had to agree with her. Kakashi was indeed a special child and he needed his father to understand his otherness. Finally he nodded and Tsunade smiled. She knew one day Kakashi Hatake would be the most powerful shinobi Konoha has ever seen - just like his father.


	3. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi learns about his shapeshifting abilities and Minato Namikaze appears...

Just like Tsunade had foreseen Kakashi grew up faster than ordinary children. When he was six months old he looked like a two-year-old. Sakumo smiled at his son who grinned at him as he chased after Pakkun and the other members of the pack. Somehow Kakashi managed to catch Pakkun and they lurched to the floor together. The pug barked in protest as the silver haired boy pushed him on his back holding the ninken down. „Give up, Pakkun“, Kakashi demanded playfully. But the pug refused to give up and struggled in the boy´s grip. The other pack member´s watched the scene of their leader being held down by a child and laughed until they cried. Finally the pug stopped struggling. „Okay, okay! I give up. Are you happy now?“, Pakkun complained and jumped back on his feet as soon as Kakashi let him go. „This isn´t funny!“, he barked at the other ninken causing them to laugh even harder. A wide grin on his face Kakashi looked at Pakkun.

„You´re getting old, my friend“, Sakumo said as he approached them. „I can´t get old, Sakumo. I´m a ninken“, Pakkun declared disgusted and went off. Sakumo looked down at his son shaking his head. „You should be more thoughtful, Kakashi. Someday he´ll be your ninken too“, he said. Looking at Pakkun who was too far away to hear them he leaned forward and whispered conspiratiorally: „Good job, Kakashi. From time to time Pakkun needs someone to show him his place. Believe me, I know what I´m talking about.“ Sakumo blinked at him mischieviously and Kakashi pressed his hands on his mouth to suppress his laughter. All of a sudden Pakkun span around glaring at father and son. „I´ve heard that, Sakumo. Don´t forget a ninken has a perfect hearing.“ Turning to the pug Kakashi shot back: „You´re not the only one with perfect senses, Pakkun.“ Sakumo laughed out loud and the other ninken joined his laughter as Pakkun was too surprised to answer properly.

Sakumo couldn´t be happier. Kakashi gave him hope every day, he loved his son more than his own life. Tsunade had been right as she had told him to be strong for this incredible boy. In the safety of the Hatake compound Kakashi could do whatever he wanted but in the outside world he stayed close to his father trying to ignore the suspicious glances from passers-by. Sakumo realized the people had become even more distrusting since they noticed the two-year-old walking by the jounin´s side was the same child they had seen the day after Sakumo´s return from this faithful mission six months ago. Something seemed to be terribly wrong with Sakumo´s son. That was the reason he tried to spare Kakashi unnecessary walks outside of the Hatake compound´s safety. If they couldn´t avoid it Sakumo told his son to cover his face and most of his body. Sakumo bought Kakashi black gloves with small steel plates on the back of the hands and black armor covered his arms and legs completely. Hiding his handsome features behind a mask apparently worked because the people stopped staring at him. Finally father and son could walk through the streets of Konoha without being watched the whole time.

In the following six months Kakashi grew up even faster - his mental and physical condition were on the level of a five-year-old now. One day the boy was fighting playfully with his ninken again as he noticed something strange happening: one of the smaller dogs tried to jump him from behind as a long black shadow appeared pushing the surprised ninken aside. Immediately Sakumo was by the dog´s side looking at him with a worried expression. „Are you alright, Bisuke?“, he asked. Relieved he watched the small dog rose to his feet. „I´m okay, Sakumo. You´ve warned us something like this would happen, right? By the way it didn´t even hurt as he hit me. I was just surprised, that´s all“, Bisuke said licking the jounin´s hand in a soothing gesture. Sakumo smiled ruffling the dog´s short brown fur on his head. As he got up and turned around to Kakashi he saw the worried expression on the boy´s face. „Did I hurt him?“, he wanted to know. His father shook his head. „No, he´s fine. Bisuke is a ninken, Kakashi. He´s used to something like this.“ Said ninken barked approvingly and wagged his tail to show Kakashi everything was alright.

Pakkun approached them and sat down next to them. His dark brown eyes were focussed on the long black tail shifting restlessly behind Kakashi´s back. „Do you know your tail is much more useful than ours?“, he asked and looked demonstratetively at his own short tail. Kakashi watched back over his shoulder at the long appendage. His eyes widenes as he noticed the shimmering black skin and slightly sharp edges of it. But the most beautiful part was the slightly curved tip looking like the blade of a sword. Sakumo noticed Kakashi´s surprise and smiled. „Kakashi, do you remember what I´ve told you about you being different?“, the silver haired boy forced himself to turn his attention to his father. „Yeah, you´ve told me some bad people had kidnapped my mother and killed her after doing that to me.“ Kakashi pointed at his tail at his last words. Smiling sadly Sakumo nodded and pulled out a book Tsunade had given him. „This is the creature they were doing experiments with“, he said opening the book at the marked page.

Kakashi´s eyes widened as he saw the detailled picture of a grown Xenomorph. He reached out tracing the lines of the creature´s tail carefully. He looked from the picture to his own tail and back. His father sent him a serious glance. „Yes, it´s the same, Kakashi. Your perfect senses, sharp fingernails and increased physical development and strength - they´re all typical characteristics of a Xenomorph. Because that´s what this creature is called.“ His son gulped dryly at the sight of the elongated skull and giant razor sharp teeth. All of a sudden a small detail caught his attention and he leaned forward to take a closer look. „Is that his tongue? It looks like a second mouth“, he pointed at the wide open jaws of the Xenomorph. „Well spotted, Kakashi“, Sakumo smiled proudly, „His tongue is indeed a second mouth. That´s what made them so unpredictable and dangerous.“ Sending his father a questioning glance Kakashi wanted to know: „Does that mean I´m a human with a Yenomorph´s abilities?“ Nodding Sakumo added: „Maybe more. Apparently you can change your appearance, Kakashi. Look behind you.“ The silver haired boy did what he was told and his eyes widened in surprise. „It´s gone“, he realized disbelieving. „Like I said you can control your appearance with your thoughts“, Sakumo declared. „I don´t know the exact extent of your shapeshifting abilities. This is something you need to find out on your own.“

During they were talking the ninkens had taken a look at the picture too. „Hm, it doesn´t look so dangerous“, Pakkun said. Sakumo rolled his eyes at his comment. „Pakkun, this creatures had been perfect killers. Be glad you don´t have to meet one in person, especially when it´s completely dark. The Xenomorphs had been the fastest and deadliest creature we´ve ever known. Thousands of people had died because of this creatures. Even the fastest and most powerful shinobi wouldn´t stand a chance against a Xenomorph, not even the hokage.“ Ashamed Pakkun looked at the ground. „Sorry, Boss. I didn´t know they were that dangerous.“ Sakumo patted the pugs head. „It´s okay, Pakkun. You couldn´t know that. The last Xenomorph had been killed more than five hundred years ago.“ Now it was Bull who asked confused: „If they were all dead how could this people do experiments with them?“ - „We´ve found the remains of a Xenomorph at the laboratory. They could extract the complete DNA and used it for their experiments“, Sakumo declared. Kakashi listened to his father´s declarations and looked thoughtfully at the detailled picture in the book. This creatures had been beautiful in their own way. Even when they had been unconscionable killers they had had the right to live. Maybe if the humans had left them alone the Xenomorphs could be still existing. Sakumo seemed to know what he was thinking because he asked quietly: „They are beautiful creatures, aren´t they?“ Kakashi nodded absent-minded. „Can I have this book?“, the boy looked at his father with big eyes. Laughing amused he closed the book and gave it Kakashi. „Of course, Tsunade wanted it to be yours anyway.“ Smiling happily the silver haired boy pressed the book to his chest.

Since that day Kakashi practised every minute to control his shapeshifting abilities. As soon as he could let his tail appear and disappear whenever he wanted he tried to direct the movements of the appendage. Sometimes Sakumo watched him during his training sessions and he was surprised how fast his son progressed and one day he joined Kakashi practising some fighting moves with him. Soon Sakumo noticed his tail changing: the edges of the blades sharpened and the length increased drastically. At the same time his precise blows became more powerful and it was difficult for Sakumo to follow the inhuman speed of his attacks. After another two months the jounin had to give, he had taught Kakashi everything he knew about sword fight. And he decided to show his son how to control his chakra and use it properly. He couldn´t believe it as Kakashi could control his chakra at the first try. It seemed as if his instincts told him what to do. Smiling proudly Sakumo watched the silver haired boy. Kakashi managed to control his chakra in a few minutes. Even the most talented children needed years to gain full control over their chakra flow. Sakumo decided to leave out this part and began to show Kakashi basic techniques like the transformation jutsu. As Kakashi performed the transformation jutsu on his own Sakumo jumped back gasping in horror - he was facing a grown Xenomorph opening his jaws sligthly the second mouth on display. Before Sakumo knew what was going on Kakashi changed back into his human form. „Got you, Dad“, he grinned mischieviously and chuckled amused. The jounin took a deep breath as he realized it was just Kakashi teasing him. Finally he grinned at his son and ruffled the boy´s hair. „Very good, Kakashi. At first I thought this creature was real because of all the details. I think we don´t have to practise the transformation jutsu any longer.“

In the following weeks Sakumo taught him his own jutsus. Some of them had been even for an experienced jounin like him difficult to learn but Kakashi only needed a few tries to perform his father´s jutsus perfectly. After he had taught the boy everything he knew Sakumo decided to talk to the hokage about Kakashi´s progress. The Sandaime listened intently to Sakumo Hatake´s report smoking his pipe thoughtfully. „He´s performing every jutsu you taught him perfectly?“, the hokage repeated the jounin´s words and Sakumo nodded. „Yes, he´s not even two years old, hokage-sama. And he looks like an eight-year-old already. His abilities are incredible. I don´t see the need why he should go to the ninja academy. He knows the basics and more.“ Hiruzen Sarutobi had to agree with Sakumo. „You´re right, Sakumo. It would be a waste of time if I would send him to the ninja academy. I think being in a team will teach him the most important ability of a shinobi.“ - „Teamwork“, Sakumo added and the hokage nodded. „But do you know a jounin who would take care of a boy like Kakashi? I mean everybody knows about his questionable past.“ The hokage smiled knowingly and blinked at Sakumo. „What would you say if I tell you there´s one man who´s willing to take Kakashi under his wings?“

Sakumo sent him a surprised glance as the Sandaime handed him a sheet of paper. „Read this, Sakumo. You´ll see this man is more open-minded than others“, the older man said. Taking the note the silver haired jounin bowed quickly and just wanted to leave the hokage´s office as Hiruzen Sarutobi stopped him a last time. „Wait a moment, Sakumo!“, he said. The shinobi turned back to him. „I forgot to tell you that Minato wanted to stop by your house today.“ The jounin nodded and left the room. Back at home he saw his son sitting in the meadow under the giant tree in the middle of the garden. Kakashi looked up as he heard his father´s footsteps long before he opened the door. He smiled happily at Sakumo´s familiar scent and rose to his feet running towards his father who lifted his son up immediately. „Hey, buddy! Did you miss me?“ Kakashi nodded and buried his face in the crook of his neck inhaling his scent. Sakumo was used to it and chuckled amused. His son only did that when he really missed him. It wasn´t his intention to leave the boy alone for so long but he had to do some shopping after his meeting with the hokage.

„Kakashi, the hokage has decided that you didn´t need to attend the ninja academy. And apparently there´s someone who wants you in his team. He´ll come over later to see you“, he declared and smiled at his son who wrapped his arms around his neck grinning happily. „Thank you, Dad“, he said. Sakumo placed one hand on the boy´s head with a warm smile on his lips. All of a sudden he noticed something warm wrapping around his body several times. He looked down and saw a sharp edged long tail. There was nothing threatening about the gesture, it was just a display of affection and Kakashi´s love for him. At the same time Sakumo realized how strong the tail of a Xenomorph really was - a deadly weapon indeed. Finally Kakashi let go of his father and his tail disappeared. The jounin satt he boy down gently and ruffled his silver white hair playfully before he went inside to put the groceries away. After that he sat down reading the note the hokage had given him about Kakashi´s new teacher. He had to admit the promising young man seemed to be a good choice.

A knock on the door a few minutes later caught their attention. Sakumo smiled softly at his son´s expectantly glance. „This must be your new teacher“, he said and went to open the door, Kakashi followed him. Sakumo was surprised to see a young man standing in the doorframe. He looked like as if he had just passed his jounin exams. Kakashi watched his father and the stranger greeting each other shaking each other´s hand. The boy observed the unknown shinobi carefully - his sparkling deep blue eyes and blonde hair matched his handsome features perfectly. The man introduced himself as Minato Namikaze. As he noticed Kakashi he kneeled down in front of him and offered his hand. „You must be Kakashi“, he said and Kakashi nodded smiling, „I´m Minato, your new teacher.“ The silver haired boy took his hand squeezing it. Sakumo watched the scene knowing that Kakashi and Minato would get along with each other. His son seemed to like the young jounin who couldn´t be much older than maybe eighteen years. They sat down in the living room and Sakumo told Minato everything he needed to know about his son. The whole time Kakashi couldn´t look away from the handsome young shinobi. Minato noticed his fascination and nodded. During his conversation with Sakumo Hatake he sent Kakashi a knowing smile and blinked at him.

After a while Minato turned his attention to Kakashi and asked mischeviously: „Did you see something you like?“ The boy blushed slightly. Laughing Sakumo watched his son looking at the ground shyly. He never saw Kakashi turning red or being ashamed of something. Kakashi behaved as if he had a crush on Minato Namikaze. Sakumo had to admit Minato was indeed a handsome guy, he couldn´t blame the boy for his behaviour. „What do you think of sharing your secret with me, Kakashi? I need to know everything about you if I want to help you becoming a shinobi“, Minato declared softly. Kakashi nodded eagerly and followed the two men into the garden. His eyes were still focussed on Minato´s back. He couldn´t help but being fascinated by the young shinobi with the long strands of hair framing his beautiful face.

Minato positioned himself in the middle oft he meadow sending Kakashi a challenging glance. „Show me what your capable of“, he said teasingly and the silver haired boy grinned amused. Sakumo sat down on the stairs leading to the house watching Minato and Kakashi interested. The boy waited patiently for Minato making the first move. Used to Kakashi´s behaviour he focussed his attention on the blonde man who seemed to be confused by his young opponents strange behaviour. The hokage had been right as he said Kakashi Hatake wasn´t acting like an ordinary child. Now he understood what the Sandaime had meant. He noticed a predatory expression in the boy´s grey eyes and smiled mischieviously. „What are you waiting for, Kakashi? Don´t you want to fight?“, he tried to provoke the silver haired boy but Kakashi didn´t react. Minato was impressed by his patience. He had seen other genin attacking their sensei as soon as they got the chance to do it. Kakashi was the complete contrary to the typical behaviour of a young genin. „He wants me to make the first move“, Minato realized and smiled knowingly. „He´s good“, the jounin thought.

He threw some of his specially prepared kunais scattering them all around the place and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Kakashi looked surprised for a moment but soon the surprised expression vanished and was replaced by concentration. Closing his eyes he seemed to listen carefully. After a while the boy opened his eyes and smiled triumphantly. Without looking up he declared in a steady voice: „I know where you are. You can´t hide from me.“ And with that Kakashi turned around, his eyes focussed on the giant tree. Minato nodded approvingly. The boy was right when he said he couldn´t hide from him. He decided to do another test and teleported himself back and forth between different places. As Kakashi followed every movement with his eyes he knew for sure it was impossible to hide from the silver haired boy. Forming a few hand signs he created dozens of shadow clones to attack Kakashi from every direction at the same time. Minato just wanted to see if Kakashi was able to defend himself against superior numbers of enemies. His clones used taijutsu and even different ninjutsus. Sakumo grinned knowingly as he understood was Minato was trying to do. On the other side he was surprised how many jutsus the young jounin was able to perform at the same time. Minato Namikaze had to have a great amount of chakra. Hiruzen Sarutobi had been right as he had told him Minato would be the perfect teacher for his son. Sakumo was curious how the young man would react when he saw Kakashi´s primary weapon and there was no doubt he would use his tail to block his attacks.

A grim smile on his lips he noticed the long sharp edged tail appear behind his back. Sakumo noticed the surprised expression in Minato´s blue eyes, his smile turned into a wide grin. His son was indeed a special child. Leaning his head into his hands he continued to watch the scene. Kakashi knew immediately which one of the multiple attackers was the real Minato Namikaze. During his training with his father he had noticed his ability to feel someone´s chakra and even with hundreds of shadow clones it wasn´t difficult for him to find out where the original was hiding, he just had to take up Minato´s chakra trail. He tail pierced right through the chest of one clone who disappeared into thin air. He ripped the other shadow clones apart with it and hitting others with inhumanly strength. He didn´t care about it when the sharp edges of his tail cutting through his attackers as if it was nothing. After the smoke had disappeared Sakumo saw Minato and Kakashi facing each other. The blonde jounin was panting heavily - the slightly curved blade at the end of Kakashi´s tail not even an inch away from his throat. Minato was too shocked to say something. He hadn´t planned on that and was more than surprised as he had felt something sharp and cold at his throat. The blade didn´t even touch him, only a little bit further and Kakashi could have killed him.

He didn´t even dare to breath until the silver haired boy pulled the deadly appendage back. Taking a deep breath Minato raised his hand to his throat, there was not even a small scratch. Kakashi grinned mischieviously. „Don´t worry, Minato. I know what I´m doing“, he said. Minato looked questioningly at Sakumo who smiled encouragingly. „It´s okay, Minato“, he laughed and approached the young man, „He did the same to me. This boy had nearly given me a heart attack.“ - „Me too“, he answered with a glance at Kakashi who looked like an innocent six year old boy now. The tail was nowhere to see. Sakumo had told him about Kakashi being a shapeshifter but the reality had been even more scaring. Sakumo squeezed Minato´s shoulder gently. „You´ll get used to it“, he promised the younger man with a warm smile. Since that day Minato Namikaze came by more often to get to know his new pupil. Sakumo Hatake was relieved that the traumatic experience during their first meeting didn´t scare the jounin off. Soon Minato became a close friend to the small family. He even took care of Kakashi when Sakumo was on a mission far away from Konoha. Minato was like the older brother the silver haired boy never had. Kakashi Hatake was the luckiest boy in the world.


	4. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A murder and an act of desperation...

Sakumo Hatake looked at his sleeping son with a loving smile and left the room quietly. Together with Minato and Kakashi they had taken a long walk through the forest surrounding the village. He remembered his son teasing Minato until the young jounin had had enough and chased after a squealing Kakashi. Seeing Minato and Kakashi interacting reminded Sakumo of two brothers who loved each other unconditionally. The shinobi smiled at the thought and went to his bedroom. The day had been exhausting. Sakumo had just taken off his vest when he heard silent footsteps on the hallway. The closer they came he could hear someone whisper: „We need to find the boy. But be careful of his father. This guy would do everything to protect him.“ Alarmed Sakumo pulled out a kunai pressing himself against the wall right next to the closed door. Who was out there? What did they want from him? The male voice had said something about a boy and all of a sudden his eyes widened in horror. „Kakashi“, he whispered in fear. With a determined expression he tightened his grip around the kunai. Nobody would hurt his son again!

He opened the door quietly when the footsteps faded away. The jounin followed the intruder´s silently. His worst fears came true when the unbidden guests went into the direction of Kakashi´s room. Before they had the opportunity to get their hands on the boy Sakumo sneaked up behind them and before the intruders knew what was going on one of them fell dead to the ground, his throat sliced open. „Leave. Him. Alone“, Sakumo growled threateningly. Finally one of the masked burglers laughed mockingly. „Sakumo Hatake“, he said in a cold voice, „Do you remember us? You and your friends have destroyed our lifework. And this boy is the perfect human-alien-hybrid. Your son is the key to continue our work. We created him. He belongs to us.“ But Sakumo just snorted and declared determined: „My son belongs to no one. He´s a human being, not an object. You´ll leave him alone.“ The man seemed to be completely unaffected by his words. „You won´t be able to protect your son anymore“, he declared and smiled viciously. Sakumo frowned confused. He didn´t even notice the man sneaking up behind him, he was too distracted by their discussion with the intruders. Suddenly he had the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Just as he span around to face the new threat he felt a burning pain as the blade sliced his throat. Instinctively he let go of the kunai and reached up pressing his hands on the gaping wound. Even if he knew it was useless. As he felt the strength leaving his body with every heartbeat he thought: „I couldn´t protect you, Kakashi. I´m sorry.“ After a few seconds it was over - Sakumo Hatake was dead.

Kakashi sat up straight in his bed. The feeling of an approaching threat had woken him up. His instincts told him that something horrible was going on. Getting out of bed he noticed the thick coppery smell. Alarmed he tiptoed towards the door. Carefully he opened the door to his room and the scent of blood became stronger with every passing second. The house was quiet and completely dark but his sharpened senses told him he wasn´t alone. Kakashi walked down the hallway slowly, ready to defend himself if necessary. As he could taste the coppery smell on his tongue he knew he was close to the origin of the alarming scent. After a few more steps he noticed a great amount of blood pooling around a lifeless form. The moonlight illuminated the scene. Kakashi´s eyes widened in horror as he realized it was his father. He fell to his knees and burning tears formed in his eyes. Looking around he noticed another body right behind Sakumo Hatake. It must be one of the intruders who had killed his father because the person was wearing a black cloak, the hood still covering his face. Apparently Sakumo had to pay a high price for trying to protect his son. The boy reached out to close Sakumo´s lifeless eyes. Fighting back his tears Kakashi got up. He would make the people who were responsible for his father´s death pay for it.

The silver haired boy smiled deviously as he heard silent voices coming into his direction. He went into his father´s bedroom taking off his clothes and suddenly his whole body began to change: his body shape turned into the characteristic form of a Xenomorph. Long-drawn-out head, razor sharp claws and teeth and bony excesses on the back. His sharp edged tail twitched restlessly as his hunting instinct kicked in. The Xenomorph was smaller than a grown alien but even a young Xenomorph like Kakashi was a deadly predator. The creature bared his teeth in anticipation, the second jaws appeared and the Xenomorph growled lowly. This people would regret to break into his family´s house and killing his father. Using his sharp claws the creature climbed up the wall hiding in the darkest corner of ceiling. He waited in the darkness patiently until the door to the bedroom opened and one of the intruders stepped in. Judging by his body shape hidden underneath the black cloak it was a man. The intruder opened the wardrobe looking for Kakashi. He didn´t know the wanted boy was right above his head watching him intently. The man was too busy to notice the Xenomorph approaching him without making a sound. „Damnit! Where is he? He must be here somewhere“, the man cursed under his breath. He closed the door of the wardrobe - and stared at the living Xenomorph he was facing. First he was too surprised to realize the danger but as it dawned on him his eyes widened in horror. This creature were even more scaring than he had thought. He took a few steps backwards slowly without looking away from the Xenomorph. The creature seemed to look at him and the fact it didn´t has eyes to see made the sensation worse.

Kakashi could see the man gulping dryly as he tried to leave the room. He was still close enough for him, so he decided to play with him before killing his prey. The Xenomorph began to follow the cloaked figure baring his murderous teeth in a threatening gesture. The intruder made another step back and the horrible creature steppe forward. Its black skin shimmered in the silver moonlight. The man took all his courage and span around to get away from the alien but he wasn´t fast enough. The sharp edged tail stabbed him right through his shoulder. The cloaked figure screamed in pain as he was lifted into the air, the whole weight of his body on his injured shoulder now. Swaying his tail the Xenomorph crashed him brutally against the next wall. The man groaned in pain pressing one hand on the gaping wound in his shoulder. Noticing the alien coming closer showing his second jaws the man pulled himself together ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder. As fast as he could he ran away. Kakashi bared his teeth again. „You can run but you won´t leave this house alive“, he thought. It would´ve been easy to kill him but he had wanted to warn his father´s murderers about his presence. He followed the fleeing man without making a sound. If this people thought they could escape him they were fools.  
It wasn´t difficult to track them down. Kakashi stayed in the shadows watching the intruders intently. Apparently the injured man had told his comrades about his close encounter with the Xenomorph because the group seemed to be alarmed. „We should leave this place as soon as possible. The boy isn´t here. This creature could be one of our recreated aliens who had escaped during the shinobi had stormed the laboratory. I mean this boy is one of their kind and they would never hurt her own kind if it isn´t necesary“, one cloaked figure said and the others nodded. There had been pure blooded aliens in the laboratory? And they had all escaped? Kakashi couldn´t believe what he was hearing. „There´s another option“, someone said in a cold voice, „The Xenomorph you has seen is the boy we are looking for.“ His companions stared at the speaker in disbelieve. „That´s impossible. That would mean he´s a shapeshifter“, another man said and shook his head. The man with the cold voice sent him a nasty look. „We still don´t know what he´s capable of“, he reminded the others, „Everything is possible.“ After a while he added: „But whatever this creature is we need to stay together. You´ve seen what a Xenomorph can do to a single man.“ He sent the injured man an icy glance. „You could be glad you´re still alive. It could have killed you but apparently it was playing with you. Xenomorphs love to play with their prey before killing it, the typical behaviour of a predator.“

Suddenly Kakashi had an idea. He climbed up the wall until he found a hold on a massive bar supporting the ceiling. The hallway was completely dark and the group was too busy arguing about what they wanted to do now. Kakashi lowered his tail until the sharp edged tip was directed at the closest man´s back. Nobody seemed to notice the danger, he bared his teeth in a devious grin. In the blink of an eye he stabbed the cloaked figure from behind running his tail right through its chest. The other men screamed in horror as they saw the bloody sharp edged tail. The Xenomorph lifted the still living man up growling threateningly at the dying man. His comrades couldn´t do nothing as the murderous jaws closed around the victim´s head crushing his head with just one bite. A spray of blood and bone fractures rained down at the group. Screaming blue murder they seemed to forget they had wanted to stay together. The men ran into different directions trying to get away from the monster they had created themself. The Xenomorph´s blood-curdling roar as it threw the lifeless body aside made the remaining intruders covering his ears. Kakashi let go of the bar and fell down in between his victims. One man was too slow, he got crushed under the massive weight of the half-grown alien. The man with the cold voice pulled out his knife and tried to stab the creature but Kakashi saw it coming and sliced open the man´s abdomen with his sharp claws. The attacker let go of his knife and fell to his knees, he gripped at his stomach trying desperately to hold back his oozing intestines. Kakashi ignored the man´s death throes and took care of the other men. He beheaded one of them with the slightly curved blade at the end of his tail and cut off another man´s arm at the same time. His screams of pain stopped immediately as the alien´s second jaw dashed forward ripping his throat out. The man he had injured first pressed himself against the wall trying desperately to get away from the raging Xenomorph. But instead of killing him Kakashi chased after the last two intruders whose pained death cries could be heard only a few seconds later. Kakashi returned to the injured man and roared again triumphantly showing his bloody teeth. Finally he turned his head into the wounded intruder´s direction who cried at the sight of his slaughtered comrades. Gripping the scared man he threw him over his shoulder and locked him up in one of the empty guestrooms. Judging by his pained whimpers he was too traumatized to be a danger anymore. Kakashi examined the house intently to make sure he was safe. Then he returned to his father still laying in his own blood. He reached out to Sakumo pushing back a strand of silver white hair gently. He raised his long-drawn-out head to the ceiling roaring in pain. He had to leave the house. He couldn´t bear it any longer to be here. As soon as the creature stepped outside he smelled something familiar - Minato Namikaze. But at the same time there was subtly fear. Oh, right, he was still a Xenomorph. Immediately he changed back into his human form. Minato couldn´t believe his eyes as the blood-smeared alien disappeared and he recognized Kakashi Hatake. The boy was still covered in blood and completely naked. Minato ran towards the shivering boy and wrapped his arms around him. He didn´t care about the blood ruining his clothes. Seemingly it had been good thing he had ordered the Anbu to wait outside. He didn´t want to imagine what the shinobi would´ve done to the half-grown Xenomorph standing in the backyard of the Hatake compound. Still holding the the crying Kakashi he pressed the communication button of his intercom: „Come in and bring a blanket.“ Only seconds later dozens of Anbu appeared behind Minato. One of them had a blanket with him. Minato took the blanket with a thankful nod and wrapped it tightly around the shivering boy.

The young jounin pushed a strand of silver white hair out of Kakashi´s face and asked gently: „Kakashi, can you tell us what has happened?“ The boy wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. He looked up at Minato and said: „My father is dead. This people has killed him because he wanted to protect me.“ Sakumo Hatake was murdered?! The Anbu captain who had given him the blanket kneeled down in front of Kakashi. „Does that mean someone wanted to abduct you?“, the man wanted to know and the silver haired boy nodded. „Did they say something to you about the reason?“, now it was Minato who was asking. „It were the same people who had killed my mother“, Kakashi answered quietly and began to cry again. Minato and the Anbu captain exchanged knowing glances. At the same time one of the other Anbu stumbled out of the house and threw up on the meadow after pushing his porcelaine mask up quickly. Minato and the Anbu watched the young man confused. The masked shinobi stood up walking over to his choking comrade. Quietly he talked to him and all of a sudden he looked with a worried expression at the house. Minato followed his glance and saw other members of the Anbu stumbling out of the Hatake house. Even when they were wearing masks he noticed how pale the men and women were. What could knock experienced jounin like the Anbu off their feet like that? The Anbu captain went back to Minato and Kakashi. He looked down at the shivering boy and said: „My team said the house looked like a battlefield. Apparently someone had taken care of the intruders. Or should I say something? The bodies seemed to look like as if a predator had ripped them apart literally.“ Minato thought about his words and suddenly he remembered the moment he had seen the blood-smeared Xenomorph in the backyard. It looked like as if the intruders had been killed by their own creature. He smiled grimly at the thought. „Captain“, he looked up at the Anbu standing in front of him, „I think I know who´s responsible for this men´s death.“ Minato looked down at Kakashi with a meaningful glance. „You had been there when the laboratory was burned down, Captain. You know what this people had done to him.“ The Anbu captain couldn´t believe what he was hearing. „Does that mean the boy has killed this people?“ Minato nodded. „Yes, he´s a shapeshifter. And, Captain, not a word about that in your report.“ The Anbu bowed his head respectfully. „Understood“, he said. „But it´s good to know they were killed by their own creation.“ Minato could imagine the Anbu captain smiling beneath his mask before he went back to his team.

During the crime scene investigations the Anbu found the injured man Kakashi had locked in. He was still traumatized by everything that had happened to him and his comrades and was glad when the Anbu lead him away from the house. Minato decided to take Kakashi with him but first the boy needed clean clothes. As they had cleaned the house thoroughly a few Anbu went inside again to grab Kakashi´s things. Nodding thankfully at the masked shinobi he took the bag and the clothes and helped Kakashi dressing. „Let´s go home, Kakashi“, Minato said softly lifting the boy up. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the jounin´s neck resting his head on his shoulder. Minato felt something strange wrapping around his waist. Surprised he looked down and noticed the Xenomorph´s tail. The Anbu around him seemed equally confused and stopped in their tracks as they noticed the significant appendage. The Anbu captain smiled knowingly at Minato who seemed to be perfectly fine with it. He took Kakashi´s bag and went home with the silver haired boy in his arms. Now it was his duty to protect Kakashi…


	5. Unexpected Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only humans had been harmed during the horrible experiments at the laboratory...

Minato watched the sleeping Kakashi with a sad smile on his lips. He reached out to the boy´s unruly silver white hair pushing a few strands out of his face. Every time the blonde jounin saw his handsome features it reminded him of Sakumo Hatake, his eyes on the other side were his mother´s. He had seen Sakumo and his wife in Konoha sometimes and he remembered noticing the young woman´s soft green eyes. The light he had seen in them was the same he saw in Kakashi´s eyes at their first meeting. Kakashi shifted slightly in his sleep turning towards Minato as if he knew he was there. Smiling softly he noticed something touching his arm gently and he looked down questioningly - it was the Xenomorph´s tail. A gesture Minato got used to in the last weeks, a display of affection. The jounin leaned forward placing a soft kiss on Kakashi´s forehead before he got up to prepare breakfast for them. Half an hour later the boy woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes yawning. All of a sudden he sensed something strange. As if someone was calling him. It was more a feeling than an actual call but it was there. When Minato appeared in the doorframe he smiled at the boy. His expression changed into a questioning glance as he noticed Kakashi obvious confusion. He sat down at the foot of the bed looking worriedly at the silver haired boy. „What´s wrong, Kakashi?“, he asked gently and Kakashi shook his head. „I don´t know“, he answered, „But I have a feeling as if someone is calling for me.“ Frowning Minato repeated: „Calling for you? Do you know what this someone wants from you?“ He had read a lot about Xenomorphs and knew this creatures were incredible correspondent to high frequency signals like a bat. Knowing this he took Kakashi´s worries seriously. „What do you think? Would you be able to locate the call if you were close enough to its source?“ Kakashi nodded. „If I´m close enough, maybe.“ Minato ruffled the boy´s hair smiling warmly. „Okay, but first you need something to eat“, he declared, „and then we´re looking for the source of this call.“

Kakashi watched Minato leaving the room and smiled happily. He was glad Minato took him in after his father had been killed. He seemed to be fine with Kakashi being a Xenomorph-shapeshifter. Minato Namikaze was the most understanding person he had ever met. The jounin accepted him for what he was and cared for him. In contrary to Konoha´s inhabitants who still saw him as a potential threat. He got up and went to the bathroom. After refreshing himself and dressing he walked into the kitchen where Minato was already waiting for him. He placed plate of scrambled eggs in front of him and said: „Enjoy your meal. You´ll need your strength if you want to find out the truth about this mysterious call.“ Grinning Kakashi nodded and began to eat. Minato took his coffee mug sitting down on the opposite side of the kitchen table. Smiling he watched Kakashi eat. The silver haired boy sent him a questioning glance. „Don´t you want to eat something too?“, he asked confused. Shaking his head Minato declared: „I have already eaten. You has slept late today, Kakashi.“ Kakashi looked at the clock hanging on the wall and noticed Minato was right. It was late in the morning, nearly lunch time. „Oh“, he said blushing slightly. Minato laughed amused. „It´s okay, Kakashi. It´s not as if you would miss out something.“ Kakashi smiled shyly and finished his meal. The jounin cleaned the used plate and together they left the apartment. Together they scanned every corner of Konoha looking for the source of the call Kakashi had received this morning. 

Suddenly they heard pained screams followed by a blood-curdling roaring. The sound reminded Minato of the night when Sakumo Hatake had been killed. The people had described a sound like that as he had arrived at the Hatake compound and a few minutes later he had heard it himself. But this time it sounded as if someone was grieving. The aggressive roaring resound again and Minato exchanged quick glances with Kakashi. „Is that another Xenomorph?“, he wanted to know and the silver haired boy nodded. „This must be one of the Xenomorphs this people had been talking about“, Kakashi said. The blonde jounin sent him a surprised look. „How did you know there were more escaped creatures? Only the hokage and his highest advisors knew about that.“ - „My father´s murderers were talking about it before I killed them“, Kakashi said avoiding to look into the older man´s blue eyes. „I´m sorry, Minato. I should have told you that.“ Minato squeezed the boy´s shoulder. „Don´t worry, Kakashi. You had been too traumatized to remember every detail.“ Kakashi smiled thankfully at him. „Come on. Let´s take a closer look. If it´s a Xenomorph maybe you could talk some sense into him. You´re one of his kind, right?“, Minato looked expectantly at the boy and Kakashi nodded with a determined expression. Together they hurried towards the increasing noise. Finally they arrived at the place where the roaring had come from. Minato´s eyes widened as he saw a giant raging Xenomorph growling threateningly at the humans surrounding him. A few injured shinobi were sitting in a safe distance from the lashing out creature. The Xenomorph hadn´t killed yet. Apparently he just wanted to keep them away from him. „It would be easy for him to kill them all“, Kakashi said frowning confused, „Why is he holding back?“ Minato was equally confused. He sent Kakashi an uncertain glance shrugging his shoulders. „I don´t know. But maybe you can talk to him and I´ll try to hold back the people.“ They nodded at each other and separated.

Kakashi jumped over the roofes to get to the roaring Xenomorph. The shinobi gasped in surprise as they noticed the youngest Hatake landing right in front of the giant creature. Instinctively the Xenomorph tried to strike the silver haired boy with its long tail but instead of backing off Kakashi used his own tail to block the attack. Out of the corner of his eye Kakashi saw Minato talking to the shinobi who stepped back hesitatingly. At the same time he noticed the tension leave the creature´s body as the Xenomorph realized the humans retreated. He lowered himself to the ground until he was standing on all fours. He growled uncertainly as he approached the boy carefully. Kakashi smiled knowingly as the Xenomorph lowered his long-drawn-out head sniffing at him. The drooling jaws didn´t scare him off. The creature seemed to recognize him as one of his own kind. The silver haired boy didn´t say a word as he reached out to the giant head and placed his hand on the Xenomorph´s forehead. His small pale hand was a stark contrast to the pitch black skin. The alien raised one claw pulling down the black mask covering the lower half of Kakashi´s face. He heard the people gasp in horror as the creature opened his mouth revealing his second jaws which moved forward. Its razor sharp teeth scratched the boy´s cheek gently. This gesture could be compared to a dog´s behaviour: the Xenomorph tried to memorize his scent. As the creature pulled back slightly Kakashi said gently: „I´ve heard about the terrible things this people had done to you. No one deserves something like that.“ He smiled as the Xenomorph growled as if he agreed with him. „If you want to you can come with me. I promise you you´ll be safe.“ The creature seemed to think about his offer. Finally it moved his giant head up and down as if he was nodding. Kakashi looked at Minato questioningly who said: „I think it´s best if we meet on your family´s compound. I think I have an idea how to help the Xenomorph. But I need to prepare a few things.“ The silver haired boy agreed and guided the giant creature through the streets of Konoha, far away from the main streets. Finally they arrived at the Hatake compound and the Xenomorph layed down under the tree wrapping his tail around himself. The creature felt safe apparently. Kakashi joined the Xenomorph looking up at him. He had lost his human family but having found his other family made him happy.

Just a few minutes later Minato arrived at the compound. The blonde jounin smiled warmly at the sight of the silver haired boy leaning against the most feared creature on earth. Carefully Minato approached the Xenomorph placing a scroll in front of him and opening it. He declared the alien it was a contract to bind another being to a shinobi. The bound creature could live their own life in another dimension and only his master could summon him if he needed the creature´s help. „It´s similar to the contract my family had signed with the ninken“, Kakashi thought. Turning the Xenomorph the boy said: „It´s the only option for you to be safe. And I promise you I´ll do everything to find the others. You won´t be alone for long.“ It looked like as if the alien was thinking about his words before it moved his giant head up and down. A dispaly of his agreement. Minato handed Kakashi a pencil. „You need to sign the contract first“, he declared. The creature seemed to watch the two humans even without actual eyes. „And now it´s your turn“, Minato said. „Place your hand on the sigil.“ The Xenomorph raised his claw pressing it on the sigil. Kakashi smiled as a strange looking symbol appeared in the middle of the sigil. At the same time a word in an unknown language could be seen right under the sigil. Kakashi looked up at the Xenomorph. „Is that your name?“, he wanted to know. A deep growl was the answer. „I think that´s a Yes“, the silver haired boy grinned and Minato smiled amused. „Okay, you can release him now, Kakashi.“ - „Ready to see your new home?“, Kakashi asked. The Xenomorph nodded again. Kakashi did a quick hand sign and the creature disappeared.

Minato closed the scroll and handed it over to Kakashi. „Take care of that“, he said and Kakashi recognized the proud in his blue eyes. He took the scroll smiling happily. „The first step is done“, he grinned. The young jounin ruffled the boy´s hair softly. Together they went to the hokage´s office. The Sandaime needed to know what had happened. During Minato´s report the hokage smoked his pipe and listened intently. As he heard about Kakashi interacting with the Xenomorph so easily he sent the silver haired boy a surprised glance. Apparently the boy was able to communicate with this deadly creatures. When Minato had finished his report the Sandaime wanted to see the contract they had entered with the Xenomorph. He took a closer look at the scroll and smiled. „I know how we could get rid of the remaining Xenomorphs without killing them“, the hokage handed the contract back to Kakashi. „I think this is yours, young man“, he said and Kakashi bowed respectfully taking the scroll. Hiruzen Sarutobi got up from his desk chair and went over to a shelf on the opposite side of the room. The old man took one of the many scrolls handing it Minato. The jounin looked confused at the scroll in his hands. The hokage asked him to open and read it. Kakashi watched Minato´s blue eyes widen in surprise. Finally he looked up and asked: „Does that mean there were sightings of Xenomorphs before we found out about the laboratory?“ The hokage nodded. „Yes, apparently they couldn´t control their creations and some of them used the opportunity to escape. Many Xenomorphs had terrorized different villages until the people began to chase them down and killed a few of them.“ Kakashi listened carefully. „But they didn´t kill all of them“, he concluded. „And this are possible places where the Xenomorphs could be“, Minato added. The Sandaime sat down at his desk sending the young jounin and the silver haired boy a meaningful look. „This will be your first mission together“, he declared. „Find this creatures. Try to convince them to accept this contract. If that doesn´t work your last option will be to kill them.“

Minato and Kakashi exchanged knowing glances. The hokage nodded at them and they were dismissed. Minato and Kakashi grabbed their things necessary for their mission and left Konoha. Since the incident with the Xenomorph the people had changed their opinion about Kakashi and him being different. The passers-by greeted them with friendly nods as they left Konoha. Minato put his arm around Kakashi´s shoulder smiling down at him. The boy returned his smile and leaned his head against Minato´s shoulder. He had grown up in the last few weeks. The six-year-old had turned into a ten-year-old. He didn´t look like the little boy he had get to know only a few months ago. Apparently the boy grew up even faster the older he got. Minato couldn´t help but realize how attractive Kakashi had become since he had taken him in. In the following months they located more Xenomorphs who accepted their offer. After another creature had signed the contract Minato shook his head in disbelieve. „I can´t believe there are so many of them. Why did they do that? I can´t understand this people.“ Kakashi agreed on that. „They couldn´t control them and yet they created more.“ They exchanged helpless glances. „Sometimes I feel sorry for this creatures“, Minato said, „Some people say they are murderers but I think the Xenomorph´s are the victims.“ Kakashi looked at the scroll he was still holding in his hand. „That´s why we´re here. We want to give them a second chance, right?“ He looked up at Minato smiling encouragingly. The jounin smiled back and nodded. Kakashi was right, they were here to help this creatures.

After two months they found the hiding place of a small group of Xenomorphs, the last one from the list the Sandaime had given them. Minato looked up at the precipitous hillside and the entrance to the big cave where the Xenomorphs were hiding. „The villagers said one of this creatures is more aggressive than the others. He seemed to be their leader“, Minato said. „I think we can convince the others to sign the contract but only when their leader isn´t with them.“ Kakashi sent the older man a thoughtful look. „I know how to distract him“, the silver haired boy grinned. „How would he react if another Xenomorph would challenge him?“ Blue eyes stared at him in disbelieve. „You don´t want to challenge a grown Xenomorph, especially this one. He´s more dangerous than the others before“, Minato tried to hold Kakashi back. The boy was still grinning as he asked: „When did you see me in my other form the last time? Four months? Five months?“ Frowning in confusion Minato looked at Kakashi who took off his bagpack and disappeared behind a giant rock without another word. Only a few minutes later a giant black Xenomorph appeared and Minato gasped in horror. Now he knew what Kakashi had meant as he had asked him when he had seen him in his other form the last time. Blue eyes stared up at the creature approaching him slowly. Gulping dryly the jounin had to remind himself this murderous creature was still Kakashi Hatake, the sweet boy he had taken in after his father´s death. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward and reached out to touch the creature´s long-drawn-out head like Kakashi had done it with the first Xenomorph they had saved. He smiled as Kakashi growled softly as if he wanted to assuage his sorrows.

Finally Minato leaned his forehead against the creature´s shimmering black head. „Okay, Kakashi, you´ve convinced me. Do it. But be careful. Do you hear me?“, Kakashi snorted growling encouragingly. He knew Minato cared for him a lot but his behaviour right now was completely different. He acted as if Kakashi was more than just a little brother for him. The shapeshifter decided they needed to talk about that when this was over. Minato stepped back and watched the giant Xenomorph climbing an ascending steeply cliff before he roared challengingly at the cave on the opposite side of the valley. Minato took Kakashi´s bagpack and hid behind the rock the silver haired boy had used to change into the giant Xenomorph he was now. He waited patiently looking up at the entrance of the cave in the cliff and smiled grimly as another Xenomorph appeared roaring furiously at the unbidden intruder. As Kakashi continued provoking him the creature left the cave climbing down the cliff. From time to time he looked at his opponent roaring aggressively as if he could chase him away like this. But not Kakashi who raised his tail in a threatening gesture. When the provoked Xenomorph arrived at the valley´s ground Minato noticed how scarred the creature was. If he had been born and tortured in that laboratory he understood his hate for humans. Kakashi roared challengingly at the growling alien and disappeared from his sight. The provoked Xenomorph growled again and followed his opponent as fast as he could. Seeing the creature climbing the ascending steeply cliff as if it was nothing made Minato shiver in fear. He decided he never wanted to make a murderous creature like this his enemy.

As the Xenomorph had disappeared from sight Minato focussed his chakra in his feet and hands and climbed up the cliff towards the entrance of the cave. As soon as he reached his destination he heard threatening growls from out of the shadows. The jounin had mt enough Xenomorphs to get to know an aggressive creature. This one was just warning him to stay away. It was followed by another much more quiet growl and Minato realized this aliens were scared, not aggressive like their leader. He knew they were watching him intently. Slowly the jounin pulled out the scroll with the contract. Opening it he placed it at the boundary between shadow and sunlight and stepped back. „I´m not here to hurt you. I know the people has tried to kill you several times“, he nodded at the contract as he continued, „This could be your way to find a new home in a different dimension. Your enemies would never find you again, you´ll be safe. The other surviving Xenomorphs have already signed this contract. They are waiting for you in this other dimension.“ Minato took a few more steps back and sat down staring into the darkness expectantly. Finally he noticed a movement and one of the Xenomorphs approached the scroll carefully. As it stepped into the daylight Minato saw deep scars crossing the creature´s whole body.

This group of Xenomorphs were indeed different - it must be the first generation the scientists had created to learn everything about this creatures. Minato had studied the files they had found in the laboratory about the horrible experiments this people had been doing. Many Xenomorphs hadn´t survived the torture but apparently a small group had managed to break out and escape. The reports were talking about a giant scarred alien who had freed his imprisoned fellows and had killed every human being crossing his way. The next generations hadn´t been mistreated so badly. Apparently the scientists had learned their lesson. That was the reason they decreased the number of recreated Xenomorphs drastically and began to do their experiments with pregnant women and newborn children - the few living Xenomorphs had been used to extract enough genetic material. As the united forces of the hidden villages had stormed the building the aliens had used the opportunity to get free. Just like the Xenomorph trying to contact others of his kind with his silent call. A call Kakashi had been able to sense.

Minato smiled as he saw the other aliens stepping into the light. They wasn´t used to a human trying to help them. One of the creatures lowered his head to sniff at the scroll. He growled and his fellows did the same. „The scent of the other Xenomorp´s touch must be still there“, Minato thought and smiled at the thought. All of a sudden another Xenomorph approached him slowly sniffing at him too. The blonde jounin turned his head towards the black creature which was equally scarred like the others. The same growl could be heard as he turned back to the small group. Apparently Kakashi´s scent was still lingering in his clothes. The Xenomorph who had first left the safety of the shadows turned his head into Minato´s direction and a low growl could be heard as he pointed with one claw at the scroll. It was the first time he noticed one of his fingers was missing. He was thankful for Kakashi teaching him the basics of alien communication. „They don´t understand what we are saying. But they are able to understand the meaning of our words“, Kakashi had explained to him. He understood the silent question and said smiling: „You just need to place your hand on the sigil. That´s all.“ The creature placed his deformed claw on the scroll and disappeared. The other Xenomorphs jumped surprised but Minato could convince them it was part of the ritual. Finally the last alien had signed the contract and Minato went over to the scroll. He smiled relieved looking over the long list of names beneath the sigil. „Not bad“, he said to himself and rolled up the scroll putting it back into his bag. He left the cave. As soon as his feet hit the ground again he tried to find Kakashi and the giant Xenomorph he had challenged. It wasn´t difficult to locate the fighting opponents. Minato just had to follow their screams and growls interrupted by dull sounds as if a giant body was crashed against the sharp adged cliffs protecting the valley from the outer world.

Right as he turned the next the Xenomorph´s blood-curdling screams became deafening. Minato stopped in his tracks and his blue eyes widened in horror as he watched the giant creatures colliding attacking each other with their claws, teeth and sharp edged tails. Seeing them so close Minato realized Kakashi was indeed bigger than his opponent. But somehow the smaller Xenomorph managed to hit Kakashi with his tail slicing open his left side. The shapeshifter screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The air smelled burned as his green blood hit the cliff behind him and the rocky ground. His pained growl was like a knife stabbed right through Minato´s heart. It was the first time he saw Kakashi getting injured. The scarred Xenomorph roared in triumph raising his tail again to finish his opponent off. „Kakashi!“, Minato ran as fast as he could towards the injured shapeshifter. The creature´s head span around into the jounin´s direction. His reaction gave the impression he was surprised about the human who wanted to help one of his kind. Minato reached the injured boy who had turned back into his human form. Immediately Minato was by his side examining the wound with a quick glance. Relieved to see it wasn´t as bad as he had thought he span around to the Xenomorph towering over them. „Stop, we´re not you´re enemy!“, Minato shouted and the creature hesitated. „We want to help you. I know you are protecting your friends and right now I´m doing the same.“ Confused the Xenomorph sniffed trying to locate his challenger´s scent. It was still there but it was different suddenly. He lowered his blood dripping tail slowly. The tpical scent of a Xenomorph had become partly human. „He´s a victim of the same people who has tortured you and your friends. That´s why we want to help you finding a new home, far away from here. The Xenomorphs you want to protect are already there.“

Minato pulled out the scroll and opened it placing it in front of the creature. Just like the small group before he sniffed at the paper growling lowly at the scent of the other Xenomorphs who had already signed. „Touch the sigil and you´ll be with your friends again“, Minato said in a gently voice. All of a sudden he heard Kakashi saying: „Nobody will hurt you again, I swear.“ The creature raised his head turning it into Kakashi´s direction. His tail shifted restlessly, a clear sign the Xenomorph was thinking about their offer. He was still suspiscious. But who could blame him for that? He had been tortured and chased by humans his whole life. And now a human was offering him his help. „Come on“, Kakashi tried to convince him again. „I´m one of your kind, right? Why would I lie to you?“ His words seemed to convince the Xenomorph and he placed his giant claw on the sigil. Minato exhaled relieved as the creature was gone. Rolling up the contract he went back to Kakashi. He took off his bagpack and kneeled down next to the silver haired boy. Pulling out a blanket he covered Kakashi´s naked body. He smiled at him warmly. „Wait here, I´ll be right back“, he said and got up to went back to the ascending steeply cliff where he had hidden Kakashi´s things. On the way back to the injured Kakashi he couldn´t forget the sight of a naked Kakashi - pale skin, a lean but muscular body and a handsome face. Minato couldn´t help but be attracted to the boy. Since they had left the village he had grown up. In the last two months the ten-year-old looking boy had become a teenager. Minato was still amazed how fast Kakashi was growing up. 

He smiled as he saw the shapeshifter leaning against a near rock with closed eyes. His beautiful features were bathed in sunlight. Minato approached him quietly and Kakashi opened his eyes again looking at the older shinobi smiling thankfully as Minato pulled out a first aid kit and took care of the long cut at his left side. The blonde jounin was too busy treating his injury to notice Kakashi watching him with a longing expression in his grey eyes. During their journey to find the surviving Xenomorphs his physical development had increased and he felt slightly aroused as soon as Minato´s blue eyes were looking at him. He began to realize it wouldn´t need long for him to be at the same age like Minato. The young jounin looked younger than he really was. With his twenty years he was one of the youngest shinobi Konoha had ever seen. Finally Minato was finished bandaging his upper body and smiled at Kakashi. „Ready. It looks worse than it is“, he sent the silver haired boy a serious glance, „But don´t overdo it, Kakashi. I don´t want to carry you the whole way back to Konoha.“ Grinning Kakashi said teasingly: „And what if I want you to carry me?“ Laughing gently Minato ruffled his hair. „Forget it, Kakashi. You´re not exactly a light-weight.“ He rose to his feet and handed Kakashi his clothes. Without a word he took them and watched Minato going over to his own bagpack turning his back to Kakashi. The young shinobi rummaged around in his things as if he was looking for something and Kakashi began to dress careful not to touch his injured side. He grimaced as he reached his shirt. Every movement of his left arm hurt like hell. Minato noticed it and offered his help which Kakashi gladly accepted.

When he was dressed properly Minato helped him with his bagpack. „Ready?“, he wanted to know and Kakashi nodded covering the lower half of his face with his mask. Minato looked back at the significant traces his acid-like blood had left on the rocky ground and the cliff behind them. Kakashi followed his gaze and grinned amused. „I don´t want to know what the people will be thinking when they see this.“ Minato returned the grin and put his arm around his shoulders squeezing them gently still careful not to put too much pressure on his wound. Without another word they left the valley. All in all they their mission had lasted nearly four months. The guards couldn´t believe their eyes when they saw Kakashi Hatake, a little boy had left the village and a young man returned to Konoha. He was nearly the same height like Minato. After signing the list they went straight to the hokage´s office. The Sandaime smiled as he saw Minato entering the room Kakashi right behind him. The jounin looked back over his shoulder and nodded. The silver haired young man stepped forward and placed the scroll with the contract in front of him on the desk. After that he took a step backwards again so he was standing next to Minato. The hokage´s eyes widened surprised as he noticed Kakashi´s physical development. „I see you´re no longer a child, Kakashi“, Minato smiled amused at the old man´s words and his comrade grinned beneath his mask. „You don´t know how often I had to buy new clothes for him“, Minato said and rolled his eyes. Kakashi chuckled at that. The hokage smiled to himself. Minato Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake were closer than before their mission. They were standing closer than usual and the way they were interacting with each other had become more familiar. He opened the scroll and watched over the dozens of unreadable names on the contract. He sent Kakashi a questioning glance. „Where there any problems?“, he asked. The young man shook his head. „You can´t call that a problem“, Kakashi began. And Minato added: „But the last Xenomorph needed a few more…powerful arguments to convince him.“ He sent the hokage a knowing glance, his blue eyes moved in Kakashi´s direction for a second and Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled knowingly. He handed Kakashi the contract and asked: „Does that mean you could convince all of them to accept the offer?“ - „Yes, hokage-sama. We´ve checked on every location you gave us and more“, Kakashi declared and the hokage smiled relieved. „Perfect, Kakashi. One day you´ll be a good shinobi“, he said and Kakashi smiled proudly. The hokage turned towards Minato. „Minato, I think it´s time to get to know the rest of your team.“ Minato and Kakashi exchanged quick glances. „But for now you had done enough. Take a break. Tomorrow you´ll meet your team.“ With that they were dismissed and left the hokage´s office.


	6. Team Minato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has a crush on Kakashi and Obito is a tease...

That evening Minato fell back onto his bed sighing happily. „I can´t believe we are back. This mission felt like an eternity“, the jounin said sprawled out on the soft cushions. Kakashi grinned. „I didn´t know you were such a whiner“, he teased Minato who raised one eyebrow at his comment. „Come here and I´ll show you who´s the whiner“, he shot back with a playful grin. Kakashi didn´t need to think twice about it and let himself fell down on his side of the bed. Before he knew what was happening Minato began to tickle him. The silver haired young man couldn´t stop laughing. He laughed so hard he wasn´t able to breath after a few minutes. „Stop, Minato! Please, stop! I can´t breath“, Minato let go of him. „Who´s the whiner now?“, he wanted to know. Kakashi panted heavily as he glared at the other man. „That´s unfair. You know all of my weak spots. Would you tell me what´s yours?“ Minato smiled at him mischieviously. „I think you already know that“, he said looking the younger man in the eyes directly. Kakashi´s heartbeat quickened at the intense expression in Minato´s sparkling blue eyes. Apparently his suspicion about Minato having feelings for him had been right. Spontaneously he reached up to the jounin and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. At first Minato was too surprised to react but the feeling of Kakashi´s soft lips moving against his own made him realize how badly he had wanted to do this.

Minato closed his eyes and bit down on the young man´s lower lip before licking it gently. The silver haired young man couldn´t hold back a low moan as the jounin´s talented tongue slipped inside his mouth exploring every inch of it. He wrapped his arms around the other man´s neck and sighed happily. Without a warning Kakashi pushed his tongue deep into Minato´s mouth mirroring his earlier actions. It felt like an eternity as they broke the kiss finally catching their breath and smiling at each other. „I didn´t know you are such a good kisser“, Minato said pushing a silver white strand of hair out of Kakashi´s forehead. Kakashi sent him a mischievious glance. „I have a good teacher“, he smiled at the jounin who chuckled amused. Suddenly his amusement was replaced by a serious expression as he declared: „Kakashi, not a word about what has happened tonight. From tomorrow on I´m your teacher and you´re my pupil. It would be inappropriate if someone see us together like this. Do you understand, Kakashi? Otherwise we´ll get into big trouble.“ The silver haired teen nodded. „But that doesn´t count for your apartment, right? I mean everybody knows we´re living together“, Kakashi asked hopefully. Minato laughed quietly at his question and kissed him gently on the forehead. „Yes, but outside of the apartment we need to be careful“, he said. Kakashi smiled happily and snuggled up against the jounin using his tail to pull the blanket up covering them both with the soft fabric. Minato smiled at the sensation of the appendage wrapping around his leg gently as. Closing his eyes he put his arm protectively around Kakashi´s waist. Finally their exhaustion overwhelmed them and they fell asleep.

At the next morning Kakashi was finished dressing himself and stepped into the kitchen where Minato was preparing breakfast as he noticed something on the table. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized what it was - a forehead protector with the sign of Konoha on a steel plate. „Is that mine?“, he asked awestrucked. He remembered his father telling him wearing the sign of your village was a great honor for a shinobi. Minato smiled at him. „To be honest it´s one of mine. Every genin gets their own forehead protector after passing the final exams of the ninja academy. You had never been at the academy and yet you´re a genin now.“ Kakashi went over to the jounin hugging him thankfully. „Thank you, Minato“, he said smiling softly at him. The blonde man returned the gesture and leaned down capturing his lips in a loving kiss. He remembered their agreement about the apartment being their private area and smiled into the kiss. Finally Kakashi stepped back still grinning happily. The silver haired teen put on the forehead protector adjusting it slightly. „How do I look like?“, he asked Minato who sent him a proud smile. „Like a shinobi“, he answered. The headband made him look like a fourteen-year-old version of his father. Kakashi´s grin widened at his words. Together they sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat. After they had finished their meal Kakashi washed the used dishes and Minato put on his vest and tied his own headband around his head. As he was ready to leave he saw Kakashi already waiting for him at the door, the mask covering the lower half of his face. After putting on his shoes Minato opened the door and they left the apartment.

When they arrived at the ninja academy Kakashi was wearing his usual bored expression. Minato looked around and saw a few genin waiting in the schoolyard. They looked up expectantly as they noticed a blonde and blue eyed jounin approaching them. Their eyes widened in surprise as they saw a silver haired teen following him. „Who is that? Isn´t he too old to be a genin?“ - „Idiot! That´s Kakashi Hatake. He had been found in this laboratory our sensei told us about.“ - „There are rumours about him being a shapeshifter.“ - „This aren´t rumours. It´s true. My parents saw him as he calmed down the creature who had been found in Konoha.“ The whispered discussions around him let Kakashi smile mischieviously. They didn´t seem to be afraid of him, they were talking about him as if he was a celebrity. Suddenly a middle-aged chunin holding a clipboard approached them. „Minato Namikaze?“, he asked sending the young jounin a questioning glance. Minato nodded. The man looked down at his list and frowned. „There must be a mistake. I have only two genin on my list.“ Smiling Minato declared: „Don´t worry. There is no mistake.“ He looked back over his shoulder at Kakashi gesturing him to come closer. The silver haired teen stepped forward and the chunin looked surprised at the silver haired teen. „Kakashi is a part of my team too“, he said and added, „The hokage´s decision.“ The chunin nodded. „Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara!“ Kakashi noticed a black haired boy running towards them followed by a young girl with brown hair and two vertical lines on her cheeks. In contrary to the boy she avoided the eye contact with Minato shyly. The chunin smiled encouragingly. „Obito, Rin. Good luck.“ The young Uchiha grinned happily. „Thank you, sensei.“ Rin on the other side stayed quiet and just nodded. Minato turned towards the two genin introducing himself and Kakashi. „I´m Minato Namikaze and this is your new teammate Kakashi Hatake.“ Kakashi noticed Rin´s fascinated look and smiled at her. She blushed furiously as she felt the silver haired teen looking at her.

Leaving the ninja academy Obito didn´t stop talking. „You are the famous Kakashi Hatake, right? I didn´t see you in the ninja academy. Aren´t you a little bit old for a genin?“ Kakashi just rolled his eyes and ignored Obito´s questions. Minato smiled at his reaction. „Kakashi isn´t very talkative, Obito. You´ll get used to it“, he said sending the silver haired teen a questioning glance. Understanding the silent question Kakashi nodded and the blonde jounin asked: „Did you hear the rumours about Kakashi being a shapeshifter?“ Obito agreed. „This aren´t just rumours, Obito. He´s half human and half Xenomorph, an extraterrestrial creature who had been recreated several times before they had to be killed repeatedly. A few years ago someone revived the Xenomorphs again to create the perfect human-alien-hybrid.“ Rin had listened too. Her eyes widened surprised as she said: „Does that mean Kakashi is this perfect hybrid?“ Minato nodded. „Yes, you´ll see what he´s capable of“, he blinked mischieviously at Rin and Obito and Kakashi grinned knowingly beneath his mask remembering Minato´s reaction as he got to know about his shapeshifting abilities. Obito looked at the older boy disparagingly. „Prove it and I´ll believe it“, he remarked mockingly. Either the boy was stupid or tired of living. Nobody who knows about the Xenomorphs and their deadly nature would provoke one of this creatures. Apparently Obito didn´t know a thing about Xenomorphs, otherwise he would´ve been more careful. Rin couldn´t believe what he was hearing. Did Obito really was challenging the most dangerous shinobi of Konoha? Even when Kakashi was still a genin and had never attended the ninja academy he was more experienced than every other genin in Konoha. Rin smiled at the thought and felt even more attracted to Kakashi Hatake.

Soon they arrived at the training area near the ninja academy and Minato led them to a giant oak. They sat down in the shadows with Minato sitting on the opposite side. His blue eyes watched his new team and Rin couldn´t help but notice how attractive Minato Namikaze was. At the moment Obito wanted to sit down too he jumped up again with a surprised scream. „Ouch! Damnit! What was that?“, Obito cursed rubbing his buttocks. Rin looked at the black haired boy with a confused expression. „Obito, what´s wrong?“, she wanted to know. She didn´t notice Minato and Kakashi exchanging amused glances. The blonde jounin shook his head slightly as he caught a glimpse of Kakashi´s tail disappearing as soon as Obito looked back over his shoulder. Raising one eyebrow he smiled at Kakashi who was still wearing his bored facial expression. When Obito sat down again he glanced suspiciously at the ground. As nothing happened he sighed relieved. The young Uchiha relaxed visibly leaned back against the trunk of the giant oak behind them. Again he screamed surprised and sat up straight at the feeling of something sharp pricking him in the back. „Ouch, not again!“, Obito turned to Kakashi who looked at him questioningly. „Are you okay?“, the silver haired teen asked innocently and Minato had to hide his amused smile behind his hand. Kakashi was indeed a good actor. Obito span around towards Kakashi glaring at him accusingly. „You! That was you, Bakashi! Admit it!“ Raising his hands in a defensive gesture Kakashi asked: „And how should I do that? I´ve got only two hands and you has seen them the whole time.“ Grumbling Obito crossed his arms over his chest refusing to look at Kakashi. Rin chuckled amused at their discussion. „That´s not funny, Rin!“, Obito declared sending her a disagreeable glance. But the young kunoichi couldn´t stop laughing. Obito decided to ignore his teammates pulling his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Minato shook his head and sent Kakashi a knowing glance. „You´re incurable, Kakashi.“ The silver haired teen shrugged his shoulders and simply said: „He provoked me.“ Obito´s eyes widened surprised. „You did that?“, he wanted to know. Kakashi just looked at him. „You wanted a proof, Obito“, he objected. Before the young Uchiha could say something his eyes widened in horror as he noticed the long slender tail with the slightly curved blade at the tip. Minato looked at Obito with a knowing expression. „You should´ve never provoked him, Obito. Be glad he´s just playing with you. The last person who did that had to pay a high price for that“, the jounin stated. „I know what I´m talking about. I´ve seen what Kakashi had done to the people who had killed his father.“ Obito gulped dryly looking at his older teammate and nodded. „But as long as you don´t give me a reason I won´t hurt you“, Kakashi promised and his tail disappeared. Finally Obito found his composure again and relaxed. „Thank you, Kakashi. I think I´ve learned my lesson“, Obito admitted. Minato looked at Rin worriedly. „Are you okay?“, he wanted to know. Rin agreed and smiled shyly. „I feel much safer now“, she said and looked at Kakashi blushing slightly. The silver haired teen sent her a warm glance. Minato watched the scene with a small smile. Rin and Kakashi seemed to get along with each other. But the impertinent young Uchiha still had to learn a lot about being in a team.

Finally Obito has found his composure again and Minato explained: „I think you want to know what we are doing here. First I want you to tell me something about yourself. Who wants to start?“ Immediately Obito raised his hand who seemed to be his old impertinent self again. Minato smiled and asked: „Obito, do you want to start?“ The black haired by nodded eagerly. „Okay, I´m Obito Uchiha and I want to be hokage one day“, Obito declared with a determined expression. Minato sent him a surprised glance. „Being hokage is the most responsible job in the village, Obito. Are you sure you about that? You have to make difficult decisions, decisions of life or death literally. The faith of the whole village depends on the hokage´s actions. If you want to be hokage you need to be assertive, patient and understanding. The hokage presents Konohagakure and every mistake he´s making has long-range consequences. Are you aware of that, Obito?“ His words got through to the eager boy and all of a sudden he didn´t look determined any longer. „The hokage isn´t just the most powerful shinobi of Konoha. There are a lot more responsibilities he has to take care of“, Minato said watching Obito intently. Finally the determined expression returned tot he young Uchiha´s face and he declared: „Whatever I need to do to become hokage I´ll do it. I promise, sensei.“ The jounin smiled amused at his words. „Alright, we´ll see if you keep this promise“, he looked knowingly at Obito before turning his attention to Rin. The girl blushed slightly as she felt sparkling blue eyes watching her. „What about you, Rin?“, Minato wanted to know. „I…I want to become a healer like my parents“, she said quietly staring at the ground shyly. The blonde jounin nodded at her answer. „An honourable work, Rin. Konoha needs new medics. It´s not unsual for a shinobi to return from a mission injured or traumatized.“ At his encouraging words Rin finally looked at him and smiled.

Minato nodded at her encouragingly before turning his attention to Kakashi. He sent the silver haired teen a questioning glance. „Is there something you want to say, Kakashi?“, he asked. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. „They already knew the most important things about me.“ Minato had to agree with Kakashi but there was something his teammates didn´t know about yet. „And what about the dozens of Xenomorphs who are under your control?“, the blonde man asked blinking mischieviously at him. Obito and Rin looked at their older teammate in disbelieve. „You´re controlling real Xenomorphs?“, Obito´s eyes widened in surprise. Kakashi sent his sensei a dark glance. „Thank you, sensei“, he hissed at the older man who chuckled amused at his reaction. „One day you´ll be thankful for me telling your teammates about your secret weapon. They need to be prepared for a possible encounter with a living Xenomorph.“ Looking at Minato thoughtfully Kakashi had to admit he was right. One day he had to summon at least one of them. Obito and Rin needed to get used to the sight of living Xenomorph. Minato seemed to know what he was thinking and turned towards the young Uchiha and the brown haired girl with a serious expression. „What do you think of meeting a grown Xenomorph? You need to get used to the sight. I mean they are a part of this team too.“ Rin and Obito exchanged horrified glances. It was Rin who said in a steady voice: „Okay, let´s do it.“ Obito just nodded unable to say something. The thought of seeing a real Xenomorph was scaring but he had to agree with his new sensei. The Xenomorph´s were a part of Kakashi and at the same time a part of their team.

They rose to their feet and walked away from the tree. Minato, Rin and Obito stepped back and Minato nodded at Kakashi. The silver haired teen didn´t need to think twice who he wanted to summon. He kneeled down forming a few hand signs and slamming his hands on the grounds and channeled his chakra into them. „Kuchiyose no jutsu!“, he said loudly. Immediately black lines were forming around Kakashi with a strange looking symbol in the middle where his hands touched the ground. And all of a sudden a giant pitch black creature appeared in front of the silver haired teen. Rin squeaked in surprise at the sheer height of the Xenomorph in front of them. Obito turned pale at the sight, his eyes widened in horror. Minato nodded. „Of course it has to be him“, he thought and smiled knowingly. He knew what Kakashi intended to do - he wanted his teammates to get to know the leader of the Xenomorphs. He was the biggest and most scaring of them. If Obito and Rin were used to him the others wouldn´t scare them anymore. Kakashi stood up and looked up at the growling black creature. The giant Xenomorph lowered his head so the silver haired boy was able to reach it. Kakashi placed his hand right above the deadly jaws and smiled. „Hello, Scar“, he said and another growl could be heard. It wasn´t a threatening growl, it was more a satisfied rumbling deep in its throat. „Do you like that name?“, Kakashi asked grinning and the Xenomorph moved his head up and down slightly as if he nodded at the question. Minato smiled amused as he heard Kakashi calling the deadly creature in front of him „Scar“. Admittingly the name matched his scarred appearance.After a while Kakashi wanted to know: „And what do you think of your new home?“ The same satisfied rumbling was the answer. 

Watching Kakashi and the giant creature interact Minato noticed how peaceful the Xenomorph had become. Apparently the Xenomorph was happy in this other dimension, far away from the humans who had tortured him. Obito and Rin watched the scene in awe as Scar opened his jaws with the razor sharp teeth and the second jaws appeared moving forward until the small teeth could touch Kakashi´s face. The older boy seemed to smile beneath his mask at the gesture. Even Minato couldn´t look away from the heartwarming scene. If he had learned something about the Xenomorphs then that gesture was a display of trust. Kakashi turned his eyes towards Rin and Obito as he said: „I want you to introduce you to my new teammates, Scar. Is that okay for you?“ The long-drawn-out head followed Kakashi´s movement and Obito and Rin had a feeling he was watching them even when he didn´t had eyes. Another deep rumbling was the answer, Scar had agreed to get to know the two genin still staring at him in awe. Even Obito looked fascinated at the creature. Rin was the first one who approached Scar carefully. She noticed the multiple scars covering his bony body. The sight alone was painful. She couldn´t imagine what Scar had going through in the last years but she knew it must have been horrible. As she was standing next to Kakashi took her arm gently holding her hand in front of his nostrils. Scar inhaled her scent growling lowly. „This is Rin Nohara“, Kakashi simply said. Again the same rumbling sound like before. Apparently it was the Xenomorph´s way to say Yes. „Hi, Scar“, she said shyly. Without a warning Kakashi placed her hand on Scar´s head where his own hand had been only minutes ago. In contrary to Rin´s earlier assumption his shimmering black skin was completely dry. She felt the raised structure of a scar underneath her fingers. Minato noticed the sad expression in the young kunoichi´s eyes. As the daughter of two healers she knew the horrible meaning of those scars.

As she stepped back she was smiling happily. Minato placed one hand on Obito´s shoulder. „It´s your turn, Obito“, he said and the black haired boy nodded. Without another word he went towards Kakashi and Rin. „Show him your wrist, Obito. This way he can memorize your scent“, Kakashi declared and Obito did what he was told to do. He shivered at the sensation of Scar´s hot breath ghosting over his skin. „And now place your hand on his head. This way you´re showing him that you trust him and the other Xenomorphs are able to memorize your smell too“, Kakashi continued to explain and Obito did it. The touch elicited another deep rumbling in the Xenomorph´s throat. „Tell him your name“, Rin said still watching Scar intently. „My name is Obito Uchiha. Nice to meet you, Scar“, Obito introduced himself remembering the creature´s name. As he stepped back the giant Xenomorph turned towards Minato Namikaze growling appreciating him. The jounin smiled as he closed the distance between them. „I see you remember me“, Minato smiled placing his hand on the Xenomorph´s bony but muscular front leg. Scar raised his tail and wrapped it carefully around his waist. Minato noticed Rin´s questioning eyes on him. „It´s the equivalent to a human embrace“, he explained smiling. „Kakashi and I were looking for surviving Xenomorphs in the last two months. Scar was protecting the last group we had found. He wasn´t exactly happy to see us but we could convince him that it would be better for him to accept our offer.“ Without a word Kakashi lifted his shirt up to show the pale scar on his left side. „A reminder from Scar how dangerous Xenomorphs could be“, he said. Lowering his head to look at the thin line on Kakashi´s pale skin Scar reached out with a sharp claw tracing it carefully as if he was asking: „Was that really me?“ Kakashi smiled beneath his mask at the worried gesture. „It´s okay, Scar. I´m fine.“ His words seemed to reassure the Xenomorph.

Pulling down his shirt he said: „I think it´s time for you to return to your friends, Scar.“ The Xenomorph nodded letting go of Minato and Kakashi released him. As soon as he was gone Obito couldn´t be quiet any longer. „Wow, this was amazing!“, his eyes sparkled excited. Rin smiled happily. „Yes, Obito is right. This Xenomorph seemed to like you, Kakashi.“ - „Especially Minato-sensei“, Obito grinned mischieviously at Minato who smiled amused at the boy´s comment. He crossed his arms over his chest and stated: „And now I want to see what you are capable of. Kakashi didn´t need to proove his abilities to me any more. I´ve had two months to get to know his abilities. It´s your turn now, Obito, Rin.“ Obito looked at him expectantly. „And what do you want us to do?“, the young Uchiha asked. Smiling Minato looked at Kakashi. „You have to keep up against Kakashi. That´s all. To increase your chance you can team up.“ Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. As if two genin would stand a chance against him. Minato knew that but he wanted to see how Obito and Rin worked as a team. Kakashi and Rin were able to work as a team but not Obito. The boy was too stubborn to have consideration for his teammates. That´s why he teamed him up with Rin, she had the abilities of a healer and if you want to survive an S-ranked mission the medic was the most important team member. This was the first lesson he wanted to teach the young Uchiha. And it was the best way for the three genin to get to know each other. Obito eyed Kakashi suspiciously, Rin on the other side gulped dryly at the thought of fighting a dangerous shinobi and shape shifter like Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi took his place on the opposite side of his teammates as Minato approached him from behind. „Don´t hold back, Kakashi. Take Rin out first. They need to know how difficult it could be to withstand a powerful shinobi like you“, he whispered into his ear. The silver haired teen felt a warm hand on the small of his back. The sensation elicited a warm tingling reaction in his stomach. Looking back over his shoulder he noticed the warmth in Minato´s deep blue eyes. He nodded to show him he had understand. Minato walked away and Kakashi was nearly disappointed at the loss of his touch. He had to push this feeling away to concentrate on the training again. Tonight they would have enough time for each other. Rin and Obito took their positions on the opposite side of him preparing themselves for the fight. Kakashi looked straight into their eyes challengingly. Minato watched the scene carefully leaning against the trunk of a tree with his hands hidden in his pockets. He smiled as he noticed Kakashi using the same strategy like months ago during their first encounter at the Hatake compound. The silver haired teen was waiting for Rin and Obito to do the first step. A strategy that would give him a great advantage against the impatient Uchiha boy. When Kakashi didn´t move a muscle Obito shouted at him: „What are you waiting for, Bakashi?!“ As the silver haired teen didn´t answer Obito pulled out a kunai and ran towards Kakashi starting a head-on attack. Rin tried to stop him. „Obito, no! Come back! That´s exactly what he wants us to do!“, she called after him but it was too late. „Clever girl“, Minato thought appreciatively. Turning his attention back to Kakashi he saw him dodging the unpredictable attack and Obito stumbled past the older boy. Using the opportunity Kakashi kicked his legs away from under him and Obito fell to the ground. „Uff, damnit!“, he cursed trying to get up again but Kakashi placed his foot on his chest holding him down. „If I were a enemy nin you would be dead by now“, the silver haired teen said with a bored expression. „Aaargh, Rin! Why don´t you help me?“, he glared at the young kunoichi who crossed her arms over her chest. „And got killed too? No, thank you, Obito. This is your problem now.“

Minato chuckled at the sight of the struggling Obito. He was helpless like a bug laying on its back. Finally Kakashi let go of him. „Next try, Obito. And this time you should listen to your partner“, he stated watching the young Uchiha getting up. Grumbling Obito went back to Rin. As soon as he was back at his start position Rin said: „Was that necessary, Obito? You know Kakashi is faster than other shinobi and he has the instincts of a Xenomorph, a perfect killer.“ - „And what do you suggest?“, the black haired boy wanted to know glaring at her. „We should attack him from different directions. It would be more difficult for him to defend himself this way.“ Rin looked at Kakashi who was still watching them carefully. Taking a deep breath Obito agreed with her. „Okay, you took the left side and I took the right side.“ Concentrating their chakra in their feet Rin and Obito jumped and disappeared from sight. „Not bad. But that won´t help you“, Minato thought and watched Kakashi who didn´t seem to be worried about his teammates disappearance. The jounin knew the silver haired teen good enough to know he already knew where Rin and Obito were hiding. „Goukakyuu no jutsu!“, Obito whispered quietly and a giant fireball went hurtling towards Kakashi. The shapeshifter jumped aside only to see Rin attacking him from behind with a kunai. Kakashi span around and blocked her blow with his tail. „Not bad, Rin“, the predatory expression in his grey eyes causing goosebumps running down her back, „But not good enough.“ Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and made a backflip. Just on time before Obito crashed into him. The young Uchiha looked around with a confused expression. „Where is he?“, he looked at Rin questioningly who was equally surprised at Kakashi´s sudden disappearance.

Frowning Minato looked around but the silver haired teen was nowhere to see. Not even the jounin could sense the slightest trace of chakra. He grinned amused. The kunoichi and the black haired boy didn´t stand a chance now. If a Xenomorph decided he didn´t want to be seen you could stand right in front of him without noticing it. Kakashi was playing with them like a cat with the mouse. The typical behaviour of a predator on the hunt. „Damnit, Bakashi! That´s not fair! Get down here!“, Obito shouted up at the treetops. „Be careful what you wish for“, he heard Kakashi´s voice right behind him. Obito jumped surprised and span around. Kakashi held Rin´s hands beneath her back in a hard grip so she couldn´t free himself. „Give up, Obito - or she´s dead.“ Obito´s eyes widened in horror as he noticed the slightly curved sharped edged blade at the end of his tail pressing against Rin´s throat. The coldness in his eyes was horrifying. Finally Obito let go of his kunai he was still holding and raised his hands in a defensive gesture. „Okay, you´ve got me“, he declared with a sulky glare at Kakashi. All of a sudden Obito felt someone holding a kunai to his own throat. „Now you´re both dead“, he heard his sensei´s voice behind him. „You has to keep an eye on the surroundings, Obito“, Minato declared. He let go of Obito and nodded at Kakashi to do the same with Rin. His tail disappeared and the silver haired teen loosened his grip around the kunoichi´s wirsts. As he noticed her rubbing her wrists with a pained expression he apologized to her. „Sorry, I didn´t want to hurt you but Minato-sensei wanted this fight as realistic as possible.“ Rin nodded and blushed slightly as she felt his grey on her. „I´m fine, Kakashi. You don´t have to worry about me“, she responded shyly.

Minato turned his attention back to Obito. „Obito, Rin is the medic in your team. You need to shield her from the enemy. Do you know why?“ The young Uchiha didn´t has a clue judging by the confused expression in his dark eyes. Sighing Minato shook his head and Kakashi rolled his eyes. It was Rin who saved him. „A medic is responsible for his wounded comrades. That´s why the other team members have to keep him away from any harm. He´s the only one who could guarantee the survival of injured shinobi.“ Smiling Minato nodded. „That´s right, Rin“, looking at Obito he sent him a serious glance, „As Kakashi got his hands on Rin you had already lost the fight. You has given up to save her, right. But when there´s a second enemy you didn´t know of he´ll use this chance and kill you too. Do you understand?“ Obito stared at the ground ashamed of his failure. Sighing Minato placed on hand on the boy´s shoulder and squeezed it encouragingly. „It´s okay, Obito. This was your first training with your new team. There´s nothing you has to be ashamed of. Your a genin, Obito, and a genin is allowed to make mistakes. Otherwise you can´t work on yourself, right?“ The black haired boy blinked his tears away and sent Minato a thankful glance. Even Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. That was the reason he loved the jounin so much. He was the most understanding man he had ever met.

Minato took a deep breath and smiled at Rin and Obito. „I think we should call it a day for now. You need time to think about everything you´ve learned today. Tomorrow we´ll continue the training. Same place, same time.“ Rin smiled relieved and Obito nodded eagerly. „Thank you, sensei. Bye, sensei!“, he called and disappeared. Rin smiled at Minato. „See you tomorrow, sensei“, turning to Kakashi she added, „Bye, Kakashi.“ The older genin nodded at her and watched her walking away. Suddenly he felt Minato approaching him from behind. „She likes you“, he said softly placing his hands on Kakashi´s shoulders. Grinning mischieviously the silver haired teen responded: „Too bad I´m already taken.“ Minato chuckled amused. „You are a ladykiller. Do you know that?“ Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. „I won´t never cheat on you if you worried about that“, he said turning around to Minato who smiled gently at him. „What do you think of going home?“, he whispered into his ear seductively. Kakashi shivered in anticipation. He felt the same warm tingling sensation in his stomach again. „Okay“, he simply said. They didn´t even need five minutes until they arrived at Minato´s apartment. As soon as they were inside the jounin kicked the door shut and pulled down Kakashi´s mask capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. The silver haired teen wrapped his arms around the older man´s neck deepening the kiss even more. Minato groaned into his mouth and lifted him up. Instinctively Kakashi wrapped his legs around his waist.

Minato carried him to the bedroom and let him down carefully. Without breaking the kiss the silver haired teen pulled down the zipper of his vest pushing it down over the blonde man´s shoulders and arms. It was Kakashi who broke the kiss. Panting heavily he looked up at the older shinobi. „Seeing you fight today was incredible sexy“, Minato whispered seductively and placed soft kisses on his neck. Kakashi smiled happily enjoying the tender touches of his older boyfriend. Closing his eyes the silver haired teen sighed softly as he felt strong calloused fingers slipping underneath his shirt. Kakashi´s heartbeat quickened as Minato caressed his pale skin gently. It was the first time someone touched him like this and the feeling was incredible arousing. Minato groaned surprised as he felt something sharp slipping under his dark blue shirt. The jounin opened his eyes and noticed a familiar sharp edged appendage behind Kakashi´s back. He smiled to himself and continued sucking on a sensitive spot on the young teen´s neck. Minato couldn´t help but to mark Kakashi as his own. As he pulled back a significant dark hickey was visible. The silver haired teen looked up at the jounin with a warm smile. Reaching out to Kakashi Minato loosened the genin´s headband and took it off. After that he took off the armor covering his arms and legs. The whole time he could feel Kakashi´s tail moving over his body. „Lay down, Kakashi“, he requested the young teen gently and Kakashi laid down like he was told. He watched Minato taking off the bandages around his legs together with the holster on his right thigh holding his teleportation kunais followed by his own forehead protector. Sitting down next to Kakashi he took off the teen´s holster too before laying down next to him. Kakashi smiled at Minato as the older man leaned down and captured his lips in a tender kiss. Wrapping his arms around Minato´s neck he closed his eyes and pushed his tongue deep into the older man´s mouth. At the same time he used his tail to explore the jounin´s body further. As they broke the kiss panting heavily Minato drew back. He was laying on his back as he sent Kakashi a mischievious glance. „Come here, Kakashi“, he requested him quietly.

Grinning widely he sat up and straddled the other man. Leaning down Kakashi placed a soft kiss on Minato´s lips. His fingers slipped under the hem of his dark blue shirt exposing a small patch of tanned skin. His tail joined his hands and moved upwards slowly. Minato gasped as he felt a razor sharp blade ghosting over his nipples. He looked up at Kakashi and noticed the shy expression on his face. The jounin looked down at the long appendage disappearing underneath his shirt and the silver haired teen smiled shyly. „Sorry, I can´t control it. Must be the Xenomorph in me“, he apologized blushing slightly. Minato chuckled amused. Sitting up he took Kakashi´s face into his hands and said: „You don´t have to apologize for what you are, Kakashi. Especially not when you´re with me. Do you understand?“ Kakashi smiled thankfully at him and nodded. The silver haired teen´s eyes widened as Minato took off his shirt revealing a tanned muscular body. He couldn´t believe what he saw and gulped dryly at the sight of his sensei´s naked upper body. The older shinobi chuckled amused and Kakashi jumped surprised at the feeling of two strong hands pushing his shirt up. Understanding the silent question he raised his arms and helped Minato taking off his own shirt together with his mask. Biting his lower lip Kakashi looked uncertainly at the older man who couldn´t tear his eyes away from his the young teen´s lean but muscular body. Minato´s finger caressed his sides gently as he said quietly: „You´re beautiful.“ Kakashi blushed slightly at his compliment. Smiling shyly he returned the compliment. „You´re not so bad yourself“, the silver haired teen said and Minato laughed softly. Instead of answering he leaned forward kissing Kakashi deeply. His young boyfriend groaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck and his tail around his waist, the sharp edged tip ghosted over the jounin´s back eliciting a hoarse moan from Minato. The sensation of the slightly curved blade touching his skin so gently was more arousing than anything else he had ever experienced.

He felt himself growing hard at this feeling. The silver haired teen´s breath caught in his throat as he noticed Minato´s growing erection pressing against his thigh. Kakashi build up his courage and reached down between them cupping the jounin´s prominent bulge with his hand. Minato broke the kiss gasping surprised and buried his face in the crook of Kakashi´s neck. „Fuck, Kakashi, you´re killing me“, he groaned and could feel his cock twitch under his young boyfriend´s shy touch. It felt like an eternity since someone had touched him in such an intimate way. Encouraged by Minato´s low moans Kakashi squeezed his hard member tentatively eliciting a surprised gasp from Minato. The blonde jounin couldn´t hold back a loud moan as Kakashi repeated the action once more. He couldn´t think straight anymore as he felt the young teen´s fingers slipping under the waistband of his pants before pulling down the zipper. Kakashi´s earlier restraint had disappeared and was replaced by curiousity. He leaned forward licking the older man´s earshell gently. „Do you like that?“, he asked and sucked at his earlobe seductively. Groaning Minato wrapped his arms around the teen´s waist. His deep voice let Kakashi shiver in anticipation. „Don´t stop, Kakashi, please!“, he had never heard him begging before and he loved the submissive side of his sensei. „Never“, Kakashi promised sliding his hand inside Minato´s pants. The jounin´s heartbeat quickened as he felt Kakashi closing his fingers around his pre-cum leaking cock. He bit down on his lower lip feeling his hand moving up and down his length rhythmically. Without thinking about what he was doing he moved his hands down Kakashi´s back until they reached the waistband of his pants.

Kakashi jumped surprised at the feeling of strong hands slipping into his own pants and gripping his ass gently. His tail twitched in anticipation and his cock hardened slowly as he felt Minato circling his entrance with his fingers. Gasping he rested his forehead on the older man´s shoulder and lifted his hips up slightly to give the jounin better access. In the meantime Kakashi had freed his boyfriend´s erection and continued stroking him spreading his pre-cum all over his cock. Minato continued massaging the silver haired teen´s tight entrance until the muscles relaxed under his touch. Kakashi couldn´t hold back a desperate moan when Minato pressed one finger against his entrance until it slipped inside eliciting another hoarse moan from him. Panting Kakashi pushed back against his finger. Minato smiled at his reaction thrusting his finger deep inside and crooking it slightly. A small scream of pleasure escaped Kakashi´s throat as the jounin found the small bundle of nerves and rubbing it repeatedly. Minato looked down and noticed the genin´s straining erection trapped inside his pants. He reached down and stopped the teen´s hand still stroking him. With his other hand he opened his young lover´s pants freeing his hard cock already leaking pre-cum. The shinobi pulled Kakashi closer to him and kissed him hungrily taking both their cocks in his hand and stroking them at the same time. His other hand was still fingering the silver haired teen who threw his head back groaning desperately. He couldn´t decide what he wanted more - his older lover´s finger deep inside him or the strong hand stroking them both rhythmically.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Minato´s neck returning the heated kiss. The sliding of their cocks against each other pushed them over the edge finally. Minato moaned hoarsely as he came pressing down on his young boyfriend´s prostate a last time. Burying his face against the older man´s shoulder Kakashi tried to muffle his scream of pleasure. Smiling Minato felt the hot sticky liquid covering his hand. Panting heavily he let go of their softening cocks. Carefully the blonde jounin pulled his finger out. Kakashi had to suppress a disappointed moan at the loss. He leaned his head against Minato´s shoulder closing his eyes. Never in his life he had been so tired and satisfied at the same time. The jounin helped him laying down before getting up. Only a few seconds later he returned with a damp towel washing off the already drying cum on their bodies. After that he adjusted first Kakashi´s and then his own pants. Throwing the towel aside he joined the genin laying on his bed who sent him a tired but loving glance. Minato covered them both with a blanket and smiled tenderly at Kakashi snuggling up against his chest. „Love you, sensei“, he murmured quietly. Placing a soft kiss on the teen´s forehead Minato whispered gently: „I love you too, Kakashi.“ He smiled tenderly looking down at the already sleeping Kakashi and noticed the sharp edged tail wrapping around his leg holding onto him tightly. „I´ll be there for you, Kakashi. Come what may“, he promised the sleeping teen and wrapped his arms around his small form.


	7. Rising Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is coming...

„There had been always conflicts between the hidden villages“, the Sandaime declared and looked at Danzo. The man was one of his eldest advisors. The hokage could understand his worries. Danzou was proud of being a shinobi of Konoha and would do everything to protect his village. „But this time it´s different, hokage-sama. The repeated assaults on our men couldn´t be tolerated. How many Konoha shinobi need to die until you recognize the truth?!“, Danzou stared at the hokage challengingly. Hiruzen Sarutobi was used to Danzou´s temper and decided to ignore his disrespect for his hokage. „Maybe you´re right, Danzou. But there´s another problem: the last shinobi war has weakened us. We´re still outnumbered in contrary to Sunagakure or Iwagakure“, the hokage explained. Danzo sent Sarutobi a meaningful glance. „What about the new genin teams? Many of them are very talented and promising.“ In his mind he added: „Especially this boy, Kakashi Hatake.“ The hokage glared at his eldest advisor coldly. „I won´t make this genin child soldiers, Danzou. Forget it!“ - „I didn´t say you should send them in the field, hokage-sama. They could undermine the enemy´s position to give us an edge“, Danzou explained the hokage who had to agree with him. „The genin teams are just the last line of defence, hokage-sama. I agree with you about not making them child soldiers. If we want to survive there are no other options.“ Sighing Hiruzen Sarutobi rested his elbows on his desk intertwining his fingers. Looking out of the window he watched the busy activities in Konoha´s street. Finally he nodded. „Alright, I´ll think about it“, the hokage declared and Danzou bowed respectfully before leaving the office.

Walking down the hallway Danzou smiled smugly. If his plan was working his chance to get his hands on Kakashi Hatake and his unique shapeshifting abilities would increase drastically. Danzou was nearly thankful for the oncoming war. Even Minato Namikaze couldn´t be around Kakashi the whole time, especially not during a great war like this. Danzou went back to his house. Back at his own office he opened the secret door hidden behind one of the book shelves. Behind the door was a stony winding staircase. Danzou went downstairs until he reached a small hallway which was lined with dozens of thick wooden doors. He stopped in front of one of them and opened the door without knocking. Behind the wooden door was a small room consisting of a camp bed, a small sink and a toilet. On the bed sat a little boy with dark brown hair and black eyes. The boy looked up from his book and nodded at Danzo. „Sensei“, he said in a flat voice. Danzou answered the same way. „Tenzo“, he said watching the boy´s expressionless face. He looked like a normal child but Danzou knew it better - he was an alien-human-hybrid like Kakashi Hatake. The only difference between them were Kakashi´s shapeshifting abilities and he wasn´t growing up as fast as Kakashi. But there was something else bothering Danzou: even the most powerful shinobi could be defeated by his own feelings. That was the reason he had taught Tenzo to suppress his feelings. A shinobi had to follow orders without asking questions.

Danzou glanced at the pile of books next to Tenzo. All of them textbooks about history and complicated jutsus way too difficult to understand for an ordinary six year old boy. But Tenzo wasn´t an ordinary boy. Sharpened senses, inhumanly physically strength and outstanding intelligence - a perfect killer, just like the Xenomorphs had been before their sudden disappearance. Kakashi Hatake hadn´t been the only one who Danzou had wanted to get his hands on. Having a living Xenomorph under his command would´ve been perfect. But his dream never came true. Tenzo was at least a half Xenomorph even when he would prefer Kakashi. The silver haired genin wasn´t just a hybrid - he was a born Xenomorph in human form. Looking down at Tenzo he said: „I´ve got a mission for you, Tenzo.“ The black-eyed boy sent him a questioning glance. „Find out as much as you could about Kakashi Hatake. I need to know if he has a weak spot. He´s like you, Tenzo, and I want him to join us.“ The boy nodded, closed the book he was reading and took the file the older man handed him. „This is everything I could find out about him. Read it before you leave.“ With that he turned around and left the room. Time to push ahead his other plans…

\------------------------------

At the same time Minato, Obito, Rin and Kakashi were training again. This time the jounin challenged the three genin to take away two bells from him. Especially for Obito Uchiha it was a challenge but after a lecture from Rin Nohara he pushed back his rejection against Kakashi biting back his cutting remarks everytime the silver haired teen told him what to do. Minato smiled as he noticed Obito getting used to his older teammate being in charge. Apparently he was thankful for Kakashi taking the lead. This way the young Uchiha didn´t has to accept this responsibility. Indeed they managed the get the bells from Minato´s belt. The blonde jounin was surprised as Rin cut them off. Minato had been too distracted by Obito and Kakashi attacking him from two directions at the same time. He ruffled his young lover´s silver white hair smiling softly. „Good work, Obito. I see you has learned your lesson“, the shinobi squeezed the boy´s shoulder in an encouraging gesture. Obito´s dark eyes sparkled proudly at his sensei´s praise. Minato turned towards Rin, he gestured at the bells in her hand. „Keep them, Rin. A reminder for your hard work“, he said. The young Kunoichi nodded happily. Turning around to Obito she handed him one bell. „For you“, she said smiling shyly. Still grinning the dark haired boy took the bell. „Thanks, Rin“, he looked at his prey proudly before putting it into his pocket.

Minato watched them interacting. He noticed the warmth in Obito´s eyes when the boy looked at Rin Nohara. It wasn´t the first time he had noticed the affectionate expression on Obito´s face everytime the young kunoichi was around. Even Kakashi smiled beneath his black mask covering the lower half of his face. But suddenly he had a feeling as if he was being watched. Minato noticed the alarmed expression in Kakashi´s grey eyes and sent an overjoyed Obito and a happy Rin home. As soon as the two genin were out of sight he sent Kakashi a questioning glance. The silver haired teen raised one eyebrow mischieviously before calling out loudly: „You can stop hiding. I know you´re there.“ Minato caught a short glimpse of a movement in the trees behind Kakashi. In the blink of an eye the jounin threw one of his specially prepared kunais at their silent observer. As soon as the blade hit the trunk Minato disappeared and reapeared as if he was never gone. Minato Namikaze wasn´t called the „Yellow Flash“ without a reason. He frowned in confusion as he saw a young boy with dark hair struggling in Minato´s grip. He didn´t seem to be older than five or six years. But his scent irritated Kakashi even more. Carefully he stepped closer inhaling the familiar scent. „You´re a hybrid“, the silver haired teen stated and exchanged a quick glance with Minato. His blue eyes focussed on the still struggling boy he was holding against his body. The child´s inhumanly strength proved Kakashi´s statement. Noticing the strained expression on Minato´s face the sharp edged tail appeared behind Kakashi´s back. „Stop moving or you´re dead“, he said coldly and pressed the slightly curved blade at the end against his throat. Immediately the dark haired boy stopped moving. His unaffected black eyes stared up at him.

Minato looked thankfully at Kakashi as the boy stopped struggling in his grip. The silver haired teen nodded at his sensei. Turning his attention back to their silent prisoner the genin asked: „Who are you?“ Silence. „What do you want from me?“ Silence. „Who has sent you?“ Silence. Minato looked down at the little boy asking innocently: „He´s not exactly talkative. What do you think, Kakashi? Has he ever seen a real Xenomorph?“ Kakashi noticed the boy´s eyes widening slightly as Minato mentioned the most deadly creature on earth. A creature whose blood was running through his veins. The silver haired teen pretended thinking about the older man´s suggestion. „Hmm, good idea. Do you think Scar would be happy to meet another member of his family?“ The boy´s eyes widened even more. Who the hell was Scar?! Just the name was scaring him. This couldn´t be good. Raising one eyebrow at the boy Kakashi formed a few hand signs summoning the most horrifying creature the little boy had ever seen. He whimpered in fear still staring at the giant creature standing next to Kakashi Hatake. „Are this the creatures they had done the experiments with? And does that mean I´m related to them?“, Tenzo thought. Suddenly Kakashi was talking to the horrible monster with the long-drawn-out head and razor sharp teeth and claws. „Scar, do you think you can loosen his tongue? He didn´t want to talk to us“, the silver haired teen explained to Scar who turned his giant head towards the little boy still held by Minato Namikaze. A low threatening growl could be heard as Scar opened his jaws full of razor sharp teeth revealing his second jaws moving forward until its small teeth nearly touched his face.

At this moment the boy was shaking in horror. „Okay, okay. I´ll tell you everything but please call him back“, he whimpered quietly. He didn´t dare to move a muscle until Scar took a step back closing his murderous jaws. His growl sounded almost amused. Minato sent Kakashi an impressed glance. The silver haired teen was a perfect actor. The coldness in his voice and grey eyes would have scared the jounin too if he hadn´t known he was just playing the cold emotionless predator. „Alright. Let´s begin with a simple question: what´s your name?“, Kakashi asked looking expectantly at the young boy. „Tenzo. My name is Tenzo“, the boy answered returning Kakashi´s intense stare. „Okay, Tenzo, second question: why were you watching us?“, the silver haired teen wanted to know. „I´m sorry, sensei“, Tenzo thought before he answered. „Danzou Shimura sent me to find out as much as possible about you. He wants to build his own unit of alien-human-hybrids and you should be its first member. I´m just a tool to implement his dreams. I´m a hybrid too but Danzou just wants shapeshifters like you in his new unit. Pure-blooded Xenomorphs are difficult to control that´s why he´s looking for people like you.“ Minato frowned at his words. „Does that mean they are other Xenomorph-shapeshifters?“, he asked disbelieving. Tenzo nodded. Letting go of the boy he kneeled down in front of him after turning him around to look him into the eyes. „Tell me about it“, Minato demanded and Tenzo told him everything he knew. Apparently Kakashi hadn´t been the only perfect human-alien-hybrid the scientists had created in their laboratory. Minato remembered there had been other newborn babies without any deformations. It hadn´t been many children but enough to catch Danzou Shimura´s attention. Everyone in the village knew the ambitious Danzou Shimura. The man was one of the most influential people of Konohagakure and the first advisor of the hokage.

As Tenzo mentioned the laboratory Scar growled furiously. The little boy jumped in fear at the angry sound. Kakashi stepped closer until he was standing next to the frightened boy noticing his reaction and squeezed his shoulder in a soothing gesture. „Calm down, Tenzo. Scar just can´t bear it if someone is talking about his tormentors. This people has killed dozens of his conspecifics, you know.“ Suddenly Tenzo saw the giant Xenomorph with different eyes. This creature was a survivor, not a monster. Minato and Kakashi exchanged surprised glances as Tenzo approached Scar with a determined expression on his face. The Xenomorph lowered his eyeless head and a low rumbling was his answer to Tenzo reaching out to him and touching his shimmering black skin. Being close to the creature made him realize he had found his true family. Minato stepped forward touching stroking gently the black skin on Scar´s long-drawn-out head. Tenzo´s eyes widened as the Xenomorph´s tail wrapped around Minato´s waist the sharp tip resting against the jounin´s shoulder. Kakashi chuckled amused. The silver haired teen grinned beneath his mask and joked: „I think Scar loves you. He´s doing that every time you´re coming close to him.“ - „Too bad I´m already taken“, Minato shot back blinking at Kakashi mischieviously. Confused Tenzo watched the scene. Something was going between Minato Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake but he couldn´t name it. What surprised him even more was a Xenomorph treating a human like one of his own kind.

Sending Tenzo a questioning glance Minato asked: „What do you think of leaving Danzou Shimura and coming with us?“ Kakashi looked at the blonde shinobi quizzically. „Are you sure about that, sensei? Your apartment is just big enough for you and me.“ Blue eyes met grey ones when he responded: „Who said I was talking about my apartment? You are still the owner of the Hatake compound. Do you remember?“ Kakashi couldn´t believe what Minato was suggesting. „Are you serious? My father has been killed in this house!“, the silver haired teen shook his head. „No, I can´t do this.“ The shinobi looked straight into Kakashi´s eyes. „You´re the strongest boy I´ve ever met, Kakashi. You can do that. And I got to know Sakumo Hatake good enough to know he would say the same. Your family lived in this house for several generations. Do you really think your father is the only one who had been murdered in there? There are many historical reports about other members of your family being killed in their own home. Especially during the Shinobi Wars. Think about that, Kakashi!“ Kakashi had to agree with Minato. The Hatake compound was indeed a history-charged building. His ancestors had lived and died there. Why not continue this tradition? He looked at Minato with a determined expression. „Okay, but what about your apartment?“ The jounin shrugged his shoulders. „What is a small apartment in comparison to a big house like yours?“

Tenzo looked back and forth between Kakashi and his sensei. Danzou had told him no one would ever love someone like him. For the people in Konoha he would always be a monster and nothing more. But seeing Minato standing right next to a grown and quite impressive Xenomorph who had wrapped his sharp edged tail around his waist as if he was embracing a lover made him realize Danzou had been lying to him. The jounin didn´t just get along with a living Xenomorph he had taken in Kakashi Hatake - a born Xenomorph in human form. The young shinobi seemed to trust the silver haired teen with his life and still he was one of the most powerful jounin Konoha had ever seen. Another thing Danzou had been wrong about was his attitude about feelings being a shinobi´s greatest weakness. In Minato´s case his attachment for Kakashi made him stronger. Finally he turned towards the jounin. „Minato-sensei, do you really meant what you said about me moving in with you?“ Minato nodded. „Of course. But only if you want to“, he smiled at the dark haired boy who didn´t need tot hink twice about his decision. He liked Minato Namikaze - he was understanding, caring and intelligent. Combined with his sparkling blue eyes, blonde hair and handsome features he must be the wet dream of every woman in Konoha. Smiling the first time in his young life Tenzo accepted his offer and Kakashi sent him a knowing glance. „Looks like as if I´ve got a little brother.“ Scar snorted amused and Minato chuckled. Tenzo just rolled his eyes. What had he gotten himself into?!

After releasing Scar Minato, Kakashi and Tenzo went back to the jounin´s apartment. As soon as the door fell shut the silver haired teen pulled down his mask revealing his face. Tenzo watched him intently. Kakashi noticed Tenzo staring at him and smiled mischieviously at him. „Do you see something you like?“, he asked. The boy looked from Kakashi to Minato and back. He decided to ignore the genin´s comment. „I was just asking myself why you are hiding your face. You´re not deformed or scarred like other shinobi.“ Minato sent Kakashi an expecting look. The teen sighed heavily. „The people has treated me like a monster. My mask was like a wall protecting me against their disapproval. After a while it became a habit I couldn´t unlearn.“ Minato approached his young boyfriend from behind and placed one hand on his shoulder without a word. Kakashi looked back over his shoulder at the jounin. He smiled lovingly at his sensei whose sparkling blue eyes were full of love as he looked at the silver haired teen. Tenzo frowned confused. They acted differently around each other all of a sudden, more intimate than a usual relationship of a jounin and his pupil. Minato exchanged questioning glances with Kakashi. „If he´s staying with us we need to tell him the truth“, he said. The genin looked at him and nodded. Minato turned towards Tenzo who seemed to be more confused than before at the jounin´s words.

Kakashi leaned back against his sensei and Minato wrapped his arms around the genin´s waist holding him as if the silver haired teen was the most precious thing on earth. Tenzo´s eyes widened in shock understanding the silent gesture. „You´re…together?!“, he asked disbelieving. He looked at Minato confused. „But Kakashi is just a genin and you are his teacher. Isn´t that forbidden?“ Sighing resigned the jounin declared: „Unfortunately that´s true. To be honest we´re trying to keep it a secret until Kakashi has passed the chunin-exams.“ Tenzo had to agree with him. He understood why Minato was doing that - Kakashi had lost everything and in Minato he had found someone who seemed to love him unconditionally. A determined expression appeared on his face when he promised not to say a word about it in publicity. Smiling relieved Kakashi looked up at Minato who placed a soft kiss on the teen´s forehead. Tenzo felt the corner´s of his mouth moing upwards slightly and knew he was smiling. It was the first real smile in his whole life. Suddenly Minato let go of his young lover and stepped closer towards Tenzo who couldn´t be more happy about his decision to leave Danzo and his lies behind when the jounin kneeled down in front him pulling him into a gentle embrace. At first the little boy tensed but he relaxed quickly under Minato´s touch. Danzo had denied him this kind of comfort because he was convinced being attached to someone was a sign of weakness. He looked up at Kakashi as he felt something sharp swiping away the tears running down his cheeks. Tenzo realized it was the black tail of a Xenomorph touching his face. After years of isolation he felt like coming home…

\------------------------------

Danzou was sitting at his desk studying mission reports as he received a message from a masked member of the ROOT unit consisting of shinobi who had been manipulated until they didn´t even know their own name. Their loyalty towards Danzou Shimura was unwavering. Danzou opened the message and read it. His facial expression darkened when he had finished reading. He nodded at the masked shinobi waiting patiently in front of his desk dismissing him. The man bowed respectfully and left the room. As soon as Danzou was alone he cursed loudly, he scrunched up the message throwing it across his office furiously. Tenzo has betrayed him. He had underestimated Minato Namikaze and now the jounin had taken away Tenzo from him. The boy could have been one of the most powerful ROOT members the unit had ever seen - but his plans had been queered once more. He had lost Kakashi Hatake and Tenzo but there were other hybrids out there. His last option to get his hands on one of them was the oncoming war. A devious smile appeared on his face. „One day you´ll pay for that, Minato“, he said and stared into the dim light of the candles enlightening his windowless office.


	8. The Chunin-Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing love, the chunin-exams and a horrible incident...

A few weeks later Minato and his team were training again when the jounin decided to tell them about the oncoming chunin-exams. Obito was panting heavily after a hand-to-hand combat with Kakashi who wasn´t even sweating. The two boys watched Rin and Tenzo doing the same. The little boy was wearing a headband now with the sign of his village. Tenzo had never attended the ninja academy, just like Kakashi. Thinking about it sending the boy to the academy had been a waste of time because Danzou had already taught him the basics and more. The hokage wanted to see a demonstration of his abilities before giving him his first forehead protector. Kakashi offered to be his opponent and the Sandaime had accepted. In the spacious backyard of the Hatake compound the two boys fought each other. Minato was surprised to see Tenzo forcing Kakashi into a defensive position. The silver haired teen was the most powerful shinobi of Konoha - maybe even more powerful than the hokage himself! Tenzo and Kakashi were indeed equal opponents and it was obvious there would be no winner. The hokage smiled appreciatively as he saw Tenzo blocking a brutal blow of Kakashi´s tail with his bare hands. Minato shook his head in disbelieve. It was impossible for a human to block a murderous attack like that. After a while the hokage raised his hand nand stopped the combat. „I´ve seen enough“, he called out to the two boys. Immediately they stopped and turned around to Hiruzen Sarutobi who pulled a headband out of his pocket fastening it around Tenzo´s head. He smiled at the dark haired boy and declared: „From this day on you´ll be a genin, Tenzo.“ The boy beamed from ear to ear happily at Minato who returned the smile. Watching Tenzo thoughtfully the Sandaime asked: „What do you think of changing your name? It was Danzou Shimura who had given this name, right?“ After Minato had informed him about Danzou´s plan to find other shapeshifters like Kakashi to found his own special unit of human-alien-hybrids. The hokage didn´t confront his eldest advisor with his new insights. Instead he kept an eye on Danzou Shimura and was more careful about what he was saying or doing when he was around.

Tenzo´s expression darkened as the hokage mentioned the man who had been treating him like a prisoner for years. He had realized this truth after a few days of living with Kakashi and Minato. He could do and say whatever he wanted without being punished for the slightest mistake. With his new family he didn´t has to hide his true self any longer and a new name would help him leaving the past behind. He sent the hokage a determined glance. „Yamato“, he said, „What do you think about that?“ The old Sarutobi smiled knowingly. „Great peace“, he translated Tenzo´s new name. „Good choice, Yamato.“ – „I just don´t like it when innocent people has to suffer because a few shinobi misuses their talents“, Yamato explained with a dark expression. Minato smiled at the memory of the third hokage looking proudly at the boy´s words as he watched Rin and Yamato - fomerly known as Tenzo - fighting hand-to-hand. Because of Yamato being a hybrid like Kakashi Hatake the hokage decided the little boy need to join team Minato. It was unusual for a team to consist of more than three genin and a jounin as their leader but there had been a few exceptions in the past. From time to time genin with special abilities had been assigned to already completed teams when there hadn´t been any other options. Wasting talent was a luxury Konohagakure couldn´t afford. The village hidden beneath the leaves was one of the most powerful of the five hidden villages. And Yamato was one of this promising genin, just like Kakashi before him. 

Rin squeaked in surprise as Yamato hit the young kunoichi hard. Immediately the boy was by her side and asking her if she was okay. She rubber her right side and smiled at the young genin. „Don´t worry, Yamato. I´ll be okay. I´m just surprised how good you are“, she said smiling and added with a mischieviously grin, „Maybe even better than Kakashi.“ From the corner of her eye she saw her older teammate glaring at her. „Better than me?! Yamato will never be better than me!“, the silver haired teen shot back. Minato grinned amused at their argument about who was the best. Looking at the enraged Kakashi with a loving glance he thought: „For me you´ll be always my favourite. And nothing will change that.“ Obito was too distracted by Rin´s and Kakashi´s argument to notice his sensei looking at Kakashi as if he wanted to kiss his young boyfriend. But he had to wait until Kakashi would´ve passed the oncoming chunin-exams. Finally he called Rin and Yamato over and informed them about their participation of the chunin-exams. „All of you had improved in the last few months. You´re ready to do the next step“, Minato explained handing them the entry forms. Yamato was surprised as the jounin handed him an entry form too. Noticing his confused expression Minato smiled at him. „You´re part of this team, Yamato“, he declared softly. The little boy couldn´t believe it and stared at the sheet of paper in his hands in disbelieve. Kakashi blinked at him. „This is your chance to prove you´re better than me. But we need to work on your hiding abilities“, he said and Yamato blushed furiously remembering how easily Kakashi had located him at their first encounter.

Nodding Minato agreed with Kakashi. „He´s right, Yamato. If a Xenomorph didn´t want to be seen you´ll never find him. Even when he´s standing right in front of you“, he sent Kakashi a meaningful look, „I´ve learned that the hard way.“ Obito grinned at the thought of a genin defeating an elite jounin like Minato Namikaze. „Maybe you´re not a shapeshifter but you´ve got unique abilities you need to control if you want to become a shinobi“, Minato declared seriously. Yamato looked at his sensei and nodded. Kakashi Hatake didn´t seem to have problems with controlling his Xenomorph-abilities, maybe because of his more highly developed instincts. Obito Uchiha grinned even wider. „Looks like as if I´m not the only one who has to catch up on my teammates“, he stated and earned a bored glance from Yamato. „Aaargh, you are like Kakashi! Do you know that, Yamato?!“, he called out furiously and crossed his arms over his chest in a sulking gesture. Minato chuckled amused and Rin pressed one hand on her mouth muffling her laughter. „What´s so funny?“, Obito asked her but the young kunoichi just shook her head. „Nothing. I´m just curious why you can´t stand Kakashi being better than you“, she answered. Obito gave her no answer. Instead he glared at Rin without a word.

„Okay, guys“, Minato said, „That´s enough. I want you to think about what do you want to practise until tomorrow.“ Raising to their feet Rin and Obito nodded and left to go home. Kakashi turned towards Yamato. „What do you think of working on your hiding abilities?“ The dark haired boy couldn´t agree fast enough. Minato laughed softly. Together they went back to the Hatake compound they were living on. The blonde jounin had left his small apartment and didn´t regret his decision. After a few days Kakashi got used to the thought of living in the house where his father had been murdered. There was a dark spot on the wooden floor of the hallway where Sakumo Hatake had been found in his own blood. Every time the silver haired boy passed the place the memories of this faithful night returned. Minato had noticed his reaction. He bought a few carpets spreading them all over the house and covered the spot with one of them. A single carpet in the giant house still would remind Kakashi of his loss. His strategy worked apparently because his young boyfriend smiled thankfully at him as he realized what Minato had done to help him getting over his tragic past. Since that day Kakashi was more relaxed than before and couldn´t keep his hands off the older man as soon as they were on their own, even when Yamato was around. This day wasn´t much different as Kakashi told him to listen to his instincts instead of thinking too much about what he was doing. He challenged Yamato to hide in the backyard without him noticing his presence. In the meantime Kakashi and Minato sat down under the giant tree in the middle of the garden. 

The blue-eyed jounin leaned his back against the rough trunk and smiled at the silver haired teen whose head was resting on his thigh. Suddenly Kakashi´s grey eyes focussed on a spot on the opposite side of the meadow. „I can still sense you, Yamato!“, he called out followed by a rustling sound of someone moving in the bushes as the Yamato moved to find another hiding place. In the following hours Kakashi located the little boy again and again. Minato continued caressing his boyfriend´s lean body gently. From time to time his fingers slipped beneath his shirts a few inches. But his distraction didn´t work and Kakashi could locate Yamato repeatedly. „Give him a chance, Kakashi“, Minato said amused his fingers caressing the warm skin under his shirt. The silver haired teen looked up at him. „I´m just trying to motivate him. He didn´t need to know yet he´s getting better. I still can sense him but it´s more difficult now.“ Smiling mischieviously Minato shook his head. „You´re evil, Kakashi.“ - „I know. That´s why you love me“, Kakashi responded sitting up and kissing the jounin gently. After a while he broke the kiss and frowned. „I can´t feel him anymore“, he said confused. He exchanged knowing glances with his older lover. And before he knew what was happening Yamato appeared behind him and said triumphantly: „I´ve got you.“ Kakashi jumped in surprise and Minato laughed looking at Yamato. „That was perfect, Yamato. Kakashi couldn´t even sense you approaching him.“ The boy grinned proudly at his sensei. The older genin had to admit that Yamato had passed his test. He turned around to him and smiled warmly. „Congratulation, Yamato“, he said and rose to his feet. „You should take a break. You deserve it.“ Grinning happily the dark haired boy ran into the house and to his room where a new adventure novel was waiting for him.

Kakashi had to admit he was impressed how fast Yamato was progressing. Silent footsteps approached him from behind and strong arms wrapped around his waist. Smiling the silver haired teen looked back over his shoulder at his sensei. „I guess Yamato is busy with his new book you´ve bought him. We can do whatever we want, for a few hours at least“, Kakashi sent Minato a seductive glance. The jounin couldn´t help but to lean forward kissing the young man tenderly. Closing his eyes Kakashi sighed happily and turned around in the older man´s arms. His arms came up wrapping around Minato´s neck as he deepened the kiss slowly. After a while Minato withdrew from his young lover and whispered something into his ear. Kakashi shivered in anticipation at his words. His imagination acted up and he could feel himself growing hard at the idea of submitting to Minato. The blonde shinobi described every detail of what he wanted to do to him caressing the warm skin he found beneath the teen´s shirt.. Kakashi groaned hoarsely. Minato smiled to himself as Kakashi leaned his head back. Immediately he placed soft kisses on his young lover´s neck. He bit down on the sensitive spot right behind his ear sucking on the skin gently. Kakashi´s hips moved forward instinctively. Now it was Minato who couldn´t hold back a low moan at the sensation of his boyfriend´s erection pressing against his thigh. Apparently Kakashi liked the idea of being dominated.

All of a sudden Minato had another idea. „I´ve found a small place far-off from the house in the backyard where no one would find us. What do you think of doing it there?“, the older man whispered seductively. Kakashi couldn´t agree fast enough. He wrapped his legs around the jounin´s waist as he felt Minato lifting him up. The blue-eyed jounin smiled mischieviously at his boyfriend´s eagerness. Until today their love life had consisted of heated make-out sessions and occasional hand jobs. But over time Minato didn´t view Kakashi as a boy any longer. The silver haired teen was growing up much slower than before but still faster than an ordinary teenager. In the last months the handsome teenager had turned into an attractive young man who knew what he wanted. Kakashi was nearly the same height like Minato now. The tall young man wasn´t as muscular as his sensei but his physical strength surpassed his own. He had proven it more than once that he shouldn´t be underestimated. As they reached the small clearing in a far-off corner of the garden surrounded by thicket. The place was too far away from the house to be seen.

Carefully Minato lowered Kakashi in the high meadow. The young man´s legs were still wrapped around the jounin´s waist. Minato was laying right on top of him, their erections pressed together. Kakashi kissed his sensei deeply moaning into the kiss. Their tongues were fighting for dominance until Kakashi submitted to Minato sighing happily as the older man began thrusting his hips against his young lovers. The kiss grew more passionate with every passing second. Kakashi slipped his fingers beneath the blonde jounin´s headband loosening the tie until he could take it off. Smiling Minato slipped his hands underneath Kakashi´s black shirt revealing smooth pale skin as he pushed the fabric up slightly. The young man raised his head and looked down at his strong tanned hands on his own pale skin. Minato was the stark contrast to Kakashi: broad shoulders, slim waist and tanned skin. Moving lower and lower the blonde jounin placed soft kisses on his bare stomach until he reached the waistband of his pants. The long strands of blonde hair framing his handsome features tickled the sensitive skin. His bright blue eyes were focussed on Kakashi´s face as he pulled down the zipper with his teeth, his hands still resting on his young boyfriend´s stomach. He could feel Kakashi´s breath quicken under his touch.

Smiling mischieviously Minato´s hands moved lower until his fingers reached the button of Kakashi´s pants. The jounin placed a soft kiss on his young lover´s stomach, his sparkling blue eyes still focussed on the silver haired teen´s face. Kakashi licked his lips nervously as he watched Minato slipping his hand inside his pants. Biting his lower lip he threw his head back at the sensation of strong calloused fingers wrapped around his hardening member. His eyes fell shut and he couldn´t hold back a low moan when Minato started stroking him gently. Gasping in surprise Kakashi felt strong hands freeing his straining erection. The young teen opened his eyes and looked down at Minato who sent him a knowing glance before he leaned down and licked the swollen head of his cock tenderly. The wet warmth touching the sensitive skin elicited a sharp gasp from Kakashi. The blonde shinobi smiled to himself at his reaction. Kakashi arched his back groaning hoarsely as Minato continued licking the sensitive underside of his cock. It was the first time Minato was touching him like this - the feeling of a hot tongue touching his cock was incredible arousing. And he decided he liked Minato giving him a blowjob.

Minato reached up placing his hand on the young man´s stomach caressing the smooth skin tenderly. Apparently his try to calm his young boyfriend down worked because Kakashi relaxed under his sensei´s touch immediately. „That´s better, sweetheart. I don´t want you to hurt yourself. Just relax and lean back, okay?“, the jounin said with a warm smile on his lips. Kakashi raised his head to look down at him and nodded. He gasped as Minato closed his lips around the head of his cock circling the tip with his tongue. As he felt the silver haired teen tense he caressed the young man´s stomach again. Slowly the tension left Kakashi´s body, he sighed softly as Minato continued sucking on the head gently. Kakashi stopped thinking and closed his eyes enjoying this intimate moment. His breath quickened slightly when the blue-eyed shinobi took him every inch of his erection into his mouth his tongue still swirling around the young man´s cock. Soon Kakashi was moaning continuously, his hands buried in Minato´s soft blonde hair. As the young man tugged at his hair slightly the jounin couldn´t suppress a low moan himself. Somehow the sensation of Kakashi pulling his hair turned him on. He could feel his own erection twitch in anticipation. But right now it was Kakashi who deserved his full attention. Kakashi´s breath caught in his throat when Minato deep-throated him. The blonde shinobi fought back the urge to gag and relaxed his throat to take him in even deeper. The silver haired teen screamed in pleasure at the sensation of the clenching muscles around his cock. He cried out as he reached his climax. Minato swallowed every drop of his young lover´s cum until nothing was left.

Kakashi sighed happily when his sensei pulled back, his softening cock slipped out of his mouth. He reached out to Minato and wrapped his arms around his neck when the jounin captured his mouth in a loving kiss. His tongue entered his mouth exploring every inch of it. The bitter taste of himself on Minato´s lips caused Kakashi to moan hoarsely. The blue-eyed shinobi pulled back and smiled at the silver haired teen. He loved to see the satisfied expression on Kakashi´s handsome features. Minato leaned down and breathed a gentle kiss on his forehead. „I love you“, he said quietly. The silver haired teen just smiled when he responded: „I love you too.“ His arms were still wrapped around his neck when he noticed his sensei´s still hard cock. Grinning mischieviously Kakashi reached down cupping the prominent bulge in his pants. The slight pressure of his hand against his erection elicited a surprised gasp from the older man. „Fuck, Kakashi, you´re driving me crazy“, he groaned and buried his face in the crook of the younger man´s neck. Smiling to himself Kakashi continued massaging the other man´s hard cock through the fabric of his pants. Suddenly the silver haired teen got an idea and grinned deviously - Minato would love it. His tail appeared behind the jounin´s back. The sharp appendage slipped beneath the older man´s shirt caressing his back gently. Kakashi pulled down the zipper of his vest pushing it down over his shoulders. The blue-eyed shinobi took it off. Soon his dark blue shirt followed the vest. All of a sudden Kakashi´s lips went dry at the sight of Minato´s bare chest. He licked his lips and placed his hands on his toned stomach. The feeling of rippling muscles beneath his fingers was incredible arousing.

Kakashi could feel himself growing hard again when Minato leaned down to capture his lips in a tender kiss. The jounin noticed it too and began to stroke him slowly. „You´re insatiable, Kakashi“, he whispered into his ear seductively. The silver haired teen shivered in anticipation and his tail . After a while he opened his eyes looking up at his half-naked sensei, his grey eyes sparkled hungrily. „I want you to fuck me“, Kakashi said surprised by his own words. Minato frowned sending his young boyfriend an uncertain glance. „Are you sure, Kakashi?“, he asked. A determined expression on his face Kakashi nodded. „Yes, I´m sure“, he declared stroking his sensei´s arms gently. „I trust you, Minato.“ The blonde man kissed him softly. „I know“, he said quietly smiling at him. The silver haired teen moaned lowly as Minato moved his hands higher slipping them beneath his black shirt. At the same time he bit down on Kakashi´s lower lip eliciting another moan from his young boyfriend. Sitting up the silver haired teen took off his shirt throwing it aside before wrapping his arms around Minato´s neck. He leaned his forehead against his lover´s and closed his eyes. His tail wrapped around the jounin´s waist carefully. Just like Scar who did the same every time the Xenomorph and Minato were around each other - it was a display of affection.

Minato smiled at the gesture. Loosening the grip of his tail he layed back down in the meadow as the blue-eyed jounin began to pull down the young man´s pants. After taking of the last piece of his clothes he took off his shoes too. Soon Kakashi was completely naked. Without breaking eye contact with the genin he did the same revealing his perfect body. His tanned skin glistened in the fiery light of the sunset. Minato smiled knowingly when Kakashi spread his legs invintingly. The jounin kneeled down in between them and leaned forward kissing his young lover softly. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Minato´s neck closing his eyes. He sighed happily, his tail still moving expectantly. „Ready?“, he asked quietly caressing the silver haired teens face with a loving expression. Kakashi raised his head and pressed his forehead against his sensei´s. „Just do it. Fuck me, please“, he whispered hoarsely. Minato chuckled amused capturing Kakashi´s lips in tender kiss. At the same time he reached down between his boyfriend´s legs. His fingers ghosted over his slowly hardening cock before going deeper until his fingers circled the tight ring of muscles around his entrance gently. Kakashi jumped surprised but soon he relaxed under Minato´s touch and moaned into the kiss. The sensation of another man touching the most intimate part of his body was more arousing than he had thought.

Kakashi groaned lowly as the jounin increased the pressure of his finger against his entrance. The young man tightened his grip around Minato´s neck instinctively when the finger slipped inside. Minato broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Kakashi´s. The unpleasant intrusion elicited a hoarse moan from his young lover. But soon the uncomfortable feeling disappeared and was replaced by growing arousal. Minato smiled knowingly feeling Kakashi relax under his touch. The silver haired teen moaned deeply at the sensation of Minato pushing deeper into his boyfriend. He crooked his finger slightly eliciting a low moan from Kakashi. The blonde shinobi kissed him gently. „If you could see yourself right now…“, he whispered softly. The genin groaned in anticipation at Minato´s loving words and gasped in surprise at the sensation of a second finger pressing into him gently. The jounin waited patiently until Kakashi had adjusted to the intrusion. As soon as the young man was comfortable with the sensation of two fingers stretching him Kakashi captured Minato´s lips in a heated kiss. His sharp edged tail still moved restlessly wrapping around his sensei´s leg. Minato couldn´t hold back an aroused moan at the feeling of sharp claws scratching over his back. The slight pain reminded him of Kakashi´s animalistic nature. Apparently his awakening instincts took charge over his body. A growling sound escaped Kakashi´s throat at the sensation of a third finger widening him even more.

Minato shivered in anticipation. The deep growl coming from Kakashi was incredible arousing, it nearly pushed him over the edge. Somehow he managed to suppress the urge to come and continued stretching his young lover. All of a sudden Kakashi broke the kiss panting heavily. He looked straight into Minato´s deep blue eyes with a hungry expression. „I want you to fuck me right now“, he demanded hoarsely. His voice was deeper than usual and Minato couldn´t help but kiss him deeply. If he had known how sexy the genin could be when he was aroused he wouldn´t have been able to hold back his desire for so long. Even during the training sessions with his team the jounin had to fight back his arousal every time Kakashi was moving with such a grace only a born predator was capable of. And right now this deadly creature was writhing beneath him begging to be fucked senseless. Smiling deviously Minato left a wet trail of small kisses on his way down over Kakashi´s throat and further down over his chest and stomach. He felt the tail loosening its grip around his leg so the muscular appendage could wrap around his waist and the slightly curved blade at the tip was resting in between his shoulder blades. Kakashi moaned lowly as a hot tongue licked his hard cock before moving lower. Minato placed the young man´s legs on his shoulders lifting his hips up. The jounin smiled to himself as he felt the tail pressing against his back as if he wanted him to continue what he was doing. Following the silent request he leaned down and licked over the loosened entrance before pushing his tongue into him thrusting in and out gently.

Kakashi gasped surprised and threw his head back. He moaned loudly. It was a completely different sensation compared to the fingers stretching him slowly. He couldn´t believe what Minato was doing. But he didn´t want him to stop. It felt too good! Kakashi sighed happily and relaxed under his touch. As soon as he felt Kakashi relax Minato lowered him down on the ground and positioned himself in between his legs. He spread his own pre-cum all over his throbbing cock using it as lube before pressing the head against Kakashi´s entrance. Instinctively Kakashi spread his legs even wider and crossed his ankles behind his back. Minato didn´t want him to hurt himself and pressed his hips down as he pushed forward carefully. The loosened muscles around his entrance gave way finally and Kakashi groaned in pain as the head of the older man´s cock slipped inside. Immediately Minato stopped watching the genin intently. „Just relax, Kakashi“, he whispered into his ear leaning forward and nibbling at his earlobe tenderly. The distraction seemed to work because the pained expression on his face disappeared slowly. The intrusion was still uncomfortable but the pain was replaced by burning desire. Kakashi wanted to feel his sensei deep inside him so badly. But Minato´s strong hands on his hips made it impossible to move. He looked up at his boyfriend. „I want to feel you. Fuck me, please!“, he begged him. He wrapped his arms around the other man´s neck and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Groaning Minato returned the kiss and pushed forward gently. Kakashi´s breath caught in his throat as Minato slipped inside inch by inch until he was completely buried deep inside him.

He had to fight back the urge to thrust into the young man. Minato groaned desperately as he felt Kakashi clenching around his cock. The genin smiled mischieviously as he noticed his reaction and repeated the action. Again Minato groaned lowly. „If you want me to fuck you you need to stop, Kakashi.“ The genin smiled knowingly and pulled the other man´s head down pressing his forehead against his own. Minato looked down between them watching his cock slipping out of Kakashi as he began to pull out slowly still holding the younger man´s hips down. Kakashi gasped in surprise when the jounin pushed back in again. After a few thrusts Minato let go of the silver haired teen´s hips and supported his body weight on his arms on both sides of his young boyfriend. Kakashi moaned hoarsely at the feeling of his sensei´s cock deep inside him. After a while Minato placed the young man´s legs on his shoulder´s again changing the angle of his thrusts slightly. The position change caused Kakashi to scream out in pleasure as one thrust hit his prostate. Minato smiled softly, he watched the young man throwing his head back and moaning loudly. The jounin continued thrusting into him rhythmically hitting his prostate repeatedly.

With a deep growl Kakashi came undone painting his stomach and chest with his cum. The blonde shinobi stilled his thrusts even though the clenching muscles around his cock made it difficult to hold back. The genin lowered his legs wrapping them around his sensei´s waist. Minato captured his lips in a loving kiss. During the kiss Kakashi clenched rhytmically around the other man´s cock still buried deep inside him. Groaning into the kiss the jounin couldn´t hold back any longer. He came with a hoarse moan. Kakashi´s still hard cock twitched at the sensation of Minato filling him with his cum. The warm feeling made him come a second time. Both men were panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath again. Minato rested his head on Kakashi´s shoulder and closed his eyes. The sensation of a sharp edged tail caressing his back made him smile. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Minato´s neck burying his face in the crook of his neck. It was the first time after his father´s death he felt unconditionally loved and safe. Minato placed a soft kiss on the younger man´s shoulder and glanced at Kakashi with a loving expression.

Kakashi smiled at the jounin. The affection in his bright blue eyes was a heartwarming sight. He kissed Minato tenderly and he could feel a warm tingling sensation deep in his stomach. It reminded him of their first kiss. Since that day he got the same feeling every time when he was with Minato, his boyfriend and sensei. He had been the only person who got to know his true self, the lonely boy looking for someone he could trust. Kakashi bit down on his lower lip to suppress a disappointed moan as he felt Minato´s softening cock slipping out. Carefully his lover layed down next to him and Kakashi snuggled up against Minato who wrapped his arms around the young man. A few hours later the sun went down and it got colder with every passing minute. Kakashi shivered slightly at the cool evening air touching his bare skin. „We should go inside“, the blonde shinobi said lowly. Nodding Kakashi got up to gather his clothes putting them on. Minato took his own things before they went inside.

After dinner Yamato disappeared in his room again. Kakashi went into the bedroom he was sharing with his sensei. Since his father´s death he was used to sharing a bed with Minato. Especially since they got together. Moving back to the Hatake compound the couple took their own bedroom far away from the hallway where Sakumo Hatake had been murdered. Yamato had chosen a room on the same hallway only a few doors away. „I don´t want to know what you are doing when you´re alone“, Yamato had declared dryly. Kakashi had blushed at his words and Minato had just smiled knowingly. When Minato was finished with doing the dishes he felt strong arms wrapping around his waist and a warm body pressed up against his back. Smiling softly he looked back over his shoulder at Kakashi who refused to let go of him. Since their romantic adventure in the backyard Kakashi seemed to be more clingy than usual. „Come to bed, Minato. I don´t want to sleep alone“, he whispered into the jounin´s ear kissing his neck gently. Closing his eyes Minato enjoyed the warmth radiating from Kakashi´s body. He turned around in the genin´s arms and smiled at him. Leaning down he kissed the young man softly. Kakashi returned the kiss eagerly. Minato could feel himself growing hard slowly at the sensation of the young man´s prominent bulge pressing against his growing erection. The jounin groaned desperately and lifted Kakashi up who wrapped his legs around his waist instinctively. Minato carried him into the bedroom laying him down on the mattress carefully. Soon both men were completely naked and Kakashi was writhing and moaning loudly beneath the jounin thrusting into him rhythmically. The sound of skin slapping against skin mingled with heavy breathing filled the air.

Minato muffled Kakashi´s scream of pleasure with a passionate kiss when the young man reached his orgasm. A few minutes later they were laying in each other´s arms. „You´re insatiable, Kakashi. Do you know that?“, Minato whispered softly burying his face in the crook of Kakashi´s neck. The genin smiled mischieviously. „I´m a Xenomorph“, he shot back and wrapped his tail around the blue-eyed shinobi´s muscular leg. Minato chuckled at the sensation of the sharp edged appendage caressing his body gently. „How could I forget your animalistic side?“, he joked placing a tender kiss on Kakashi´s forehead. With a smile on his face he watched the young man falling asleep in his arms. Apparently their sexual encounter had been more exhausting for Kakashi than Minato had thought. He continued caressing his young boyfriend´s back gently until the sleep overwhelmed him.

A few weeks later the chunin-exams took place. When Minato was honest he was worried about his team, especially Obito Uchiha. The boy was still too impulsive. Hopefully Kakashi, Yamato and Rin could talk some sense into him. But there was a part of the exams when the participants needed to fight for their own and this part would be the most difficult exam for the young Uchiha. The first exam was a test for their teamwork and thanks to Kakashi and Rin they passed. They even survived a whole week in the most dangerous part of the training area. As soon as the participants had to fight against each other without the help of their teams Obito Uchiha didn´t stand a chance anymore. His opponent was one of the most talented genin of Konoha right after Kakashi - Maito Guy. The boy was the master of taijutsu. Guy was unable to do ninjutsu but still he was one of the most promising genin. Obito didn´t even last a minute against him. Minato was leaning against the wall crossing his arms over his chest and shook his head. A worried expression on his face he watched the medics taking care of his injured pupil. Rin Nohara was the next. She tried to tire the other genin out, at first it seemed to work but her opponent managed to hit her with a last powerful blow. Minato sent her an encouraging glance as the young kunoichi looked up at him nodding at her approvingly. Yamato on the other side passed the last test easily. The little boy was the youngest participant but everybody knew how dangerous he could be and they weren´t too eager to fight him. When it was Kakashi´s turn the genin didn´t dare to breath, nobody wanted a human-alien-hybrid as opponent. At the beginning of the exams the silver haired young man had been told not to use his shapeshifting abilities. Minato smiled knowingly. Even without using his tail and claws Kakashi was still dangerous and the genin waiting for their turn seemed to come to the same conclusion. Just like Yamato he passed the test without a little scratch. Minato watched him with a loving expression.

After the chunin-exams were over Yieraya approached Minato smiling at him knowingly. „You and Kakashi, hm?“, he said. The young jounin jumped at his former sensei´s word and turned towards the white haired Sannin. „How do you…?“, he couldn´t finish his unspoken question because Yieraya interrupted him. He blinked at the blue-eyed shinobi. „I´ve noticed the way you are looking at him. You´re not exactly subtle.“ A resignated sigh escaped him. „Damnit“, he cursed lowly. „Is it really that obvious?“ Yieraya chuckled. „You always had been like an open book to me, Minato. As your former sensei I know everything about you“, he blinked at Minato mischieviously. „Don´t worry I´ll keep it a secret“, the Sannin squeezed Minato´s shoulder encouragingly and left him alone. A few minutes later Kakashi, Rin and Yamato approached him. „Where´s Obito?“, Yamato wanted to know and looked around. „He´s in the hospital. His arm is fractured“, Minato declared. Rin exchanged worried glances with Yamato and Kakashi. Their sensei smiled encouragingly. „He´ll be fine, Rin. Don´t worry!“ The kunoichi nodded. Minato Namikaze congratulated Kakashi and Yamato for passing the chunin-exams with a warm smile. He squeezed Rin´s shoulder gently. „Good work, Rin. Next time you´ll pass the exams too“, he promised her. The dark haired girl blushed at her sensei´s praising words biting her lower lip shyly.

The jounin sent Rin home to rest. She looked exhausted and deserved a break. Smiling thankfully at her sensei Rin went home. Minato, Kakashi and Yamato did the same and walked away in the direction of the Hatake compound. On their way home Kakashi´s instincts warned him something was wrong. The feeling of danger increased suddenly when he noticed the abandoned street around them. Before he knew what was happening he felt something small arrow hitting his neck. Instinctively he reached up yanking it out as fast as he could. After a quick glance at the projectile he recognized it was poisened. The small sting was glistening suspiciously. Looking around Kakashi noticed Yamato laying on the ground unconsciously. Apparently the poison was created to sedate hybrids quickly. Kakashi had been fast enough to yank it out as soon as the arrow had hit him. This way the poison didn´t affect him like Yamato. He just felt a little bit dizzy but nothing more. Minato span around with a kunai in his hand when he saw Yamato falling to the ground unconsciously. The relieve in his blue eyes was obvious as he noticed Kakashi still standing holding the arrow in his hand. The silver haired young man threw the small arrow away and looked in the direction from where the projectile had come from. Minato followed his gaze and saw two masked shinobi wearing the uniforms of the Anbu and the sign of Iwagakure. „That´s not good“, Minato said lowly and looked at Kakashi who seemed to be a little bit dizzy. His reaction was slowed down by the poison they had injected him. But his shapeshifting abilities seemed to fight the poison. Yamato´s Xenomorph abilities weren´t as strong as Kakashi´s and explained why the assassins could have knocked him out so easily.

In the blink of an eye the attackers jumped down from the roof and attacked them with deadly intention. Even in his dizzied condition Kakashi noticed they were attacking Minato directly. His sensei seemed to be their preferred target. He tried to interfere in the fight but one of the masked shinobi kicked him into the chest sending him to the ground. Kakashi shook his head trying to fight back the effect of the poison. As he heard his sensei groan painfully he knew he had to do something. Pulling out a kunai he stabbed the weapon deep into his thigh. The sharp pain brought him back to reality and the adrenalin rushing through his veins made him see clearly again. Kakashi rose to his feet quickly attacking the assassines with deadly precision. One of them was cursing loudly as the young man stabbed him into the shoulder and pushed him aside with a powerful blow of his sharp edged tail. The man crashed into the next wall with a pained groan. His comrade shared his faith: the slightly curved blade at the tip of the tail pierced right through his stomach before throwing him away. Immediately Kakashi positioned himself above his injured sensei who was laying on the ground covered in his own blood. The shinobi he had crashed into the wall got up sending him a death glare as he ran towards his badly injured comrade. He lifted the man up and disappeared.

As soon as Kakashi was sure they were gone he put away his bloody kunai and kneeled down next to Minato. The blonde shinobi had multiple stabbing wounds and deep cut on his thigh that was still bleeding. A quick glance at the wound was enough fort he young man to realize the horrible truth. If he didn´t stop the bleeding his sensei would die. He pulled out his first aid kit and secured the arterial bleeding with bandages. Relieved he noticed the bleeding had stopped. But he still needed a healer, otherwise he wouldn´t survive the next minutes. Kakashi didn´t need to think twice about a solution. He summoned a Xenomorph to carry the injured jounin and lifted Yamato up. The little boy was a light as a feather. He looked at the Xenomorph holding Minato against his shoulder with one arm. His giant claws wrapped around the man´s waist securely. „Follow me“, Kakashi said and the creature growled as if he agreed. Together they jumped over the rooves until they arrived at the hospital. At the hospital a healer was just leaving the building when he noticed Kakashi and the black creature following him. He turned pale at the sight of the Xenomorph but seeing the injured Minato in the creature´s arms he knew something was wrong. He ran back inside to ask for help. Only seconds later he came back with stretcher and a few nurses. The Xenomorph placed the unconscious Minato on the stretcher and a nurse took Yamato. Kakashi turned towards the Xenomorph. „Thank you for your help“, he said placing one hand his head. The creature growled quietly and Kakashi smiled sadly. „I know Minato is like a family member for you. You can tell the others he´s taken care of now.“ He caressed the Xenomorph´s head a last time before releasing him. Kakashi went into the hospital with a grim expression. Whoever was responsible for that would pay with his life…


	9. Love And Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato´s healing process...

Danzou Shimura cursed under his breath. He glared at the Anbu who kneeled in front of his desk waiting patiently. Failure meant punishment and there was no doubt Danzou would sentence him severely. The man´s shoulder hurt like hell where Kakashi Hatake had stabbed him. Just like his ribs which seemed to be fractured. Somehow the young man had withstand the drug´s deafening effect. Danzou had warned them to be careful but they had underestimated the young Hatake. Seeing the black tail piercing right through his comrade´s stomach was horrible. He was trained to suppress his feelings but he had known his partner for years. He had been the only one he would have called a friend and now he was fighting for his life in the medical area. Finally Danzou looked down at him with a cold glance. „You know what that means“, he stated and the masked shinobi nodded. „Go. Let the healers take care of your injuries and after that you´ll be punished.“ The Anbu bowed respectfully before leaving the office.

Minato Namikaze´s death had been his last chance to get his hands on Kakashi and Yamato. He was just glad he had ordered the Anbu to mask their identity. This way it looked like as if Iwigakure had tried to eliminate one of the most powerful shinobi of Konoha to take advantage of his death. On one side his plan to get Tenzo back had failed but on the other side the hokage had a reason to believe Iwigakure was responsible for the assault on Minato Namikaze. He smiled deviously at the thought. Maybe it wasn´t that bad the assasination had failed. A shinobi war would give him a good chance to get his hands on other shapeshifters from other villages. Danzou Shimura leaned back in his desk chair. His plan was still in progress.

\-----------------------------------

Kakashi was laying on a hospital bed. A healer was standing next to him bandaging the stabbing wound on his thigh he had inflicted himself to overcome the dizzying effect of the drug. When the healer was done he smiled at Kakashi. „In a few days it should be healed completely“, he declared. The young man nodded. „What about Yamato and Minato-sensei?“, he asked with a worried expression. „Your friend is sleeping. The drug was too strong for his body. I mean he´s still a child. It worked differently on him. You´re older than him and you´re increased regenerative abilities had suppressed the effect of the drug in your system.“ Kakashi listened intently to the man´s explanation. He was relieved to hear Yamato was alright but he was still worried about his sensei. The medical shinobi noticed his worried expression. „The only thing I knew about your sensei is that he had lost a lot of blood. Do you want to see him?“ Kakashi didn´t need to think twice about it. The healer helped the silver haired young man getting up and supported him.

Limping he followed the man. Kakashi fought back his tears when he saw Minato. The jounin was unconscious and his usually tanned skin was nearly white. Tsunade looked up when she heard Kakashi and the healer entering the room. She looked up from what he was doing and sent Kakashi a worried glance. The Sannin noticed the unshed tears in his grey eyes. It was the first time she saw Kakashi Hatake crying. She knew Minato and Kakashi were close. The jounin had rescued him after his father´s death. Minato Namikaze was the young man´s family now. Seeing him like this must broke his heart. She watched Kakashi approaching his sensei. The genin reached out to the jounin touching his pale hand. His damp skin was cold beneath his fingers. The silver haired young man looked at Tsunade with a pleading expression. „Can you help him, Tsunade-sama?“, he wanted to know. The Sannin took a deep breath and looked at the badly injured shinobi worriedly. If she told Kakashi the truth about his sensei´s bad condition the young teen would probably break down. But lying to him would make it even worse. She decided to tell him the truth. Tsunade turned her attention towards the genin. „I don´t know. He has lost too much blood. We can´t substitute enough blood in the short time he has left. Only a miracle could help him now“, she declared with a serious expression.

Her words hit Kakashi harder than she had thought. Tears streamed down the young man´s face soaking his mask. „No, not Minato-sensei“, he whispered disbelieving. „I´ve already lost one family. I don´t want to lose another.“ Tsunade couldn´t bear the sight of Kakashi Hatake breaking down slowly as he realized his beloved sensei wouldn´t survive the next hours if he didn´t do something. Maybe a usual blood transfusion wouldn´t save Minato but there was another option. He looked up at Tsunade with a determined expression tears still running down his face. „Maybe there´s a way to help him“, he declared. The Sannin sent him a surprised glance. „What do you mean?“, she asked confused. The healer standing next to her looked equally irritated. „You said a blood transfusion wouldn´t save him. But what if he gets the blood of a human-alien-hybrid? You know about my ability to heal badly wounds in a few minutes. What if we use my blood? I mean even if it don´t work… What do we have to lose?“, Kakashi asked determined. He would do everything to keep his sensei and boyfriend alive and judging by Tsunade´s knowing glance she thought the same. The woman nodded. „You´ve got a point, Kakashi. If we do nothing Minato will die. If you´re plan doesn´t work he´ll die too. I think your sensei has nothing to lose.“ The healer next to her had to agree with her.

Tsunade turned towards the man and told him to prepare the transfusion. The healer bowed respectfully and left the room quickly. She turned towards Kakashi watching him intently. „He means more to you than you´re telling me“, she stated. The silver haired young man looked down at the injured jounin. Tsunade watched him intertwining his fingers with Minato´s in a loving gesture. It reminded her of her last moment with a dying Dan Kato, the love of her life. She felt a sudden sadness threatening to overwhelm her and pushed the dark memories back. The young chunin blushed at her words and Tsunade smiled knowingly. Apparently there was something going on between Kakashi and Minato. The silver haired chunin didn´t need to answer, his silence was answer enough for her. Her attention turned to the door which was opened by the healer she had sent to gather everything she needed for the blood transfusion. Kakashi layed down on the empty hospital bed next to his sensei. Tsunade prepared the transfusion thoroughly. When the needle pierced the sensitive skin at the crook of his arm Kakashi bit down on his lower lip. It burned for a second, The feeling of the thick sting in his arm was uncomfortable but bearable. Kakashi turned his face towards Minato who was still unconscious. Finally Tsunade had finished her preparations and started the blood transfusion. Thirty minutes later the blood bottle was completely filled. Kakashi watched the Sannin hung it next to Minato´s bed placing the infusion sting in the jounin´s arm. Starting the transfusion Tsunade turned to the silver haired young man with a serious expression. „Now we have to wait. I hope it´s working“, she said. „And you will stay right here and rest for a while.“ Tsunade sent the young chunin a hard glare. Kakashi knew her good enough to follow her orders. The Sannin could be very convincing if she wanted to. On the other side Kakashi would never leave his sensei, not in his bad condition. So he just nodded and layed back.

Smiling Tsunade turned to leave the room and nodded at the healer waiting next to the door. The man bowed his head respectfully went to Kakashi´s hospital bed. He smiled at the young man knowingly when he loosened the brakes of the bed and pushed it closer towards Minato. Confused Kakashi looked up at the healer who blinked at him amused. „Tsunade wants him getting better and you seem to be a part of the healing process“, he declared and Kakashi blushed slightly at his explanation. Apparently Tsunade found out the truth about their relationship. The talented healer was known for finding out the secrets of her patients. An ability that was signicant for a good healer. Finally being alone Kakashi reached out to Minato taking his hand gently. His skin felt cold and damp under his touch. Intertwining his fingers with the jounin´s pale fingers he watched his boyfriend´s still features. Suddenly he felt Minato´s fingers moving slightly. Kakashi smiled relieved, leaned back and returned the gesture.

The whole time until Tsunade returned to check on them Kakashi didn´t let go of Minato´s hand. She smiled at the sight of their joined hands. The Sannin approached the blonde jounin checking his heart rate. The experienced healer looked relieved as she withdrew her hand from his wrist. „It works“, Tsunade glanced at Kakashi warmly. „He´s getting better.“ Kakashi looked at her hopefully. The Sannin smiled softly. „Your sensei will be fine in a few days“, she promised. „But I don´t know how it will effect him. I mean you´re not completely human, Kakashi. You´re still a Xenomorph shapeshifter.“ The young man sent the unconscious blue-eyed jounin a thoughtful glance. „I don´t care. Minato-sensei would have done the same for me when our roles would be reversed“, Kakashi declared determined. Tsunade had to agree with him. Minato would do everything for his team, especially for a certain silver haired teenager. Stepping closer the Sannin held out her hand using her chakra to check on the still unconscious jounin. Since the blood transfusion from Kakashi Minato looked more healthy than before: his formerly pale skin looked more healthy now and he was breathing steadily. The healer took a closer look at the deep cut on his patient´s thigh and gasped in surprise. „Tsunade, you need to see that“, he said. Tsunade pulled back his hand and turned towards him following his glance. She smiled relieved when she noticed the cut had healed completely. Only a thin red scar reminded of the formerly terrible wound. Following her suspicion she took another look at the multiple stabbing wounds on Minato´s upper body. Just like his injured leg the other wounds had healed completely. Some of them weren´t even visible anymore. „I think we can take off the bandages“, she said nodding at the healer who bowed respectfully and took off the bandages carefully.

Kakashi couldn´t believe his eyes when he realized the blood transfusion had worked. He sat up slowly his eyes focussed on the peaceful face of his sensei. Tsunade smiled at him. „Thanks to you, Kakashi, your sensei will be fine. At the moment he´s sleeping“, she declared softly. The young chunin closed his eyes for a second sighing relieved. He got up and approached the jounin slowly. Without thinking his fingers intertwined with Minato´s squeezing his hand gently. Tsunade noticed the intimate gesture. She waited for the healer finishing his work. As soon as the man had gathered the bandages and left the room she raised one eyebrow at Kakashi. With a knowing smile she asked: „What´s going on between you two, Kakashi? I want the truth now.“ The silver haired young man lowered his eyes shyly looking down at his still sleeping sensei. Taking a deep breath he decalred quietly: „We´re together.“ Afraid of Tsunade´s reaction Kakashi didn´t dare to look up. Instead he focussed his grey eyes on his boyfriend´s beautiful face. But as he heard Tsunade laughing softly he sent her a confused glance. The Sannin shook her head. „I knew it“, she looked at Kakashi, „Since I saw you two holding hands I had my suspicions.“ The silver haired teenager blushed furiously.

„Tsunade will always find out the truth“, a hoarse voice said. Surprised Kakashi looked down at Minato whose bright blue eyes sent him a soft glance. „You´re awake“, Tsunade stated. The blond shinobi rolled his eyes. „You had been loud enough“, he said dryly glaring at Tsunade. The Sannin shook her head. „That´s the Minato Namikaze I know“, she smiled mischieviously. „How do you feel?“, she asked. Minato tried to move his arms and legs. „Better than I should after being stabbed“, he frowned looking at the experienced healer questioningly. „Don´t look at me, Minato. It was Kakashi who saved your life.“ Confused the jounin looked from Tsunade to Kakashi who smiled shyly underneath his mask. „Kakashi?“, his blue eyes glanced at his pupil. „You had lost too much blood. A normal blood transfusion wouldn´t have worked in time to save you. That´s the reason we decided to give you my blood instead.“ - „His increased regenerative abilities healed you completely“, Tsunade added. „But I don´t know about other possible consequences. I mean we still don´t know enough about Xenomorph shapeshifters.“ Minato smiled thankfully at Kakashi. „I don´t care about the consequences“, he squeezed the young chunin´s hand gently. Tsunade knew Minato was suppressing the urge to pull Kakashi closer. „I knew about you two being together, Minato. You don´t have to hide it any longer“, Tsunade smirked at Minato.

Minato didn´t need a second invitation. Carefully he sat up, shifted slightly and gestured at the empty spot next to him. Kakashi took a seat next to his sensei who wrapped his arm around his waist pulling the young man closer to him. Tsunade smiled at the picture of Kakashi snuggling up against Minato with a happy sigh. „I think you could leave the hospital today. But you need to rest for at least a week. I´ll keep an eye on you. In case the Xenomorph blood causes some trouble“, she explained. Minato agreed on her conditions and looked down at Kakashi with a tender glance. „I´ll send a healer to get your clothes“, Tsunade said and left the couple alone. As soon as they were alone Minato lifted Kakashi´s head up and pulled down his mask. Looking into his young boyfriend´s grey eyes he leaned forward and captured his lips in a tender kiss. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the jounin´s neck and straddled him deepening the kiss desperately. After a while Minato broke the kiss to catch his breath. Kakashi rested his head on his sensei´s bare shoulder. „I love you“, he whispered softly. He loosened his grip on Minato´s neck, his hand moving downwards over the older man´s muscular chest and stomach. Kakashi smiled at the feeling of his defined muscles tensing under his touch. The jounin traced a line of soft kisses along his jawline. „I love you too, Kakashi“, he whispered into his ear inhaling his unique scent.

Minato looked up at the sound of the door opening. He smiled amused when he noticed the healer bringing his clothes blushed slightly at the sight of Kakashi Hatake sitting on his sensei´s lap. The man placed the clothes on a chair next to the bed and left the room quickly. Kakashi chuckled lightly. He had noticed the healer´s reaction too. Reluctantly the silver haired young man moved away from his boyfriend who sat on the edge of the hospital bed reaching out to his clothes. Kakashi had to suppress a low moan at the sight of his sensei´s naked body. Minato noticed the young man watching him putting on a little show for him. When he had finished dressing he turned around to Kakashi. „Did you like what you had seen?“, he asked mischieviously. His student lowered his eyes shyly biting his lower lip. Minato approached him slowly lifting Kakashi´s head with one hand gently. He kissed him softly and smiled. „Come on, Kakashi. Let´s go home. I need a shower and clean clothes“, he said. Kakashi adjusted his mask smiling amused. Together they left the hospital but as they were leaving the building an Anbu was waiting for them. „The hokage wants to see you“, he declared shortly. Kakashi and Minato exvhanged knowing glances. Apparently the Sandaime wanted to talk about the assault on the jounin. Nodding they followed the Anbu to the hokage´s tower.

The masked Anbu knocked at the door to the hokage´s office. „Come in“, they heard the man´s muffled voice through the door. The elite jounin opened the door and entered the room bowing respectfully. „Hokage-sama, Minato Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake“, he said stepping aside to let them in. The Sandaime nodded at the Anbu dismissing him with a wave of his hand. Quietly the Anbu left the office. As soon as they were alone the hokage looked at Minato with a worried expression. „How do you feel, Minato?“, he wanted to know. „I´m fine. Thanks to Kakashi“, Minato answered smiling at his student. Hiruzen Sarutobi nodded. „Tsunade has told me about what you has done for your sensei, Kakashi“, he praised the young chunin, „You has saved his life twice.“ Kakashi bowed thankfully at the hokage at his words. „Thank you, hokage-sama.“ Suddenly the Sandaime´s expression turned serious. „But the reason I wanted to talk to you is this terrible assault on you, Minato. It looks like as if Iwigakure is responsible for it. They were a few whitnesses who had seen two shinobi from Iwigakure running away. One of them seemed to be seriously wounded.“ Kakashi smiled grimly. „He deserved it“, he declared coldly. The hokage had to agree with the young man. „I agree with you, Kakashi. But this incident isn´t a good sign. Hostile ninjas attacking one of ours without a reason“, the old man shook his head in disbelieve. „Danzou was right. The war is inevitable.“ The silver haired chunin and Minato exchanged alarmed glances.

The Sandaime noticed it. „I´m sorry you´ve got to know about this this way. I think we need to tell the inhabitants after everything that happened to you, Minato“, the hokage looked out of the window thoughtfully. „The peaceful times are over“, he added with a sad expression. Minato sent the old man a doubtful look. „But Konohagakure isn´t as powerful as it had been before the last shinobi war“, the jounin stated. With a resigned sigh the hokage agreed with him. „I know. But do we have a choice?“ Looking right into Minato´s blue eyes he declared with a serious expression: „We need to sent genin teams to the frontline to reinforce our military forces.“ Minato´s eyes widened in horror and even Kakashi couldn´t believe what he was hearing. „You want to sent children to the frontline?!“, he asked disbelieving. Hiruzen Sarutobi closed his eyes for a second before he said: „We don´t have a choice if we want to guarantee our children a future. I didn´t make this decision easily. Believe me, Minato. I don´t like the idea, too.“

Kakashi looked from the hokage to his sensei and back. „Does that mean Rin and Obito has to fight too?“ Minato nodded. „Unfortunately“, he answered quietly and the hokage just sent him a sad glance. Kakashi´s grey eyes sparkled furiously, he clenched his fists and his sharp edged tail moved restlessly at the thought. Noticing Kakashi´s reaction Minato stepped closer to the young man turning him around and ignoring the burning pain of the tip scratching his cheek. „Kakashi, look at me!“, he said gently. „Hey, did you hear me?“ His soft voice interrupted Kakashi´s thoughts. Looking at his sensei he blinked several times. Soon the furious sparkling in his eyes vanished. Hiruzen Sarutobi watched them with a warm smile. Minato seemed to know exactly how to handle the raging Xenomorph inside Kakashi. Slowly the silver haired chunin returned into reality. His eyes found the bleeding scratch on his sensei´s cheek. „I´ve hurt you“, the young man said with a worried expression. „Don´t worry, Kakashi. A small scratch won´t kill me“, Minato tried to calm his student down. The young chunin nodded, a small smile on his lips.

When Minato turned back to the hokage the old man´s eyes widened surprised. The scratch on his cheek was already healing. „Looks like as if the blood transfusion has increased your regenerative abilities“, he stated gesturing at his cheek. Frowning Minato reached up. He smiled when he noticed the scratch had disappeared completely, only the drying blood remained. Kakashi sighed relieved at the sight of the small wound disappearing. He had never wanted to hurt his sensei. The Sandaime chuckled amused. „You seem to be worried about your sensei, Kakashi“, he joked. The silver haired young man stared at the floor shyly blushing slightly. „Apparently Tsunade had been right as she told me about your special relationship.“ Minato shook his head. „Of course she has told you about that.“ Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled knowingly. „I´m fine with you two being together. You are a chunin, Kakashi. That means you´re a shinobi just like your sensei. But maybe you should keep it secret as long as possible. I don´t want rumours spreading all over Konoha about a student seducing his sensei. You know not all inhabitants are happy about a shapeshifter living in their village.“ Minato had to agree with the hokage and judging by Kakashi´s dark glance he knew it, too.

The old man returned to his desk sitting down. „You can go home. I´ll sent after you as soon as I get to know more about the situation between Iwigakure and Konoha“, he said. Minato and Kakashi bowed respectfully before leaving the office. Only a few minutes later they arrived at Minato´s apartment. The silver haired chunin took off his mask and shoes going into the kitchen to get something to drink for them. During Kakashi was preparing the tea Minato went into the bathroom for a shower. He threw his destroyed uniform aside stepping into the shower. Leaning his head back Minato enjoyed the warm water running down his body. After a while he turned off the water, left the shower and dried himself with a towel. Wrapping another towel around his waist he threw his bloody clothes into the trash bin and went into the bedroom to put on clean clothes. In the kitchen Kakashi was already waiting for him. The young man smiled gently as he saw his boyfriend. He placed to cups of tea on the table and sat down. Minato took a seat on the opposite side of the table sipping his tea with a thankful smile and a loving glance at Kakashi.

When they had finished their tea Kakashi put the dishes into the sink. He turned back to Minato with a questioning glance. „Do you feel better now?“, he asked his boyfriend with a tender smile. The blond shinobi returned the smile. „Definitely“, he patted his thigh. „Come here, Kakashi. I want to thank you properly for saving my life twice today.“ The silver haired young man grinned knowingly. Approaching his boyfriend slowly he sat down on the older man´s lap wrapping his arms around his neck. Minato captured Kakashi´s lips in a tender kiss. His hands moved downwards on his back until they reached his butt squeezing his butt cheeks gently. Groaning hoarsely Kakashi moved his hips forward. Minato moaned into the kiss at the sensation of Kakashi´s growing erection pressing against his own. Lifting the young man up slightly Minato got up and Kakashi wrapped his legs around his waist tightly holding onto him. Minato broke the kiss when he carried his boyfriend into the bedroom. As soon as Kakashi´s back hit the bed the silver haired young man kissed the blond shinobi desperately. He wanted to feel his boyfriend inside him to make sure Minato was real. His whole attention was focussed on Minato´s hands roaming all over his body. For one moment he forgot about the horrible assault on his lover and the oncoming war…


	10. The Destruction of the Kannabikyo Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Shinobi War has begun...

Two weeks later the hokage had no other choice than to declare the war. Nobody knew what the future would bring but one thing was for sure - Konoha was still outnumbered after the last Shinobi War. He became even more worried when a group consisting of three genin and their sensei got assaulted by enemy shinobi from Iwagakure. Somehow the jounin managed to protect his team but he got badly injured. As soon as the Sandaime got to know about the incident he sent a group of Anbu to investigate the assault and find the persons responsible for that. The elite jounin managed to capture the shinobi trying to leave the country and interrogated them for days. Finally the enemy shinobi broke down confessing everything. Apparently Iwagakure had sent its military forces towards Konoha. The imprisoned shinobi told their tormentors they were already on their way to the Kannabikyo bridge.

After Hiruzen Sarutobi got to know about that he sent message to Minato Namikaze and his team to infiltrate the enemy forces and destroy the bridge to stop their advance. Kakashi wasn´t exactly happy about it but Minato convinced him they didn´t had a choice. The blond shinobi breathed a gentle kiss on the young man´s cheek. „We have to go, Kakashi. Obito and Rin are waiting for us.“ Kakashi pulled his mask back up and followed his sensei leaving the apartment. Obito and Rin were already waiting right in front of the hokage´s office. The young Uchiha crossed his arms over his chest staring at Kakashi challengingly. „What has taken so long, Bakashi?“, Obito wanted to know and Rin rolled her eyes unnerved by her teammate´s childish behaviour. „Obito!“, she scolded him hitting him on the back of his head. „How old are you?! Five? And stop calling him Bakashi. That´s ridiculous!“ Obito lowered his eyes to the ground like a little child who had been caught doing something wrong. Kakashi grinned underneath his mask at the scene. Rin knew how to handle a moody Obito Uchiha.

Minato shook his head with an amused expression. He walked towards the door of the hokage´s office ruffling Obito´s black hair gently on his way. The boy was still pouting when the Anbu guards opened the door. As soon as Minato and his team had entered the room it fell shut behind them. The third hokage was standing at the window with his back to the door and smoked his pipe. Minato waited patiently for the Sandaime to say something. Obito on the other side shifted from one foot to the other impatiently but he stood still immediately when Rin glared at him. Finally the hokage turned around sending Minato a thoughtful glance. „I´ve got a mission for you“, he declared and gestured at a folder on his desk. The blond jounin stepped forward to take a closer look at the informations. Suddenly he frowned. „Iwagakure has sent their shinobi forces?“, he asked disbelieving. Sighing the hokage nodded. „Unfortunately, yes. Your mission is to infiltrate the enemy and destroy the Kannbikyo bridge. Cutting of the connection between Iwagakure and Konoha will make it easier for us to defend the village.“ Minato had to agree with him. 

Kakashi stepped forward looking down at the open folder his sensei was still holding. Studying the papers intently he looked at the hokage. „That means you want us to find out about the enemy´s number and destroy the bridge to slow them down“, he concluded. The Sandaime smiled. „Exactly, Kakashi. We need das much informations as possible.“ The silver haired young jounin nodded. Minato closed the folder. „Alright, this mission doesn´t sound so dangerous“, he said more to himself than anyone else. „But it doesn´t mean it´ll be easy“, Rin pointed out. Her sensei turned towards her with a worried expression in his bright blue eyes. „Especially now that we´re at the beginning of a war.“ Minato, Kakashi and Rin exchanged knowing glances. Of course it was Obito Uchiha who didn´t understand the danger they were in. „Wait, wait, wait, wait! There´s war between Iwagakure and Konoha?!“

Rin hit Obito harder than before on the back of his head. „Do you ever listen to what the sensei is telling us?!“, she glared at him furiously. „Ouch!! No need to beat the hell out of me“, Obito complained rubbing the back of his head. Rin snorted. „Then start listening, Obito Uchiha.“ The hokage watched the scene with an amused smile. His eyes found Kakashi who rolled his eyes at his teammate´s childish behaviour. Minato just raised an eyebrow and waited until Obito had finished complaining about being treated so badly by his teammates. Hiruzen Sarutobi was impressed by Minato´s patience. Obito Uchiha always had been a difficult student. But Minato Namikaze seemed to be used to his student behaving like this. „Are you ready, Obito?“, he asked in a calm voice. Obito nodded quietly lowering his eyes to the ground embarrassed by his sensei looking at him directly. „Good, because I has to agree with Rin. If you want to become hokage you need to listen to your teammates. Do you understand, Obito?“ Again the young Uchiha nodded.

Turning back to the Sandaime Minato apologized for his students behaviour. „I´m sorry, hokage-sama. Obito is a little bit difficult, you know?“ The hokage smiled knowingly. „That´s why you are his team leader, Minato.“ Confused the blond jounin looked at the old man. „You´re known for your patience, Minato. And Obito needs someone like you to show him the way of the shinobi“, the Sandaime declared. The confused expression on the blond man´s face disappeared and was replaced by an understanding smile. Obito looked with wide eyes from the hokage to his sensei and back. „See, Obito? You could be glad our sensei is so patient with you“, Rin stated and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Obito. Kakashi had to agree with her. Obito always acted impulsively making situations on missions even worse. Hopefully the Uchiha boy has learned his lesson because this mission was more important than the others they had finished successfully. The faith of the whole village depended on it.

As if his sensei was reading his mind he looked at Obito with a serious expression: „Obito, we´re in a war now. You need to control yourself, especially on this mission. One mistake could kill us all.“ The young Uchiha looked up at Minato who send him a serious glance. The usual warmth in his blue eyes was gone, an sure indication of the gravity of the situation. Hiruzen Sarutobi nodded satisfied. Apparently Obito has understood. „If there are no more questions you should prepare everything. It´s a long journey to the Kannabikyo bridge“, he declared. Minato bowed down before the hokage and his team followed his example. Together they left the office to gather everything they needed for their new mission. Kakashi had just finished packing his bag when he felt strong arms wrapping around his waist. Smiling he placed one hand above Minato´s and intertwined their fingers. Soft lips touched his cheek gently. Kakashi´s mask was pooling around his neck. When they were alone in their apartment the young man wasn´t wearing the black fabric which was usually covering the lower half of his face. The blond strands of hair framing his sensei´s face tickled his skin lightly.

Kakashi leaned his head back. His grey eyes found the bright blue ones of his boyfriend who smiled at him softly. „We should tell Obito and Rin about our relationship. I mean this mission will be much longer than usual. It´s only a question of time before they´ll find out.“ The silver haired jounin had to agree on that. „Okay“, he reached up and pulled Minato´s head down kissing him tenderly, „To be honest I´m not sure if I could have kept my hands off of you during the mission.“ The blond man chuckled lightly. „And I´ve thought I´m the only one with this kind of problem.“ Smiling amused Kakashi kissed him again before pulling back. „We should go. You know Obito hate it if he has to wait for too long“, he declared. Minato let go of his young boyfriend watching him pulling up his mask. Shouldering his backpack Kakashi left the bedroom and Minato followed him taking his own bag. The blond jounin locked the door of their apartment before jumping from roof to roof. Only a few minutes later they arrived at the gate where Rin was already waiting.

Minato and Kakashi touched down smoothly. Rin grinned at them with an amused expression. „I think this time it will be us who can tease Obito about being too late.“ Minato and Kakashi exchanged knowing glances. They didn´t has to wait for long. Obito was completely out of breath as he arrived at the gate. „You´re too late“, Rin stated with a raised eyebrow. Before Obito could say something Minato asked: „What did the hokage say about leaving as soon as possible?“ - „And I´m sick of your poor excuses“, Kakashi added crossing his arms over his chest. For a while Obito was speechless looking back and forth between his teammates and sensei. Suddenly Rin began to laugh and said with an amused grin: „Gotcha!“ Even Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. „You shouldn´t have complained about Minato-sensei and me being too late at the hokage´s office“, he declared. Minato just sent him an innocent glance and shrugged his shoulders. Obito´s eyes widened surprised. „You´ve fooled me?!“, he asked disbelieving. „Why?“ - „Because you´re doing the same to us. Every fucking day“, Rin answered. Her last comment brought her a scolding glance from Minato. „Language, Rin“, he reminded her.

Finally the blond jounin pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning on. „Okay, let´s go. We´ve lost too much time already“, he declared and turned around. Kakashi, Rin and Obito followed their sensei quickly. The whole day Obito thought about what Minato had told him about himself being too emotional. Thinking about it he had to admit his behaviour was indeed childish. Rin noticed the young Uchiha had been silent for hours now. She dropped back behind Kakashi and their sensei walking side by side quietly. „Are you okay, Obito?“, she wanted to know with a worried expression. Looking up at her Obito sighed. „Minato-sensei had been right“, he said lowly, „I´m completely useless. Everything I do is backfiring at me and either Minato-sensei or Kakashi has to save me. It´s frustrating.“ Rin thought about his words. Remembering their last missions she realized Obito was right. Smiling at him she said softly: „Your jutsus are not bad, Obito. But you need to work on the details to make them perfect. Do you think Minato-sensei could do this teleportation thing after only one try? No, he had to train every day. Even Kakashi´s jutsus aren´t perfect yet. If you want to I can help you with your training when we are back from this mission.“ Obito sent her a hopeful glance. „You would do that for me?“, he asked. Rin smiled softly. „Of course. Everything for a friend.“ The young Uchiha nodded thankfully. Maybe he wasn´t as useless as he had thought.

When the sun went down Minato guided them to a clearing not far away from the path they were following. Rin prepared the fireplace and lit the bonfire. In the meantime Kakashi helped Minato preparing their dinner. Obito rolled out his sleeping bag and watched his teammates lost in his own thoughts. All of a sudden Rin´s voice brought him back to reality. „Obito, do you help me collecting firewood for the night?“ Surprised he looked up at her. He hadn´t realized she was standing right in front of him. Nodding he got up and followed Rin into the forest. At the moment he was glad for every distraction. Minato looked over Kakashi´s shoulder and saw Rin and Obito disappear in the darkness of the forest. Minato placed the pot with the stew on the fire and sat down next to it patting his thigh in a silent invitation. Smiling Kakashi joined his sensei. Making himself comfortable in between his legs he leaned against the older man´s muscular chest. The jounin rested his chin on Kakashi´s shoulder and wrapped his arms around the young man´s middle. Looking up at Minato questioningly Kakashi asked: „Does that mean we want to tell them about us being together?“ His sensei just smiled knowingly before pulling down his mask and kissing him without caring about the possibility of being caught by Rin and Obito.

Kakashi understood the silent answer and returned the kiss. At the same time his sharp edged tail appeared behind him sliding around his waist and up his back until the sharp tip rested against his shoulderblades. The shapeshifter reached up to pull Minato closer, his fingers buried in his spiky blond hair. They were too distracted to notice they weren´t alone anymore. Obito stared wide-eyed at the scene he was whitnessing. On one side he was surprised to see Kakashi´s bare face and on the other side the fact his teammate and Minato-sensei were kissing each other as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The young Uchiha couldn´t believe how good looking Kakashi was. Why was he hiding such a beautiful face behind a mask? Silent footsteps caught his attention and he turned around. It was Rin. The girl´s mouth fell open when she watched the scene on the clearing in disbelieve. „That´s so hot“, she whispered. Looking back at the couple still making out next to the campfire with the stew simmering lightly. Grinning Rin blinked at Obito mischieviously. „Let´s crash this party.“ The black haired boy was surprised by the girl being so straight forward. But he was curious how Minato-sensei and Kakashi would react being caught red-handed.

Rin coughed slightly when she reached the bonfire and threw the firewood on the ground. She had expected Kakashi to jump surprised but the silver haired jounin just looked up at her with a calm expression. „You really has to work on suppressing your chakra, Rin“, he said smiling mischieviously. The teenage girl gasped as she saw Kakashi´s face for the first time. The young man was even more attractive than she had thought - he had pale skin, thin lips and high cheekbones. Minato chuckled amused at the fascinated expression on her face. „see something you like, Rin?“, he asked his blue eyes sparkling. The girl blushed heavily. Her plan to embarrass Kakashi had backfired at her. Without a word she sat down on the opposite side of the bonfire biting her lower lip nervously. She could still feel her sensei´s deep blue eyes looking at her. Obito joined her with a disbelieving expression on his face. „Okay, so you two are together?“, he asked. Minato smirked at him. „Isn´t that obvious?“, he questioned back and Obito turned red like a tomatoe when his sensei pulled Kakashi even closer who snuggled up against the older man. His tail moved higher and Obito and Rin gasped surprised when the sharp edged tip appeared behind Minato´s left shoulder shifting back and forth.

Kakashi smirked amused revealing slightly sharper canines glistening in the flickering light of the fire. Noticing Rin and Obito staring at his boyfriend´s teeth in horror Minato frowned. „Kakashi, look at me“, he said softly. The silver haired teenager turned his head towards his sensei. Carefully he pulled up Kakashi´s upper lip and smiled softly at the sight of his sharp canine teeth. „That´s new“, he stated. Suddenly he realized why the last kiss had felt different. „Did you notice your teeth growing?“, he wanted to know. Nodding Kakashi declared: „Yes, but I´ve thought nothing about it. I mean I´m a shapeshifter and even Tsunade don´t know how it´s impacting me.“ Rin nodded. As the healer of her team she knew what Kakashi meant. Minato placed a gentle kiss on the young man´s forehead. „If I´m honest I like it“, he said smiling gently. Obito scratched the back of his head shyly. „Okay, so I don´t has to be afraid of you biting me?“, he asked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his teammate. „As long as you don´t ask me to…“, the silver haired teenager didn´t even need to finish the sentence to make Obito blush and Rin snorted with laughter. Minato just grinned widely. Obito really knew how to drop bricks.

After calming down Rin took a closer look at the stew still simmering in the pot. „Time to eat“, she said. The girl took out four bowls and handed them her teammates filled with the steaming stew. They ate in silence and after finishing the meal Rin took the dishes to clean them in the near river. Obito put more wood on the fire before going over to his sleeping bag. Sitting down he watched Minato letting go of Kakashi who pulled his mask up covering his face again. Obito caught himself regretting it. For the first time Kakashi had acted like a human and not like the douchebag who looked at him as if he was a loser who wasn´t able to protect himself. He smiled sadly when he saw Kakashi slipping into his own sleeping bag laying next to Minato-sensei´s. The blond jounin who had layed down already smiled lovingly at his boyfriend before resting his arm on the younger man´s stomach. Obito pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his arms. He had the first watch tonight. After a few minutes Rin returned to their camp. „Good night, Obito“, she said with a warm smile and closed her eyes. „Good night, Rin“, he answered quietly and looked up at the clear night sky.

Three hours later he went over to Rin waking her up. „Your turn“, he whispered quietly. She nodded and got up. Laying down on his own sleeping bag he looked at Kakashi who had been snuggling up to Minato. The sight reminded him of his parents holding him every time he had failed his team. Smiling to himself he closed his eyes. A warm hand touched his shoulder shaking him gently. The dark haired boy blinked sleepily and saw Minato leaning over him. His sensei smiled. „Time for breakfast, Obito. We have a long way before us today“, he said. Obito nodded and got up rubbing his eyes. Yawning he went over to his teammates who were sitting around the glowing remains of the bonfire. Rin gestured at the place next to her and Obito sat down. He took his portion from her and began to eat. During the breakfast he watched Kakashi and Minato. They were so close to each other their thighs were touching. After finishing their meal they gathered their things and left. They walked in silence for a few hours until Minato stopped turning around to his team with a serious expression. „From now on we´ll stay away from the road. Because this is the place where the enemy shinobi had been seen the last time. We need to be careful“, he declared. Kakashi, Obito an drin exchanged quick glances before they agreed with him and followed their sensei into the forest.

As quiet as possible they continued on their way. All of a sudden Kakashi raised a hand gesturing the others to stop. Sniffing the air he looked around. Minato sent him a questioning glance. „What´s wrong, Kakashi?“ Still looking around intently the silver haired jounin said: „We´re not alone. I can´t locate them because they are too far away yet but judging by the smell they are just average jounin and maybe a few chunin.“ - „Wait, Kakashi! You can smell the type and amount of a shinobi´s chakra?“, Rin stared at him disbelieving. Kakashi looked at her. „It´s more a feeling“, he responded shortly. Obito´s eyes widened surprised. Suddenly he understood how Kakashi had been able to block every attack, even when he was attacked from behind. Minato looked at the three teenagers with a serious expression. „We should separate in case the enemy finds one of us. This way the others will be able to step in if necessary“, he declared. „I´ll try to locate our chasers. Maybe I can eliminate a few of them. You´ll keep moving. Kakashi as the highest-ranking shinobi right after me will take the lead now.“ Sending Obito a sharp glance he added: „Obito, you´ll follow Kakashi´s orders.“ The black haired boy nodded. „Okay, I´ll be back as soon as possible.“

With that Minato disappeared leaving the three teenagers alone. Kakashi looked at Rin and Obito. „You´ve heard what Minato-sensei said. Let´s go!“ Using their chakra they jumped from branch to branch. The whole time Kakashi sensed the presence of their enemies still following them. Apparently they had noticed them and his instincts told him to be careful. Quickly it turned out his extra attention to his surroundings had been right. Because without a warning a kunai hit the trunk of the tree right in front of Kakashi´s face. If he hand´t stopped just one second earlier the blade would have killed him. Alarmed Obito and Rin exchanged quick glances. „You had been right about us being followed“, Rin said looking around intently for any sign of a threat. A bearly noticable movement right in front of Kakashi caught his attention. Smirking deviously beneath his mask the silver haired jounin crouched down ready to jump the enemy shinobi. „You can´t hide from me“, he whispered quietly and in the blink of an eye Kakashi jumped his sharp edged tail appeared behind him and a pained scream of death could be heard. A vicious grin on his lips Obito said: „Someone has made the acquaintance of a Xenomorph.“ Rin caught herself grinning too.

Shortly after the scream had faded away Kakashi was back by their side. His tail towered over his head like a scorpion trying to scare off his natural enemies. Fresh blood glistened on the deadly blade. Obito gulped dryly at the sight and Rin raised an eyebrow at Kakashi who looked like as if he was waiting for the next attack - but nothing happened. Reaching out with his animalistic senses Kakashi sensed Minato´s familiar chakra approaching them quickly. He smirked knowingly when the presence of another unknown shinobi disappeared suddenly. Apparently his sensei had taken care of their chasers. „Minato-sensei is on his way back to us“, he declared. Rin noticed Kakashi relaxing visibly but he kept his defensive position until Minato was back. The blond jounin sent Kakashi a knowing glance when he saw his student´s sharp edged tail covered in blood. „So you´ve got the last one“, he stated smiling softly. „Good job.“ His facial expression turned serious. „But three of them could get away and I think they won´t stop chasing us down.“ The three young shinobi looked at each other worriedly.

Without another word they continued on their journey to the Kannabikyo bridge. Occasionally Kakashi scanned their surroundings for any sign of their remaining chasers. All of a sudden his alarm bells started ringing in his head. His eyes found a suspicious white spot with small black sign on it. Thanks to his sharpened eye sight he noticed the thin wire tauted from one tree to another only inches above the next branch. He knew he couldn´t warn his sensei on time so he increased his speed and tackled the surprised jounin only seconds before the bomb went off. Rin managed to jump back escaping the explosion just on time. Obito on the other side wasn´t fast enough. Yanking up his arms quickly to cover his face the young Uchiha crashed against the next tree and fell to the ground when the shock wave of the explosion hit him. Fortunately they hadn´t been so high up in the trees. Obito blinked light-headed looking at the clear blue sky above him.

Turning his head he noticed two dark figures taking Rin with them. The girl managed to knock out one of her attackers with a powerful kick against his head. But before she knew what was happening the other shinobi appeared right behind her who held a syringe with a clear liquid he injected the struggling and screaming Rin. It wasn´t long until she passed out in his arms. Obito wanted to help her but he was still too dizzy to move. The enemy shinobi noticed his pointless tries to get up and laughed triumphantly. „Ooohh, can´t move? Sorry, but we need your little girl friend here.“ With a wide grin he threw the unconscious girl over his shoulder and vanished. The young Uchiha gritted his teeth furiously and struggled with getting up. After a few unsuccessful tries he managed to stand up shakingly. Obito rubbed his temples and shook his head. After a while the dizzyness disappeared slowly. Taking a deep breath he turned around to follow Rin´s kidnappers when he remembered his sensei and Kakashi. Where were they? Kakashi had pushed Minato-sensei out of the way shortly before the explosion.

Obito balanced between saving Rin and looking for his sensei and Kakashi who were probably injured. Thinking about it he chose the second option. If the chasers had wanted to kill rin they would have done it already. She was safe for now but he still didn´t know where his sensei and Kakashi were. Jumping back up the tree he returned to the place where the explosion had been. He examined the scene intently and turned pale when he saw bloody handprints and a trail of blood drops. The thought of Minato-sensei or Kakashi being badly wounded scared him. Biting his lower lip nervously he followed the blood. Suddenly the trail lead down to the ground not far away from the clearing where Rin had been kidnapped. Obito´s eyes widened in horror when he saw Minato kneeling next to an injured Kakashi, his hands were glowing in a green light - the blond jounin was trying to heal his student. With a soft thud Obito touched down next to his sensei looking at him with a worried expression. The young Uchiha gulped dryly as he saw Kakashi´s left side. His eyes found the giant bloody splinter of wood right next to Minato. Even the older man´s uniform was covered in blood. His sensei looked up at him. „Obito, where´s Rin? I could need her help.“

„The shinobi chasing us has kidnapped her“, he answered lowly. Minato shook his head disbelieving. „Damnit! This can´t get even worse“, he cursed loudly. The fury in his blue eyes vanished and was replaced by sorrow. „I should have noticed the letter bomb. I don´t understand why I didn´t see that coming.“ - „You couldn´t have done anything, sensei. Whoever prepared this trap used a special jutsu to hide it from others. Fortunately I´ve noticed the seal on time, otherwise it would´ve killed all of us“, Kakashi´s voice was barely audible. „If that is right they got a talented trapper“, Minato concluded pressing his lips together. Suddenly Obito remembered the enemy shinobi Rin had knocked out as she had been struggling to get free. He gestured at the clearing behind them as he said: „I don´t know if the man is still there but Rin kicked one of this guys into the face before they took her with them. Maybe he´s still unconscious.“ Pulling his hands back he took a cloth from his bag and handed it to Obito. „Put pressure on the wound. I´ll take care of this enemy shinobi.“

Obito didn´t even had time to agree before Minato was gone. Carefully he pressed the cloth on the still bleeding wound on Kakashi´s side. Looking up he noticed his teammate sending him a devious glance. „This guy will regret to be born“, he said. Obito grinned at his words. He knew how unforgiving Minato Namikaze could be when someone hurt his beloved ones. They didn´t had to wait for long until their sensei returned with an enchained shinobi thrown over his shoulder. The man groaned in pain when the jounin let him fall to the ground with a furious expression on his face. Obito nearly felt sorry for the unknown man but somehow he deserved such a faith for everything he had done to his team. They could be dead by now if Kakashi hadn´t been tackling Minato to the ground when the explosion had went off.

Minato raised one hand gathering his chakra in his palm and forming a buzzing ball with it. A devilish smirk on his lips Obito noticed their prisoner turning pale at the sight. Minato Namikaze was known for his unique teleportation jutsus and his self-developed Rasengan he had used several times on missions and the surviving enemies had learned to fear his special jutsu. The highly compressed chakra had an explosive effect when Minato stopped controlling it. Many shinobi had underestimated the Rasengan and had paid with their lifes. Of course the enchained man knew about that. His eyes were focussed on the buzzing ball of chakra in his hand. „Where is the girl?“, he asked staring at his prisoner with cold eyes. Scared to death he stammered: „There…there´s a cave…not far away from here. We wanted to meet there in case we´ve got separated.“ After staring into the other man´s eyes for a few seconds Minato nodded finally and got up. The chakra in his hand disappeared. „Thank you“, he said in a cold voice, „and now sleep.“ With that he touched the forehead of the enemy shinobi lightly and immediately he passed out.

Looking over at his students still who had been watching the scene the whole time. The threatening expression on his face was replaced by worry when he looked at Kakashi who didn´t look as pale as before. Apparently his increased regenerative abilities were still working, even if it didn´t look like it a few minutes ago. He kneeled down on the opposite side of Obito. Reaching out he said: „Let me see.“ The young Uchiha pulled back his hands and watched his sensei lifting the cloth still covering the deep wound at his left side. Confused Obito saw the blond man smiling relieved. Taking a closer look at the injury his eyes widened surprised. The wound was healing with every passing second! Minato chuckled amused at Obito´s disbelieving expression. „The advantage of being a shapeshifter“, he declared. When the young Uchiha looked at the wound again it was nearly completely healed. Only a thin red line remained.

Kakashi noticed it too. He took a deep breath before sitting up slowly. His arms were shaking slightly but with Minato´s help he sat up. His grey eyes found the unconscious shinobi leaning against the trunk of another tree. „What do you want to do with him?“, he asked pointing at their prisoner with his head. Minato thought about it. The man was a shinobi from Iwagakure and an valuable source for informations. „We should sent him back to Konoha. Maybe he knows something about the enemies´ plans.“ - „But how do you want to send him back? We need to find Rin!“, Obito declared determined. Minato sent him a warm glance. „We´ll find her, Obito. I promise. But first we need to get rid of him“, he declared nodding at the enchained and unconscious shinobi. Obito closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He remembered Minato-sensei telling him not to act impulsively on that mission. So he took a deep breath before looking at his sensei again. „Okay, do you have an idea how we could get rid of him?“, he asked in a low voice. 

„I think I have an idea“, Kakashi said. Getting up to his knees he formed a few quick hand signs slamming his hand on the ground. Black lines spread on the ground and a giant shadow towered over them. Minato looked up and smiled at the Xenomorph standing in front of them. The creature was smaller than Scar but still terrifying. Minato noticed the Xenomorph´s missing finger at his right claw. It must be one of the group that had been living in the mountains far away from the next village where Kakashi had distracted Scar who had been protecting the traumatized Xenomorphs hidden in a cave. The creature seemed to recognize the jounin who had been giving him a new home. The long-drawn-out head turned towards Minato immediately followed by a low growl but it sounded more like a greeting than a threat. Minato and Kakashi exchanged a knowing smile. The silver haired young man seemed to think the same at the sight of the familiar creature.

Getting up Minato went over to the unconscious shinobi, the Xenomorph followed him. „Could you do us a favour and bring this man back to Konoha? He needs to be interrogated.“ The creature hissed lowly and bared his razor sharp teeth slightly as if he was smiling. Minato pulled one of his special kunais out of his bag binding it on the shinobi´s belt. „Show the guards at the gate this blade. They´ll know what to do with him“, he declared. The Xenomorph growled softly to show Minato he understood his instructions. „When you´ve finished your task you can return to your friends“, the blond man finished his declaration. Again the Xenomorph growled lowly before he climbed up the next tree and disappeared without making a sound. Not even the smallest leaf rustled. Obito remembered the first time he had seen a grown Xenomorph: he had been scared to death. But soon he learned to respect this deadly creatures. Especially after Scar had saved his life during a mission. He looked at his sensei questioningly. „Does that mean we are looking for this cave now?“, Obito wanted to know. Minato nodded and kneeled down next to Kakashi with a worried glance. „How do you feel, Kakashi? Do you think you can get up?“ The silver haired jounin nodded.

With Obito´s help he managed to stand up. Minato watched him worriedly when his student swayed slightly. Kakashi shook his head when his sensei wanted to supprt him. Taking a deep breath he straightened himself and turned back towards Obito and Minato sending them a determined glance. „Let´s go and find Rin!“, he said. Obito took his backpack quickly and walked over to Kakashi. Minato smiled and took his own bag. He was glad his student and boyfriend got better so fast. Only his bloody shirt reminded of his injury. Minato lead them to the small cave where the enemy shinobi wanted to meet. He remembered the cave clearly because every time he had been travelled through this part of the region during a mission with his own team and Yieraya, his old sensei, many years ago they had been set up their camp in this cave. A few minutes later Minato raised a hand giving Kakashi and Iruka a sign to stop. The young shapeshifter looked at the blond man questioningly. Wordlessly his sensei pointed at a giant rock in the middle of a clearing. Frowning Kakashi noticed a small entry in the rock. Wind and weather must have hollowed it out until it became a small cave.

Kakashi sensed two people, one of them felt familiar. „Rin is here“, he said lowly. „But there´s a problem, sensei.“ - „What´s wrong, Kakashi?“, he answered quietly. „I can feel only two people in that cave and one of them is Rin.“ Obito frowned confused. „But there were three enemies left. The sensei captured one of them, that means there must be two shinobi down there“, he whispered. „Where´s the other one?“ Minato shook his head. „I don´t know. If Kakashi can´t sense him he´s not here at the moment. But he could be back soon, so we need be quick.“ Looking down at the clearing Minato declared: „We need a distraction to get to Rin.“ Obito had to agree with his sensei. „I´ll distract him and you save Rin“, he stated with a determined expression. Minato glanced at the young Uchiha. Seeing the determination in his eyes he nodded. He knew Obito long enough to know he couldn´t hold him back when the boy looked at him like that. „Good, but be careful, Obito. I don´t want you to get hurt too“, Minato said with a meaningful glance at Kakashi.

Nodding a last time Obito jumped down from the tree. Kakashi watched his friend approaching the cave and challenging the enemy shinobi still being inside the cave. When the silver haired jounin saw the man leaving the cave he used the opportunity he exchanged knowing glances with Minato who nodded. Together they jumped down from the tree. The blond man gestured at Kakashi to save Rin and positioned himself in front of the entry. „What about to start a fight with someone your height?“, he asked smirking deviously. From the corner of his eyes he noticed Obito forming familiar hand signs - the flaming fireball, a jutsu the Uchiha-clan had brought to perfection. „The Yellow Flash of Konoha“, the man smirked at the jounin. „An honour to meet you in person.“ - „I wish I could say the same about you but I didn´t even know you“, he shot back ironically. His opponent gritted his teeth furiously. The young man looked like as if he had just passed the exams. An experienced shinobi would´ve known better than to let himself provoke by his enemy. He glanced at Obito quickly and noticed him taking a deep breath. „A shinobi should know when his opponent is distracting him“, he declared with a knowing smile. Minato´s words seemed to remind him of the black haired boy standing behind him. Spinning around he saw a giant fireball right in front of him. Minato jumped aside in the blink of an eye to escape the deadly flames. The young shinobi from Iwagakure didn´t was so lucky. When the flames disappeared his burned body fell to the ground.

Obito grinned at his sensei triumphantly. Minato smiled at him appreciatively. The blond jounin nodded at his student. „I´ll stay here and you go to Rin“, he said letting his eyes roam over the empty clearing. The young Uchiha didn´t need a second invitation. He hurried to the cave quickly. Inside he saw Kakashi helping Rin getting up. The girl smiled relieved when she noticed him. „Obito, what has happened?“, she asked confused. The boy grinned proudly. „I´ve grilled one of the guys who has kidnapped you.“ Kakashi raised an eyebrow in surprise but he didn´t say anything. „We should go“, Rin stated worriedly, „His partner will be back soon.“ Kakashi stared at the ceiling with an alarmed expression. He could feel chakra flowing through the rocky walls. Suddenly the ceiling cracked lightly and Rin´s eyes widened in horror. „Get out of here!“, Kakashi exclaimed. Immediately Obito took Rin´s hand and ran as fast as he could to the entry which was already crumbling. They screamed surprised when something hit her pushing them through the entry only seconds before the whole cave collapsed.

Strong arms wrapped around them and in the blink of an eye they were on the opposite side of the clearing, far away from the collapsing cave. Shaking his head Obito tried to find his self-composure again. When he looked up he recognized his sensei kneeling between them with a shocked expression on his face. He didn´t see that coming! „Where´s Kakashi?“, Rin asked confused. Looking up at Minato she noticed her sensei still staring at the ruins of the collapsed cave. Obito´s eyes widened when he realized what had pushed them through the crumbling entry. He had seen a blurred shadow from the corner of his eye. „Kakashi didn´t make it“, Obito said lowly. Rin stared at him in horror. Minato opened his mouth to say something when the pile if stones began to move slightly followed by nearly inaudible growl. Frowning Minato looked up at the familiar sound. Could it be?! Getting up slowly he watched the scene intently. The growling increased together with the movement beneath the pile of rocks. Without a warning the ruins exploded, stones were flying around. At the same time a blood-curdling scream echoed over the clearing. Obito and Rin gasped surprised at the sight of a giant Xenomorph screaming in triumph. The creature was even bigger than Scar. Especially as he raised to his hind legs shaking himself to get rid of the remaining small stones and the dust still covering his shimmering black skin.

Minato smiled relieved. Just as he wanted to step forward he noticed a dark figure trying to hide in the underwoods all around the clearing. Smirking deviously he teleported himself right behind the crouching figure. The stranger stiffened when Minato pressed one of his kunais into his side. „Why didn´t you join us?“, he asked in a low threatening voice. He could hear the man gulp dryly. Increasing the pressure of his kunai he forced the unknown shinobi to get up. „Don´t even think of running! The Xenomorph would kill you before you could make a step“, he whispered into his ear. The shinobi just nodded. He had never seen a creature like this but he knew instinctively Minato was right. Kakashi bared his teeth at the enemy shinobi revealing his second jaws demonstratively. The man turned completely white at the sight of the Xenomorphs deadly claws, razor sharp teeth and sharp edged tail moving restlessly behind him. The long-drawn-out head followed the blond jounin and his prisoner.

After putting the man in chains Minato leaned against the trunk of a close tree sending him a dark glance. „All of your comrades are dead. Except one who will be interrogated in Konoha“, Minato declared sending the enchained shinobi a cold glance. „But I´ve got one question for you: what did you want from the girl?“ - „We´ve been on the way to Konohagakure to find out what you´re planning. But then we´ve noticed you and your team and decided to follow you to see where you would be going. We didn´t expect you to notice us so soon and after nearly the whole team was dead me and my comrades realized our mission had been failed. That´s why we wanted to return to our people with a war prisoner to get some informations at least“, the shinobi explained in a shaking voice. Even when he was speaking he watched the giant Xenomorph freeing himself from the rocks surrounding him. Minato noticed it and smiled grimly. „Don´t worry he won´t kill you as long as you do what we´re telling you.“ The man nodded. „Thank you“, he said lowly.

„Don´t thank me too early. You´re the last surviving member of your team. That means you must be the one who made the cave collapse. Ususally I could sense a trap but somehow there hadn´t been anything suspicious. You must be a talented trapper if you can fool an experienced shinobi like me“, Minato smirked deviously. „By the way. Are you responsible for the letter bomb too?“ The other man bit his lower lip nervously and nodded. „Then we´ve got a problem.“ The blond jounin looked at Kakashi meaningfully. „Fortunately my student is a shapeshifter and can sense any kind of oncoming danger. Thanks to him I´m still alive. He covered me with his own body, you know. He got badly injured because of you and now you´ve buried him alive in a collapsing cave. It´s understandable he´s in a killing mood.“ The enchained shinobi gulped dryly. „And Xenomorphs are known for their unforgiving nature“, Obito added with an evil grin. Rin just raised an eyebrow at that and agreed with her teammate and sensei.

The trapper´s eyes widened in horror. Looking over at the giant black creature he jumped when he saw the Xenomorph standing right next to the blond shinobi who had caught him. Surprised he noticed the bony sharp edged tail wrapped around the man´s waist gently. At the same time the Xenomorph lowered his eyeless long-drawn-out head. Minato placed a hand on the shimmering black skin in a soothing gesture. „Not yet, Kakashi. Maybe Ibiki Morino let you kill him when he has told us everything he knows.“ Rin and Obito grinned at each other when they saw their prisoner turning white at their sensei´s words. The sight of this terrifying creature touching Minato so tenderly must appear even more horrifying to him. Minato turned towards Kakashi. „I know it´s difficult in your actual form. But can you summon one of your friends to bring him back to Konoha?“ Kakashi agreed with a low growl. He focussed some of his chakra in one claw and slammed it on the ground. Black lines could be seen for a second before another Xenomorph appeared in front of him. The enchained shinobi watched the two creatures growling and hissing as if they were talking. Minato stepped forward and Kakashi loosened the grip of his tail around his waist. Touching the forehead of his prisoner with two fingers the scared man passed out in the blink of an eye. The blond jounin put another of his kunais in the shinobi´s belt and nodded at the newly appeared Xenomorph who threw the man over his shoulder and left soundlessly.

Minato turned towards his students with a determined expression. „Let´s go, Rin, Obito! We need to destroy the Kannabikyo bridge as soon as possible.“ Obito and Rin stood up grinning amused. „You nearly scared the poor man to death, Kakashi“, the black haired boy said. Minato chuckled softly when Kakashi bared his deadly teeth in a Xenomorph-grin and growled softly. The threatening expression in his posture had disappeared completely. Rin stepped forward with a raised hand and a wide grin on her lips. „High Five?“, she asked. The shapeshifter mirrored her movement and the girl pressed her hand against Kakashi´s three-fingered claw. Her hand looked even smaller in comparison to his giant black claw. Turning to her sensei Rin nodded. „I´m ready“, she said determined. Minato looked at Kakashi questioningly. „Do you want to change back into your human form? I´ve got a few clean clothes for you for a situation like this.“ The shapeshifter moved his head from one side to the other. Apparently he did want to keep his actual form.

Together they left the clearing in the direction of their target, the Kannabikyo bridge. In contrary to the other shinobi Kakashi didn´t use his chakra. Thanks to his height and long legs he could keep up with his teammates´ speed. Two hours later they arrived at the Kannabikyo bridge. A threatening growl escaped Kakashi´s throat at the smell of several other shinobi. Hiding in the shadows of the underwood at the forest border they watched the bridge intently. Minato cursed under his breath when he saw the large number of enemies on the bridge. „Damnit, we´re too late!“, Obito looked compunctiously and Rin looked worriedly at Minato. A low growl from Kakashi crouching behind him made him smile mischieviously. „I think I have an idea“, he looked back over his shoulder at the giant black figure pressing himself to the ground. The bony excesses on his back looked like tree stumps in the darkness. Kakashi was completely invisible for the human eye, you could only see him when you knew he was there.

Rin and Obito followed their sensei´s glance. Suddenly it dawned on them what he was suggesting. Smirking Minato asked the shapeshifter with a devious smile: „Kakashi, do you want to play?“ A hissing sound was the answer. „And I mean playing…“ Kakashi growled excited, his white teeth glistened dangerously. „We need as much time as possible to place the explosive charges. Can you do that?“ The Xenomorph growled slightly and slipped deeper in the shadows before he disappeared from sight. A few minutes later they saw Kakashi crawling down the hillside carefully until he reached one of the mainstays of the bridge. Rin and Obito watched him climbing the mainstay without any effort. Their eyes widened at the scene. Minato smiled at them. „Incredible, hm?“ - „Now I know why Xenomorphs are called perfect predators“, Obito shook his head in disbelieve. Rin grinned amused when Kakashi reached the top of the bridge without being noticed. „He´s good“, she stated and Minato nodded. „As soon as the enemy is distracted we place the explosive charges at the mainstays.“ His students nodded. Minato smirked amused as Kakashi sneaked closer. Soon the Xenomorph was right behind a small group of clueless shinobi chatting with each other. 

Slowly raising to his full height the shapeshifter growled lowly. Suddenly one man looked up, his eyes widened in horror. „Oh my God! Behind you…“, he stammered. His comrade span around and turned pale at the sight of the black creature standing behind him. „A Xenomorph?!“, he asked disbelieving. Apparently the shinobi had seen a Xenomorph before, otherwise he wouldn´t have recognized him. Tilting his head slightly he growled again and revealed his second jaws. The man who recognized him gulped dryly. „That´s not good“, he said more to himself than his comrades. The group was too scared to notice the Xenomorph´s tail moving slowly. In the blink of an eye Kakashi ran the razor sharp blade at the end of his appendage into the ground, only a few inches away from their feet. The whole group span around running towards their comrades and waved at the other shinobi to warn them. Immediately a bedlam broke loose as soon as everyone noticed the black creature. The Xenomorph stood motionless in the middle of the bridge so everyone could see him.

Seeing the chaos on the bridge Minato, Obito and Rin left their hiding place and ran over to the mainstays quickly to place the explosive charges all around the base of every column. Listening to the pained screams of their enemies above their heads minato knew Kakashi was indeed playing with them. He had heard enough screams of death to notice one. Apparently Kakashi was enjoying it judging by his occasional blood-curdling screams. Minato smiled at the sound. Fortunately the enemy shinobi didn´t know how an enraged Xenomorph sounded because the sounds Kakashi was making were just an act. Connecting the last two explosive charges Minato looked over at his students who were still busy placing the last letter bombs thoroughly. The blond jounin noticed Obito struggling connecting two explosive charges and went over to help him. The young Uchiha sighed relieved when the last bombs were connected finally. Rin joined them and Minato sent her a questioning glance. „Ready?“, he wanted to know quietly. The girl nodded shortly. „Okay, then let´s go“, he said. They retreated quickly hiding in the underwood again. Obito looked at his sensei. „What about Kakashi?“, he asked lowly. Minato smirked deviously. „We should let him play for a little longer“, he stated with an amused expression.

They watched the shapeshifter chasing after the enemy and hitting them with his tail occasionally. Even from the distance it was obvious Kakashi was holding back careful not to hurt the shinobi too bad. Many of the men and women were limping trying to escape the swinging sharp edged tail and snapping jaws. Many shinobi had long scratches on their faces but they seemed to be fine. When the last enemy was out of sight Kakashi jumped down from the bridge and ran straight towards Minato and his teammates. Minato heard a silent rustling behind his back and smiled when he sensed the familiar presence of Kakashi. He had discovered this ability a few days after the unsuccessful assassination on him and the blood transfusion from Kakashi that had saved his life. It felt like as if Kakashi had become a part of him. The jounin smiled softly at the sensation of a cold blade touching his leg gently. „Sensei, where´s Kakashi? He must be here by now“, Obito asked confused and squeaked surprised at the feeling of sticky saliva hitting the back of his hand followed by a low growl. The dark haired boy gulped dryly and looked up at an eyeless long-drawn-out head revealing his second jaw just inches away from his face. „Kakashi, that´s not funny“, he said hoarsely his eyes wide. Even Rin gasped in horror. She had never been so close to a grown Xenomorph before. At that moment she realized how terrifying her teammate could be. Now she understood why the Xenomorphs were called perfect predators. Minato smirked deviously. „In case you didn´t notice, Obito, he´s already here.“

Kakashi made a hissing sound that sounded like laughter. The Xenomorph pulled back only to merge with the shadows of the forest. Minato was still smiling when he turned his attention back to the Kannabikyo bridge and formed a few hand signs to activate the explosive charges. Kakashi growled triumphantly when the charges went off, the bridge´s mainstays broke down and the whole bridge collapsed. A wide grin appeared on Obito´s face. „Mission accomplished, I guess“, he said looking at his sensei who nodded. „You´re right, Obito. We´ve sent two enemy shinobi back to Konoha for interrogation and destroyed the Kannabikyo bridge. We can go home now“, Minato looked back over his shoulder. „But first you need to change back into your human form and get dressed, Kakashi. I don´t want Izumo and Kotetsu getting a heartattack seeing you as a Xenomorph.“ Kakashi snorted as if he was disagreeing with his sensei who shook his head in disbelieve. „I should have known you´re even more stubborn as a Xenomorph. But do me the favor, Kakashi, please.“ He pulled a bundle of fresh clothes out of his bag and handed them over to shapeshifter behind him. Instead of a giant black claw Rin saw a pale hand reaching out from the shadows and taking the clothes.

A few minutes later Kakashi appeared wearing his usual clothes and the black mask covering the lower half of his face. Kakashi sent his sensei a dark glance. „First you let me play with the enemy and now you´ve spoiled the party. That´s not fair, sensei!“ Judging by the sound of his voice he was pouting. Minato smiled mischieviously. His blue eyes sparkled when he suggested seductively: „We can have a lot more fun when we´re back in Konoha if you want to.“ The silver haired teenager smirked. „“ Rin blushed heavily at his words knowing exactly what Minato was suggesting. Obviously Obito didn´t because he just looked from Minato to Kakashi and back with a confused expression. „What´s going on here? And why are you blushing, Rin?“, he wanted to know. Shaking her head in disbelieve she tore her eyes away from Kakashi and Minato exchanging heated glances. „Are you really this stupid, Obito? Can´t you imagine what grown shinobi are doing when they are loving each other?“, she asked and crossed her arms over her chest. The young Uchiha still seemed to be clueless. Sighing resigned Rin rolled her eyes. Leaning forward she hissed lowly: „They´re having sex, of course! Do you think Minato-sensei and Kakashi are different?“ All of a sudden Obito´s eyes widened as he realized what Rin was saying. „Does that mean Kakashi and Minato-sensei…?“ – „….having sex, yes“, Rin finished his sentence quietly so Kakashi and Minato couldn´t hear it. 

Obito gulped dryly at the thought of his sensei and Kakashi having sex. He could´ve never imagined his cold and calculating teammate being capable of feeling attached to someone else. Apparently Minato had managed to break through the walls Kakashi had built around himself to hide his vulnerability. A few minutes passed before Minato the heated expression in Minato´s blue eyes vanished and was replaced by the usual warmth. „We should go“, he declared and got up. Rin was surprised at the unexpected change of Kakashi´s expression - the silver haired jounin looked bored as usual. Instead of answering Kakashi nodded shortly. Together with Rin and Obito he followed his sensei back to Konoha. The whole time Obito drilled Kakashi with questions about him being a shapeshifter and his relationship with Minato but his teammate just rolled his eyes and kept silent. Minato smiled to himself at Obito´s interrogation.

Three days later they arrived at the gate of Konoha where Kotetsu and Izumo were on sentry duty. Although it was Izumo who was keeping guard, Kotetsu was sleeping as usual. The black haired chunin kicked his comrade under the table who sat up straigth immediately rubbing his leg with a pained expression. „Ouch! Why did you kick me?!“, the shinobi with a bandage right across his face complained. He sent Izumo a dark glance. Without a word the chunin pointed at the gate. Blinking sleepily Kotetsu followed his gesture. „Oh, they´re back. Let´s hope their mission had been successful. Otherwise we won´t survive the next week“, Kotetsu said and Izumo had to agree with him. Izumo crossed his arms over his chest when Minato and his team stood in front of their desk. „Did you get our little gift?“, the blond jounin asked with a mischievious smile. Now it was Kotetsu who crossed his arms over his chest and snorted. „Yeah, thank you. You´re messengers nearly scared us to death“, he complained staring at Minato. „Sorry, but there had been no other option. We´ve been too busy with staying alive“, he apologized with a crooked smile.

Sighing resigned Izumo handed Minato his kunais back. „I think this belongs to you“, he said. The blond shinobi took the blades and nodded. „By the way. Ibiki Morino sent his thanks for the two shinobi you´ve sent him“, Kotetsu said. „I guess they´re already regretting to be born.“ The chunin smirked deviously. Kakashi looked up. „They deserve it. They´ve tried to blow us up and bury us beneath a collapsing cave“, he deadpanned. Kotetsu and Izumo exchanged surprised glances. „Now I know why the Xenomorphs you´ve sent were so pissed“, Izumo shivered at the thought of the deadly black creatures throwing the unconscious enemy shinobi to the ground as if they couldn´t get rid of them fast enough. As soon as Ibiki Morino had taken care of the prisoners the Xenomorphs had disappeared. Apparently they had fulfilled their order. Kakashi raised an eyebrow knowingly. „I know they can be scary. Especially when someone tried to kill the person who had saved their lifes.“ - „Okay, I think we´ve learned our lesson“, Izumo exchanged a quick glance with Kotetsu. „Never mess with a Xenomorph“, Kotetsu nodded. Rin and Obito smirked amused at Kakashi who raised an eyebrow at his teammates.

Minato smiled at the two chunin. „We should go now. I need to report to the hokage“, he stated. Izumo nodded. „Of course, we´ll sent a message to the Sandaime.“ He turned to his comrade who was yawning sleepily. „Hey, Kotetsu! That´s your job“, he snapped at Kotetsu who grumbled lowly complaining about his partner treating him unjustly. Minato shook his head chuckling amused. Kotetsu reminded him of Obito. Together with his students Minato went towards the hokage´s office. He reported shortly about the enemy shinobi who had chased them and the destruction of the Kannbikyo bridge. When he had finished the hokage nodded. His eyes found Kakashi´s. Smiling softly he said: „Sounds like as if Kakashi had a lot of fun on this mission.“ - „If you want to call being hit by an explosion and buried underneath a collapsing cave fun…“, Kakashi answered. The hokage chuckled amused but he didn´t say anything. Minato ruffled his silver white hair and smiled gently at the young shinobi. The Sandaime looked at the blond jounin appreciatively. „Thanks to you we´ve got two valuable prisoners“, he declared. „Apparently they´re high-ranked shinobi.“ Obito´s eyes widened in disbelieve. „Does that mean they are entrusted with confidential informations?!“, he asked. Minato nodded. „It explains why I couldn´t sense the traps they prepared for us.“

The Sandaime agreed with him. „Yes, one of them is indeed a talented trapper.“ - „But he didn´t expect a shapeshifter like Kakashi“, Rin stated. Obito just grinned at her words. The hokage smiled at the comment. „Good work, Minato. You should get some rest, you must be exhausted“, he said dismissing them. Minato and his students bowed respectfully before leaving the office. As soon as they had left the hokage´s tower Rin and Obito said good-bye and went home. Minato squeezed Kakashi´s shoulder smiling softly. „We should go home too“, he said. The silver haired young man returned the smile. Together they went to their apartment. When the door fell shut behind them Kakashi went into the bedroom, threw himself on the bed and watched Minato taking off his backpack. „What do you think about a quick shower?“, the jounin asked. Sighing relieved Kakashi pulled down his mask. „I´ve thought you would never ask.“ With that he got up from the bed and followed Minato into the bathroom. They couldn´t get rid of their dirty clothes fast enough. Kakashi leaned back against the older man´s muscular chest. He closed his eyes with a happy sigh enjoying the intimate moment. The sensation of strong arms holding him as if he was the most precious thing of the world.

The hot water running down their bodies and washing away the dirt and blood on their skin. Minato watched his young boyfriend spacing out slowly and smiled tenderly. He let his hands roam all over Kakashi´s lean body. The younger man sighed softly. Minato turned off the water. Leaving the shower he took a towel drying off first Kakashi and then himself. He threw his ruined uniform into the trash and Kakashi´s clothes into the laundry basket. The silver haired young man looked dead tired. With a tender smile Minato stepped forward. „Come on, let´s go to bed“, he whispered into his ear when he lifted Kakashi up. The shapeshifter leaned his head against the other man´s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. Minato carried him into the bedroom lowering him carefully on the bed. Smiling he pulled the blanket over his already sleeping boyfriend and slipped under the covers next to him. Kakashi murmured something under his breath when he snuggled up against his sensei who placed a gentle kiss on his head. Feeling the steady heartbeat of his young lover Minato could feel his overwhelming exhaustion. He couldn´t keep his eyes open any longer and fell asleep.


	11. Monster or Hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Shinobi War ends and Danzou Shimura makes a mistake...

After the destruction of the Kannabikyo bridge the enemy had lost their advantage, especially the appearance of the giant Xenomorph had been scaring the enemy shinobi off for a long time. Apparently the men and women of Iwagakure didn´t want to repeat the encounter with the deadly creature who seemed to be under the control of Konohagakure. The hokage used this unexpected advantage - he told Kakashi to show himself to the enemy on missions and the young shapeshifter couldn´t agree fast enough. Every time when the Anbu found out about enemy shinobi sneaking around the village Kakashi used his animalistic instincts to locate them and scare them off in his Xenomorph form. Minato was always by his side trying to get his hands on one of them to interrogate them. But instead of torturing the enemy like Ibiki Morino he used the enemy´s fear of an encounter with the most deadly creature on earth. Usually seeing the Xenomorph baring his teeth and second jaws was enough to break their resistance. To maintain the rumors he let the interrogated shinobi go and soon another rumor was spreading: because Minato was always around the Xenomorph the enemy shinobi guessed they were partners.Soon Minato Namikaze was the most feared person right after his young boyfriend. The only men who knew the Xenomorph was a shapeshifter were imprisoned in the most secured jail of Konoha to keep Kakashi´s secret as long as possible. 

\--------------------

Danzou Shimura had to admit the hokage´s strategy to scare the enemy off was working. But he wanted to get his hands on another Xenomorph-hybrid and the only chance for him was an open battle. He needed to destroy the rumor of a living Xenomorph, Iwagakure need to know it was a shapeshifter and nothing more. The leader of the ROOT unit was sitting in his office thinking about a way to contact the Tsuchikage, the leader of Iwagakure. But on the other side Danzou didn´t want anyone to know it was him who had sent the message. Smirking deviously the councilor took a sheet of paper and began to write. He rolled up the message, got up from his desk and went to the door opening it. Danzou turned towards the Anbu who was keeping guard next to the door and handed him the unsealed message. „It´s a message for the Tsuchikage. Use an unmarked bird. There shouldn´t be any evidence leading to us“, he declared in a cold voice. The Anbu bowed quickly before he disappeared in the blink of an eye. 

Closing the door to his office behind him he smiled triumphantly. He had warned the Tsuchikage about the Xenomorph being a shapeshifter but he had kept Kakashi Hatake´s name to himself. If the Tsuchikage wanted to know who the shapeshifter was he had to sent another Xenomorph-hybrid. Only another hybrid was able to find a shapeshifter like Kakashi. Xenomorphs could sense each other, hybrids were able to do the same. This would be his chance to get his hands on another Xenomorph-hybrid he could manipulate and use to his own advantage. He hated the third hokage for his diplomatic attitude. The only way to prevent a bloody conflict like this was to subdue the other four countries under the leadership of an rational ruler. And the Sandaime didn´t act rational in his opinion. He put the lifes of the shinobi over the well-being of the whole village. Shinobi were tools who could be replaced. Having Xenomorph-hybrids under his command would make a coup much easier. Danzou was still smiling as he leaned back in his chair. Even Minato Namikaze and his little shapeshifter couldn´t stop him this time. The elite jounin had crossed his plans one too many times…

\--------------------

Minato was still sleeping when Kakashi woke up. The warm morning light streamed through the window bathing his boyfriend´s perfect body in golden light. The older man was laying on his stomach. Smiling softly Kakashi let his fingers roam over his muscular back. In contrary to other shinobi his tanned skin was completely unscarred. Even Kakashi had a few scars, including the one on his left side when he had covered Minato with his own body to protect him from the explosion. Leaning forward he placed gentle kisses on his lover´s shoulderblade. Minato shifted slightly at the touch but he didn´t wake up. Kakashi began to suck on his boyfriend´s neck and licked the mark he had created gently. A low moan caught his attention and the silver haired young man looked up. Bright blue eyes watched him with a mischievious expression. „Good morning, sleeping beauty“, Kakashi whispered into his ear capturing the older man´s lips in a gentle kiss.

Minato rolled on his back without breaking the kiss. He took Kakashi´s face into his hands deepening the kiss hungrily. The blond man could feel his cock hardening slowly and calloused fingers tracing the lines of defined abdominal muscles. Groaning Minato buried his face in the crook of Kakashi´s neck inhaling his unique scent. The shapeshifter smelled like the fresh air after a thunderstorm. The blond shinobi rolled them around so he was laying on top of the younger man. Kakashi smiled knowingly when he felt his impressive erection against his thigh. He reached up and buried his fingers in his boyfriend´s spiky blond hair pulling him down into a heated kiss. His grip on his hair tightened when Minato began to explore every inch of his student´s body. The silver haired young man let go of his sensei´s hair and threw his head back. Sighing happily he enjoyed the gentle touches of his lover. He lifted his head when Minato traced the long scar on his left side, the remains of the deadly wound the exlosion had inflicted when he had covered his sensei with his own body. Even his increased regenerative abilities couldn´t heal the injury completely.

Minato noticed Kakashi´s obvious arousal and looked up at the younger man. His blue eyes sparkled mischieviously. „Something´s eager“, he said teasingly. „And who´s responsible for that?“, Kakashi shot back with a hungry expression in his grey eyes. The blond man chuckled amused. „Then we need to take care of your little problem“, Minato said. Kakashi gasped surprised at the feeling of a hot tongue licking his shaft gently and strong fingers touching his cock. The silver haired jounin licked his suddenly dry lips. The sight of his usually calculating sensei licking and sucking his cock so passionately was incredible arousing. He couldn´t tear his eyes away from the attractive jounin sucking his cock as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world. Kakashi´s head fell back and he closed his eyes. His hand gripped the older man´s hair tightly eliciting a moan from Minato. The blond man caressed the young man´s stomach tenderly during he was massaging his testicles with his other hand. Kakashi arched his back at the burning desire running through his veins. Minato knew exactly what he was doing and smiled when a hoarse moan escaped the shapeshifter´s throat. The young man groaned loudly when his sensei deepthroated him without a warning. Tightening his grip on Minato´s blond hair he reached his climax.

Swallowing every drop of his boyfriend´s cum Minato pulled back slowly. He sat up smiling down at his spent lover whose eyes were closed. When Kakashi looked up again he saw the blond jounin watching him with a tender smile. He smirked noticing Minato was still hard. Reaching out to him Kakashi wrapped his arms around the other´s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. The salty taste of his own cum on his sensei´s tongue drove him crazy. He could feel himself getting hard again. Minato noticed it too and smirked mischieviously. Without a word he reached down between them taking Kakashi into his hand. He began to stroke him and kissed his boyfriend´s bare throat gently. After a few strokes the silver haired young man was fully hard again. He wrapped his arms around Minato´s waist and whispered something into his ear. Minato smirked knowingly. „You want me to fuck you without holding back?“, he repeated his words. Kakashi just smiled mischieviously and spread his legs invitingly when his boyfriend sat back up. He sent the older man a seductive glance. His lustblown eyes found bright blue orbs staring at him hungrily.

Without breaking eye contact he took the bottle of lube from the nightstand and handed it over to Minato who looked at him with a worried expression. „Are you sure about that, Kakashi? I don´t want to hurt you“, he said in an uncertain voice caressing his boyfriend´s prominent hip bones. „You won´t break me, Minato. I´ve got injured so many times and I´m still alive. Don´t worry about it!“, Kakashi tried to convince the blond man. Minato had to agree with him. He watched the young man thoughtfully. Finally he nodded. „Okay, but you have to tell me when I hurt you. Do you understand?“ Kakashi agreed eagerly. He knew Minato was holding back every time they were having sex. The young shapeshifter wanted to get to know the other side of his sensei and lover. He gulped dryly. The usual warmth in Minato´s beautiful blue eyes disappeared and was replaced by a hungry expression. He spread a small amount of lube on his fingers preparing Kakashi with quick and shallow thrusts. As soon as Minato hit Kakashi´s prostate the silver haired young man moaned in pleasure.

Minato leaned forward and crashed their lips together. It felt completely different than the other kisses they had been sharing until today. The usually calm Minato Namikaze was gone. This man just wanted to satisfy his sexual needs and Kakashi was willing to give him everything. Before he knew what was happening Minato entered him with a powerful thrust not caring about the physical pain he was inflicting to his boyfriend. But instead of stopping him Kakashi wrapped his legs around Minato´s waist pulling him even closer. The older man´s thrusts became erratic at Kakashi´s encouraging moans. His burning desire was stronger than the pain. Kakashi was too lost to notice his fingernails turning into claws leaving scratches on Minato´s back as he clawed at his back desperately. The slight pain encouraged Minato even more. Growling he thrusted deep into the younger man who gasped surprised as Minato hit his prostate repeatedly. Soon he was writhing in pleasure beneath the blond man who continued fucking him without thinking. Kakashi knew he was close and buried his face in the crook of Minato´s neck. When he came an animalistic growl escaped his throat and bit down on his neck until his sharp canines broke the skin. Kakashi groaned at the metallic taste of blood.

Minato was surprised when he felt Kakashi bite him. The sharp pain together with his boyfriend clenching around his throbbing cock finally pushed him over the edge. Groaning hoarsely he rested his forehead on Kakashi´s shoulder trying to catch his breath. The silver haired young man licked the bite wound on Minato´s neck until the bleeding stopped. Smiling he watched the bite mark healing slowly. It was Minato´s soft voice that brought him back to reality. „Are you okay?“, he asked worriedly. His bright blue eyes searching for any sign of pain on Kakashi´s handsome face. But there was only satisfaction and happiness. Minato caressed his cheek gently. Apparently Kakashi was still lost in his own world of pure bliss. He smiled relieved when he realized his student was fine. Kakashi was still a little bit dizzy after the mindblowing sex. Turning his head towards the older man he smiled. „I´m good“, he whispered and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his sensei´s lips. „If I´m honest this was the best sex I´ve ever had.“ He smirked at Minato who shook his head in disbelieve.

„You´re unbelievable, Kakashi. Do you know that? By the way. Why did you bite me?“, he grinned when he saw Kakashi blushing. „I don´t know. I guess it was instinct.“ The silver haired man lowered his eyes shyly. Minato chuckled and whispered into his ear. „I liked it“, he confessed quietly looking into his lover´s grey eyes. Relieved Kakashi kissed him softly and bit back a disappointed moan when Minato´s softening cock slipped out of him. The blond jounin handed him a handkerchief to wipe away the already drying cum on his stomach. After Minato had cleaned himself too he wrapped his arms around the younger man who snuggled up against his sensei. „I love you, Minato“, Kakashi said listening to his sensei´s steady heartbeat. The older man placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. „I love you too, Kakashi.“ For a while they laid next to each other enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

Suddenly Kakashi sensed a familiar presence, just like at the moment when he had heard the call for help from a Xenomorph who had been caught inside the village. But this time it was different - it was more a feeling than a call. As if someone tried to hide from him. Minato noticed Kakashi frowning and sent him a questioning glance. „What´s wrong, Kakashi?“, he knew this expression. Something was going on. The silver haired jounin shook his head. „I don´t know what it is. But it feels like as if someone doesn´t want to be found.“ Frowning Minato looked at him. „Sounds suspicious. We should try to find out who´s sneaking around in Konoha“, the blond shinobi sat up and Kakashi followed him immediately. His curiousity has awakened. Iwagakure would try everything to infiltrate Konoha and this unknown presence was a possible threat for the inhabitants´ safety. Minato and Kakashi refreshed themselves quickly before they dressed and left the apartment.

Kakashi stopped on a roof and closed his eyes reaching out with his senses carefully. Somehow the unknown presence got weaker and weaker until it disappeared completely. Kakashi could still sense the unknown intruders but it was impossible to locate them. Minato watched his student frowning as he tried to pick up the signal he had been receiving. The only thing he could sense was a weak echo where the feeling had disappeared. Minato waited patiently for Kakashi to open his eyes. He had learned to trust the shapeshifter´s instincts so he just watched the young man without questioning his strange behaviour. Finally Kakashi opened his eyes again. Looking back over his shoulder at his sensei he declared: „I´ve lost them but they´re still here. I just don´t know where. But maybe there´s another way.“ Minato let his eyes roam over the village they called their home before he turned his attention back to Kakashi. „What do you suggest?“, he asked curiously. „I can´t sense the signal anymore but I can locate the echo where it vanished“, Kakashi said and Minato nodded. Together they went straight towards the alleyway where the shapeshifter had lost the intruder´s signal.

Soon they arrived at the dirty alleyway. Alarmed Minato held Kakashi back when something deep inside warned him. His student seemed to feel the same judging by his tensed posture. They exchanged knowing glances. The blond shinobi pressed his back to the wall holding a kunai in his hand. Without making a sound Kakashi took cover behind a pile of broken furniture looking at his sensei questioningly. Minato nodded at him. The silver haired young man slipped into the darkness of the alleyway merging with the shadows. Minato was surprised how quickly his eyes adjusted to the darkness surrounding him. Another aftermath of Kakashi´s blood running through his veins. He could see his student´s form moving in a predatory manner. He frowned when Kakashi stopped and crouched down to examine something on the ground. Confused Minato noticed the young man staring at whatever he had found.

Minato was still alarmed as he approached Kakashi carefully. When he was standing next to him he was shocked - a dark haired boy, not older than maybe twelve years, was laying in his own blood. But the most horrifying sight was his left arm that looked like a fully developed Xenomorph-claw. Minato kneeled down and touched the ripped bandages. The boy must have hidden his deformed arm. Watching the boy intently he noticed multiple stabbing wounds and deep cuts covering the the dead body and judging by the dried blood on his three-fingered claw he had injured one of his attackers. Now he knew why the sight had paralyzed his student - the boy was an alien-human-hybrid like Kakashi! His headband told him the dead boy was a shinobi from Iwagakure. He couldn´t believe their enemy was using children to infiltrate Konoha. Minato placed a hand on Kakashi´s shoulder. The young man looked up at the blond jounin. His sensei wrapped his arms around him placing a gentle kiss on his head.

When Kakashi had calmed down Minato took his face into his hands forcing him to look at him instead of the dead boy. „I need Pakkun to send the hokage a message about this incident, Kakashi“, he said softly and Kakashi nodded. Without a word the silver haired young man summoned Pakkun. „Hey, Boss!“, the pug said. The ninken sniffed digusted. „Smells like as if someone has died.“ Minato stepped aside to give Pakkun a clear sight on the dead body behind them. The pug´s jaws fell open in horror. „Exactly, Pakkun. It´s the reason we´ve called you. You need to tell the hokage about this“, Minato declared with a serious expression. The ninken found his self-composure quickly. „Understood“, he answered shortly and disappeared. During they were waiting for the Anbu Minato lead Kakashi out of the alleyway, far away from the murdered Xenomorph-hybrid. The blond shinobi watched the arriving Anbu taking care of the dead boy. The elite shinobi examined the crime scene, saved evidences and cleaned it thoroughly afterwards.

„Minato Namikaze?“, a deep voice asked. Minato turned around with a questioning glance and was surprised to see Ibiki Morino. „You need to tell me everything you know“, the interrogation specialist said. The older man was an intimidating appearance, even Minato felt small in his presence and he didn´t has to hide thanks to his incredible speed and unique teleportation technique. He placed a hand on Kakashi´s shoulder gently. „If I´m honest it was Kakashi who sensed the intruders´ presence. We were just following their tracks when the signal vanished suddenly. So we tried the find the place where they had disappeared.“ Ibiki looked at Kakashi intently. „And the signal vanished right here?“, he wanted to know. The silver haired young man nodded. „Yes, but there were more than just this poor boy. He must´ve tried to protect the others because he was the only one left“, Kakashi sent Ibiki a determined glance. „Someone must´ve kidnapped them and I know they are still inside the village. I just can´t say where.“ The black clothed shinobi thought about his words. „sounds suspicious. The only remaining question is: who´s able to kidnap Xenomorph-hybrids without leaving a trace?“

Minato gasped in horror when he it dawned on him. „Danzou Shimura“, he looked at his student who seemed to have the same idea. „He wants to found a special unit consisting of hybrids like Kakashi and Tenzo. Fortunately it was me who had found Kakashi first after his father´s death. Otherwise he would´ve been an easy target for him. And a group of hybrids sneaking around in Konoha would be the perfect opportunity to attain the end Danzou has in view.“ Ibiki Morino´s expression changed from thoughtfully to alarmed. A group of hybrids infiltrated Konohagakure and Danzou Shimura got to know about it before the Anbu did?! This couldn´t be a coincidence. He voiced his misgivings towards Minato and Kakashi who exchanged knowing glances. „Danzou must have something to do with that. And there´s only one person who knew Danzou better than anyone else…“, Minato said with a serious expression. „Yamato“, Kakashi answered and Minato nodded. „Maybe Danzou has told him about his plans.“ Ibiki had heard about the little boy the old councilor had tried to manipulate for years. But thanks to Kakashi Yamato had changed his mind about his former mentor and had turned his back to the ROOT unit.

„I want to speak with Yamato as soon as possible“, he said. Minato agreed and lead them to the training area where Yamato was training with another team. The boy was too young to went on missions with team Minato during the war so he continued his training with contemporaries. Even though it was Yamato who was teaching the other genin the basics of controlling their chakra. When the dark haired boy noticed Minato and Kakashi approaching him he smiled. But the smile dsappeared as soon as he recognized Ibiki Morino, the interrogation specialist. He listened intently as Minato explained him what had happened. „What are hybrids from Iwagakure doing in Konoha?“, he asked confused. Ibiki shook his head. „We don´t know yet. But Minato mentioned Danzou Shimura and his plans to found a unit consisting of Xenomorph-hybrids. You lived with him for years, Yamato. Did he mentioned anything about the new unit he wanted to found?“ Yamato´s black eyes found Ibiki´s cold ones. He told them everything he knew without missing a detail. It wasn´t much but it reinforced the impression Danzou Shimura had something to do with the kidnapping of the hybrids Kakashi had sensed.

Kakashi turned his attention towards Yamato. „Wait a second! Do you know where the headquarter of the ROOT unit is situated? Everyone in Konoha knows he´s the leader of the ROOT Anbu, that means they must be held captive in the surrounding area of the headquarter.“ Ibiki had to admit Kakashi´s idea was good. Expectantly he looked at Yamato who seemed to be determined to foil Danzou´s intrigues when he nodded shortly. Ibiki Morino was impressed by Yamato´s charisma. The young boy was stronger than any other shinobi he got to know in his life. „We need to hurry if we want to find the intruders. I don´t like the thought of Danzou trying to break this children and turn them against us“, the interrogation specialist declared with a grim glance. Yamato nodded determined. Ibiki, Minato and Kakashi followed the boy who lead them straight to the headquarter of the ROOT Anbu. Only members of the unit knew where the headquarter was situated. Because Yamato had been living in the basement since he had been saved from the laboratory where the alien-human-hybrids had been created he found the hidden entry without any effort.

They were standing in front of an ordinary looking wall. Minato watched the boy forming complicated hand signs. Kakashi and Minato exchanged surprised glances when a wooden door appeared. At the same time a dozen of masked Anbu arrived. They bowed respectfully greeting Ibiki Morino wordlessly. The shinobi instructed them quickly. „Separate into groups of two. Search for any sign of Danzou Shimura. But be careful! The man is dangerous.“ The Anbu nodded shortly. As soon as Yamato opened the door they went inside. The Anbu captain gestured at his team who separated into groups oft wo immediately and disappeared into different directions. Yamato waved at Kakashi and Minato to follow him. Ibiki nodded at them. „You need to find the hybrids. They will be scared. Maybe you can convince them to talk to us“, he said and went to the waiting Anbu captain. The two shinobi disappeared in the darkness of another tunnel. Yamato looked around intently. „There´s a giant network from corridors beneath this building. An outsider would get lost after a few steps. We need to stay together, okay?“

Minato smiled down at the black haired boy. „We trust you, Yamato“, he said. „Otherwise I´ll take the whole building down“, Kakashi smirked deviously and blinked at the boy who grinned amused. „Do you know what, Kakashi? I believe you“, Yamato joked and turned his back to the silver haired young man. Chuckling Minato watched the scene following the little boy into the maze beneath the building. He had seen Kakashi freeing himself from the ruins of a collapsed cave as if he was shaking off nasty flies. Yamato stopped at a crossing looking from one corridor to another as if he was looking for a hint which one was the right way. Kakashi sent the little boy a questioning glance. „What are you looking for?“, he asked quietly. „Every corridor is marked with a hidden sign. There are signs for the quarters of the ROOT members, the prison cells and the laboratories. But there are other corridors that are coming to a dead end too“, Yamato declared lowly. Minato nodded appreciatively. „I didn´t expect less from a calculating shinobi like Danzou“, he said. Suddenly Yamato went towards one corridor tracing the lines of a small sign carved into the stone. He looked back over his shoulder at Minato and Kakashi. „This is the right way“, he said showing the two shinobi where to look for the hidden waymarkers. „It´s the sign for the prison cells“, he added. Nodding shortly Kakashi and Minato followed the dark haired boy into the darkness.

They didn´t need a torch to see where they were going. Thanks to the Xenomorph blood running through their veins they could see every detail of the empty corridors. At the following crossing it was Minato who found the secret waymarker. He waved at Kakashi and Yamato pointing at the sign wordlessly. The little boy nodded and they kept moving. Slowly the group went deeper and deeper into the maze. All of a sudden the tight corridors opened into a wide room. There were thick wooden doors everywhere with small metal-grilled windows. „We should separate“, Minato declared with a serious expression, „Who knows how many prisoners we´ll find.“ Without a word Kakashi went to the first door, glanced throught the window and noticed a dark figure trying to hide in the shadows of the small room. He was practically merging with the darkness surrounding him - a significant characteristic of a Xenomorph. Carefully the silver haired young man opened the door and stepped inside slowly, his eyes focussed on the person who was trying to hide in the shadows.

When the figure realized Kakashi was looking at him directly he left his hidingplace carefully. The young jounin couldn´t believe his eyes as he recognized a little girl with short blond hair and a short black tail she tried to hide behind her back. Kakashi kneeled down in front of her, pulled down his mask and revealed his sharp canine teeth. The girls brown eyes widened in surprise when she felt another sharp edged tail touching her own gently. She looked down and noticed the bony appendage that has appeared from behind Kakashi. „You…you are a hybrid?“, she asked disbelieving. The young shinobi smiled softly. „Kind of“, he answered, „I´m a shapeshifter.“ Dark eyes stared at him. „Does that mean you´re the shapeshifter the tsuchikage told us about?“, she wanted to know. Frowning Kakashi looked at her. How did Iwagakure got to know about him being a shapeshifter?! „You said the tsuchikage knew about me?“ The little girl nodded looking up at him with a hopeful expression. Pushing back his confusion Kakashi got up and offered her his hand. Taking the young shinobi´s hand she stood up and together they left the prison cell.

Kakashi noticed an older boy with blond hair who looked similar to the girl he had found. „Yumiko!“, the boy beamed with joy as he saw her. „Kasame!“, the girl let go of Kakashi´s hand running towards the blond boy. They hugged each other tightly, both children laughed relieved. Kasame raised his head as he noticed Kakashi approaching them slowly. His eyes found the sharp edged tail moving behind the shinobi´s back. Just like the girl he looked equally surprised. Yukimo grinned at Kasame. „He´s a shapeshifter, Kasame. Didn´t we were looking for a shapeshifter?“, she asked curiously. The boy nodded sighing resigned. „Yes, I guess that means our mission has failed.“ Confused Kakashi stared at them. „Failed? What does that mean?“, he wanted to know. Taking a deep breath Kasame decided to be honest with the silver haired young shinobi still looking at them with a confused expression. „The tsuchikage got an anonymous message about a Xenomorph shapeshifter who had been seen before the destruction of the Kannabikyo bridge and is ranging through the forest around Konohagakure keeping our people away from the village. We didn´t know the shapeshifter´s name so the tsuchikage sent us to find out as much as possible. As Xenomorph hybrids we would be able to sneak into the village without being noticed he said. I didn´t want to endanger my little sister but the tsuchikage insisted to make Yumiko a part of this team.“

„Sounds like as if the tsuchikage don´t care much about your well-being“, Kakashi heard his sensei´s worried voice next to him. Surprised he turned his head towards the blond shinobi who was supporting a dark haired girl whose left leg was bandaged. Judging by the bloodstains on them the wound was still bleeding. Minato helped her sitting down and the girl leaned back against the wall with a pained groan. Just like the dead boy they had found in the alleyway she had slight deformations: her sharp teeth glistened in the dim light of the torches illuminating the empty room, her eyes were milky white as if she was blind and her reptile-like skin shimmered softly. Kakashi had to admit she was an attractive young woman with her exotic appearance. She looked at Minato sadly. „We´re monsters in his eyes. Creatures you could throw away as soon as they has accomplished their duty“, she explained. Kasame agreed with her and watched her with a worried expression. „How do you feel, Aoi?“, he asked squeezing her shoulder gently. „Not good“, she said weakly, „The wound didn´t want to stop bleeding.“ Minato smiled at her softly. „You´ll be fine, Aoi. I promise.“ When the blond shinobi began to unwrap the bloody bandages Aoi watched him with her white eyes. Apparently she was able to see but in a different way. „Just like the Xenomorph“, Kakashi thought and smiled at her.

„You can see me, don´t you?“, he asked Aoi who looked at him and nodded. „I don´t need my eyes to see“, she smiled weakly. „And you´re the shapeshifter we were looking for. Am I right?“ Kakashi nodded. Suddenly Yamato stepped forward. „Did I hear that right? The tsuchikage knew about him?“, he pointed at Kakashi. Kasame and Aoi exchanged quick glances. „Yes“, the blond boy agreed. „And you didn´t know who has sent the message to the tsuchikage?“, Yamato digged deeper and this time it was Yumiko who nodded eagerly. Her tail moved happily. She was too young to realize the gravity of the situation. The little boy looked at Minato and Kakashi meaningfully. „That is Danzou´s work“, Yamato stated dryly. Kakashi had to agree with him. The old councilor wanted his own hybrid he could manipulate and a group of unexperienced young hybrids was a perfect target. Confused the three hybrids looked at each other. „Does that mean the message was a trap?“, Kasame sent Kakashi a disbelieving glance. Yumiko looked at her older brother confused. Kasame didn´t even try to explain her what was going on. Instead he smiled at her placing a soft kiss on her head. „Everything will be fine, Yumiko.“ Minato smiled at the scene. Seemingly her brother´s words were enough to calm her down.

„Don´t worry, Yumiko“, the blond shinobi said. „We´ll take care of you.“ The little girl sent Minato a warm smile. Turning his attention back to Aoi´s injured leg Minato concentrated healing chakra in his hands and let it flow into the deep cut on her shank and the stabbing wound on her thigh. Finally the bleeding stopped and the blond jounin pulled clean bandages out of his bag wrapping them around the injuries carefully. Aoi sighed relieved when the pain subsided slowly. „Thank you“, she said trying to move her leg a little bit. „It´s much better now.“ - „You´re welcome, Aoi. But you still need to go to the hospital for proper medical treatment“, Minato declared. Aoi nodded still smiling at him. With a thoughtful glance at the three hybrids the jounin said: „Okay, now we know what has happened to you. But what about your friend we´ve found in the alleyway?“ Kasame closed his eyes as he explained: „Akio. We´ve got attacked by masked shinobi. He tried to protect us.“ Aoi and Yumiko lowered their eyes to the ground mourning the loss of their friend. Kakashi smirked grimly. „He has injured one of your attackers at least.“ Kasame smiled sadly at his words. 

Minato turned his blue eyes towards Kasame. „You´ll get your time to mourn your friend´s death. Right now we need to get you out of here as soon as possible. Aoi needs to be medically treated.“ Straightening his posture the boy had to agree with the blue-eyed shinobi who had been treating Aoi´s wounds. Kasame helped his little sister getting up during Minato was supporting Aoi. „By the way. I´m Minato Namikaze“, he introduced himself, „The silver haired young man is Kakashi Hatake and the boy is Yamato. They´re my students, you know.“ Aoi´s eyes widened surprised. „You has taken a Xenomorph shapeshifter and a hybrid under your wings?!“ Apparently she had sensed Kakashi and Yamato being different. Smiling amused at her reaction Kakashi pulled up his mask to cover the lower half of his face and his tail disappeared. „What would you say if I tell you we are living in the same apartment?“, he asked teasingly. Aoi and Kasame exchanged disbelieving glances and stared at Minato with wide eyes. Yumiko on the other side jumped happily and clapped her hands. „Just like a family“, she beamed at Kakashi and Yamato. The dark haired boy and the jounin grinned at each other.

The two elder hybrids still couldn´t believe what they had heard. Yamato took the lead and the others followed him through the confusing maze. Kakashi looked at Kasame questioningly. „Kasame, I´ve noticed your sister´s tail and Aoi´s reptile-like appearance. Even Akio had physical deformations but you don´t. I´m just curious. I mean Yamato looks like a human but he has the sharpened senses and the intelligence of a Xenomorph. What about you?“ Kasame smiled knowingly. „You´re right. My abilities aren´t obvious at first sight“, he shrugged his shoulders, „I´ve got shapeshifting abilities like you. But in contrary to your impressive appearance I look like a mini version of a Xenomorph.“ Kakashi grinned. „Does that mean you look like a pubescent teenage Xenomorph?“ Kasame chuckled at his choice of words. „You can say that“, he smirked poking Kakashi in the ribs. The silver haired young man grinned beneath his mask. Minato watched Kakashi and Kasame talking and laughing with each other. His blue eyes found his student´s grey ones. He sent Kakashi a loving glance which the silver haired jounin returned the same way. Kasame raised an eyebrow at that. Looking from Minato to Kakashi he leaned towards the the young man and whispered into his ear: „There´s more between you and your sensei. Am I right?“ Kakashi just blinked at him knowingly.

Kasame couldn´t believe it. Minato and Kakashi wasn´t just sharing an apartment, they were having a romantic - and maybe even a sexual - relationship. The thought of the handsome blond jounin and Kakashi having sex made him blush. Either Minato Namikaze was a fool to trust a murderous creature like Kakashi Hatake or he just didn´t care about that. The way he was looking at Kakashi proved how deeply he cared for him. The way out of the underground maze felt like an eternity. Before they stepped out into the daylight Yamato turned towards Minato. „Sensei, am I allowed to leave? I want to check if my personal things are still in my quarter.“ The blond jounin knew Yamato never had a chance to gather his things so he nodded. Immediately Yamato went back into the underground maze. Aoi smiled relieved when they left the secret headquarter of the ROOT unit. Ibiki Morino was already waiting at the entry talking with a few Anbu. It was the Anbu captain who noticed the small group. He stepped forward eying the three children intently. His sharp eyes found Aoi´s freshly bandaged leg. „What happened to you?“, he asked gently. The girl stared at him wide-eyed with a fearful expression. Minato squeezed her shoulder gently. „Aoi, look at me“, he said softly. The girl tore her eyes away from the masked shinobi and sent the blond jounin a pleading glance. Minato smiled knowingly. She still must be traumatized by the assault of ROOT Anbu attacking them in a dark alleyway and killing their comrade in front of their eyes.

Unfortunately the ROOT Anbu was wearing the same uniform like the hokage´s personal bodyguards. Seeing the warmth in Minato´s bright blue eyes she calmed down slowly. „You´re safe now, Aoi. This man won´t hurt you. He just wants to help you, okay?“ She looked at Kasame who nodded at her. Kakashi noticed the uncertain expression on the blond boy´s face. Apparently he was equally scared by the Anbu uniform. Aoi took a deep breath before looking at the masked shinobi again who was waiting patiently for her to answer. „We´ve been sent to find out as much as possible about a shapeshifter living in Konoha. But as soon as we arrived we´ve got attacked by masked shinobi. They were wearing the same uniform like you. Akio had been the most experienced member of our team. He tried to protect us but we were outnumbered. When I´ve tried to escape I got hit by a kunai and fell. After that I can´t remember anything“, Aoi declared quietly. The Anbu captain nodded. He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. „Like Minato has said, you´re safe with us“, he said soothingly. Aoi smiled thankfully at the masked elite shinobi.

Ibiki Morino stepped closer, his hands hidden in the pockets of his black cloak. He let his eyes roam over Aoi, Kasame and his little sister Yumiko. Yumiko tried to hide behind her brother´s back when she saw Ibiki´s scarred face. The interrogation specialist laughed softly. „What´s your name, little girl?“, he wanted to know. Yumiko looked up at Kasame uncertain of what to say. Her brother squeezed her hand gently and nodded at her encouragingly. Yumiko bit his lower lip as shelooked back at Ibiki. „My name´s Yumiko“, she said shyly. Still smiling the black clothed shinobi turned to Kasame with a questioning glance. „And you?“ - „Kasame. I´m Yumiko´s brother“, he declared. Nodding he turned his attention to Aoi still leaning on Minato´s shoulder to relieve the pressure on her injured leg. „I´m Aoi“, the dark haired girl said. Ibiki´s dark eyes found Minato´s blue ones. „You should take them to the hospital, Minato. And don´t let them out of your sight. We couldn´t find any sign of Danzou, that means he´s still out there. As soon as we know for certain where he´s hiding I´ll inform you.“ Looking at Kakashi he added with a serious expression: „Maybe we´ll need more powerful support to apprehend him.“

Kakashi smirked deviously at the interrogation specialist who smiled amused at the young jounin´s reaction. Minato and Kakashi exchanged quick glances. Minato lifted Aoi up who sueaked surprised and wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively. Kasame grinned mischieviously at her and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his sensei. „Should I be jealous?“, he asked. Minato chuckled. „Don´t worry, Kakashi. She´s not exactly my type“, he said teasingly blinking at his student. Aoi blushed heavily as she realized the comprimising situation she was in. Kasame couldn´t help but laugh amused at the sight of the dark haired girl blushing like a little girl. Smiling Minato tightened his grip around her before jumping on the next roof. Kasame kneeled down in front of Yumiko. „Hop on“, he said smiling encouragingly at his little sister. Grinning the girl climbed on his back holding onto him tightly. Nodding at Kakashi he followed the silver haire jounin onto the roof. Yumiko laughed happily at the wind moving her long blond hair tied into a ponytail. Only a few minutes later they arrived at the hospital and Minato explained what had been happening in the headquarter of the ROOT unit. The young woman lead them into an empty treatment room. „I´ll give word to Tsunade. Just wait here“, she said and left the room. Minato sat Aoi down carefully on the examination couch.

„Thank you, Minato“, she said smiling thankfully. Minato returned the smile. Surprised he looked up when he heard Kakashi gasp in surprise. Yumiko had wrapped her arms around the shapeshifter´s waist and her tail around his leg pressing her cheek against his side. „I like you“, the little girl said refusing to let him go. Kakashi sent Minato a pleading look. His sensei just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Kasame burst out laughing, even Aoi laughed at the sight of Yumiko holding tight onto the silver haired young man. Suddenly the door opened and Tsunade entered the room. Raising an eyebrow at Kakashi and the little girl hugging him she smiled. „Did you find a new friend, Kakashi?“, she asked amused. „Apparently yes“, he answered glancing down at Yumiko who looked up at him with a happy smile. Tsunade turned his attention to the obviously injured Aoi sitting on the examination couch. Stepping closer to her she watched the girl intently. „What a beautiful young lady“, she said eying her milky white eyes and reptile like dark skin shimmering in the sunlight streaming through the open windows. Aoi smiled shyly. She had never been called „beautiful“ before. For the inhabitants of Iwagakure she always had been a monster. Seemingly Konohagakure was thinking differently about Xenomorph-hybrids.

She looked back over her shoulder when she heard Yumiko laughing. Kakashi was tickling the little girl trying to loosen her grip around his waist. The young man grinned triumphantly beneath his mask when Yumiko finally let go of him. Still smiling the little girl leaned against Kakashi´s leg again watching Tsunade taking care of the injured Aoi. He placed a hand on Yumiko´s head who snuggled up against him. Kasame watched his sister with a small smile. Yukimo seemed to like the silver haired young man. If he was honest with himself he liked Kakashi too and judging by the way Aoi was looking at him she felt the same. After cleaning the stabbing wound on Aoi´s thigh and the deep cut at her shank she used a steady stream of healing chakra on her leg. The Sannin looked up at Minato with a questioning glance. „Who has done the First Aid?“, she wanted to know. „That would be me. Her injuries were still bleeding when we found her. Apparently Danzou wanted her to suffer“, the shinobi answered. Tsunade nodded. „Sounds like something this bastard would do“, she growled. „Since I´ve met him for the first time I´ve never trusted him.“ - „And you´ve got every right to do that“, Kakashi said dryly, „Danzou is the reason the tsuchikage got to know about me. He knew only other hybrids would be able to find me.“ - „The only reason he had been betraying us are this children. He wants to get his hands on living hybrids he could manipulate to his own advantage“, Minato declared and Tsunade frowned. She gritted her teeth at his words. „This man is even worse than I´ve thought.“

Finishing her treatment she pulled her hands back and smiled at Aoi. The white eyed girl moved her leg carefully. She sighed relieved when she couldn´t feel any pain. Only two thin scars were left. Aoi looked at Tsunade in disbelieve. „How did you do that?“, she asked. The Sannin smiled softly. „I´m a medical ninja“, she said as if this would explain everything. Aoi watched Tsunade thoughtfully during she was checking on Kasame and Yumiko. Getting up she nodded at Minato. „They´re completely healthy“, she assured him and smiled at the little girl caressing her cheek gently. „You´re a brave little girl, Yumiko“, she said. Yumiko smiled proudly at her. All of a sudden someone knocked at the door. The Sannin looked up. „Come in!“, she called out. When the door opened Ibiki Morino was standing in the doorframe. He nodded at the blond medic respectfully before turning his attention to Minato and Kakashi. „We need to talk“, he said with a grim expression on his face. The shapeshifter and the blond jounin exchanged quick glances. When Ibiki was so short with someone it wasn´t a good sign.

Kakashi kneeled down in front of Yumiko and said something not understandable to her. The girl nodded and went towards her brother sitting down on the floor next to him. Her eyes were still focussed on the silver haired jounin approaching his sensei. The interrogation specialist stepped aside and the hokage entered room. Tsunade bowed slightly when she recognized the hokage. „Am I dismissed, hokage-sama? There are other patients needing my attention.“ The Sandaime dismissed her with an understanding smile. He waited until the door fell shut behind her. Hiruzen Sarutobi looked from Minato to Kakashi and back. „We haven´t found Danzou yet. But there´s another reason I´ve wanted to talk to you“, the old man paused annd glanced at Ibiki. The black clothed man continued: „Do you remember the assassins who nearly killed you, Minato?“ Frowning confused the blond shinobi agreed. „At first we´ve thought it had been shinobi from Iwagakure but we´ve found evidence Danzou had been behind this assault. Apparently he has ordered two members of the ROOT unit to dress up like shinobi from Iwagakure. Looks like as if he wanted to trigger the Third Shinobi War. He was hoping the tsuchikage would send Xenomorph-hybrids into the war.“

The hokage sighed sadly. „And his plan has proved to be successfull.“ Kakashi stared at the Sandaime in disbelieve. „Only to get his hands on enemy hybrids?!“ Shaking his head Minato couldn´t believe what he was hearing. „Danzou Shimura was the one who calls the Xenomorph bloodthirsty monsters. But in truth he´s the monster. Causing a war to reach his own selfish objectives.“ The hokage looked at Kasame, Yumiko and Aoi who stared at them in horror. One man wanted to found his own unit of Xenomorph-hybrids and was willing to sacrifice innocent people?! This man was insane! „If that is true this Danzou-guy needs to be stopped“, Kasame stated angrily. The hokage had to agree with the boy. „You´re right. That´s why every available shinobi is looking for him already. He won´t come far“, he promised. Kasame nodded grimly. It was Aoi who broke the uncomfortable silence. „Does that mean we could end this war?“, she asked hopefully. The hokage smiled at the reptile-like looking girl. „I´ve already sent a message to Iwagakure to inform the tsuchikage about everything we´ve found out about Danzou´s intrigues. I hope he will agree to my peace offering.“ Kakashi sent Minato a hopeful glance who put his arm around the younger man´s shoulder pulling him closer to himself. The shapeshifter took a deep breath, looked at Ibiki Morino and said determined: „I want to help finding Danzou. I´m a Xenomorph. He won´t be able to escape a deadly predator like me.“

Ibiki didn´t have to think twice about Kakashi´s offer. Smirking mischieviously the interrogation specialist accepted his help. He knew Kakashi would make Danzou Shimura pay for what he had done to Minato and his friends. So many shinobi had died during the last months, many of them hadn´t been older than Kasame and Aoi. „What about Kasame, Yumiko and Aoi?“, Kakashi wanted to know. The three children looked at him hopefully. „They can return to Iwagakure if they want to“, the hokage said. Immediately Minato shook his head with a determined expression. „No, they´ll stay here. Aoi has told us how bad they were tretated. They are just tools in the tsuchikage´s eyes. What would he do to them if he got to know their mission has failed? You know the tsuchikage better than me, hokage-sama. Can you guarantee the safety of this children?“ Thinking about Minato´s words the hokage had to agree with him. The tsuchikage wasn´t exactly an open-minded person, in contrary he was the most stubborn man the Sandaime had ever met. He noticed the three hybrids looking at him with pleading eyes. Finally he nodded.

„Alright“, Hiruzen Sarutobi said, „You can stay.“ Yumiko grinned happily, Kasame sighed relieved and Aoi smiled thankfully. Kakashi turned towards them. „You can stay at my family´s compound. The house is big enough for all of us“, he declared. Kasame, Aoi and Yumiko nodded eagerly. Minato smiled at his boyfriend gently. They had moved into the Hatake compound two years ago but because Kakashi´s family compound was too far away from the centre of Konoha Minato had kept his apartment. When they wanted to take a break after an particularly exhausting mission they withdrew to the big Hatake compound. It would be the safest place for Kasame, Yumiko and Aoi right now. Especially because a half dozen of Hunter-Xenomorph were guarding the house. It had been surprising for Minato to get to know there were different types of them: the hunters were the guardians of the Xenomorph-family, the warriors´ dury was the protection of their group and an Alpha male like Scar was responsible for the Queen´s protection. The hunters were small but faster and more agile than the warriors who had become the typical specimen for their kind. On the other side there were the Alpha males, the Queen´s personal bodyguards. Just like Scar they were a lot bigger than her conspecifics and more aggressive. The Queen on the other side was even bigger than the hokage´s tower wearing a giant neck frill protecting her long-drawn-out head.

Minato smiled softly at the three children gesturing them to follow him. Before they could left the room the hokage stopped them. „Give me your headbands. You´re shinobi from Konohagakure now“, he declared. Grinning at each other Kasame and Aoi loosened their forehead protectors and handed them over to the Sandaime. „You´ll get new headbands“, he promised. With that he watched the three children approaching Minato and Kakashi quickly who were waiting in the hallway for them. The hokage called one of his Anbu guards and gave him the two headbands. „Destroy this and send two Konoha headbands to the Hatake compound“, he ordered. The elite shinobi bowed and disappeared into thin air. Together with Ibiki Morino they left the hospital.

Minato and Kakashi arrived at the Hatake compound only to be greeted by a threatening growl. Aoi, Kasame and Yumiko jumped at the unexpected sound. Looking around with a fearful expression. The silver haired jounin chuckled. „Calm down. They´re no threat to us“, he said and again a low growl could be heard. But this time it sounded more questioning. „We´ll explain everything as soon as you let us in“, Minato said. Yumiko tried to hide behind her brother´s back when she heard a rustling sound above her. Kakashi looked back over his shoulder at them as he smelled their fear. „Don´t worry, Yumiko. He´s a friend“, he said. The little girl relaxed and nodded. Before they could reach the house a dark shadow fell over them and Minato looked up with a smile. A Xenomorph was sitting on the roof watching them with a slightly tilted head. His shimmering black-red skin glistened in the sunlight, the typical characteristic of a hunter-Xenomorph. Apparently they were curios about the newcomers. Aoi´s eyes widened in horror when she saw the black-red creature above their heads. She gulped dryly realizing it was a living Xenomorph when she saw its bony sharp edged tail. Kasame on the other side watched the creature with a fascinated expression. He had seen himself in his other form in the reflection of water shortly after finding out about his shapeshifting abilities so he wasn´t surprised by the sight of a real Xenomorph watching them curiously.

„You don´t seem too surprised“, Kakashi noticed. Kasame looked at him raising an eyebrow at him. „I´m a shapeshifter too“, he said as if Kakashi hadn´t noticed it yet. Minato frowned at his words and glanced at him in confusion. „You are a shapeshifter?“, he asked disbelieving. Kakashi shook his head. „Not exactly. He can change into a human-sized version of a Xenomorph“, he declared smiling beneath his mask and Kasame nodded. Minato shook his head still confused. His student turned his back to the house facing the empty backyard. „You can show yourself“, he called out. All of a sudden more Xenomorph appeared: one of them climbed down the old tree standing next to the pond and others jumped down from the roof waiting patiently for Kakashi´s declaration. „These are Aoi, Kasame and his little sister Yumiko. They are hybrids, created by the same people who had tortured you for years“, he said. The Xenomorph growled furiously when Kakashi mentioned the laboritory. „They´ll be living here with us from now on. That means you´ll protect them like you protect us“, he finished his declaration. The Xenomorph moved their long-drawn-out heads as if they were nodding. Kakashi stepped back smiling at Kasame, Aoi and Yumiko. „What about you introduce yourself?“, he asked.

Aoi´s eyes widened even more when she realized what Kakashi wanted her to do. Kasame just nodded and stepped forward until he was only inches away from the closest Xenomorph. The creature growled lowly after Kasame had introduced himself. Without hesitating he reached out to the black-red shimmering head touching it carefully. He grinned amused when he felt the other creatures approaching him sniffing at him. Looking back over his shoulder he encouraged Yumiko to join him. The little girl went towards him eagerly touching the leg of the closest Xenomorph curiously. She squeaked surprised at the sensation of another one biting down on her short tail with his second jaws gently. Kakashi and Minato exchanged amused glances. The Xenomorph nibbling at Yumiko´s tail carefully seemed to be fascinated by the girls not fully fledged appendage. It must be the first time for him to see a such a young hybrid. He had been bred in test tubes like his conspecifics and had never seen a newly hatched Xenomorph. The little girl pulled her tail back and giggled amused when the next Xenomorph began to explore the little appendage. The sight of Yumiko playing with this deadly creatures as if they were cute puppies encouraged her to approach the group too. Soon she lost her restraints and was smiling happily at the sensation of being surrounded by the hunter-Xenomorph.

After a while the black-red creatures let go of the three hybrids. Judging by their relaxed posture their curiousity was satisfied. Yumiko watched them slipping back into the shadows where they had been hiding. The little girl grinned widely. „I like them“, she said and Kasame chuckled at her statement. „You like everyone who plays with you“, he ruffled her blond hair gently. Yumiko just sticked her tongue out at him. Even Aoi smiled dreamily. „I have to agree with her“, she said smiling softly, „I´ve thought they would be murderous monsters but they´re completely different.“ Minato smiled at her with a knowing expression. „They can be the most deadly predators if they want to. But as long as you don´t give them a reason they´ll be the friendly creature you´ve got to know.“ Aoi nodded. „I know. But now I´ve got to know some of them I realize why Kasame is so fascinated by the Xenomorph.“ The boy grinned at her. „I´ve told you you don´t need to be afraid of them.“ Kakashi sent them a devious grin. „Wait until you see Scar. He´s an Alpha male and much bigger than the hunters you´ve just met. He´s maybe as big as the house. Believe it or not.“ Aoi and Kasame stared at him in disbelieve.

Minato laughed amused placing his hands on their shoulders. „You´ll get to know him one day. But right now you must be tired after everything that happened today. Would you like something to eat?“ Yumiko beamed at the blond shinobi happily. She wrapped her short arms around Minato´s leg giving him a hangdog look. „Can you make fish?“, she asked with puppy eyes. The blond shinobi smiled. „If you want to“, he answered and Yumiko beamed at him again. Together they went into the house to prepare lunch. Kakashi took the fish out of the freezer and Minato, Aoi and Kasame sliced the vegetables. The silver haired young man roasted the fish slowly during Yumiko sprinkled it with a few herbals. Thirty minutes later they were sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch in comfortable silence. After finishing their meal Aoi leaned back on her chair smiling happily. „This was the best lunch I´ve ever had“, she said and Kasame had to agree with her. Yumiko on the other side yawned exhausted. Minato laughed softly. „You should sleep for at least a few hours. Kakashi will show you the guestrooms. I´ll take care of the dishes in the meantime.“

Kasame, Aoi and Yumiko followed Kakashi upstairs. „This is Yamato´s room“, he declared gesturing at one of the doors. „You can choose every room on this hallway. The family living in the garden cabin cleans the house regularly. So you don´t have to worry about about dust or dirty bedsheets.“ The three children nodded thankfully taking the rooms right next to Yamato´s. As soon as they closed the doors behind their backs Kakashi returned to the kitchen where Minato was busy with washing the dishes. The blond shinobi smiled when he sensed his student behind him leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. „Are you here to watch me or to help?“, he asked jokingly. Kakashi stepped closer to him wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Kakashi leaned his head against his back feeling the older man´s muscles rippling under his shirt. „None of this. I just want to cuddle“, he responded lowly. Minato chuckled amused. „You´re such a teddy bear“, he joked. „But the dishes still needs to be washed. If you help me we´ll have more than enough time to cuddle.“ Sighing resigned Kakashi pulled back. He took a towel to dry up the clean dishes and put them back into the cupboards.

When everything was done Minato smiled at Kakashi tenderly. „Now we can cuddle“, he said and went to their bedroom. He layed down on the bed sending his boyfriend an expecting glance. The shapeshifter crawled over to him and rested his head on his sensei´s chest. Minato looked down at Kakashi´s bare face. He smiled at the peaceful expression on the young man´s handsome features. Resting his head on the pillow Minato wrapped his arm around his lover´s shoulders. He watched the sleeping Kakashi with a tender smile. The rescue mission seemed to be more exhausting for him than Minato had thought. Slowly the blond shinobi dozed off still caressing the shapeshifter´s back. When he opened his eyes again he noticed Kakashi looking at him with a loving smile. He breathed a soft kiss on his sensei´s lips who took the younger man´s face into his hands biting down on his lower lip gently. Kakashi parted his lips slightly and Minato pushed his tongue into his mouth. Soon their tongues wrapped around each other playfully eliciting a low moan from the silver haired jounin.

Without breaking the kiss Kakashi shifted a little bit until he was laying right on top of the older man. Minato smirked knowingly when he felt his student´s growing erection rubbing against his thigh. Kakashi gasped surprised when he felt strong hands squeezing his butt cheeks gently. Burying his face in the crook of Minato´s neck he groaned hoarsely. Minato smiled mischieviously and shoved one hand inside his pants pressing a finger against the younger man´s entrance. Instinctively Kakashi thrusted his hips against the blond man´s thigh before pushing back into Minato´s hand. Placing a soft kiss on the young shapeshifter´s neck he massaged the small ring of muscles around Kakashi´s entrance until it loosened under his touch. When his finger slipped inside slowly he could feel his boyfriend´s hot breath on his neck and sharp teeth scratching over his skin lightly. Minato began to thrust his finger in and out of Kakashi who pushed his hips back desperately before rubbing his throbbing cock against his thigh again. The blue eyed shinobi continued stretching him further until three fingers thrusted into the writhing young man laying on top of him. Kakashi screamed in pleasure as Minato found his prostate pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him. Kakashi couldn´t help but feel an overwhelming desire for his sensei all. „Fuck me, please“, he begged him in a pleading voice. Smirking deviously Minato pulled his fingers out of Kakashi who whimpered at the loss of his boyfriend´s touch. Without a word he guided the silver haired young man onto his hands and knees before pulling down his pants just enough to reveal his bottom and free his pre-cum leaking erection. Minato didn´t care about the dark blue shirt Kakashi was still wearing. Instead he freed his own throbbing member positioning it right in front of the young man´s already loosened entrance. He spread a small amount of lube all over his cock quickly and pressed the head against Kakashi´s entrance increasing the pressure slowly until he slipped inside inch by inch.

Kakashi gasped at the burning pain of being stretched. Minato smiled and leaned forward so he was laying on his boyfriend´s back. He placed his hands right above Kakashi´s intertwining their fingers carefully. He placed a soft kiss on the young man´s neck as he began to pull back slowly until the head of his cock nearly slipped out of him. With a quick thrust he pushed back in brushing his prostate. Quickly he found his rhythm and Kakashi pushed back against his thrust rhythmically. All of a sudden Kakashi had the feeling something inside of him was shifting followed by a sticky feeling deep inside him. Confused he looked back over his shoulder at Minato who was still thrusting into him. Apparently the blond man hadn´t noticed it. Kakashi decided to ignore the strange sensation for now. He closed his eyes and a small scream of pleasure escaped his throat when Minato pushed in again. Suddenly the sensation of his boyfriend thrusting into him felt different - the pleasurable sensation had increased and Kakashi wasn´t able to think straight anymore. Soon he was a writhing mess pressing back against Minato whose thrusts had become erratic and he was panting heavily.

Groaning he pushed into Kakashi forcefully and came with a surprised moan when he the young man clenching around him rhythmically. It felt like as if he was milking him to the last drop. As soon as he had recovered from his overwhelming orgasm he pulled out his softening cock sending Kakashi a worried glance. „Kakashi, are you alright? It has felt different than usually“, he said caressing Kakashi´s cheek gently. The silver haired boy was laying next to him and panted slightly. Opening his eyes he looked into Minato´s worried blue eyes. He shook his head tiredly. „I don´t know what´s going on“, he smiled at the older man mischieviously. „But it has felt too good to be a bad sign.“ Minato chuckled amused at his words. He had to agree with Kakashi: it had felt different but indescribable good! He kissed the shapeshifter gently before he disappeared in the bathroom and returned with a damp towel cleaning them thoroughly. They adjusted their clothes properly. Still smiling they laid back down on the bed snuggling up to each other. „I think you should tell Tsunade about it. Maybe she knows what´s going“, Minato said softly pushing back a strand of his silver hair falling into his face. Kakashi just nodded. Tsunade knew everything about the Xenomorph and their biology. Maybe she could tell him what was happening to him.

Later Kakashi and Minato were sitting in the living room watching TV. The silver haired jounin rested his head on the older man´s thigh who looked down at him with a loving expression. Minato smiled tenderly playing with a loose strand of his hair. After a while the blond shinobi heard silent footsteps on the wooden floor of the hallway. Looking at the open door leading to the living room he saw a yawning Aoi. The reptile-like girl smiled shyly when she asked: „May I join you? I can´t sleep when I´m alone. Akio had been with me the whole time since we´ve got rescued from the laboratory. But now that he´s dead…“ Aoi shook her head. Minato smiled warmly at her, he gestured at the empty seat right next to him. „Come here, Aoi“, he said softly. Smiling relieved she walked over to the couple and sat down on the couch. She bit her lower lip sheepishly as she stared down at the ground. Aoi didn´t dare to look up at Minato who watched her with a knowing smile. „You don´t has to be ashamed of not being able to sleep alone. After Kakashi has lost his father he had the same problem, you know.“ Kakashi rolled on his back and smiled sadly at the girl. He nodded when he noticed her surprised expression.

„And now we can´t get our hands off of each other“, the young jounin joked and blinked at Aoi mischieviously who blushed at the suggestive remark. Minato grinned amused. „Too much informations, Kakashi“, he said with an apoligizing glance at Aoi. The girl smiled thankfully at the blond man. Snorting Kakashi sat up crossing his arms over his chest. „You´re such a spoiler, Minato!“ Minato chuckled at the sight of a pouting Kakashi. Even Aoi grinned widely. When she yawned again Minato smiled at her. He looked at Kakashi gesturing at the blanket next to the silver haired young man. Understanding his silent question Kakashi gave it to him smiling softly when Aoi took his place resting her head on Minato´s thigh. Gently Minato covered her with the blanket. Aoi sighed happily, closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately. Kakashi leaned his head against his boyfriend´s shoulder and smiled at the sight of the peaceful sleeping girl. „You are the best pillow“, he joked grinning at Minato teasingly. The blond shinobi just rolled his eyes but didn´t say anything.

\-------------------- 

In the following days Kasame, Yumiko and Aoi began to open up more and more. Soon they were the happiest children Minato had ever seen. He loved watching them play in the backyard. Especially Yumiko made him smile every time she saw her playing with one of the Xenomorph guarding the Hatake compound. On one side there were Kasame and Yumiko who had asked Kakashi if he could show them how to use their tail as a weapon. On the other side there was Tenzo who took Aoi under his wings teaching her how to use their increased senses during a fight. During the hybrids were busy with their training Minato was worried about Danzou Shimura. Even after weeks they had been no sign of Danzou Shimura. Fortunately the tsuchikage had accepted the Sandaime´s peace offer and Kasame´s, Yumiko´s and Aoi´s decision to stay in Konoha. Only a few days later the enemy shinobi returned to Iwagakure - the war was over! Just like the hokage had promised Kasame and Aoi received their new headbands. Since that day they were wearing them with proud. The hokage had even found a jounin who was willing to take Kasame and Aoi under his wings alongside of Tenzo and Yumiko was allowed to attend the ninja academy. Thanks to everything Kakashi had done for the village the inhabitants finally had changed their mind about Xenomorph-hybrids. 

The weeks passed by still without any sign of Danzou and the remaining members of the ROOT unit. Minato had asked for Tsunade´s advice after what had happened a few weeks ago during he and Kakashi had had sex. The Sannin was clueless but she promised to do some research about it. One day Kakashi and Kasame were training in the backyard again when an Anbu appeared without a warning. Minato had sensed him long before so he wasn´t surprised by his sudden appearance. The masked shinobi handed him a message from Ibiki Morino. „Ibiki Morino has send me. He´s waiting for you. We´ve found Danzou Shimura“, the Anbu declared shortly. Minato nodded and the man disappeared into thin air. Kakashi had noticed the Anbu too and approached his sensei with a questioning glance. The blond man looked at him. „A message from Ibiki Morino. He knows where Danzou is hiding“, he said in a serious voice. Kakashi stepped closer to Minato looking over his shoulder when he opened the message. It was short but it was telling them everything they needed to know. They exchanged determined glances. Turning towards Kasame Kakashi instructed him to stay in the house as long as Danzou was still out there. The blond boy nodded. „I´ll take care of Yumiko and Aoi. Make him pay for what he has done to us, especially to Akio.“ Kakashi promised him to checkmate Danzou before leaving the compound together with Minato.

Soon they arrived at a district of Konohagakure that had been completely destroyed during a surprise attack from the enemy. Fortunately the civilians had been evacuated fast enough so not many people had died that night. Of course Danzou had chosen this abandoned area. The civilians avoided the district because it reminded them of their loss. Even the shinobi made a long way round this area. The probability of being found in the ruins was nearly zero. But he couldn´t fool a Xenomorph. Kakashi smirked deviously when he sensed multiple shinobi trying to suppress their chakra. Ibiki turned towards the two newcomers and nodded at them. „Minato, Kakashi“, he greeted them. „The Anbu found out someone is hiding somewhere in this district.“ - „And you need my help to locate this person“, Kakashi concluded with a determined sparkling in his eyes. Ibiki agreed with him. Minato and Kakashi exchanged a quick glance and nodded at each other. The interrogation specialist looked back over his shoulder at the Anbu captain who was waiting patiently behind him. „You´ll follow Kakashi´s orders. Arrest the members of the ROOT unit. Should Danzou appear you´ll beat retreat as fast as possible. Kakashi will take care of him, he´s stronger than all of us.“

The Anbu captain nodded quickly and waved at his team. Immediately the other Anbu approached them. Ibiki stepped back as he said: „You should go. We´re covering our presence with a special jutsu. But there´s still the possibility Danzou will notice us. You need to hurry.“ Kakashi looked at the Anbu captain who nodded again. In the blink of an eye Kakashi, Minato and the Anbu disappeared. „Good luck“, Ibiki said quietly before going back to the remaining shinobi. In the meantime Kakashi, Minato and the Anbu ranged through the destroyed district methodically. Suddenly Kakashi stopped and raised his hand when he sensed a presence in a small house on the opposite side of the street that had burned down to the foundation walls. He gestured at the ruins looking at Minato who nodded and waved at the Anbu captain who sent two Anbu into the house. They didn´t have to wait for long until the elite shinobi returned with an unconscious shinobi who was wearing the same uniform like the Anbu. Quickly one of them formed quick handsigns sending the prisoner back to Ibiki and the waiting shinobi. Immediately they kept on moving. On their way they found more ROOT Anbu hiding in the ruins. Usually it wasn´t easy to overbear an experienced elite shinobi but thanks to the jutsu hiding their chakra completely they could approach the ROOT members without being noticed.

Soon Kakashi sensed another presence who was more powerful than the others before. Frowning he stopped, closed his eyes and tried to locate the signal. Immediately the other shinobi stopped watching Kakashi intently. They had learned to trust the shapeshifter´s instincts. The silver haired young man looked back over his shoulder at the Anbu captain beckoning him over. Quietly the elite shinobi approached him. „Danzou Shimura is here“, he said lowly. The masked man next to him sent him an alarmed glance. „We´re still far away enough so he can´t sense us. I´ll distract him and you´ll take out the rest of his ROOT unit.“ Staring at the closest building he added: „Wait until I´ve decoyed Danzou out of the building.“ Nodding the Anbu captain made a few handsigns in the direction of his team. Kakashi knew he was passing the orders to the other Anbu. The elite shinobi used this silent way to communicate during a mission if they didn´t want to be noticed. Kakashi looked at his sensei who smiled encouragingly at him.

Suppressing his chakra Kakashi approached the building without making a sound. It was impossible to sense a Xenomorph because they could control their chakra better than anyone else. Even a powerful shinobi like Danzou Shimura wasn´t able to feel the presence of such a perfect predator. Kakashi slipped into a dark alleyway, took off his clothes and hid them in a small gape in a heap of ruins. Turning back towards the building where he knew Danzou was hiding. With a devious smile on his lips Kakashi began to change into his Xenomorph form slowly. His human body melted into black shadows forming a giant Xenomorph. Surprised Kakashi noticed he was even bigger than before and he felt a bony shield protecting his neck - the typical characteristic of the Queen. „Even better“, he thought baring his razor sharp in a devious grin. Now he knew what this feeling had been two weeks ago when Minato had fucked him. Apparently it was a part of becoming a fully-fledged Queen. Kakashi growled deviously before he roared challengingly. Minato smirked knowingly when he saw instead of an ordinary Xenomorph a giant Queen. Apparently their suspicions Kakashi could be more than just a Xenomorph had been right. The blond shinobi watched his student proudly.

The Anbu on the other side shivered fearfully. There wasn´t much that caused an Anbu to be frightened. And it looked like as if a Xenomorph was able to teach the elite shinobi true fear. The Queen´s scream was still lingering in the air when Minato noticed a small figure appearing on the roof of the burned-out buidling. Danzou Shimura! Kakashi stared down at the man growling threateningly. Danzou smirked at the shapeshifter with a cold expression. „I knew you would find me, Kakashi. I didn´t expect less from a talented shinobi like you“, he said. The Xenomorph bared his teeth at his words. Minato gulped dryly as he realized his teeth were nearly twice as big as a grown man. Kakashi could have swallowed Danzou in one piece if he wanted to. Kakashi roared again and raised one claw destroying the ruins with one powerful blow. Before the building collapsed Danzou jumped on the closest roof glaring at Kakashi furiously. „You has taken everything from me, Kakashi, and you´ll pay for it“, he swore and threw dozens of kunais in the Xenomorph´s direction. The creature looked like as if its impressive height would make it slower but Danzou was wrong. In the blink of an eye Kakashi blocked the flying weapons with his tail hissing snidely at him. The most dangerous man of Konoha and the most dangerous creature on earth stared at each other. Minato and the Anbu used the opportunity to spread out knocking the remaining ROOT members out and sending them back to Ibiki Morino. When the last man had been caught they retreated watching the scene intently. Danzou and Kakashi were still staring at each other. Either the former council member hadn´t noticed their intervention or he simply didn´t care.

All of a sudden Danzou disappeared. The shapeshifter growled lowly as he sensed he man´s presence behind him. Quickly he span around and lowered his head using the bony shield around his neck to block the giant fireball his opponent sent in his direction. Danzou cursed at Kakashi´s fast reaction. Apparently he was much faster than he had thought. Immediately he jumped into the air aiming another fireball at the Xenomorph who was gone all of a sudden. Before he knew what was happening he saw a dark shadow from the corner of his eyes and tried to get out of the way of his murderous blow but he wasn´t fast enough. The sharp edged tip of his tail left a deep cut right across his back. The old shinobi groaned at the burning pain. Just on time he managed to find his balance again. He could feel warm blood running down his back. He had underestimated the ability of the Xenomorph to resist even the most powerful jutsu. But he wasn´t the most dangerous shinobi without a reason. Forming handsigns quickly he said: „You can resist fire. But what about water?“

A giant water wave hit Kakashi and threw him back right thorugh the ruins of several buildings leaving a track of destruction. Minato gritted his teeth at the sight of his student getting hit by the water wave. Kakashi growled surprised, shook his head and got back on his feet again. Seeing the water jutsu hadn´t even scratched the shapeshifter Danzou decided to bring the big guns in. Again he sent a giant water wave into Kakashi´s direction followed by a storm of lightnings. Kakashi managed to escape the energizing water wave but he couldn´t get out of the way of the shock waves. The painful scream from Kakashi when electrical charges ran all over the creatures body. The heartbreaking scream of pain even made the Anbu flinch in anticipation. Minato watched the scene with a terrified expression, his blue eyes widened in horror. As soon as Kakashi had found his self-composure again the shapeshifter span around towards Danzou baring his teeth and roaring furiously. His second jaws came into sight and Minato had the impression Danzou was turning pale at the sight.

He grinned triumphantly at the thought of Danzou Shimura being afraid of the enraged Xenomorph attacking him with unknown cruelty. Kakashi managed to hit him several times leaving more cuts all over his body. If Danzou hadn´t been so fast he would be already dead. Minato´s eyes widened in horror when he saw Danzou pulling out a sword and slicing the Xenomorph´s side. The blade broke through the thick skin covering his body. Again Kakashi screamed in pain and at the same time Danzou screamed too. Minato couldn´t see what was going on but he needed to know Kakashi was alright. Ignoring the Anbu captain´s warning he ran towards the two opponents. When Kakashi smelled his familiar scent he looked up. Danzou was no danger right now because he got in contact with the blood that had spurted out from the deep wound at his side. As soon as he saw Danzou Shimura writhing in pain on the ground he knew what had happened. Smirking he stepped closer to the former council member. „Poor Danzou! And you wanted to found a unit consisting of Xenomorph-hybrids? You should have done some research before. Otherwise you would´ve known their blood is pure acid“, Minato said looking down at him. Still too overhwelmed by the burning pain Danzou just glared at him angrily. In the blink of an eye he was back on his feet and attacked the blond shinobi who stepped aside quickly. Thanks to his increased instincts he had suspected this reaction.

The bad cauterizations slowed him down so he didn´t see the sharp edged tail surrounded by crackling blue chakra piercing right through his chest. Minato´s eyes widened surprised when he realized Kakashi had used his self-developed jutsu to finish off the badly wounded shinobi. In his human form the Chidori was Kakashi´s most dangerous jutsu, as a Xenomorph it was as deadly as Kakashi himself. Pulling back his tail the dead body fell to the ground. Minato raised an eyebrow at the shapeshifter who growled satisfied. With a soft smile he went over to his injured side and noticed the cut was already healing. Knowing the glowing green blood couldn´t harm him he gathered healing chakra in his hands and pressed them against the gaping cut. The Xenomorph looked down at the blond man who was speeding up the healing process. Minato smiled softly at the sensation of sharp teeth scratching over his cheek. From the corner of his eyes he saw the second jaws caressing his face carefully. It was a Xenomorph´s way to show his affection.

Kakashi turned his attention towards the arriving Anbu who sent Minato Namikaze confused glances. They couldn´t believe their eyes when they saw the acid-like blood running over his hands without hurting him. But they didn´t question it. The Anbu captain kneeled down next to Danzou Shimura examining the gaping hole in his chest. His devious smirk was covered by his mask when he said. „He has got what he deserved“, he stated flatly and Kakashi growled lowly at his words as if he was agreeing with him. The elite shinobi smiled knowingly when he looked up at the giant Xenomorph. He stood up and gestured at another Anbu who opened a scroll, placed it next to the dead body and formed quick handsigns. The corps disappeared in the blink of an eye. Immediately the man closed the scroll again and bowed respectfully before he returned to Ibiki Morino and the other waiting shinobi taking care of the other ROOT members. The Anbu captain stepped closer to Kakashi and placed a hand on the shimmering black skin right above his upper mouth. „Thank you for your help, Kakashi. We couldn´t have done this without you“, he said nodding thankfully at the shapeshifter who blowed hot breath against the masked man´s face.

Stepping back he looked at Minato. „We´ll return to the base camp now. You can follow us as soon as you´re ready“, he said. Minato nodded. He watched the Anbu leaving. Sending Kakashi a questioning glance he asked: „Where are your clothes?“ A low growl followed by a hissing sound was the Xenomorph´s answer. Minato jumped down from the roof, cleaned his hands in a puddle the giant water wave had left behind and followed Kakashi´s wordless instructions. He found his clothes in a heap of ruins. Back at the roof Kakashi was already waiting for him. He had changed back into his human form and smiled at his sensei gently. Taking his clothes he put them back on quickly. Before he pulled his mask back up he kissed Minato softly. The blond man smiled at his boyfriend. Together they went back to the base camp where Ibiki was already waiting for them. The interrogation specialist turned towards the two shinobi approaching him. He looked at Kakashi appreciatively. „Good work, Kakashi. Thanks to you Danzou Shimura isn´t a threat for Konohagakure anymore“, he said. Minato smiled grimly. „We´ve promised Kasame, Yumiko and Aoi to make him pay for everything he has done to them“, he declared and Ibiki raised an eyebrow with a knowing expression.

He remembered the three hybrids. Especially Aoi had caught his attention with her reptile-like appearance. Just like Yumiko with her tiny black tail that had been wrapped around her brother´s leg tightly as if she had been afraid of all the strangers around her. Of course they wanted Danzou to pay for his crimes. „I guess you can tell them the man won´t harm anyone anymore“, he smiled at Minato who squeezed Kakashi´s shoulder gently. The blond shinobi sent Ibiki an amused glance. The black clothed man let his eyes roam over the enchained ROOT Anbu who were still unconscious. Turning his eyes back to Minato he sent him and his student home. They had done enough for today, especially Kakashi Hatake. Before the couple went back to the Hatake compound they reported to the hokage who sighed relieved at the news. The only thing he regretted was the fact he couldn´t ask Danzou anymore why he had betrayed the village. With a warm smile he dismissed Minato and Kakashi.

Back at the compound Kasame and Aoi grinned happily when they heard about Danzou Shimura´s death. They hugged Kakashi thankfully and Minato smiled at the heartwarming scene. Suddenly he felt tiny arms around his leg. Looking down he noticed Yumiko who smiled at him widely. Minato returned the gesture ruffling the little girl´s hair gently. The war was over, Danzou Shimura was dead and the ROOT unit didn´t exist anymore. The peace had been restored finally…


	12. Starting A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato and Kakashi decides to make their relationship public after finding out Kakashi is expecting a child...

After Danzou Shimura´s death the Sandaime was sitting in the hokage´s office reading the report about the battle between Danzou and Kakashi. He frowned at the description of Kakashi´s Xenomorph appearance. It seemed as if the young shapeshifter had changed since he had seen him in his Xenomorph form. Judging be the Anbu´s description the scientists had implanted him the DNA of the Queen. Frowning he thought about his discovery. If Kakashi Hatake was the Queen the hokage could understand why the other Xenomorph trusted him and listened to his orders. They must have sensed his true nature. From Tsunade he knew everything about the Xenomorph and their incredible abilities. After he got to know about the existence of this deadly creatures Hiruzen Sarutobi was fascinated by their elegance and speed. They were beautiful in their own way even when many people asserted the contrary. Especially the Queen who was a lot bigger than their smaller comrades. But you mustn´t underestimate a Hunter or Warrior. They were still the most dangerous predators on earth.

Having a shapeshifter on their side was a good thing but having the Queen on their side was a great advantage for Konohagakure. If there was a Queen the other Xenomorph would only listen to her and nobody else. Putting the report down the third hokage smiled knowingly. The talented young jounin wasn´t just one of the most feared shinobi he was a deadly predator too, the perfect combination. But there was something else the Sandaime wanted to know, a question only Tsunade could answer him. The old man got up from his chair and left the office. The Anbu guarding the door followed him quietly. The passers-by on the streets bowed respectfully as they recognized the hokage himself walking through the streets. His personal body bodyguards watched their surroundings intently keeping the civilians on distance. Arriving at the hospital the hokage noticed Tsunade standing at the reception desk. She looked up and bowed respectfully when she recognized the Sandaime. „Hokage-sama“, she greeted him. The old man returned the gesture before he explained the Sannin why he wanted to talk to her. „I´ve just read the report about the incident with Danzou. But I´ve got a few questions about the Xenomorph, especially the Queen.“

Tsunade frowned at his words. Sending the hokage a questioning glance she asked: „Why do you want to know something about the Queen? As far as I know there had been no hint of a Queen in the laboratory where we´ve found Kakashi and the other children.“ - „And yet we´ve got a living specimen among us“, Hiruzen Sarutobi answered with a knowing smile. The Sannin´s eyes widened as she realized what the hokage was suggesting. „You´re talking about Kakashi“, she stated surprised. The hokage just nodded. She gestured at her former sensei to follow her. She instructed the young woman at the reception desk to not disturb her and lead the old man to her empty office. His bodyguards waited next to the door patiently guarding the door intently. Their eyes scanned the hospital staff and patients walking through the corridors intently. Tsunade handed him a folder with a few documents and notes she had pulled out from a drawer at her desk. Nodding Hiruzen Sarutobi took the documents and raised an eyebrow at the words Top Secret right across the folder. Curiously the Sandaime flipped through the documents. He nodded as he realized the documents described the experiments on unborn children to create a Queen they could control. Many children had died before or during the birth but the most horrifying fact was the women giving birth had been ripped open just like Kakashi´s mother. It looked like as if this children were born in their Xenomorph form - in the past it hadn´t been unusual for the Xenomorph to use living beings as host for their descendants and just like this poor women the hosts hadn´t been ripped open from the inside. A newborn Xenomorph wasn´t called Chest Burster withóut a reason.

The hokage shook his head sadly. It was horrifying what had happened to this people. All of a sudden Hiruzen Sarutobi noticed a small note on one document: „Hybrids with the DNA of the Queen born in their Xenomorph form. Hosts gets killed during giving birth.“ Tsunade watched the Sandaime staring at the note. The Sannin sent him a sad glance. „It´s horrible, I know. But the Queen is the only one who kills her host. The other hybrids were born like ordinary children.“ The hokage couldn´t believe what he saw on the pictures after the documents. Dozens of women with their chest and stomach ripped open and after that a picture of a deformed newborn Xenomorph. Judging by the grotesque twisted body it had been a fail. He couldn´t bear the sight any longer and closed the folder handing it back to Tsunade. „What you´ve seen is just one example for their madness“, she declared. „I´ve seen hundreds of those folders. I still don´t dare to look into the remaining boxes.“ The Sannin nodded at a pile of sealed boxes in a corner of the room.

They looked at each other with an expression of grieve. „I don´t want to imagine this poor children had to suffer such a horror. No wonder Kasame, Aoi und Yumiko didn´t want to leave Konoha. Minato and Kakashi had been the first persons who had cared for them. This experience must have been surprising“, the hokage agreed. The healer nodded smiling gently. „Yes, Minato cares for everyone who´s in need for help. I think he would be perfect for the job of the hokage. He´s a talented shinobi and cares for the village and their inhabitants.“ She sent her old sensei a knowing glance. Turning her attention back to the important subject she asked: „You wanted to talk about Kakashi?“ Her voice interrupted the hokage´s thoughts about Minato Namikaze being his successor. Forcing himself to focus on their conversation he nodded at her words. The Sandaime told her how the Anbu had described the giant Xenomorph - bigger than the hokage´s tower itself, long-drawn-out head with a bony collar like a triceratops and his insensibility towards the elements. As he mentioned the Anbu´s observation of Minato healing the gaping wound on Kakashi´s side without caring about the acid-like blood running all over his hands.

Tsunade´s eyes widened in disbelieve. „Does that mean the acid didn´t hurt him? You´ve said Danzou´s whole face was burned to the bones as he got hit by a spurt of blood after hurting Kakashi. That means Minato is impervious to the pure acid in the Xenomorph´s blood.“ - „Maybe it´s because of the blood transfusion you gave him. He´s faster and stronger than before“, the hokage declared and smiled deviously. „And there´s another thing you need to know. Kakashi has used his chidori to finish Danzou Shimura off.“ Frowning confused Tsunade looked at him. „Without changing back into his human form?!“ She stared at him with a disbelieving expression. Smirking the Sandaime nodded. Shaking her head the Sannin murmured more to himself: „This boy surprises me every day.“ Looking up she smiled proudly. „At first he´s a shapeshifter, then I get to know about him being a Queen and now he´s able to control his chakra and can use his jutsus without being in his human form. Kakashi Hatake is indeed an incredible young man.“ The hokage leaned back in his chair and waited patiently giving Tsunade time to think about the news.

After a while he asked: „What can you tell me about the Queen? The only thing I know about them is they are responsible for the survival of their kind.“ Tsunade agreed. „Yes, that´s right. Originally a Queen mated with an Alpha-Male to lay eggs with the so-called Face Huggers who are wrapping themselves around their victims face. They use a tubular appendix to press an embryo into the hosts stomach. As soon as the process is finished the Face Hugger let go of her victim and die. You has seen what happens when the embryo is strong enough to survive on his own.“ She placed a hand on the folder that was still laying on the table in front of him. The hokage took a deep breath at her explanation. It was difficult to suppress the urge to gag. „What about the hosts? Did they notice what happens to them when they got attacked by the Face Huggers?“, he wanted to know. On one side he didn´t want to know anymore but on the other side he was still fascinated by the Xenomorph and curious to get to know more about them. „No, they don´t“, the Sannin answered and the Sandaime sighed relieved. „The Face Huggers sedating their victims before implanting them the embryo. But the worst part is when the embryo tries to break through the thorax. Even the smallest Xenomorph has razor sharp claws able to cut through bones.“

Hiruzen Sarutobi gulped dryly at the thought of the indescribable pain this people must have been felt. But he still couldn´t find it in himself to hate this amazing creatures for their cruel nature. The old man sent Tsunade a questioning glance. „Do you think Kakashi is able to create descendants too?“ - „Maybe. But I need to examine him properly before I can say more“, she declared. Noticing the worried glance on the hokage´s face she smiled. „You don´t need to worry about the Face Huggers, hokage-sama. When the scientists has done something good then to erase the existence of this creatures from their genetic pool. They replaced them with human DNA, means the Face Huggers doesn´t exist anymore. If Kakashi is able to get pregnant there´s the possibility he would be giving birth in his Xenomorph form. His human body isn´t build for something like this.“ The third hokage nodded. „Thank you for your honesty, Tsunade. Please, let me know what you find out about Kakashi. We need more informations about his condition.“ The Sannin bowed respectfully when the hokage stood up pushing back the chair. „Of course, hokage-sama. I´ll sent you a message as soon as I have more informations.“ The Sandaime nodded at his former student with a warm smile before leaving the room. Tsunade took a deep breath, put the folder back into the drawer and shook her head with an amused smirk on her lips. Kakashi Hatake was a living surprise…

\--------------------

Minato smiled amused as he took the message from the Anbu who eyed the shadows suspiciously. The last time he had been at the Hatake compound he had had an uncomfortable encounter with one of the Hunter Xenomorph guarding the compound. He had made the mistake to enter the backyard without checking his surroundings. The small creature´s shimmering black skin had looked like as if he had been covered in blood and only his instincts had saved his life as the growling Xenomorph had attacked him. It had been Yamato who had stopped the Hunter Xenomorph calling out to the predator. Since that day the Anbu used the front door to enter the compound. But he still had the feeling that he was being watched. Minato noticed the masked shinobi´s tension. „You´re worried about the Xenomorph“, he said smiling amused. „Yamato told me about your unhappy encounter with them.“ - „You can say that“, the Anbu answered, „It´s a message from Tsunade. She wants to see Kakashi.“ Minato nodded and watched the masked shinobi disappearing as fast as possible. Apparently the man didn´t get along with their invisible guards. Looking up the blond man noticed a dark figure sitting in the next tree. „I know you don´t like him. But that doesn´t mean you has to scare him to death“, Minato scolded the Xenomorph who hissed lowly at his words.

Minato shook his head. „You´re indespicable“, he said and went back into the house. Since the blood transfusion that had saved his life he could understand the language of the Xenomorph. He had learned to make out the difference between a happy growl coming out from his throat and a threatening growl that sounds hoarse and much deeper than usual. Just like the hissing it was a warning but in another context it could mean something completely different. After reading the message he went to their shared bedroom where Kakashi was still sleeping. Minato smiled at the sight of his young lover, the blanket wrapped around his lean body. His unruly silver white hair was hanging into his beautiful face. Minato breathed a tender kiss on his forehead. „Wake up, sleeping beauty“, he whispered into his ear caressing his cheek gently. Kakashi opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. He smiled softly when he recognized Minato. „What time is it?“, he asked hoarsely. „Tsunade wants to see us“, Minato explained. „Apparently she got to know about you´re true nature and wants to check on you to make sure everything´s fine.“

Kakashi pushed the blanket back stretching his lean body. Minato felt a spark of desire awakening deep inside him when the blanket slid down his boyfriend´s muscular body until only his private parts were covered. The silver haired jounin smirked mischieviously at the older man. „Do you think Tsunade will wait a little longer?“, he asked sending Minato a knowing glance. The blond man closed his eyes when Kakashi moved closer to him pressing his naked body against his boyfriend´s back. His fingers slipped underneath his shirt pushing it up slowly. The sensation of warm hands on his bare skin made Minato shiver in anticipation. He helped the younger man taking off his shirt. Reaching back over his shoulder Minato turned his head into his lover´s direction and said lowly: „Tsunade can wait.“ With that he pulled Kakashi into a hungry kiss. The silver haired young man sighed happily. He layed back on the bed with his arms wrapped around the other man´s neck. Minato shifted slowly until he was laying next to Kakashi. He let his hands roam over Kakashi´s body gently.

Kakashi groaned hoarsely as he felt strong fingers closing around his growing erection. The silver haired jounin smiled mischieviously. Minato´s arousal was obvious judging by the hardness pressing against his thigh. Their make-out-session grew more and more heated, Minato´s hand still wrapped around his cock stroking him rhythmically. After a while Minato moved until he was laying in between Kakashi´s spread legs still stroking him. Breaking the kiss Kakashi looked into Minato´s lustblown blue eyes, they were nearly black with arousal. The young man raised his head, nibbled at the older man´s earlobe softly and whispered into his ear seductively: „I want you to fuck me. Make me yours.“

Minato smirked mischieviously. „You know you´re already mine, Kakashi“, he said amused. „And what if I need a reminder?“, Kakashi teased the blond man. The blond shinobi didn´t need a second invitation. His blue eyes sparkled deviously as he took off his pants quickly and crashed their lips together. Kakashi moaned into the kiss. Without breaking the kiss Minato reached out to the nightstand and pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer. Sitting back up the jounin spread a small amount of lube all over his fingers before he began to stretch his young lover. Minato watched Kakashi moaning and writhing in pleasure gripping the sheets tightly until his knuckles turned white. Minato smirked mischieviously. He continued thrusting his fingers in and out of his boyfriend crooking them slightly with every thrust to stimulate his prostate. Even when Kakashi was still loose after last night he continued fingering the silver haired young man knowing he loved the sensation of his fingers massaging his prostate gently. Smirking Minato leaned down licking his lover´s nipples gently. Kakashi groaned lowly when the older man sucked on them teasingly. The jounin gripped his sensei´s blond hair tightly. „Minato…ah, ah….want to feel you…ah, fuck…“, the silver haired young man was unable to form a coherent sentence.

Minato smirked at him. „So eager“, he whispered into his ear seductively. „Do you want me to fuck you, baby?“ Kakashi groaned at his words. Instead of answering immediately the young man kissed him hungrily. „Stop talking and fuck me“, he said lowly. His voice was much deeper than usual making Minato shiver in anticipation. He could hear the arousal in it. As soon as Kakashi pulled back from the kiss Minato took the bottle of lube spreading some of it over his cock. Kakashi wrapped his legs around his lover´s waist, threw his head back and moaned at the sensation of something hot and thick pushing inside. Groaning hoarsely the silver haired jounin´s fingernails turned into claws scratching over his lover´s back and leaving thin red lines. All of a sudden Kakashi could feel an overwhelming spark of pleasure shooting through his body, just like the first time he had felt something change deep inside him. He felt his teeth sharpening slowly when Minato thrusted into him. Minato gasped surprised as he felt Kakashi licking his neck gently. He knew what was coming because the shapeshifter had done something like this several times before. That´s why he wasn´t surprised when Kakashi bit down. The metallic taste of blood on his tongue pushed him over the edge finally. Minato could feel the young man clench around his cock as he came. The sharp pain from the bite when Kakashi´s sharp teeth pierced through the skin and the feeling of fresh blood running down his throat were too much for Minato. With a last powerful thrust he reached his climax filling him with his hot cum.

Both men enjoyed the feeling of pure bliss for a while until Kakashi pulled back and licked over the fresh bite cleaning the wound and his skin from the already drying blood. He smiled as he saw the small puncture wound healing slowly. Soon there was only an unremarkable scar left. Sometimes he was thankful for his lover´s increased regenerative abilities. The couple shared a loving kiss. Kakashi nearly groaned disappointed when he felt Minato´s softening cock slipping out of him followed by the sensation of a sticky liquid dripping out of him. He smiled at Minato why was laying next to him caressing his cheek tenderly. „I think we´ve made Tsunade wait long enough“, he said and Kakashi chuckled amused. „You´re right. Tsunade isn´t exactly the patient type, she´ll probably kill us for making her wait.“ Minato breathed a gentle kiss on his lover´s forehead before getting up. „But first we need to take a shower“, he declared and went to the bathroom. Before he entered the room he looked back over his shoulder at Kakashi who was still laying on the bed, completely naked. „Are you coming?“, he asked with a mischievious expression. His bright blue eyes sparkled knowingly. Understanding the unspoken promise Kakashi followed him to the bathroom.

\--------------------

Two hours later they entered Tsunade´s office. The Sannin glared at the two men furiously. „I´ve told you to come as soon as possible. But apparently there had been something more important“, she stated. Minato scratched the back of his head smiling sheepishly. „I´m sorry, Tsunade. We´ve been a little bit…distracted“, he said. The collar of his shirt slipped lower and revealed a significant biting mark on his neck. Smiling knowingly Tsunade answered: „I see.“ Frowning Kakashi and Minato exchanged confused glances. All of a sudden the silver haired jounin´s eyes widened as he noticed the biting mark. Blushing he stared at the ground. Minato still didn´t understand what was going on. Tsunade sighed heavily. „You´ve got a freshly healed biting mark on your neck“, she declared and now it was Minato who blushed slightly. Instinctively he reached up to cover the prominent mark with his hand. The Sannin smirked amused. She didn´t know it would be so easy to make the blond shinobi blush.

Gesturing invitingly at the empty chairs standing in front of her desk she said: „Take a seat. I need to talk to you.“ Still slightly embarrassed the two men sat down looking at Tsunade questioningly. Tsunade supported her weight on her ellbows intertwining her fingers with each other before she began to explain. „I´ve heard about your changed appearance of your Xenomorph form, Kakashi. And I think you already know what you are.“ Kakashi agreed and Tsunade digged deeper. „Did you notice something unusual in the last few weeks?“ The young shapeshifter turned red at the question. Avoiding eye contact with Tsunade he answered quietly: „Uhm, there is something but I don´t know how to say it“, he glanced at Minato pleadingly who smiled encouragingly at him. „Just say it, Kakashi. Tsunade won´t judge you. She needs to know the truth.“ The jounin reached out to Minato, took his hand and squeezed it tightly. Taking a deep breath he looked up and began to tell the healer about the increased feeling of pleasure when they were having sex and the sensation of something changing deep inside him a few weeks ago.

Tsunade listened intently and nodded knowingly. „The increased feeling of pleasure during intercourse is a sure sign of fertility. That means you´re able to get pregnant, Kakashi“, sending Minato a serious glance she continued, „You need to be more careful from now on, Minato.“ Kakashi´s eyes widened surprised at her words and Minato smiled amused. „Looks like as if you´re an adult now“, he said. Kakashi smiled shyly beneath his mask but Minato noticed it. He knew his student and lover good enough to read his facial expression even when it was covered by his mask. Tsunade had to agree with Minato. „If a Xenomorph Queen becomes fertile she´s able to start her own family. Xenomorph living in tribes and every tribe is related to the others. Sometimes a Queen gives birth to a female descendant who leaves the tribe together with an Alpha-Male she has chosen to be her partner for life to start her own family. But usually a Queen only gave birth to a female descendant when she´s too old to lead her tribe anymore.“

Minato sent her a surprised glance. „I didn´t know they were such loyal creatures.“ Even Kakashi couldn´t believe what he was hearing. „Does that mean Minato-sensei is my partner?“, he asked in an uncertain voice. Smiling Tsunade said: „That´s right. And judging by the biting mark the bond between you is already completed. You need to know the Queen and her partner are bound to each other. If one of them got killed the other one dies too. But I don´t think that counts for you too. You´re not a pure-blooded Xenomorph, Kakashi, and Minato is still a human even with the your blood running through his veins.“ She could see the tension leaving Kakashi´s body. With a serious expression she added: „I don´t know exactly how a shapeshifter like you is giving birth but I guess it´ll happen in your Xenomorph form.“ - „Xenomorph are laying eggs, right?“, Minato asked with a worried expression. „What about the so-called Face Huggers? I mean they´re using them to implant the embryos in a host who won´t survive this procedure.“ Tsunade shook her head. „The hokage asked me the same. After studying some documents and notes about the experiments that had been done in the laboratory the scientists had eliminated this part of the reproduction. In their eyes it would´ve been to dangerous and in case one of the Face Huggers would´ve escaped the whole humanity would´ve been in danger.“

Kakashi nodded. „Because of their increased reproduction abilities and process of growth“, he said. The thought alone made him shiver in fear. The Xenomorph would´ve killed every living being on earth until their would´ve been nothing left. This predators were parasites, created as biological weapons. Thanks to the human DNA the scientists had used to recreate them they had developed social behaviour. They were still killers but killers with a conscience. Suddenly Minato frowned. „But there´s one thing I don´t understand. You´ve said once Scar would be an Alpha-Male. Why didn´t he try anything when he noticed Kakashi was a Queen?“ The Sannin smiled softly. „Isn´t it obvious, Minato? In his eyes you´re an Alpha-Male too and Kakashi has chosen you long before he knew his true nature. Scar has accepted his Queen´s choice. Didn´t you notice a change in his behaviour?“ Minato thought about the last weeks and had to admit Scar had acted differently when he was around them. He seemed to be more protective than usual. „Judging by your expression you´ve noticed something“, Tsunade said with a knowing smile. „Let me guess: he´s more suspicious than usual and don´t want to leave Kakashi´s side.“

Minato agreed. „Although Kakashi isn´t the only one he wants to protect. His instinct to protect us can be burdening sometimes. If you know what I mean“, the blond shinobi smirks at her with an annoyed expression. The Sannin seemed to be surprised by his statement. „Wait, he wants to keep you save too?“ Minato shrugged his shoulders. „Apparently. I guess it has something to do with the blood transfusion you gave me. Kakashi´s blood is running through my veins literally.“ Tsunade sent him a thoughtful glance. She had to agree with him. Maybe this was the reason Scar was so overprotective. Nodding the Sannin looked at Kakashi questioningly. „I need to examine you to tell you more about your condition. Are you okay with that?“, she asked. Kakashi nodded, followed Tsunade to the examination couch and layed down on it. Minato got up from his chair joining his boyfriend. Taking the younger man´s hand the blond man smiled down at him. The Sannin placed her hands on his flat stomach using her chakra to check on his internal organs. The healer smiled knowingly as she found what she had been looking for. Pulling her hands back she looked first at Kakashi and then at Minato. „Looks like as if I had been right. I´ve found female reproductive organs similar to the ones of a Xenomorph Queen. The Queen´s anatomy is different to ours. Her womb is destined for laying eggs. In case you want to have children you´ll change into your Xenomorph form to give birth.“

Kakashi looked up at Minato who caressed his shoulder gently with a loving expression. „I guess we could be glad the Hatake clan won´t die out. It would be a great loss for Konoha to lose a talented family like yours“, the blond man said gently. „And your shapeshifting abilities makes you even more indispensable for the village“, Tsunade added with a smile. „The incredible chakra control of the Hatake clan and the great amount of chakra of the Namikaze bloodline united. Combined with your shapeshifting abilities your children could be the most powerful shinobi the world has ever seen.“ Kakashi blushed at her words biting his lower lip shyly. Minato chuckled amused. „Don´t tell me you hasn´t thought about the possibility of having children after finding out about your true nature“, he teased his boyfriend. His blue eyes sparkled mischieviously. Tsunade laughed quietly when she saw Kakashi turning red like a tomatoe. „You should talk about it before you make a decision“, Tsunade said, „But think about it, Kakashi. It´s the perfect opportunity to start your own family. Don´t make the same mistake like I did Kakashi.“ With a sad expression she looked at Minato who sent her an understanding look.

Kakashi sent his boyfriend a knowing glance. Yieraya had told them about Tsunade´s loss. The Sannin had to see the man she had loved dying in her arms and since that day she had buried herself in her work at the hospital. Shaking her head Tsunade pushed back the dark thoughts before turning her attention back to Kakashi. „You´re fine, Kakashi. And think about my words“, she smiled sadly at him nodding at Minato shortly before opening the door for them. Together they left Tsunade´s office to go back home. But just as they were leaving the hospital an Anbu appeared in front of them handing Minato a message with the hokage´s seal. Frowning he took the message and read it intently. As he looked up again the surprise on his face was obvious. „The hokage wants to see me“, he declared to Kakashi. The silver haired jounin nodded. „Go. I´ll be waiting for you at the compound“; Kakashi answered softly. Minato smiled at the young man and squeezed his shoulder gently. He turned towards the waiting Anbu. „Bring me to the hokage“, he said. The masked elite shinobi nodded shortly and left with Minato following him. Kakashi watched his sensei and lover jumping from roof to roof. Smiling beneath his mask he buried his hands in his pockets and walked through the crowded streets of Konohagakure. Many people recognized the shapeshifter and greeted him with a smile or nod. The masked jounin needed time to think about what Tsunade had said and the long way to the Hatake compound gave him the opportunity to do that. After his father had been murdered he had thought he would never be happy again. But Minato Namikaze had proved him wrong. Minato had proved him not everyone was condemning people because of their questionable past. It had been Minato who had taught him to trust again. And now he was engaged with the man who had saved him.

Kakashi smiled at the thought. He couldn´t describe his feelings for Minato. He was thankful for everything the older man had done for him and he loved him wholeheartedly. They were living together for years now. Why not taking the next step in their relationship? Kakashi tried to imagine Minato as a father and the thought alone made him smile happily. When the young man arrived at his family´s compound he knew what he wanted. The house was still too big for them - even with Yamato, Kasame, Aoi and Yumiko living on the compound. Kakashi went to the bedroom he was sharing with Minato. Sighing he stretched out on the bed reaching out to the nightstand to take the book he was reading at the moment. He couldn´t wait to tell Minato his decision. He wanted his own family and right now it looked like as if his dream could come true. He tried to focus on what he was reading but it was impossible. With a heavy sigh he put the book back on the nightstand and crossed his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

Kakashi didn´t know how long he had been laying there but the sound of silent footsteps on the wooden floor brought him back to reality. He smiled when he realized it was Minato entering the room. „Here you are, Kakashi“, he smiled gently at him. Kakashi pulled down his mask when Minato sat down next to him and leaned down to kiss him softly. The silver haired jounin returned the kiss immediately. The blond shinobi pulled back leaning his forehead against Kakashi´s, deep blue eyes met grey ones. „Why are you smiling?“, Minato wanted to know. „I´ve thought about what Tsunade has said and she´s right. The life is too short to waste such a chance. The war is over, it´s the perfect opportunity to start our own little family.“ - „Does that mean we don´t need condoms?“, Minato asked mischieviously. Kakashi smiled shyly. He reached out to Minato pulling him down into a loving kiss. Breaking the kiss Minato looked at Kakashi with a knowing smile. „I think that´s a yes“, he whispered softly. „Definitely yes“, the silver haired jounin smiled at his boyfriend who smirked knowingly.

Minato sat back up and Kakashi followed him. Sending him a questioning glance the young man asked curiously: „What did the hokage want from you?“ The blond shinobi smiled at him. „Oh, nothing. He has offered me to become the next hokage, that´s all“, he said pretending he did´t care. Kakashi´s mouth fell open in disbelieve. „Are you kidding me?! That´s not nothing!“, he couldn´t believe how bored his lover looked like. When Minato grinned at him Kakashi knew the older man had fooled him. Baring his sharp teeth at him he growled lowly. „That´s not funny, Minato!“, he complained. But Minato just laughed amused. „You should have seen your face, Kakashi.“ Crossing his arms over his chest Kakashi glared at him. „Still not funny“, he stated dryly. After a while Minato calmed down, wrapped one arm around the pouting young man and breathed a tender kiss on his forehead. He could feel Kakashi relax under his touch ad smiled gently. „Hey, it´s okay. I just wanted to tease you. And you´re right, it´s not nothing. I still can´t believe the Sandaime wants me to be his successor. But it´s official now. The hokage is an old man and he knows he won´t be able to protect the village anymore in case we´re getting attacked by an enemy.“

Kakashi nodded. He understood the hokage´s arguments. The old man remained in office even longer than the first hokage himself. It was obvious why the Sandaime wanted Minato Namikaze as his successor. He was one of the most talented shinobi of the village right after Kakashi who was feared for his shapeshifting ablities and predatory instincts. The silver haired young man smirked thoughtfully. „The future hokage and a Xenomorph shapeshifter? Sounds good“, Kakashi sent Minato a devious grin. The blond man smiled at him tenderly. „The perfect couple, right?“, Kakashi answered teasingly. Minato caressed his lover´s cheek softly before leaning in to capture the younger man´s lips in a tender kiss. Kakashi sighed happily wrapping his arms around Minato´s neck and deepening the kiss. Minato lowered him gently on the bed and shifted slightly so he was laying next to the young shapeshifter. The silver haired shinobi moaned into the kiss when he felt strong fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt caressing his bare skin tenderly.

Kakashi smiled when Minato pulled back from the kiss looking at his boyfriend with his bright blue eyes. The warmth in his eyes made Kakashi´s heart beat faster. The young man lifted his head nibbling at his earlobe teasingly. „I want you, Minato“, he whispered into his ear. The older man couldn´t hold back a hoarse groan escaping his throat. Smirking Kakashi continued licking and kissing his sensei´s neck. Minato closed his eyes and let Kakashi do whatever he wanted. He bit his lower lip to muffle a desperate groan as the silver haired shinobi began to suck at the most sensitive spot right behind his ear. An overwhelming wave of pleasure crashed down over him when Kakashi´s lips went lower licking the biting mark on his neck gently. Apparently Tsunade had been right about the bond between a Xenomorph Queen and her chosen Alpha-Male. It went deeper than the bond between two humans being in love with each other. Minato groaned at the burning desire running through his veins. He couldn´t help but crash their lips together in a desperate kiss. Both men groaned loudly.

Kakashi could feel the other man´s length pressing against his thigh. It was obvious his lover was aroused. He sighed happily at the feeling of Minato´s hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of his throat. Leaning his head back Kakashi closed his eyes enjoying the intimate moment between them. The silver haired jounin opened his eyes questioningly as Minato pulled back and watched him lovingly. Smirking he loosened the younger man´s headband and took it off together with his mask. Kakashi reached out to his boyfriend´s vest and pulled down the zipper slowly, his eyes focussed on his sensei´s deep blue orbs. Minato leaned forward kissing Kakashi deeply and helped him taking off his vest. At the same time the shapeshifter loosened Minato´s headband gently. The blond shinobi pushed Kakashi´s shirt up revealing his muscular stomach and chest. Kakashi threw his head back and groaned lowly as his boyfriend leaned down leaving a trace of loving kisses on his pale skin. The silver haired jounin gasped surprised at the sensation of a hot tongue circling his nipples and soft lips closing around them. Minato began to suck on his nipples carefully biting down on the tender flesh. Kakashi moaned hoarsely at the pleasure shooting through his body. He could feel himself getting hard instantly. Minato noticed the obvious bulge in his lover´s pants and reached down to cup his straining erection with one hand. Kakashi whimpered lowly, his hips thrusting into Minato´s hand.

„Minato…ah…fuck, feels so good…“, Kakashi arched his back and gasped surprised as Minato squeezed his throbbing erection through his pants. Suddenly the blond man let go of his nipples and moved downwards slowly. Looking up at his boyfriend he opened the button of his pants before leaning down to pull the zipper down with his teeth. His lustblown blue eyes still focussed on Kakashi´s face who was staring at him with wide eyes as if he couldn´t believe what he saw. The young man licked his lips at the sight of the sexy man laying in between his slightly spread legs. His usually bright blue eyes were nearly black with arousal. Biting his lower lip nervously he watched Minato pulling down his pants. Kakashi lifted his hips to make it easier for him. After getting rid of the pants Minato moved upwards. He hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of his underwear and traced the outlines of his cock with his tongue. He smirked when he noticed a wet spot on the fabric where the pre-cum leaking head of his cock was. Closing his eyes Minato wrapped his lips around his still clothed erection. Kakashi panted heavily at the sensation of a hot tongue and soft lips caressing his throbbing cock through the thin fabric of his underwear.

The silver haired young man reached down gripping his lover´s soft blond hair. He loved the feeling of the strands sliding through his fingers. Kakashi looked down at the older man with a hungry glance. „Come on, Minato! Stop teasing and just do it!“, he moaned hoarsely. Minato shivered at the sound of his voice, it was deeper than usual. Smirking Minato pulled down his underwear quickly throwing it aside before leaning down again licking the sensitive underside of Kakashi´s cock that was resting against his flat stomach. The young man couldn´t look away from Minato who closed his lips around the head of his cock gently. Kakashi´s head fell back into the pillow and he closed his eyes with a hoarse moan. The feeling of his boyfriend´s hot breath on his erection made Kakashi gasp in surprise. The hot and wet cavern around his cock was indescribable arousing. Slowly Minato took him into his mouth, inch by inch. The blond man used his tongue to circle the head and pressed it against the slit carefully before letting him slip deeper into his mouth again. Kakashi gripped the sheets tightly until his knuckles turned white. His head thrown back he was nothing more than a writhing mess as Minato continued sucking his hard cock. A small scream of pleasure escaped his throat at the sensation of teeth touching the smooth skin of his member.

Minato was unable to fight back the urge to touch himself. Reaching down between his legs he freed his own rock hard erection and began to stroke himself rhythmically. Kakashi looked down at the other man who was lost in his own pleasure. The sight of his lover stroking himself during giving him a blowjob pushed the young man over the edge finally. He came with a hoarse cry. Feeling Kakashi approaching his climax Minato relaxed his throat to take him in even deeper. He tried to swallow everything but it was too much for him to take. A few drops ran down the corner of his mouth. Minato knew he was close too. Moving upwards he captured Kakashi´s lips in a passionate kiss guiding the younger man´s hand down to his twitching cock. The silver haired jounin understood the silent invitation and closed his fingers around his shaft and stroked him gently. Smirking he tightened his grip around Minato´s erection. Kakashi remembered Minato´s weak spots and one of them in particular. Determined he stopped stroking him and massaged the head of his cock with just his thumb and increasing pressure. Only a few seconds later Minato couldn´t hold back anymore and came with hoarse moan. Breaking the kiss the blond man rested his forehead on Kakashi´s shoulder panting heavily.

Kakashi could feel his cum hitting his stomach and smiled softly holding his sensei gently. He wrapped his arms around the other man´s shaking body inhaling his unique scent. The silver haired young man smiled knowingly when he felt soft lips kissing his throat. Apparently Minato had found his self-composure again. His deep blue eyes still focussed on Kakashi´s face he sat back up to take off his shirt revealing broad shoulders, tanned skin and defined muscles. Kakashi slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Minato´s pants and smirked at the older man. „You´re still wearing too much clothes“, he said teasingly. Chuckling amused Minato grinned at his young lover. „As you wish, baby“, he answered and got up from the bed. The blond man glanced at Kakashi seductively and smirked mischieviously as he stripped slowly until he was completely naked. The young man licked his suddenly dry lips as he watched Minato laying down next to him again. His bright blue eyes sparkled mischieviously. Sitting up the silver haired young man got rid of his own shirt and threw it aside before turning his attention back to his sensei. The sight of his naked body spread out on the bed was too much for him. He could feel his newly awakening arousal and Crashed their lips together kissing Minato hungrily.

The blond shinobi groaned lowly as he felt Kakashi straddling him. The kiss grew more and more desperate. Panting they broke apart staring into each other´s eyes. „You´re beautiful, Kakashi“, Minato said lowly caressing the younger man´s thighs gently. Kakashi shivered in anticipation at the gentle touch. „And you are perfect“, the silver haired young man purred seductively. Minato blushed slightly at his words. He had noticed Kakashi becoming more confident after he had found out about his true nature. It seemed to be a characteristic behaviour for a Xenomorph Queen. As the Xenomorph´s leader she needed to be dominant - and Minato liked Kakashi´s new self. He gasped surprised when he felt long fingers closing around his erection and stroking him gently. Unable to suppress a low moan Minato watched Kakashi reaching behind himself. All of a sudden the young man groaned softly, his eyes fell shut and his focussed expression changed into one of pure bliss. Minato smirked realizing what Kakashi was doing - he was fingering himself. Smiling he let his hands roam all over his stomach and chest playing with his nipples gently. Kakashi gasped surprised at the overwhelming pleasure shooting through his body. His cock twitched and drops of pre-cum was pooling on the head.

Soon Kakashi stopped fingering himself, gathered some of his boyfriend´s already drying cum on his stomach and reached behind himself again. This time he took Minato´s throbbing erection into his hand spreading it all over his length. The blond man stopped teasing his young lover´s nipples and rested his hands on his hips. Supporting his weight on his left arm he guided Minato´s pre-cum leaking cock to his entrance. Lowering himself onto the older man´s erection he groaned lowly. Minato couldn´t tear his eyes away from his boyfriend´s handsome face as he sank down onto his cock slowly. It wasn´t long until he was completely buried deep inside the younger man. Both men gasped loudly at the sensation. Kakashi threw his head back as he raised his hips before slamming back down onto the older man´s length. Tightening his grip on Kakashi´s hips Minato couldn´t look away from the handsome silver haired young man riding him. He placed his hands on Minato´s chest to keep himself upright.

He could feel Minato´s eyes on him. Kakashi opened his eyes and stared into lustblown blue orbs which were nearly black by now. Minato reached out to his boyfriend pulling him down into a passionate kiss. He moaned into the kiss as Minato thrusted up into him and before he knew what was happening their roles were reversed. Now it was Kakashi who was laying on his back with Minato right on top of him. He had to admit the feeling of the older man´s weight pressing him into the mattress was incredible arousing. Instinctively he wrapped his legs around Minato´s waist and his arms around his neck. The blond shinobi smirked deviously. Without a warning he pulled out of Kakashi before pushing back in with a powerful thrust. The silver haired young man cried out in pleasure as Minato his sweet spot repeatedly. Suddenly he felt a burning desire running through his veins. It was the same feeling like the first time he had felt like as if something deep inside was changing. Now he knew it was the moment his female reproductive organs were ready to receive Minato´s child. Judging by Minato´s erratic thrusts the older man was close. „Come for me, Minato. I want you to fill me up with your cum“, he whispered into his lover´s ear.

An animalistic growl escaped Minato´s throat as he thrusted into his lover with a last powerful thrust. Kakashi buried his face in the crook of the blond shinobi´s neck biting down on the biting mark on his neck. Minato came with a scream of pleasure at the sensation of sharp teeth breaking the skin and drawing blood. Minato could feel the primal instinct of doing the same, marking Kakashi as his. He stopped thinking and followed his instincts biting down on the silver haired jounin´s shoulder. The metallic taste of blood on his tongue pushed him over the edge again and he came a second time shortly after his first orgasm. The two men groaned hoarsely. Kakashi couldn´t believe Minato just bit him. But what surprised him the most had been the feeling of razor sharp cannine teeth breaking his skin. The Xenomorph blood running through his veins must have effected Minato more than he had thought. He smiled to himself as he licked the biting wound on his sensei´s neck gently. As Minato lifted his head Kakashi noticed blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. The silver haired man smiled at his boyfriend who blinked confused. Wiping away the blood running down his chin with his thumb he pulled down Minato´s lower lip gently revealing sharp teeth similar to his own. There were still blood glistening on his fangs. Minato frowned at Kakashi´s knowing smile. „Did you notice you´ve got fangs like me?“, he asked with a wide grin.

Still confused Minato tried to feel his teeth with his tongue. His blue eyes widened in disbelieve when he felt sharp fangs. Kakashi laughed softly. „It´s okay, Minato“, he took his boyfriend´s face into his hands, „I think it has something to do with the blood transfusion.“ Laying down next to Kakashi he shook his head as if he still couldn´t believe it. „Does that mean it´ll be a permanent change?“, he asked sending Kakashi an uncertain glance. The young shapeshifter smirked. „I hope so“, he said resting his chin on his chest and looking up at him. „Because I love your new look. You´re incredible sexy with your fangs.“ - „Do you mean that?“, Minato wanted to know still uncertain. Instead of answering Kakashi kissed him gently tracing the outlines of his newly grown fangs with his tongue. Minato sighed softly and returned the kiss. His uncertainty disappeared and was replaced a newly awakened desire. Kakashi squeaked surprised as Minato rolled them around so the jounin was laying on his stomach and pressed the silver haired young man into the mattress. Kakashi could feel himself getting hard again. He groaned as Minato gripped his hips tightly. There would be probably bruises left but Kakashi didn´t care about it. He moaned loudly as Minato lifted his hips until he was on his hands and knees with his sensei kneeling behind him. Kakashi cried out in pleasure at his boyfriend thrusting into him again. The older man held onto his partner´s hips during thrusting in and out of his lover. Growling hoarsely he leaned forward covering Kakashi´s lean body with his own. The sensation of his hot breath tickling his neck was indescribable arousing.

Kakashi knew he wouldn´t last long if Minato kept pounding into him like this. Hearing his sensei´s heavy breathing he wasn´t the only one. Throwing his head back he screamed in pleasure as Minato found his prostate hitting it over and over again. He was glad Minato had put a soundproof ward around their bedroom. Otherwise Kasame, Aoi, Yamato and Yumiko would´ve known what they were doing right now. Minato pushed into him with a last powerful thrust when he reached his climax filling Kakashi up with his cum. At the same time Kakashi came with a hoarse moan following Minato over the edge. If Minato hadn´t been there he would´ve been collapsed. He felt strong arms keeping him up and laying him down carefully. Too exhausted to say something he let himself being manhandled until he was laying on his side with his back pressed against a warm body. He heard Minato whispering something into his ear but he couldn´t understand a word. Even in his dizzy condition Minato had noticed Kakashi collapsing. Right at this moments his instincts had kicked in. Immediately he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend´s weak body and tried to comfort him. Apparently it worked because only a few minutes later Kakashi blinked dizzily and looked back over his shoulder at Minato who watched him with a worried expression. 

„Did I pass out?“, the silver haired jounin asked, his voice still hoarse from his screams of pleasure. Minato nodded. „How do you feel, Kakashi?“, he wanted to know. His boyfriend turned around in his arms smiling softly at the older man. „Don´t worry, Minato. I´m fine. Just a little bit tired, that´s all.“ Suddenly his facial expression changed. Grinning mischieviously he said: „I didn´t know you could be such an animal in bed“, he joked. Minato smirked at him deviously. „All because of you, sweetheart. You´re driving me crazy with all the sounds you´re making“, Minato answered. Kakashi blushed at his words. He knew he was very vocal but it was the first time his boyfriend said it out loud. The blond man pulled the blanket up to cover their naked bodies. He ignored the sticky mess on their bodies and the sheets. They could change the sheets later after taking a quick shower. Minato smiled at the memories of their heated make-out session in the shower in the morning. Looking down at Kakashi he noticed the young shapeshifter was already sleeping in his arms. He kissed his student´s head gently and smiled to himself. As long as Kakashi was by his side he could even bear the boring political discussions of the eldest as the future hokage.

\--------------------

Kakashi woke up a few hours later with his lover still holding him gently. Looking back over his shoulder he watched Minato´s handsome face. The golden sunlight streaming through the window into the room made his tanned skin and blond hair shimmering. Carefully Kakashi turned around in the older man´s arms. Minato moved in his sleep at Kakashi turning around in his arms but he didn´t wake up. Kakashi smiled softly at the sight of the peaceful expression on Minato´s face. Reaching out to Minato he caressed his cheek gently. The silver haired shinobi´s heart skipped a beat when he saw bright blue eyes looking at him. Still smiling he leaned forward capturing Minato´s lips in a loving kiss. The blond man shifted slightly until he was laying on his back with Kakashi right on top of him. They made out lazily just enjoying the closeness. After a while they broke the kiss their foreheads pressed toegther. Minato reached up caressing Kakashi´s cheek wordlessly. He realized they didn´t need words anymore to know what the other was thinking. The blond man noticed somehting had changed between them since he had marked Kakashi yesterday. Thinking about it he remembered Tsunade telling him the Queen and the chosen Alpha-Male were marking each other to deepen their bond. This way they were connected to each other and could sense when one of them was in danger.

Pushing a strand of his silver white hair out of Kakashi´s forehead he smiled at him. „What do you think about taking a shower?“, Minato asked softly. Kakashi looked down at the sticky mess on his stomach with a disgusted expression. Chuckling amused Minato agreed with him. The blond shinobi sat up with Kakashi stil sitting on his lap. Pushing the blanket away he wrapped his arms around Kakashi´s lean body and got up from the bed without loosening his grip around the young man who wrapped his arms around his boyfriend´s neck and his legs around his waist instinctively. Holding onto Minato he closed his eyes sighing happily when the older man carried him to the bathroom. The blond shinobi let his young lover down gently and turned the water on. He watched Kakashi leaning his head back and enjoying the hot water running down his skin. Minato joined him under the spray of water. He had to admit the feeling of the warm water washing away the sticky mess on his body was indescribable. Minato sighed relieved. All of a sudden strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind followed by warm lips placing gentle kisses on his shoulders. Especially the biting mark on his neck caught Kakashi´s attention. Minato tilted his head slightly giving him better access.

He couldn´t hold back a low moan because the skin around the biting mark was more sensitive than usual. Smiling tenderly Kakashi used a small amount of shower gel to wash away the traces of their previous activities. Kissing his sensei´s shoulder he took Minato´s cock into his hand spreading the shower gel all over it. Kakashi smirked knowingly as he felt his boyfriend growing hard slowly. The blond man groaned lowly at the sensation of strong fingers closing around his shaft. Without a warning Kakashi let go of his throbbing erection. He smirked at the whimpering sound coming from Minato. The older man sent him a confused glance. The silver haired young man smirked mischieviously as he washed away the sticky mess on his own stomach. Staring into Minato´s bright blue eyes nearly black with arousal he reached behind himself trying to clean his still sticky entrance. When he saw the older man watching him with lustblown eyes he stopped cleaning himself and stepped closer to Minato smiling at him knowingly. „Do you want to fuck me?“, he purred seductively letting his fingers roam over his sensei´s muscular chest before moving them downwards to his hard cock without touching it.

Minato smiled softly at him. He placed one hand on the younger man´s cheek and leaned forward kissing him tenderly. Licking the young man´s lower lip Minato seemed to ask for permission to deepen the kiss. Kakashi parted his lips invitingly and groaned lowly at the feeling of his boyfriend´s tongue exploring every inch of his mouth as if it was their first kiss. Kakashi shivered in anticipation as he felt Minato´s strong hands on his hips. Breaking the kiss the blond man looked at him questioningly. „Turn around for me?“, it was more a question than a request. But Kakashi recognized the arousal in his voice and turned around so he was facing the tiled shower wall. Minato stepped closer, pressed himself against his lover´s back and kissed the freshly healed biting mark on Kakashi´s shoulder. He could feel Kakashi shiver at the gentle touch. Reaching down he tried to find out if Kakashi was still loose enough to take him. He smirked when he realized they didn´t need to waste time for the preparation. Kakashi gasped at the sensation of Minato´s cock pressing against his entrance gently.

The silver haired shinobi moaned when the blond man pushed in slowly. Resting his hands on Kakashi´s hips as he began to thrust into him. Kakashi pressed his forehead against the cool tiles panting heavily at the feeling of Minato´s cock sliding in and out smoothly. Kakashi muffled the scream of pleasure escaping his throat with his arm biting down on it. Their bedroom was surrounded by a soundproof ward but not the bathroom. Minato noticed his reaction. He stopped thrusting into him and turned Kakashi´s head into his direction. „Hush, Kakashi“, he said trying to calm his young lover down. The silver haired young man sighed softly when Minato kissed him muffling his low moans. At the same time he began to thrust into him again, this time much slower than before. Kakashi loved how gentle Minato could be. It was the complete contrary to the last time. The blond shinobi reached down between Kakashi´s legs and stroked him gently mirroring the rythm of his thrusts. Soon the young jounin reached his climax shooting his release all over the tiled wall. Minato groaned hoarsely as Kakashi clenched around him rhythmically. Unable to hold back anymore Minato kissed the other man desperately to muffle his loud moans as he came deep inside his boyfriend.

Panting heavily they tried to catch their breath again. After a while Kakashi felt his lover´s spent cock slipping out of him. The silver haired jounin turned around wrapping his arms around Minato´s neck and leaning his forehead against his boyfriend´s. Both men smiled happily at each other. They were standing under the spray of warm water feeling completely satisfied. Finally they broke apart still smiling at each other. Kakashi turned off the water, stepped out of the shower cabine and dried himself off after throwing another towel into Minato´s direction. The blond shinobi caught it and did the same. After a while they went back to bedroom. After putting on his dark blue shirt and pants Minato looked over at Kakashi who was busy with closing the button of his own pants. After they were finished dressing Kakashi changed the bed sheets and Minato went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He smiled when he saw Aoi and Kasame sitting at the table studying a scroll about a new technique. They looked up at the sound of quiet footsteps exchanging knowing glances as they recognized Minato. Kasame smirked at the older man and asked: „What took so long? You´ve been in the bedroom for hours.“ 

Aoi poked him in the ribs with a dark look. „You´re indespicable, Kasame. You know Kakashi and Minato are together. It´s nothing inappropriate“, she scolded the blond boy. „Ouch! Stop hitting me“, Kasame complained glaring at the girl. At first Minato blushed at Kasame´s words but seeing Aoi hitting him reminded him of Rin and Obito. He remembered Rin poking him in the ribs or knocking with the palm on the back of Obito´s head repeatedly every time he was complaining about Kakashi being better than him or something else. Minato´s smile widened when he began to prepare dinner listening to Kasame and Aoi arguing. No wonder Obito and Kasame got along with each other so well, just like Rin and Aoi. His student was teaching Aoi the basics of first aid after she had found out the girl wanted to become a medic ninja too. Yumiko on the other side was more interested in the Xenomorph guarding the compound. Minato had found her playing with one of them in the backyard. He had nearly laughed at the sight of the most deadly creature on earth wagging his tail like a little puppy. After a while he sensed Kakashi´s presence. Looking back over his shoulder he saw the young shapeshifter entering the kitchen. Kasame and Aoi were still busy arguing about his inappropriate comments.

Kakashi watched the scene with an amused expression before approaching Minato with a questioning glance. „What did I miss?“, he asked leaning against the countertop with his arms crossed over his chest watching Kasame and Aoi interested. Shaking his head he said: „Just like Obito and Rin.“ Minato smiled at his boyfriend´s words. Finally Kakashi turned his attention back to Minato and the ingredients in front of him. „Do you need help?“, he asked. Minato smiled at him. Together they prepared everything for dinner. After a while Kasame and Aoi stopped arguing to help them. Finishing the cooking Aoi went out into the garden to get Yumiko. Soon they were sitting at the kitchen table eating in comfortable silence. After finishing their meal Kasame took the remains of their dinner, put them on a plate and placed it in the middle of the garden. As soon as he had put down the plate the Xenomorph left their hiding places to eat. Kasame was still surprised about their social behaviour: instead of attacking the food like wild animals they shared it equally with each other. A satisfied growl could be heard and Kasame smiled. The appreciative sound was their way to thank him. 

As fast as they had appeared they disappeared again. Still smiling Kasame took the empty plate and went back into the kitchen where Kakashi was cleaning the dishes. The young hybrid smirked at him mischieviously. „Where´s your lover?“, he wanted to know with a wide grin. Kakashi sighed resigned. „When will you stop teasing me, Kasame? You don´t know how it feels to love someone. But one day you´ll understand.“ The silver haired young man dried off his hands and ruffled the boy´s hair gently. Kasame pouted. „I don´t think so. It´s disgusting.“ Kakashi laughed quietly. „You´ll change your mind, I promise.“ With that he threw the towel aside and left the kitchen. Kasame rolled his eyes annoyed. Suddenly he heard Aoi calling out to him. „Kasame, hurry! You don´t want to make our sensei wait, right?“ - „Coming!“, he called back and ran into the garden to join Aoi and Yumiko. He knew his sensei wanted them to be on time. Quickly they left the compound.

Yamato was on a mission with another team and now Kasame, Aoi and Yumiko had left too. Kakashi smiled softly as he went into the living room where he saw Minato sitting on the couch. The blond man gestured at the empty seat next to him invitingly. „What do you think of a cosy afternoon snuggling on the couch and watching TV? I mean we´ve got the house for us for at least a few hours.“ Kakashi went over to the couch where Minato was sitting and smirked mischieviously. „Sounds good“, he said snuggling up against his boyfriend. A strong arm wrapped around his shoulder lovingly breathing a gentle kiss on Kakashi´s forehead. Reaching out he took the remote and turned on the TV. They watched an amusing comedy for the next two hours. When the end credits went over the screen Minato turned his head towards Kakashi capturing his lips in a tender kiss. At the same time the silver haired young man felt a warm hand on his knee sliding upwards until his fingers reached his thigh. Kakashi sighed softly as Minato shifted slightly laying Kakashi down gently so he was laying on his back with the older man hovering over him.

The TV was forgotten when Minato´s hand moved higher. Kakashi gasped surprised when strong fingers closed around his cock and stroked him slowly until he was fully hard. The sensation of the younger man growing hard under his touch made Minato moan into the kiss. Kakashi smiled knowingly at the sound. He smirked mischieviously when Minato leaned down leaving a trail of wet kisses on his neck and throat sucking on the sensitive skin gently. Kakashi slipped his hand inside his sensei´s pants stroking him rhythmically. Soon both men were panting heavily. „I want you“, Kakashi moaned loudly. „Whatever you want“, Minato answered with sly grin. „What about I take you right here and now?“, he whispered licking the younger man´s ear seductively. Kakashi moaned at his words. The thought of himself leaned over the back of the couch with Minato taking him from behind made his pre-cum leaking cock jump in anticipation. The blond man noticed his reaction and chuckled mischieviously. „So eager for my cock“, he said sucking on the biting mark on Kakashi´s neck.

Kakashi´s breath caught in his throat at the burning desire shooting through his body. Lost in his own world of pleasure he didn´t even notice Minato taking off his pants and throwing them aside before he pushed down his own pants just enough to free his throbbing erection. The silver haired young man opened his eyes looking at his boyfriend with a hungry glance. Minato smirked at him deviously when he placed Kakashi´s legs on his shoulders pressing the head of his cock against the still loosened entrance of the younger man. Kakashi groaned loudly at the sensation of his sensei buried deep inside him. As soon as Minato began to thrust into him Kakashi´s head fell back onto the cushions, his eyes closed and his mouth wide open. Panting heavily he gripped Minato´s lower arms tightly. The older man groaned hoarsely when he felt sharp claws breaking the skin and leaving scratches. Instinctively the blond shinobi tightened his grip on Kakashi´s hips as his thrusts became erratic. The two men exchanged heated glances. Without a warning Minato crashed their lips together as he reached his climax with a last powerful thrust. Kakashi cried out in pleasure at the sensation of the older man´s hot cum hitting his inner walls as he followed Minato over the edge. The silver haired jounin buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend´s neck kissing his most senstive spot right behind his ear. Sighing softly Minato rested his head on Kakashi´s shoulder.

Feeling the other man´s softening cock slipping out of him Kakashi nearly moaned disappointed. Minato cleaned them thoroughly with a handkerchief careful not to ruin the couch. The young man got up from the couch to get his carelessly discarded pants and put them back on. As he looked up again he saw Minato had adjusted his clothes too. The blond man raised an eyebrow at the already drying cum on Kakashi´s shirt. Frowning Kakashi followed his gaze. Smirking he shrugged his shoulders and went to the bathroom throwing the dirty shirt into the laundry. After that he went into the bedroom to get a clean shirt before returning to the living room where Minato was waiting for him patiently. The older man tore his eyes away from the TV, smiled tenderly and caressed Kakashi´s upper arm gently as his boyfriend layed down on the couch, his head resting on Minato´s thigh.

When the sun went down they heard silent footsteps on the wooden floor followed by Kasame´s voice complaining about their sensei being unfair. Shortly after that a sound of someone hitting another person could be heard. Kasame murmured something not understandable before he went quiet. Minato and Kakashi exchanged knowing glances grinning widely. All of a sudden Yumiko stormed into the room and jumped on the couch. Minato laughed softly when he felt the little girl snuggling up against his side, her tail wrapped around his waist in a loving embrace - the same way Scar and the other Xenomorph did it when they were around him. After a while Kasame and Aoi joined them sitting down on the other half of the couch. Kakashi grumbled unwillingly as he sat up to make room for the other hybrids. His annoyed grumbling turned into a happy sigh quickly when Minato pulled him closer gently. They continued watching TV for two hours before they went into the kitchen together to eat dinner. After finishing their meal everyone went to bed. Kakashi fell asleep as soon as his body hit the mattress. Minato pulled the blanket up, wrapped his arms around his sleeping boyfriend and closed his eyes. Their sex marathon had been more exhausting than he had thought. He was still smiling when the sleep overwhelmed him.

\--------------------

In the following weeks Kakashi and Minato got into a groove: after the daily morning sex they ate breakfast, after that Minato and Kakashi went to the training area to train with Obito, Rin and Yamato and after dinner they made love again before going to bed. First Kasame was complaining about the two men who couldn´t keep their hands to himself apparently. But soon he got used to it and just rolled his eyes when Minato and Kakashi locked themself in their bedroom.

One day Kakashi woke up feeling slightly nauseous. He didn´t think about it until he had a feeling as if he had to vomit. Leaving the bed he ran to the bathroom quickly. Minato moved sleepily as he heard Kakashi leaving the bed. He sat straight up in the bed when he heard someone vomitting. Immediately he was wide awake. Getting up he followed Kakashi into the bathroom where he found the younger man leaning over the toilet still gagging. Minato kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his student´s shaking body. „Hush, Kakashi. I´m here“, he whispered lowly squeezing his boyfriend´s shoulder in a comforting gesture. Slowly Kakashi stopped shaking and his breath evened out with every passing second. Soon the urge to gag subsided the silver haired jounin looked up at Minato who handed him a towel. Kakashi took it with a thankful glance and wiped his lips clean. The blond man wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him closer until Kakashi´s head was resting on his shoulder. Finally the young man looked up at him. „Thank you, Minato. That´s exactly what I need right now“, he said hoarsely. Minato chuckled amused. „You don´t need a hug, you need to brush your teeth“, he declared. Kakashi laughed softly. „Good idea“, lifting his head from Minato´s shoulder he sent the blond shinobi a hopeful glance, „Would you help me getting up? My legs feel like jelly.“

Smiling softly Minato agreed. Wrapping his arm around Kakashi´s middle he helped him getting up from the cold tiled floor. During Kakashi was brushing his teeth thoroughly and rinsing his mouth several times Minato didn´t leave his side. After the young jounin had finished brushing his teeth Minato lifted him up and carried him into the bedroom. Too exhausted to complain Kakashi held onto him tightly, his arms around his sensei´s neck. Carefully the older man layed him down on the bed and covered his still slightly shaking body with the blanket. Slipping under the covers next to Kakashi he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. „Sleep, Kakashi“, he said lowly and in the blink of an eye the silver haired young man fell asleep again. A few hours later Minato woke up. He smiled when he noticed Kakashi laying half on top of him. Kakashi´s head was resting on his chest right above his heart. Minato raised a hand to push a strand of his silver white hair out of his forehead. Kakashi shifted slightly but he didn´t wake up. Carefully Minato layed him down next to him so he could get up to prepare breakfast. He dresses quietly and left the bedroom with a last loving glance at Kakashi.

He was still worried about the incidence a few hours ago but he didn´t let his worries show when a sleepy Kasame appeared in the doorframe. Minato smiled at him. „Hungry?“, he asked. Immediately Kasame was wide awake, grinning he joined the older man. Together they prepared pancakes with fresh blueberries. When breakfast was ready Minato went to the bedroom where Kakashi was laying on the bed eyeing his sensei with a loving expression. „Did you make breakfast? It smells like pancakes“, he said. Sitting down at the end of the bed he surveyed the young man. „Are you sure, Kakashi? You´ve been nauseous just a few hours ago“, he pointed his concerns out. Kakashi screwed up his face. „Don´t remind me“, he grumbled. „I still have this terrible taste on my tongue.“ - „Let me guess. You want another taste to replace it“, Minato stated. Kakashi just grinned. „Exactly“, with that he moved closer to the older man until he was sitting on his lap. „Okay, but we need to speak with Tsunade about it“, the blond shinobi declared seriously. Kakashi sighed. „Whatever you want. But right now I´m starving“, he said and jumped out of the bed. Dressing quickly he went into the kitchen where Kasame, Aoi and Yumiko were already sitting at the kitchen table. Shaking his head with an amused expression Minato followed his eager boyfriend. During breakfast the blond shinobi watched Kakashi intently to make sure he didn´t get nauseous again. Fortunately nothing happened. Minato was relieved to see Kakashi being his true self. He remembered the feeling of holding a shaking Kakashi in his arms. It was unusual for his student to show weakness, it had been terrible seeing him in such a bad condition. Tsunade definitely needed to check on Kakashi after everything that had happened this morning.

After breakfast Kakashi helped Minato cleaning the dishes. Dressing properly they left the compound heading to the hospital where Tsunade was working. It wasn´t difficult to find Tsunade. They just had to follow her voice railing against unmanageable patients loudly. Minato and Kakashi exchanged knowing glances grinning amused. Such a behaviour was typical for a spirited woman like Tsunade. Walking around a corner they saw the Sannin writing something down on a clipboard she was holding. When she looked up she noticed Minato and Kakashi approaching her. She smiled at the two men. „Minato, Kakashi. Nice to see you“, she greeted the couple. Minato returned the greeting, Kakashi on the other side just nodded at her. Tsunade eyed the silver haired young man intently. „Is something wrong, Kakashi?“ Kakashi nodded but it was Minato who explained the situation: „I´ve found him in the bathroom this morning. He had been nauseous and completely exhausted after that.“ Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his words. „I´m studying the Xenomorph for years now and if there´s one thing I know for sure it´s their incredibly strong immune system. I´ve read about Xenomorph eating poisened foot and it didn´t work on them. Even the most deadly poison couldn´t harm them. That means there´s only one option left - morning sickness.“

Minato and Kakashi exchanged quick glances. The older man had already thought about this possibility but he wanted to be sure. Tsunade handed a young woman standing next to her the clipboard. „Follow me“, she said and together they went to Tsunade´s office. The Sannin closed the door pointing the examination couch. „Kakashi, would you lay down, please? I need to examine you to find out if my suspicion is right.“ Immediately the shapeshifter obeyed and layed down. Tsunade stepped closer, gathering chakra in her hands and placed them on Kakashi´s flat stomach. Minato watched the scene still smiling. Since he had found Kakashi leaning over the toilet he had thought about the possibility of him being pregnant. He could feel himself getting more and more impatient with every passing second. Finally Tsunade pulled back her hands with a warm smile. „Looks like as if my suspicion had been right“, she said looking from Kakashi to Minato and back. „Congratulation, Kakashi! You´re pregnant.“ Her eyes found Minato´s blue ones. „You´re becoming a father, Minato. Or should I say Hokage-sama?“ The blond shinobi laughed softly. „You´ve heard about it.“ The Sannin smirked at him. „To be honest I´ve got to know the Sandaime´s decision long before he talked with you about it. The hokage has needed my advice after he had found out about Kakashi being the Xenomorph Queen. He has told me about his decision to retire too.“

Smiling amused Minato shook his head. „Of course he wants your advice. You know the village better than anyone else.“ Tsunade had to agree with him. Working in the hopital has its advantages. Suddenly she noticed the man´s sharpened fangs. It must be another after effect of the blood transfusion that had saved his life. Minato raised an eyebrow when he noticed the confused expression on her face. „What´s wrong?“, he asked. The Sannin shook her head. „Everything´s fine. I´ve just noticed your fangs. The last time we´ve met I hasn´t noticed it.“ Kakashi sat up on the examination couch. Grinning he said: „Because they hadn´t been there.“ The couple exxchanged knowing glances. The healer watched Minato thoughtfully before looking at Kakashi. „Another after effect of your blood transfusion you has given him, hm?“ The silver haired young man shrugged his shoulders. „I think it fits him. It makes him look more dangerous and sexy.“ Tsunade laughed amused. Kakashi grinned widely at the older man who was blushing slightly. „Kakashi, pease, not here“, he groaned embarrassed. Taking a closer look at the blond man the Sannin found herself thinking the same. Minato Namikaze had always been a good looking man but with his fangs he was nearly irresistable. Tsunade smiled at the thought. Women were indeed more attracted to dangerous men. If he becomes the new hokage the women would do everything to get his attention. „Too bad he´s already taken“, Tsunade thought smiling to herself.

Taking a deep breath the Sannin forced herself to tear her eyes away from Minato Namikaze who had noticed her staring at him thoughtfully. He smirked knowingly but didn´t say anything about it. Kakashi had noticed it too and grinned amused. The Sannin stepped back with a serious expression. „As the future hokage you won´t be able to hide your relationship, not with Kakashi being pregnant with your child. It would be best if you make it public as soon as possible. I mean Kakashi is old enough to make his own decisions now and he´s one of the best shinobi Konoha has ever seen. I don´t think the people wouldn´t judge you for being together with your former student.“ Kakashi sent his boyfriend a mischievious glance. „What about spreading some rumours first? Maybe holding hands in public.“ Minato pretended a resigned sigh at his boyfriend´s words. „You´re indespicable, Kakashi“, he said. Tsunade just smiled. „Maybe Kakashi´s right. This way the people wouldn´t be too surprised when you make your relationship public. By the way, I would like to see the people´s reaction to see their future hokage being together with the most powerful shapeshifter the world has ever seen.“ Kakashi blushed shyly at the compliment and Minato squeezed his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Looking up at the older man the silver haired shinobi smiled thankfully.

Seeing Minato and Kakashi like this reminded her of Dan, the man she had loved more than her own life. Dan had always been her anchor during the last Shinobi War between the five hidden villages. Just like Minato Namikaze he had been kind and caring. Konohagakure needed shinobi like Minato to maintain the new piece between the villages. And with Kakashi by his side and the other hybrids he had taken under his wings Minato would be completely safe. No one would dare to assault the partner of the Xenomorph Queen. The village was their family and both men would do everything to protect the inhabitants. After saying good bye she watched the couple leaving her office. She went over to the window facing the entrance to the hospital. She smiled warmly when she saw the two men leaving the building. Kakashi and Minato couldn´t be more different but opposites attract.

\--------------------

Going through the corridors of the hospital Minato watched Kakashi with a warm smile on his lips. The knowledge he was pregnant with their child prompted his protective instinct. He was more aware of his surroundings and all of a sudden he understood how Scar must be feeling when he was around Kakashi. Kakashi smiled to himself as he noticed Minato was walking closer to him than usual. As soon as they left the building the blond man looked at Kakashi questioningly. „What do you think of a little training session with Rin and Obito?“, he asked. Kakashi´s grey eyes sparkled excitedly. „Why not? It´s too long since I´ve kicked Obito´s ass.“ Minato laughed ruffling the young man´s unruly silver white hair. „Then let´s go“, he said and together they went to the Uchiha district to pick Obito up. Only half an hour later Minato and his students arrived at the training area. Obito was grinning widely when he looked at Kakashi. „Hey, Bakashi! Ready to get your ass kicked?“, he asked. The young shapeshifter sent him a bored glance. „Are you sure it´s not the other way around?“, he shot back. Obito opened his mouth to say something but Rin swatted the back of his head. „I can´t believe it. As soon as you see him you must tease him. You´re indespicable, Obito Uchiha!“

„Ouch!“, Obito glared at the young medical ninja and rubbed the back of his head. „Why do you hit me everytime I want to challenge my teammate?!“ - „Because it´s getting on my nerves! Kakashi will alyways be better than you. Accept it!“, she stated staring at Obito threateningly. „Otherwise you´ve got a problem with me.“ When Rin raised her hand the young Uchiha ducked down covering his head instinctively. Minato laughed at the scene, his silver haired boyfriend just rolled his eyes. „Would you stop that, please? We´re here for training, guys“, Kakashi declared. Minato nodded at that still smiling. Rin lowered her gaze with a guilty expression and Obito bit his lower lip in embarrassment. Minato straightened sent Obito a meaningful glance. „You´re so eager to fight against Kakashi, Obito. It would be probably best if you get a last chance to prove you´re better than him. But there´s one condition, Obito: if you lose you won´t challenge Kakashi ever again.“ The young Uchiha grinned widely. „Agreed“, he answered immediately. The blond shinobi blinked at Kakashi knowingly who smirked underneath his mask. Obito was too euphoric to notice their silent communication but Rin saw it. She smiled amused as she realized what Minato wanted to do - he wanted Obito to stop challenging Kakashi the whole time.

Walking over to her sensei she asked: „Are you sure it´ll work, sensei?“ Minato looked at her and smiled gently. „I hope so“, he said. Turning his attention back to Kakashi and Obito he noticed the dark haired boy was still grinning triumphantly. Finally he got what he wanted, a fair battle against his teammate and rival. Minato looked back and forth between them. Nodding he declared: „You can start if you´re ready.“ Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Obito who eyed the silver haired shapeshifter intently. Instead of attacking him instantly the young Uchiha waited patiently for Kakashi doing the first step. But after a few minutes the silver haired jounin still hadn´t moved a muscle. Minato could see Obito getting impatient slowly. „I´m impressed. Looks like as if Obito has learned his lesson“, Minato smiled appreciatively. Rin rolled her eyes annoyed. „Don´t ask how long it has taken to break him of his impatience.“ Minato chuckled amused. „I know what you´re talking about.“ Smiling at her he sueezed her shoulder in an appreciating gesture. Minato and Rin exchanged quick glances before turning her attention back to Obito and Kakashi who were still eyeing each other intently. Minato smirked triumphantly as he saw Obito pressing his lips together nervously at Kakashi´s grey eyes still focussed on his teammate. In contrary to the young Uchiha the shapeshifter´s patience was inexhaustible. The greatest advantage of being a Xenomorph hybrid like Kakashi. 

Smirking deviously Obito looked at the silver haired man and disappeared. Minato smiled proudly. It looked like as if he had learned his lesson. It was easy for a Xenomorph to block a frontal assault. But attacking Kakashi from behind was even more difficult because of the young man´s ability to sense even the smallest amount of chakra around him. A living being couldn´t suppress all of his chakra. That was impossible. This was the reason the Xenomorph were perfect predators, they were able to locate their victim´s life energy - even if it was almost unnoticeable. The shapeshifter still hadn´t moved a muscle. For an outsider it would look like as if Kakashi would be easy to overcome but this impression was completely wrong. Judging by his relaxed posture the silver haired shinobi knew exactly where Obito was and what he was planning. Without a warning dozens of kunais were thrown at Kakashi from every possible direction.The shapeshifter jumped into the air before the weapons hit the place where he had been standing only seconds before. At the same time he used his father´s chakra blade and his tail to block the remaining kunais. All of a sudden he noticed a giant fireball dashing right at him. Quickly he formed a few handsigns and an equally giant water dragon raised his head with a loud roar moving towards the approaching fireball until fire and water collided in an ear-deafening explosion. 

Kakashi landed on the ground gracefully staring at the treetops challengingly. Rin´s eyes widened in disbelieve when she noticed the silver haired young man didn´t even was slightly out of breath. Minato watched his boyfriend with a tender smile. The young shapeshifter was still staring at the treetops where Obito was hiding. The dark haired boy cursed under his breath. „Damnit! He´s even better than the last time.“ He could feel Kakashi´s eyes on him. Apparently the young man knew exactly where he was hiding. „Not bad, Obito“, he heard Kakashi saying and tensed when he felt hot breath ghosting over his neck. „But not good enough“, Kakashi added lowly. Alarmed he span around only to find himself face to face with Kakashi. „How…?“, he didn´t need to finish the sentence when he glanced back over his shoulder and noticed Kakashi still staring up at him. He blinked surprised when he saw him disappear into thin air. „A doppelganger?!“, he asked disbelieving. The silver haired young man smirked mischieviously. „Did you really think you would be better than me?“ Obito glared at him. „It isn´t over yet“, he hissed furiously before he tried to escape the long black tail shooting forward in the blink of an eye.

Instinctively he activated his sharingan. Thanks to his family´s unique abilities he could escape the long appendage trying to immobilize him just on time. Growling enraged Kakashi followed him quickly attacking Obito with a powerful blow of his sharp edged tail. The blade at the tip left a thin red line on Obito´s cheek as he jumped back. Minato watched them intently, his bright blue eyes were focussed on Kakashi especially. Frowning Rin noticed her sensei´s strange behaviour. The blond shinobi seemed to have eyes just for Kakashi. She decided to speak with Minato-sensei about it later. She had always thought something was going on between them but she couldn´t name it. Turning her attention back to Obito and Kakashi she watched the two boys fighting. Obito had been getting better but he would never be strong enough to withstand a Xenomorph´s rage. Not even the hokage himself wouldn´t be able to do that. But Obito had to learn this lesson himself otherwise he would never stop challenging Kakashi.

Somehow the young Uchiha managed to block one of his teammate´s attacks and striked back with the strength of desperation. Kakashi gasped surprised when Obito kicked his legs away bringing the shapeshifter down. Instinctively the young man covered his stomach with his tail trying to protect the new life growing inside him. In the blink of an eye Kakashi got on his feet again with a threatening growl. Before Obito knew what was going on Kakashi tackled him to the ground holding him down. His fingers had turned into sharp claws and the hissing sound escaping Kakashi´s throat let Obito gulp dryly. Kakashi glared at him with an enraged expression in his usually calm grey eyes. „You won´t never ever hit me like this again. Otherwise you´ll pay for it“, he growled hoarsely tightening his grip around Obito´s wrists. „Do you understand?“ Unable to answer Obito nodded intimidated by the unspoken threat in the shapeshifter´s voice. He knew better than to mess with an enraged Xenomorph. Obito as relieved when he heard silent footsteps approaching them slowly.

Rin noticed the worry on Minato´s face as Obito brought Kakashi down with a powerful kick against his legs. Especially when she saw the silver haired young man protecting his stomach with his tail caught her attention. With a worried expression she watched Kakashi holding the young Uchiha down glaring at him furiously. She followed Minato-sensei who went over to the two young man careful not to provoke the silver haired jounin even more. „Kakashi?“, he asked quietly. The shapeshifter tore his eyes away from a horrified Obito and looked at his sensei. His grey eyes sparkled threateningly but instead of drawing back he returned the young man´s cold glance. „Calm down, Kakashi! Obito isn´t your enemy. Let him go!“, he said softly and reached out to his student who eyed him suspiciously. After a while he seemed to recognize the blond man. Rin watched his facial expression change slowly, the predatory sparkling in his eyes was replaced by relieve. Kakashi loosened his grip around Obito´s wrists who was still too afraid to move a muscle. Carefully Minato approached the silver haired young man placing a hand on Kakashi´s shoulder gently. „Come on, Kakashi. Let him go.“

Rin watched Kakashi letting go of Obito completely. She waited until her teammate followed Minato-sensei away from his still shivering teammate. During Minato was talking to Kakashi Rin helped Obito getting up and took care of the deep scratches Kakashi´s sharp claws had left behind. „What the fuck is wrong with him?!“, Obito complained looking at the silver haired elite jounin who nodded at something Minato-sensei was saying. Rin shrugged her shoulders. „I don´t know. But I´m sure Minato-sensei will explain everything.“ Obito gritted his teeth at that. Rin was right. If there was one person Kakashi was listening to it was Minato Namikaze. Pulling out clean bandages Rin wrapped them around Obito´s wrists. Suddenly the brown haired girl grinned at him. „I guess you´ve lost the challenge. Even if Kakashi seems to be out of his mind at the moment he´s still better than you.“ Obito snorted. „Maybe. However, one day I´ll be hokage and nothing will change that.“ Rin chuckled. „That´s the Obito I know“, she joked grinning at her teammate who returned the grin. Rin sat down next to him, rummaged through her waist bag and pulled out two chocolate bars offering him one. Smiling thankfully Obito took the sweet. After finishing his chocolate bar he laid back, crossed his arms behind his head and looked up into the bright blue sky. Rin on the other side continued watching Kakashi and Minato-sensei. They were still talking.

As soon as Kakashi had let go of Obito Minato took the silver haired young man with him giving Obito time to find his self-composure again. When they were out of hearing Minato sat down gesturing for Kakashi to join him. Uncertain what to do the shapeshifter took a seat right next to his sensei. Unable to look at Minato he stared at the ground, embarrassed by his outburst. „Hey, Kakashi, look at me“, the blond man lifted Kakashi´s head gently. The young man could feel his heart beat faster as their eyes met. The warmth in his boyfriend´s deep blue orbs showing Minato´s love for him. „Tell me what happened“, Minato said softly and Kakashi began to explain how his protective instincts had kicked in when Obito had brought him to the ground nearly kicking him into his stomach. „I couldn´t think straight anymore“, Kakashi declared in a shaking voice. Without a word Minato pulled the shivering young man closer holding him gently. At the same time he caressed the shapeshifter´s back to comfort him. He could feel Rin´s eyes on him but he didn´t care about it. Right now it was Kakashi who needed his whole attention. „We should tell them the truth. Soon it´ll be impossible to hide your pregnancy. I mean they had been the first ones who found out about us being together. They deserve the truth“, Minato whispered into his lover´s ear.

Taking a deep breath Kakashi looked up into his sensei´s ocean blue eyes - and nodded. „Come on. Rin and Obito are waiting for an explanation“, Minato stood up and offered Kakashi his hand who accepted the help with a thankful smile. Together they went over to Obito and Rin. The young medic ninja smiled softly when she saw their intertwined fingers. Obito Uchiha sat up and eyed Kakashi with a grim expression. The shapeshifter stared at the ground in embarrassment. Minato noticed Kakashi´s reaction and squeezed his student´s hand encouragingly. „We need to tell you something“, Minato said in a serious voice. The two men sat down across from Rin and Obito still holding hands. Obito frowned at his words and exchanged a confused glance with the brown haired girl sitting next to him. It was Rin who broke the silence. Looking at Kakashi thoughtfully she stated: „You´re pregnant.“ The silver haired young man stared at her with wide eyes. „How…how did you…?“, Kakashi stammered disbelieving. Even Minato was surprised by her unexpected statement. Rin smiled knowingly. „I´m a medic ninja“, she said as if it would explain everything. Minato laughed softly. „Right. I´ve forgot it´s impossible to keep a secret from you.“ Smiling at her Minato asked: „What betrayed us?“

Rin straightened her posture and began to explain: „Kakashi has protected his stomach when Obito tried to hit him. It´s the typical behaviour of a mother to protect her unborn child and it looks like as if the protective instincts of a Xenomorph are even stronger.“ She raised an eyebrow at Obito who shivered slightly at the thought of the threatening growl Kakashi had made as he had pinned pinned him on the ground. The young shapeshifter smiled shyly. „Was it that obvious?“, he asked. Rin just shrugged her shoulders. „It´s impossible to suppress your instincts, you know.“ The young Uchiha looked Kakashi over intently as if he was looking for any physical sign of his pregnancy. „Pregnant? How is that possible? I mean you´re a man“, Obito still couldn´t imagine his teammate carrying their sensei´s child. Rin rolled her eyes at his simplicity. „I´ve already told you Kakashi is a hybrid with a special anatomy. Did you forget everything?“, she scolded him. Instinctively Obito covered his head with his arms. „Don´t hit me, please!“ Minato laughed amused. „Looks like as if you can keep him under control better than me“, he smirked. Obito sent his sensei a dark glance. „Thank you for your help, sensei“, he said gritting his teeth. Kakashi and Minato exchanged amused glances. With a devious smirk Kakashi said teasingly: „Someone needs to teach you how to behave properly and Minato-sensei has enough work to cut out with a pregnant Xenomorph and becoming the next hokage.“

Obito and Rin stared at their sensei in disbelieve. „Is that true, sensei?“, the brown haired girl wanted to know with wide eyes. Unable to say a word Obito just continued staring at Minato open-mouthed. „Shut your mouth, there´s a bus coming“, Kakashi stated dryly. Realizing how stupid he must looked like Obito closed his mouth quickly. Minato looked at Obito with an amused expression before turning his attention back to Rin. „Yes, it´s the truth, Rin. You´ll be the students of the Yondaime himself“, he said blinking at his students who grinned at each other. „Sounds good“, Obito said and looked at Kakashi. „That means you´ll be the life mate of the fourth hokage.“ The silver haired young man smiled mischieviously at his teammate. „Are you jealous?“, he asked his amused grin hidden underneath the black fabric of his mask. Obito crossed his arms over his chest glaring at Kakashi. „As if“, he snorted. Rin, Kakashi and Minato laughed at the black haired boy´s reaction. Soon Obito couldn´t help and grinned amused. After they had calmed down they got up to continue the training. Now that he knew about Kakashi´s pregnancy Obito avoided any blows at his stomach. Instead he tried to hit his arms, legs and shoulders.

A few hours later all of them were panting heavily. Kakashi slumped down under a giant tree enjoying the cool shadows. Minato sat down next to him and smiled tenderly when the silver haired young man laid down resting his head on his thigh. Rin watched them smiling softly at the picture of the future hokage and Kakashi Hatake enjoying this peaceful moment. Obito followed her gaze. He had to admit he was a little bit jealous. The Uchiha-Clan was more restrained than other families. Showing affections like Minato and Kakashi did was unusual for a Uchiha, especially his uncle Fugaku Uchiha was holding on this outdated opinion. He was the most powerful member of the Uchiha-Clan and the head of Konoha´s police forces. But otuside the Uchiha district Obito didn´t need to hold back. Minato noticed Obito watching them. He gestured at the free spot next to him invitingly. Grinning Obito followed the invitation and sat down next to his sensei who put his arm around the young man´s shoulders who smiled happily at the encouraging gesture. „Good work! Looks like as if the training with Rin has helped you getting better. I´m proud of you, Obito“, he said. Looking at his sensei he grinned widely. „Thank you, sensei.“ Rin joined them. She laid down on the meadow watching Minato Namikaze and her teammates with a happy smile. They were more than just three students and teacher - her team was like a second family for her. And now this family was getting bigger with the new life growing inside Kakashi.

After a while Rin got up wiping way the dirt from her skirt. „I have to go. My mother is making dinner today. She has asked me to invite you to join us, Obito. My father is on a mission and she hates to be alone.“ She looked at Obito questioningly who accepted the invitation eagerly. He used every opportuinity to stay away from her reserved family and dinner with Rin and her family was a perfect occasion. They said good-bye to Kakashi and Minato and left the training area. Minato stood up, helped Kakashi getting up and wrapped his arms around the younger man´s waist. Pulling down his mask the blond shinobi kissed him gently. He smiled at the shapeshifter who rested his head against Minato´s chest listening to his steady heartbeat. His long black tail wrapped around his sensei´s middle tenderly. „What do you think about getting something to eat?“, Minato asked and Kakashi looked up at him. Grinning widely he nodded. „Sounds good. I´m starving“, he said. Minato chuckled amused. „You´re always hungry, Kakashi“, he joked. The silver haired young man was still grinning as he declared: „A Xenomorph is always hungry. And at the moment I need to eat for two.“ He glanced down at his still flat stomach and smirked knowingly. „Then we shouldn´t let the little one wait any longer. I know how unbearable a hungry Xenomorph could be“, Minato blinked at his young boyfriend who rolled his eyes annoyed. „You´ll never forget that, right?“ Minato laughed softly. He remembered the day Kakashi had come home after a long mission, dirty and hungry. The silver haired young man had been unbearable until Minato had given him the remains of his dinner from yesterday. First after finishing his meal Kakashi had been his old self again.

Minato felt Kakashi´s tail letting go of him. He looked down and watched the bony appendage disappear. The blond man reached out to Kakashi who took his hand gently intertwining their fingers. Smiling at the older man he adjusted his mask covering the lower half of his face. Together they went back into the village. Even as they were walking through the crowded streets of Konoha they kept holding hands. Some passers-by noticed it and frowned at the intimate gesture. Everybody in Konoha knew how close Minato Namikaze and his student were but nobody could´ve imagined them being together. Kakashi could hear the people whisper around them. Minato and Kakashi exchanged knowing glances and the future hokage smiled at the younger man. Ignoring the confused looks around them they went to Ichiraku´s where Ichiraku himself was standing behind the counter. Noticing the amusement in the man´s eyes Minato raised an eyebrow questioningly. „What´s so amusing?“, he asked. Ichiraku grinned at him. „Looks like as if my daughter doesn´t stand a chance anymore“, he blinked at Kakashi mischieviously. „If you know what I´m talking about.“ The silver haired young man blushed slightly at his comment. Minato on the other side laughed amused. „I´m sorry for your daughter but I´m sure she´ll find someone. There are enough single shinobi in Konoha.“ - „That´s what I´m telling her every day“, Ichiraku said.

The shop owner smiled at them. „Back to business. What do you want to eat?“, he wanted to know. He took their order, nodded and turned his back to his guests to prepare everything. Minato smiled at Kakashi softly. He took the younger man´s hand laying on the table and squeezed it gently. The shapeshifter looked down at their joined hands. He could feel his heart beat faster at his sensei´s touch. Finishing his preparations Ichiraku handed them their orders and disappeared in the restroom at the back of his shop leading tot he house where he was living with his daughter. Kakashi and Minato ate in silence exchanging loving glances occasionally. After finishing their meal the couple payed their bill and went back to the Hatake compound. Minato frowned when he saw a young healer waiting next to the door holding a small package in his hands. Just like the Anbu who had tried to enter the compound without asking permission the healer looked around with a scared expression. Apparently the news of Hunter Xenomorph guarding the house had sprea faster than he had thought. The couple approached the young man who looked relieved when he noticed Minato. His eyes widened as he watched Kakashi staring up into a big tree. „Stop scaring him! He´s just a messenger.“ Minato´s smile widened when he heard a low growl from above them followed by a nearly inaudible rustling sound as the Xenomorph left them alone.

Kakashi approached the healer slowly shaking his head annoyed. „I´m sorry. Xenomorph can be overprotective sometimes, especially the one guarding the main entrance. The young healer nodded. „Thank you, Kakashi. The feeling of being watched without knowing for sure is frightening.“ Minato smiled. „You´re not the only one. The last time he nearly scared an Anbu to death“, he explained. The healer´s eyes widened in disbelieve. An Anbu?! It was nearly impossible to scare one of those elite shinobi. Shaking his head the healer tried to focus on the task Tsunade had given him. Handing Minato the small package he declared: „Tsunade send you this. This medicine will prevent the nausea. She said Kakashi should take it at the evening, this way he won´t feel nauseous every morning.“ The young man blinked at Kakashi. „By the way. Congratulation, Kakashi!“ With that the healer left as fast as possible. The Xenomorph weren´t the most feared creatures without a reason. Minato looked at Kakashi who groaned in embarrassment. „The whole village will get to know about my pregnancy soon“, the young man complained. Minato laughed softly. „What´s wrong with it? In a few days I´ll be the Yondaime and at the latest when the Sandaime introduces me as his successor the whole village will know about us being together. Your pregnancy is just a logical consequence.“ Thinking about it Kakashi had to agree with the older man. „Come on. Kasame, Aoi and Yumiko are probably waiting for us“, Minato said squeezing the young man´s shoulder encouragingly. Kakashi was still smiling when he followed Minato into the house.


	13. The Appointment Of A New Hokage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato Namikaze becomes the new hokage but the challenge is just beginning...

Kakashi was relieved when he noticed the medicine Tsunade had sent him was working. He remembered the terrible taste in his mouth after vomitting and the overwhelming feeling of weakness after that. Soon it was the day of Minato´s appointment as the new hokage. The blond man was already dressing as Kakashi woke up. Blinking sleepily he raised his head. Yawning he sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. „Isn´t it a little bit too early? I´ve thought the ceremony would take place in the afternoon.“ Minato looked up and smiled tenderly at his boyfriend. After pulling up the the zipper of his vest he sat down on the edge of the bed right next to Kakashi. He couldn´t help but kiss the sleepy young man softly. Kakashi sighed happily and placed a hand on his boyfriend´s chest. When Minato pulled back he looked Kakashi up and down. „As much as I like the way you look after waking up. But I think the council prefers more proper clothes.“ Frowning Kakashi sent him a questioning glance. „The council wants to see us?“, he asked confused. „Appointing a new hokage consists a lot of paperwork, you know. I guess they want it done as soon as possible“, Minato declared. Kakashi nodded. Stretching a last time he got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water streamed down his pale skin. He looked down at his still flat stomach and smiled softly. He still couldn´t believe there was a new life growing inside him, the result of their deep love for each other.

Stepping out of the bathroom he noticed his shinobi uniform laying on the bed. Judging by the fresh looks of the sheets and their tidy appearance Minato must have changed them placing the uniform on top of them during he had been taking a shower. Smiling he put on his clothes and went into the kitchen where Minato was sitting with a cup of coffee in his hands. Kakashi noticed a plate with pancakes standing next to him together with a cup of hot cacao. The silver haired young man grinned at the sight. Sitting down he leaned over towards Minato giving him a peck on his cheek. „Thank you, Minato“, he said softly before turning his attention back to his breakfast. Minato smiled gently. „You´re welcome“, he said watching his boyfriend eat breakfast. Kakashi hadn´t exaggerated when he has told him he was starving. After Kakashi had finished his breakfast Minato got up to clean the dishes. Kakashi looked at his boyfriend questioningly. „Where are Yamato and the others?“, he wanted to know. The blond shinobi looked back over his shoulder at Kakashi. „Kasame, Yumiko and Aoi are on a survival training with their sensei and Yamato has left the house long before you woke up to meet with some younger genin for training.“ Kakashi nodded. Yamato was the youngest jounin in Konoha. With his ten years he wasn´t allowed to lead his own team so the hokage sent him on missions with other teams until he was old enough. 

Drying his hands with a towel Minato turned back to Kakashi who was still sitting at the kitchen table. „Ready to go?“, he asked and the silver haired young man nodded. The two men went back to the bedroom to get their headbands before putting on their shoes. Kakashi adjusted his mask thoroughly. Together they left the house and jumped from roof to roof until they arrived at the hokage´s tower. The council´s consultation room was bigger than Kakashi had thought. The members of the council looked up when the door opened and Minato appeared in the doorframe. As soon as they noticed Kakashi Hatake following him the councillors bowed respectfully. Blinking surprised the shapeshifter looked at his sensei who smirked knowingly. „They´re showing their respect for the saviour of the village. You found out the truth about Danzou Shimura and his intrigues“, smiling softly he added, „And you stopped the Third Shinobi War.“ The council´s chairman agreed with Minato. „Minato Namikaze is right, Kakashi. You´ve saved the village and brought Danzou to justice. We´re in your debt.“ Gesturing at the two empty chairs next to him he said: „Please, take a seat. We need to talk about your appointment, Minato.“ The blond shinobi nodded and followed the invitation. Both men sat down and the council explained them the procedure of the ceremony.

Kakashi listened intently. After signing a few papers Minato got up from his chair and Kakashi followed him to the door. Before they could leave the room a middle-aged woman called out to them: „There are some rumours about you. Is it true you´re in a relationship with your sensei?“ Her words caught him completely off-guard. Minato noticed it and stepped forward. His bright blue eyes seemed to bore right through her. The woman began to feel uncomfortable shifting in her seat. Minato´s voice sounded determined as he declared: „For one thing you need to know I´m not his teacher anymore, we´re equally ranked shinobi. And for another thing we´re making our own decisions.“ Placing one hand on the shapeshifter´s shoulder he continued: „And yes, we are together. It´s nothing wrong with it.“ The other council members nodded at his words. The woman seemed to slump down at Minato´s intimidating demeanor. It was the appearance of a man who was determined to do everything to protect his beloved ones. He looked at the other councillors before he said: „And there´s another thing you need to know. We are expecting a child.“ With that he smiled at Kakashi lovingly squeezing the younger man´s shoulder encouragingly. The shapeshifter looked up with a thankful expression and reached up to place his hand right above Minato´s. The councillors exchanged surprised glances at his declaration. The chairman of the council smiled as he noticed their intertwined fingers.

The old man nodded understandingly. „This are good news“, he said, „The bloodlines of Namikaze and Hatake united. A powerful connection.“ The other councillors had to agree with him. „The ceremony would be the perfect opportunity to make your relationship public.“ Minato nodded. „This had been my intention“, he answered sending Kakashi a warm glance. His hand was still resting on his shoulder encouraging the young jounin to step closer until their bodies were touching. Even the middle-aged woman who had been suspicious at first was smiling softly. The council´s chairman dismissed them with a wave of his hand. „Alright, Minato, Kakashi, you can go. We´ll take care of the paperwork. I´ll see you in the hokage´s office before the ceremony.“ Looking directly at Kakashi he added: „Both of you.“ Kakashi agreed and Minato bowed respectfully before they left the consultation room.

\--------------------

At the afternoon Yamato came home just on time to see Minato and Kakashi leaving the house. Quickly he joined them. The silver haired young man nodded at him and Minato smiled softly. „Just on time, Yamato“, he said with an amused expression. „I´ve needed to escape three over-eager genin“, he dead-panned and Kakashi chuckled amused at the image of Yamato being chased by unexperienced genin. Minato laughed softly. „Apparently you´ve losened your chaser. But we need to go now. The council is waiting for us“, he said and Kakashi nodded. Together with Yamato they went to the hokage´s tower. Yamato smiled as he noticed Rin and Obito approaching them. The young Uchiha grinned at his sensei. „It´s so exciting. So many people are here because of you.“ Minato ruffled Obito´s unruly black hair gently. „If you want to be hokage one day you need to get used to that, Obito“, he said. Nodding eagerly the dark haired boy turned towards Yamato. „Are you coming, Yamato? We´ve found a good place to watch the ceremony. Kasame, Aoi and Yumiko are already there.“ Rin smiled at Kakashi and her sensei. „Good luck“, she said before following Obito and Yamato. Soon they were out of sight and Kakashi followed Minato into the hokage´s tower. Side by side they walked through the corridors until they arrived at the office where the Sandaime and the council´s chairman were waiting for them.

They smiled at Minato and Kakashi. The third hokage got up from his chair and approached the two men. Hiruzen Sarutobi looked the shapeshifter up and down intently. „You look good, Kakashi“, he said. The silver haired young man blushed softly as the Sandaime let his eyes roam all over him. „Tsunade has told me about your condition, Kakashi“, looking at Minato he continued, „Congratulation, Minato! The new hokage and Konoha´s beloved shapeshifter are expecting a child. Two powerful bloodlines united.“ Kakashi blushed at the hokage´s compliment. He knew the villagers respected him for everything he had done for Konoha but he didn´t realize how much they loved him. The council´s chairman approached them too with a respectful bow of his head. „Hokage-sama“, he handed the Sandaime the thoroughly folded haori of the hokage. The old man nodded and took it from him. Handing it over to Minato he said: „Put it on.“ The blond man took the white-red fabric and did what he was told to do. After fastening the small chain at the front he looked at Kakashi questioningly. „How do I look?“ The shapeshifter guled dryly at the sight of his boyfriend wearing the hokage cloak. The white-red fabric underlined his handsome features even more. Kakashi looked into his sparkling blue eyes. „Perfect“, the silver haired young man said, „it suits you.“ Minato smiled, reached out to Kakashi and ruffled his hair gently.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had to agree with Kakashi. „It looks better on you than on me“, he said with an amused smiled. The council´s chairman stepped closer and placed a hand on Kakashi´s shoulder. „Since the people got to know the advantages of the Xenomorph they would feel more safe with them guarding the wall alongside of the shinobi. We´ve discussed about it for a while and came to the conclusion it would be only fair to integrate them into our daily life.“ Minato raised an eyebrow at the old man´s suggestion. „Do you mean like the Xenomorph guarding the Hatake compound?“, he smirked knowingly. The Sandaime nodded. „To be honest that was the reason we´ve thought about it. The Anbu who entered the compound without asking permission was one of my personal guards and even he has admitted he wouldn´t stand a chance against one of this creatures.“ Kakashi smirked at the thought of the terrified Anbu who had left as soon as possible after handing over his message. Minato leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest. „Is that the reason you wanted to see us before the ceremony?“, he asked. The old hokage and the council´s chairman agreed. „Exactly. We want to use this opportunity to tell the people about our cooperation with the Xenomorph. Of course they´ll be under your command, Kakashi“, the Sandaime declared. The shapeshifter´s eyes widened in disbelieve. „Does that mean they´ll be an elite unit like the Anbu?“ The hokage smiled. „They´ll be respected like the hokage´s personal guards“, the old man promised.

Minato looked at Kakashi. „That´s everything you´ve always wanted for the Xenomorph.“ The young shapeshifter nodded. Turning towards the Sandaime he asked: „What do you think of a Xenomorph as the hokage´s personal bodyguard?“ Minato smirked at his words - Kakashi was talking about Scar. With a mischievious grin he stated: „You can fool an Anbu but not a Xenomorph.“ The two old men exchanged quick glances. Apparently they hadn´t thought about this possibility. The third hokage looked at Minato with a serious expression. „You´re the Yondaime. It´s your decision, Minato“, he said. „Then it´s settled“, the blond man declared. „I´ll declare the Xenomorph as backup for the shinobi guarding the wall around Konohagakure. And I´ll introduce Scar as my personal bodyguard.“ The chairman of the council agreed. „Good decision, hokage-sama. Maybe it changes the image of those incredible creatures.“ Kakashi smiled when he noticed Minato feeling uncomfortable at his new title. The silver haired young man stepped closer until he was standing next to the older man. The heat radiating from Kakashi´s body made Minato relax visibly. The Sandaime noticed the tension leaving the new hokage´s body. Having Kakashi by his side seemed to help him relax.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sent him a warm smile. „You´re first decision as hokage, Minato. It looks like as if I have chosen the right man.“ Looking at Kakashi he continued: „And you, Kakashi, will be the commander of the new Xenomorph unit and the Yondaime´s advisor.“ The two men exchanged knowing glances and smiled at each other. They turned towards the Sandaime as they agreed. Nodding the old Sarutobi gestured at them to follow him. „Are you ready, Minato? The people are waiting for the new hokage.“ Taking a deep breath Minato straightened his posture preparing himself to face the waiting villagers. Kakashi followed his boyfriend to the roof of a smaller building right next to the hokage´s tower. The people looked up at the Sandaime expectantly. The old man began to speak to the crowd explaining his reasons for his decision to retire. Kakashi let his sharp eyes roam over the people´s faces intently. He noticed Obito grinning widely and Rin waving at him. Yamato on the other side was more self-effacing, he just nodded at Kakashi encouragingly. The young shapeshifter touched Minato´s arm gently to turn his attention to his team. The blond shinobi smiled at the sight of his students waving at him.

All of a sudden he heard Hiruzen Sarutobi saying his name and looked at the old hokage who stepped aside to make room for Minato. He reached out to Kakashi, took his hand and together they stepped forward. The young shapeshifter noticed the people´s eyes on him. Some of them were whispering something to their neighbours. Kakashi looked down at their intertwined fingers realizing they were holding hands in front of the whole village. Minato began to speak. His clear voice caught everyone´s attention immediately. „As your new hokage I want to be honest with you. All of you heard the rumours about me and Kakashi Hatake“, the people murmured in agreement, „First I want to tell you this romours are true. And there´s something else you need to know.“ Smiling at Kakashi he declared: „We´re expecting our first child.“ The crowd went completely quiet at his confession before the hell broke lose. Thousand voices were speaking at the same time. Minato waited patiently until the discussions decreased slowly. „You know Kakashi Hatake is a Xenomorph shapeshifter and my first decision as the new hokage will be the integration of the Xenomorph into our shinobi forces. They will support the guards on the wall protecting the village from enemies and one of them will be my personal bodyguard, together with the Anbu of course.“ The people exchanged surprised glances but they knew what this creatures were capable of. Having the Xenomorph on their side would be a great advantage during the other hidden villages coursed them as bloodthirsty mindless killers.

Minato smiled when the majority of the people nodded in agreement. Sending Kakashi a proud glance he whispered lowly: „You´ve really changed the people´s opinion about the Xenomorph.“ The silver haired young man smiled beneath his mask. The Sandaime looked at them with an appreciative expression and stepped forward until he was standing next to Minato. He raised his hands to silence the crowd´s murmuring. „I´m glad to have such a promising and talented successor. Konohagakure is in good hands now“, he concluded the ceremony. „But before we´re celebrating I want you to meet our new allies who´ll help to protect the village.“ Minato noticed the fear in the people´s eyes but there were others who looked at their new hokage expectantly. They´ve already seen a Xenomorph and got to know the other side of those predatory creatures. The Sandaime nodded at Kakashi who formed a few quick handsigns to summon one of the smaller Hunter Xenomorph. Slamming his hands on the ground a giant cloud of smoke appeared. The villagers´ eyes widened in disbelieve when the smoke dispersed revealing a bony creature with a long-drawn-out head and sharp edged tail. Its razor sharp teeth and claws glistened in the sunlight. His shimmering black skin looked like as if it was covered in blood. The people´s breath caught in her throat as they watched their new hokage approaching the Xenomorph without hesitating. Especially seeing him placing a hand on the creatures head right above its murderous jaws as if he was sure the Xenomorph wouldn´t hurt him. He seemed to talk to the predatory killer who listened intently.

After a while he stepped back with a warm smile. The Yondaime gestured at the crowd to make room fort he Hunter Xenomorph. With an uncertain expression on their faces the people obeyed immediately. „It´s time for you to get to know the other side oft those incredible creatures. They aren´t just killers, they´re social beings who would do everything to protect their beloved ones“, Minato declared during the Xenomorph was crawling down from the roof slowly careful not to scare the villagers. „From now on they´re one of us.“ Kakashi grinned amused as the first people reached out to touch the most deadly predator on earth. The more courageous inhabitants even approached the Xenomorph until they were only inches between them. The Hunter Xenomorph growled softly moving his head towards a young girl who stared at him with wide eyes. Her mother was standing behind her and gulped dryly when the eyeless creature seemed to look her up and down. All of a sudden Yumiko appeared and reached out to the Xenomorph letting her hands roam over the smooth shimmering black skin. Grinning she said: „You´re beautiful.“ The Xenomorph growled happily and pushed the blond girl with his giant head gently. Yumiko chuckled amused. After watching the clawed creature and the little girl with the short black tail moving behind her back for a while the young girl stepped forward to touch the Xenomorph herself. Soon her mother did the same with a warm smile.

Minato and Kakashi watched the heartwarming scene and exchanged knowing glances. It looked like as if the villagers began to understand the Xenomorph were a lot more than bloodthirsty killers. Quickly the Hunter Xenomorph was surrounded by curious children and fascinated shinobi. Suddenly Kakashi felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back over his shoulder he noticed Hiruzen Sarutobi. The old man was smiling at him appreciatively. „The people loves him.“ Minato grinned. „There´s nothing about the Xenomorph that isn´t loveable“, he blinked at Kakashi mischieviously. The silver haired young man blushed slightly at his boyfriend´s words. The Sandaime smirked amused at Kakashi´s reaction. Stepping forward he called out to the people still surrounding the Hunter Xenomorph: „And now it´s time to celebrate!“ The crowd cheered excitedly and the Xenomorph screamed triumphantly. But this time no one was scared, instead the people laughed happily and invited the clawed creature to join them. Minato raised an eyebrow at Kakashi. „What do you think about summoning the remaining Hunter Xenomorph? This way the people will get to know them too“, he sugggested. The shapeshifter nodded and summoned the other Xenomorph.

The deadly predators approached their comrade who explained them everything in the Xenomorph´s guttural language. At first the people was surprised to see them but there was no sign of fear in their eyes anymore. Smiling at Minato the Sandaime left them alone to change into more casual clothes. The hokage´s hat and haori belonged to Minato Namikaze now. Kakashi smirked at his boyfriend mischieviously. Leaning towards the older he whispered something into his ear. Minato´s eyes widened in disbelieve. He couldn´t believe what Kakashi was suggesting. „Do you really mean that?“, he asked hoarsely. Kakashi smiled triumphantly when he noticed his blue eyes were nearly black with arousal. „During the others are celebrating we should celebrate on our own“, he said quietly sending Minato a hungry glance. The blond man smirked knowingly leading them away from the laughing crowd. Nobody noticed them leaving. Only the former hokage saw them as they left the roof heading towards the hokage´s tower. Kakashi had his long black tail wrapped around the Yondaime´s waist as they walked side by side exchanging heated glances. Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled knowingly - he knew exactly what was going on. Minato Namikaze wasn´t the first one who wanted to have fun in the office of the highest ranking shinobi of Konohagakure. Shaking his head with an amused expression he went into the direction of the people celebrating their new ally with the most deadly creatures the world had ever seen and the appointment of the new hokage.

\--------------------

In the meantime Minato and Kakashi arrived at the hokage´s tower that was completely empty except the presence of two Anbu following them. Minato sensed them too and smiled knowingly. „I know you´re there“, he said. Kakashi grinned beneath his mask when the Anbu appeared in front of them. „We´re responsible for your safety, hokage-sama. We´ll always be around, unless you´re dismissing us“, the masked shinobi declared and Minato smiled softly. „What about giving us some privacy? You can celebrate with the other shinobi if you want to“, he smiled as he placed a hand on Kakashi´s shoulder. „And in case it´ll be necessary Kakashi will teach possible assassins a lesson.“ The silver haired young man looked at the Anbu showing him his sharp edged tail, his eyes sparkled dangerously. He saw the elite shinobi gulping. His grin widened at his reaction. Apparently the Anbu who had entered the Hatake compound without permission has told his comrades about his dangerous encounter with a living Xenomorph. The man seemed to think about his words before nodding shortly. Bowing respectfully he and his partner left. As soon as Kakashi couldn´t sense them anymore he turned towards Minato with sparkling grey eyes, took his boyfriend´s hand and pulled him into the direction of the hokage´s office. Smiling amused Minato followed the eager young man.

Finally they arrived at the office. Closing the door the shapeshifter turned towards the older man who just finished the handsigns of a soundproof privacy ward around the room. Their eyes met and before Kakashi knew what was happening Minato pressed him against the wall pulling down his mask to crash their lips together hungrily. The shapeshifter groaned into the kiss at the sensation of his lover´s hot tongue pushing into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Minato´s neck and moaned hoarsely when he felt his boyfriend´s muscular thigh between his legs. Instinctively his hips began to move on his own as if his body was on autopilot. He groaned lowly when Minato closed the last distance between until their bodies were pressed against each other. He smiled into the kiss at the feeling of a rock-hard erection rubbing against his thigh. Breaking the heated kiss Kakashi attacked his boyfriend´s sensitive neck. Moaning quietly Minato leaned his forehead on the younger man´s shoulder. The shapeshifter smirked mischieviously as he bit down without breaking the skin. The blond man gasped surprised but didn´t stop him as the silver haired jounin licked the biting mark gently.

Minato moaned hoarsely as Kakashi raised one leg wrapping it around the older man´s waist tightly. Both men gasped at the feeling of their hard cocks pressed together. The shapeshifter smirked at the new hokage deviously as he moved his hips lightly rubbing their erections against each other. Minato´s breath caught in his throat at the unexpected friction. He buried his hands in Kakashi´s silver white hair as he kissed the young shinobi passionately. Moaning into the kiss Kakashi gripped a few strands of his boyfriend´s thick blond hair pulling at it gently. He knew Minato loved it and smiled to himself as their kiss became more heated. For an outsider Minato Namikaze was the perfect shinobi: a good-looking, talented and caring young man who would do everything to protect his village and the people he loved the most. But only Kakashi knew Minato´s wild side. He could be an animal in bed if he wanted to and at the same time he could be gentle and loving. Right now Kakashi needed the more animalistic side of his lover to satisfy his needs. He didn´t know why but the sight of his boyfriend wearing the haori had awakened an overwhelming desire deep inside him.

Panting heavily the two men broke apart to catch their breath again. Kakashi used the opportunity. Staring directly into Minato´s lustblown blue eyes he said: „I want you to bend me over the table and take me.“ The blond man smirked mischieviously, his bue eyes sparkled hungrily. „As you wish“, he answered hoarsely. His voice sounded deeper than usual making Kakashi shiver in anticipation. He squeaked surprised when Minato lifted him up in the blink of an eye. Instinctively the silver haired young man wrapped his legs around the blond man´s waist holding onto him tightly. Minato let him down in front of the desk which was empty by now except a few pencils. Smirking mischieviously the Yondaime turned the silver haired young man around until he was facing the desk. Kakashi gasped as he felt strong hands opening his pants and pulling them down just enough to reveal his butt. Kakashi smiled to himself as he heard a rustling sound behind him when Minato pulled down the zipper of his own pants. All of a sudden a hand pushed him down on the desk during Minato began to stretch him. Thanks to his self-lubricating abilities it was easy for the older man to prepare his young lover.

Kakashi groaned lowly at the feeling of something bigger pressing against his entrance. The shapeshifter knew it was his boyfriend´s cock. He threw his head back when Minato pushed forward. The silver haired young man moaned loudly feeling his own cock leaking pre-cum. He looked back over his shoulder at Minato whose hands were on his hips. Their eyes met and the new hokage smirked at him mischieviously before he pushed further inside until his cock was completely buried inside him. Leaning forward the older man pressed his chest against his boyfriend´s back capturing his lips in another hungry kiss. He let go of Kakashi´s hips and wrapped one arm around the younger man´s middle lifting his upper body slightly. The young man reached up behind himself and pulled Minato closer. At the same time the blond man pulled his cock out until only the head remains inside his boyfriend. With a powerful thrust Minato pushed back in. Both men groaned hoarsely. Breaking the kiss the older man pushed Kakashi back down on the desk holding him down with one hand during thrusting into him. His thrusts became more erratic with every passing second chasing his own orgasm. Kakashi cried out in pleasure as his boyfriend found the right angle thrusting into his prostate repeatedly. After a few more thrusts Minato threw his head back when reached his climax spilling his cum deep into the younger man. Kakashi groaned lowly at the feeling of hot cum hitting his inner walls. As soon as his orgasm subsided Minato pulled his softening cock out of Kakashi who bit his lower lip to suppress a disappointed groan.

Before Kakashi knew what was going on he felt himself being turned around. His mind was still too foggy to realize what was happening. Minato smiled mischieviously at the sight of his boyfriend´s still hard cock. Without a word the blond shinobi kneeled down on front oft he silver haired young man. Closing his fingers around Kakashi´s pre-cum leaking cock he leaned forward and licked the sensitive underside of his shaft. His blue eyes were focussed on Kakashi´s face the whole time. The young shapeshifter couldn´t tear his eyes away from the handsome man kneeling in front of him licking and sucking his throbbing erection. Closing his eyes the shapeshifter leaned his head back and supported his weight on his arms holding himself up. He groaned hoarsely at the feeling of soft lips closing around his cock. Minato swallowed him down completely swirling his tongue around the head. Kakashi gripped the wooden desk tightly when sharp teeth scratched over his throbbing member gently. After a few minutes Kakashi couldn´t hold back anymore and came with a low moan. The Yondaime swallowed every drop of his cum before pulling back and getting up slowly. Placing a hand on the younger man´s cheek he kissed him deeply. The shapeshifter sighed happily at the salty taste of his own cum on his boyfriend´s tongue.

After a while they broke the kiss exchanging loving glances. Kakashi leaned his forehead against Minato´s as he whispered gently: „I love you, sensei.“ The new hokage laughed softly. „I love you too, Kakashi. But I´m not your sensei anymore“, he corrected the young man. Kakashi smiled at him. „You´ll always be my sensei. You´ve took me in after my father got killed without caring about me being a Xenomorph. I owe you a lot, Minato. Without you I wouldn´t be here right now.“ The shapeshifter caressed the older man´s cheek tenderly. Sending Kakashi a loving glance he pulled him into tight embrace. „I guess I have to thank you. Look around, Kakashi“, he gestured at the office they were in. „I´ve become hokage because of you: you´ve saved my life more than once - and you´ve changed the people´s opinion about the Xenomorph. Thanks to you they´ll have a future now.“ Kakashi blushed slightly at his compliments. „Looks like as if we´re connected somehow“, the silver haired young man joked. Minato had to agree with him. Still smiling they adjusted their pants and removed every proof of their little sex adventure. The two men they left the building to go back to the place where civilians and shinobi were celebrating together.

A few hours later the two men were back at the Hatake compound. Actually the hokage had his own house not far away from the hokage´s tower but thanks to the Xenomorph guarding the Hatake compound it was much safer than the place where the former hokages had been living in the past. As soon as the new hokage entered the compound together with Kasame, Aoi, Yumiko, Yamato and Kakashi. Kasame was carrying his little sister on his back who was already sleeping with a happy smile on her face. Minato smiled at the sight of a tired looking Kakashi. Putting an arm around his shoulders he breathed a gentle kiss on his cheek. The silver haired young man felt a warm tingling sensation as he felt the older man´s warm breath through the fabric of his mask. Looking at the exhausted teenagers following them he said: „You should go to bed. It was a long day.“ Kasame, Aoi and Yamato went into the house followed by Minato and Kakashi. Looking back over his shoulder Aoi said smiling: „Good night, Kakashi. Take care of our new hokage.“ She blinked at the shapeshifter mischieviously who rolled his eyes with an annoyed expression. Minato laughed softly and shook his head amused. Minato watched Kasame and Aoi going upstairs and disappearing from sight. Together with Kakashi he went into the bedroom they were sharing.

He closed the door turning his blue eyes towards his boyfriend who was already taking off his clothes. Kakashi smiled at him as he noticed the Yondaime watching him. Slipping under the blanket he raised an eyebrow at Minato. „Do you wanna keep standing there the whole night? It´s much more comfortable in bed“, he joked grinning widely at the blond man. Minato shook his head and smiled at the young man. „Of course. Sorry, but you look stunning when you´re undressing.“ The silver haired jounin lowered his eyes shyly and blushed. „Thank you. But you´re not so bad as well“, he returned the compliment quietly. Chuckling amused Minato took off the haori and his uniform until he was completely naked. After draping the clothes over the back of a chair standing in the corner of the room he joined his boyfriend under the covers. Yawning tiredly Kakashi snuggled up against Minato´s broad chest and murmured sleepily: „Much better.“ Minato laughed quietly. The sound vibrated through his chest. Kakashi sighed happily at the sound. Soon he fell asleep in his lover´s arms. Looki down at the sleeping Kakashi Minato realized how exhausted he really was. Still smiling gently the sleep overwhelmed him…

\--------------------

Six months later Kakashi was still pregnant. But in contrary to a woman expecting a child he didn´t show the typical signs of a pregnancy, except gaining some weight. Even his shinobi uniform was still fitting. As the hokage´s personal advisor he needed to be by the Yondaime´s side the whole time helping him where ever he could. That way he was the one sending other shinobi on missions. One day Minato was sitting in his office reading and signing mission reports when the door opened and the Sandaime entered the room. Minato looked up from the scroll he was reading. Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled amused at the stack of unfinished papers next to Minato. „The paperwork is the worst part of this job“, he stated. Groaning the young hokage stretched and leaned back in his chair. „You look tired“, the old man said looking around in the office. With a questioning glance he asked: „Where´s Kakashi? The last time I was here he was helping you signing the reports.“ - „He don´t feel well today. I think it has something to do with his pregnancy“, he declared. The old Sarutobi nodded. „I understand. In his condition it´s not unusual to feel not well, I guess.“ Minato agreed with him. It wasn´t the first time Kakashi felt weak or dizzy in the last few weeks. Apparently his pregnancy was making a mess of his circulatory.

The Sandaime looked at the clock on the wall. „You should go home, Minato. You´re partner is probably waiting for you. Paper is patient, you know“, the old man blinked at the blond man who laughed amused at the former hokage´s joke. Getting up from his chair Minato Namikaze and Hiruzen Sarutobi left the office. The Anbu guarding the door bowed respectfully before leaving them alone. Hiruzen Sarutobi raised an eyebrow as he couldn´t sense the Anbu´s chakra anymore. The elite shinobi knew how to hide from enemies but it was impossible to suppress your chakra completely. Only sensor ninjas were able to do that. But there were no sensor ninjas in the Anbu unit. „You´ve sent your guards away?“, he asked confused. Minato smirked mischieviously. „I´m not completely exposed“, he said as they left the hokage´s tower. The former hokage shivered at the feeling of being watched. Reaching out with his chakra he tried to find out who it was. But he couldn´t sense anything. All of a sudden he realized who was following them. Smiling knowingly he looked at Minato who was still smirking at him. „It´s a Xenomorph“, he stated. „You´re personal bodyguard is one of the most feared creatures that ever existed.“

The Yondaime nodded with a wide grin. „And it´s not any Xenomorph. It is Scar.“ Hiruzen Sarutobi shivered again. He had seen Scar a few months ago annd knew how scary he could be. Sending Minato an appreciative glance he said: „Good choice, hokage-sama. Scar is the perfect bodyguard.“ Minato had to agree with him. He hadn´t chosen the most terrifying Xenomorph without a reason. When they arrived at the first crossroad the Sandaime said good-bye and left Minato alone. Minato watched him leaving, shook his head and went back home. Kakashi was already waiting for him at the front door. He looked much better than this morning. The silver haired young man blocked his way with a mischievious smile on his unmasked face. Cofused Minato looked at him. „Kakashi, what´s going on here?“, he wanted to know. Kakashi grinned widely. „You´ll see“, leaning forward he continued, „But it´s a surprise.“ Now Minato was even more confused. „If you want to know what it is you need to close your eyes“, the shapeshifter said. „And if I won´t do that?“, the Yondaime asked, his eyes sparkled mischieviously. He loved challenging his boyfriend. The young man pouted. „You´re such a kill-joy, Minato.“ Laughing softly Minato took Kakashi´s face into his hand and kissed him gently. „Okay, okay. I play along“, he said after breaking the kiss. Immediately Kakashi grinned again. „Good, then close your eyes. I´ll take the lead.“

Taking the blond man´s hand he guided him into their bedroom. As they reached their destination Kakashi let go of his hand whispering into his ear: „You can open your eyes now.“ Minato did what he was told to do - and gasped surprised. Right in front of him were two eggs as big as a human head! „Was this the reason why you didn´t feel well this morning?“, he asked disbelieving. „Yeah, shortly after you had left for work I´ve felt like a prisoner in the house. So I left the village and before I´ve known what was happening I´ve found myself in a giant cave not far away from the village. After that I´ve only remember fragments of what has happened. As the fog around my mind has disappeared I realized I was in my Xenomorph form curled around those two eggs“, sending Minato a knowing look he added, „Our children.“ The blond man couldn´t tear his eyes away from the two eggs which were laying in a nest of several blankets. Kneeling down the blond man reached out to touch them carefully. Kakashi smiled when he saw Minato blinking surprised as he touched the still slightly slimy shell. „It feels like a living being“, he said. the silver haired young man nodded and got down on his knees too. „Kind of. Don´t forget Xenomorph are parasites originally. An unborn Xenomorph needs a living body to grow properly. During the experiments on the laboratory they has modified their DNA to erase the Face-Huggers who had been responsible for keeping the eggs alive. I think instead of those murderous creatures the egg shell has taken over this function.“

Minato looked at Kakashi with a questioning glance. „Does that mean the eggs are harmless Face-Huggers? And they´re the hosts for the growing Embryos at the same time?“ The shapeshifter nodded. „You can say that.“ Minato got back on his feet and Kakashi followed him. All of sudden the Yondaime wrapped his arms around Kakashi´s middle and kissed him deeply. Leaning his forehead against the shapeshifter´s he said quietly: „Thank you, Kakashi. This is the greatest you could´ve given me.“ The young man smiled happily. Breaking apart Minato said: „We should tell Tsunade about it. You know how angry she could be when we keep the birth of our children secret.“ Kakashi chuckled amused. He knew exactly what the Sannin was capable of when she was angry. Thirty minutes later Tsunade was examining the eggs carefully during Kakashi was watching her intently. The shapeshifter told her the same like Minato before after she had finished her examination. Tsunade smiled at the couple softly as she declared: „I think in a few days the shell will open. I can already feel movements and sometimes you can hear something.“ Before she left the house she turned back to Minato and Kakashi with a questioning glance. „One more question: would you send me the egg shells for further examinations when the embryos are hatched?“ The two men exchanged amused glances. It looked like as if the Sannin was eager to find out as much as possible about the Xenomorph. They agreed and Tsunade left with a pleased smile. Kasame, Yumiko and Aoi were completely fascinated by the sight of the eggs in their nest of blankets. Yumiko giggled happily as she touched one egg carefully and felt a small claw pressing against her hand through the thick shell. Yamato on the other side was reserved as always but Minato noticed a curious sparkling in his black eyes. Rin was equally fascinated like Tsunade - no wonder, she was a medical ninja as well. When Obito Uchiha got too excited about the eggs Kakashi growled threateningly and Minato glared at the dark haired young man. After this incident he was a lot more careful.

A few days later Kakashi woke up by the sound of small whimpering sound followed by sharp claws scratching over the inside of the egg shell. Alarmed he sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked at the two eggs laying in their nest. Shaking Minato slightly he whispered: „Hey, Minato! It´s happening. I think our children wants to get to know their parents.“ Immediately Minato was wide awake. He looked at Kakashi when he heard the quiet whimpering. Turning on the light on his nightstand Kakashi got up and went over to the nest. Minato followed him. Sitting down on the floor their watched the four lappets at the top of one egg opening slowly. A miniature Xenomorph raised its small long-drawn-out head. As it opened his jaws Minato noticed the sharp teeth glistening in the moonlight streaming into the bedroom. The newborn Xenomorph sniffed the air carefully before turning his head towards Minato and Kakashi watching the scene fascinated. It tried to climb out of the egg but the inside was too slippery to find a good grip. The small Xenomorph squeaked frustrated. Without thinking Minato reached out to him and smiled softly when he felt tiny claws closing around his fingers and saw a long thin black tail wrapping around his wrist. With Minato´s help the small creature managed to climb out of the egg shell. Kakashi laughed softly as the miniature Xenomorph slumped down on Minato´s hand - too exhausted to do another step.

Suddenly they heard a weak squealing from inside the other egg. This time it was Kakashi who crawled over to help the other miniature Xenomorph freeing himself. Just like Minato before he reached out with one hand offering the newborn creature his help. Immediately he wrapped his long thin tail around his hand, closed his claws around his fingers and held onto him. It seemed to be too weak to climb out by himself so Kakashi moved closer reaching inside the egg and lifted it up. Kneeling down next to Minato he said with a loving expression: „He´s so small.“ - „But he´s stronger than he looks like“, his boyfriend answered. Kakashi laughed quietly. „They must be hungry“, he said. The blond shinobi agreed. „But first we need to clean them. I won´t go into bed with this sticky mess all over me“, Minato grimaced at the feeling of the slowly drying liquid on his hand. „This is the first time I hear you complaining about being sticky“, The silver haired young man grinned at him teasingly. Minato glared at him. „You can be happy I´m ths little one right now. Otherwise I would´ve make you pay for that“, he growled threateningly. Shivering in anticipation Kakashi could feel his cock react to the sound of Minato´s voice. The shapeshifter didn´t know why but his former sensei sounded incredible sexy when he was angry. The young man fought back his arousal and went into the bathroom to clean the freshly hatched Xenomorph, Minato followed him. The two miniature Xenomorph seemed to like the warm water because they tried to snap at each other during Minato and Kakashi tried to wash away the slimy liquid covering their thin bodies. As soon as they were clean, the two men wrapped them into small towels and carried them into the kitchen where Minato took the remains of their dinner from the fridge. He put it on a plate and sat the hatchlings down right in front of it. 

Kakashi grinned widely as he watched them infesting the cold rice with meatballs. The Xenomorph were indeed omnivores. Soon the plate was completely empty and the two small creatures rumbled satisfied laying on the kitchen table, their tails moving lazily. After cleaning the dirty plate Minato and Kakashi took the sleepy hatchlings carefully who wrapped their tails around their arms and held with their small claws onto their fingers tightly. Smiling at each other the two men went back to the bedroom where Minato formed a few handsigns - which was difficult with a sleepy miniature Xenomorph holding onto his hand - to sent the eggs to Tsunade with a teleportation jutsu. The hatchling raised his head and looked at the blond man as if he was asking what he was doing. Laughing softly Minato said quietly: „It´s okay, little one. You can sleep now.“ The little creature didn´t need a second invitation. Kakashi watched the scene with a tender expression. Slipping under the covers he said: „He likes you.“ - „And he likes you“, Minato answered nodding at the other tiny Xenomorph. After a while he asked: „What do you think when they´ll change into their human form? I mean they´re shapeshifter, right?“ The silver haired young man shrugged his shoulders. „I don´t know. I think we have to wait until they´re ready to change their form.“ The two men smiled at each other sharing a loving kiss before going back to sleep.

\--------------------

The two hatchlings were growing slowly. Tsunade told Minato and Kakashi to be patient with the newborn Xenomorph. In contrary to the original they were half human meaning they would be growing much slower than a pure blooded Xenomorph which would be grown up in less than five hours. Their shapeshifting abilities would be showing as soon as the hatchlings were strong enough for their first transformation. Until then the small creatures held onto the two men tightly the whole time as if they knew Minato and Kakashi were their parents. The smaller hatchling´s skin began to change slowly until it was the same colour as the Hunter Xenomorph guarding the Hatake compound and the wall around the village. The bigger hatchling looked like a Warrior who were stronger and more aggressive than their smaller conspecifics. He was small but behaved like an adult Xenomorph. Minato was the only one who could keep him under control. His sibling was more quiet and seemed to watch his surroundings intently - the typical behaviour of a Hunter Xenomorph. The shinobi coming to the hokage´s office smiled every time they caught a glimpse of the two hatchlings sitting on the Yondaime´s and Kakashi´s shoulders. Sometimes only their tails were visible when the siblings were taking cover behind their parents´ back eyeing the intruders suspiciously over their shoulders. The weeks passed by and the two siblings were growing until they were as big as little dogs. Regardless of their height the miniature Xenomorph refused to leave Minato´s and Kakashi´s side.

One day Minato woke up by small hands playing with a long strand of his spiky blond hair. Blinking sleepily he noticed a little girl with blond hair and nearly black eyes grinning at him. She must be one or two years judging by their small frame. After a while Minato realized it was one of their two children. His confused expression was replaced by a loving smile. „Good morning, sweetheart“, he said softly and the little girl giggled amused. „Morning, Daddy“, she said. Her high voice was clear as he was speaking. Looking around Minato asked: „Where´s Kakashi?“ - „Do you mean my other Dad?“, the girl asked back. Minato grinned amused. Their daughter was smart. „Exactly“, he answere. „Do you know where he is?“ Nodding eagerly she said: „He´s in the kitchen with my brother. He told me to keep you company until you wake up.“ Smiling gently Minato placed a tender kiss on her forehead before getting up. Thankfully he was still wearing his underwear. It had been a long day yesterday. Kakashi had been sleeping already when he had came home late at night. During putting on the long-sleeved shirt of his uniform he watched the little girl from the corner of his eyes. She looked like a female version of himself, the only difference were her dark eyes. Their colour reminded him of Kakashi. When he turned around to leave the bedroom the little girl jumped out of the bed and followed Minato into the kitchen. Surprised the blond man noticed her wearing some of Kakashi´s old clothes. Apparently it had been a good idea to keep his boyfriend´s clothes.

Entering the kitchen Minato blinked confused. Kakashi was preparing breakfast together with a little boy who looked exactly like the younger version of Kakashi from behind. But when he turned around Minato gulped dryly at the sight of his ice-blue eyes eyeing him intently. The boy smiled at him. „Did you have a good sleep?“, he asked. He was the complete contrary to his sister with his high cheekbones and significant eyes - their son was the exact mirror image of Kakashi, only his eyes were different. Shaking his head Minato smiled at the boy softly. „Yeah, thank you“, he went towards Kakashi and ruffled his son´s silver white hair gently. Where Kakashi would be complaining about Minato ruining his hairdo the little boy laughed and looked up at his father with a loving expression. During their children went to the kitchen table and climbed on the chairs Minato approached Kakashi who sent him a knowing look. „They look exactly like us, the only exception are their eyes“, he said lowly. Minato nodded. „Now that we know their sex we should give them a name“, Minato declared smiling at tthe little girl who grinned at him widely. Kakashi had to agree with him. „But we should let them make the decision which name they prefer.“ The two men smiled at each other.

Kakashi placed four plates of scrambled eggs with bacon in front of the children and his boyfriend who raised an eyebrow at him. „I didn´t know you could cook. Usually it´s me who´s doing the cooking“, he said. Smirking the silver haired young man shot back: „I´ve helped you often enough to know how to prepare a proper meal.“ Minato laughed softly, leaned over to his boyfriend and kissed him on his cheek gently. Their daughter grimaced at the loving gesture and her brother smiled knowingly. For his young age the boy was more mature than the most adults. Turning his attention towards the siblings Minato said: „You need a name if you want to be a shinobi one day.“ The silver haired little boy nodded. „What about Katsumi?“, he asked. Kakashi and Minato exchanged a quick glance. „Katsumi Hatake would sound good. I mean you look like me“, Kakashi continued. The little boy grinned and nodded eagerly. Minato turned towards their daughter. „And what about you?“, he wanted to know. „I would love the name Haruka“, she answered immediately. „Haruka it is. Haruka Namikaze. How does that sound?“, Minato asked. The girl beamed at him happily and agreed.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsumi and Haruka growing up and Kakashi´s expecting a child once again...

Since that day the village got to know the hokage´s children as Katsumi Hatake and Haruka Namikaze. The people loved them and many shinobi offered their help to teach the siblings the basics of chakra control and using genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu. Katsumi and Haruka became one of the best shinobi Konoha had ever seen. They worked together perfectly and as soon as they were old enough Minato decided to sent them on easier missions with other shinobi during Kakashi helped the Yondaime leading the village. Enemy shinobi learned to fear the talented siblings quickly.

Katsumi Hatake grew into a handsome young man. Many people said he looked like a younger version of Sakumo Hatake, the „White Fang of Konoha“. But the boy was much more dangerous than his famous grandfather. As a Xenomorph shapeshifter he had the same abilities like Kakashi - strength, speed and intelligence. Minato had noticed his son´s talent to move faster than the human eye could see and decided to teach him his teleportation technique. The boy even managed to bring his teleportation jutsu to perfection – instead of using specially prepared kunai to mark certain places he opened gates to another dimension to disappear and reappear right behind the enemy. The Yondaime still couldn´t believe hiss on had combined genjutsu with ninjutsu to create his own technique. When he got older Katsumi used chakra-blades to gather his chidori in them. This way he didn´t need to hit his opponent directly. A slight contact was enough to hurt or kill an enemy. 

Haruka Namikaze on the other side looked more and more like her father. Her long blond hair was tied to a high ponytail and two long strands were framing her face. The people seeing her said it was obvious whose daughter she was. The girl wasn´t as fast as her brother but still a deadly assassine. Instead of facing the enemy he stayed in the background using her Xenomorph ability to become invisible for the human eye. In contrary to Katsumi she brought Minato´s Rasengan to perfection: she was able to form a giant chakra-shurikan she could throw at her opponent. An direct impact with the Rasen-Shuriken threw her enemy back and consumed all of his chakra until nothing was left. Haruka preferred silent weapons like kunai or shuriken to eliminate the target. Sometimes she was even using her tail finish an enemy off.

Minato only sent them together on missions because Katsumi and Haruka complemented each other. The silver haired boy preferred to confront an enemy distracting him with powerful attacks and in the meantime Haruka disappeared to attack their opponent from behind when he was too exhausted to block her blow properly. They were just like Kakashi and Minato whose fighting stiles complemented each other too - a deadly duo. A few months later Kakashi was pregnant once again. Minato couldn´t be more happy about his family growing and Katsumi and Haruka couldn´t wait to take care of their younger sibling. But shortly after their third child had been born something terrible happened: the Kyuubi - a nine-tailed giant fox - attacked Konohagakure! Nothing seemed to hurt him, only Kakashi stood a chance against the Kyuubi because of his height and unearthly strength. But even a Xenomorph Queen couldn´t defeat him. Minato knew their only chance was to seal the nine-tailed beast inside a vessel. He knew a human body would be too weak to hold the Kyuubi´s chakra. With a heavy heart he chose his own newborn son Naruto to contain the incredible powerful chakra. He was Xenomorph shapeshifter and much stronger a human. To make sure the nine-tailed beast couldn´t escape again he splitted the Kyuubi´s chakra in two. He sealed one half in Naruto and the other half in himself - the Kyuubi was sealed forever!

After that incident the inhabitants of Konoha respected their hokage even more. He had saved thousands of lifes with his sacrifice. With the help of Kakashi, Katsumi and Haruka the Yondaime recovered from his bad injuries. During the reconstruction of the destroyed village Minato tried to contact the part of the Kyuubi he had sealed in himself and made a compromise with the still raging nine-tailed beast. In the following weeks and months he learned to control the Kyuubi´s chakra like his own. As soon as Naruto was strong enough he taught his youngest son how to control the Kyuubi inside him. Thanks to Naruto´s strong will the boy made a compromise with the nine-tailed fox sealed inside his body, just like his father a few months ago. Naruto looked exactly like the Yondaime himself. Kakashi couldn´t believe the boy was his son too. But the most annoying part was that boy loved to prank his teachers and classmates. It wasn´t always easy with Naruto but Kakashi loved every second with Minato and their children. Watching Naruto playing „Hide and Seek“ with Pakkun and the rest of his pack reminded him of himself as he had been chasing after Pakkun through the garden as a child. 

All of a sudden he felt strong arms wrapping around his waist. Instinctively he leaned back against the warm body behind him and Looked back over his shoulder at Minato who smiled at him lovingly. The Yondaime placed one hand on Kakashi´s stomach where a new life was growing…

!!! The End !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s done, guys!! I´ve been writing this story for months now and finally it´s finished. I can´t believe it! Read and enjoy!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like the story!!! <3


End file.
